Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque
by Nanarusasu
Summary: C'était ce livre. Celui juste devant lui. Depuis quelques semaines, Naruto échangeait de petits messages dans un carnet très fin trouvé par hasard à la bibliothèque de son lycée. Faisait-il bien de se confier ainsi à un parfait inconnu ? Peut-être quelqu'un lui voulait-il du mal. Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi&hétéro
1. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 01

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples : Naru(mystère et boule de gomme), SuSasu/SasuSu, DensetsuMikoto, KankuKiba  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

-Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 01.**

C'était ce livre. Celui juste devant lui. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas le prendre, il venait d'être posé à la place des livres rendus mais non encore enregistrés comme tel, et son ami responsable de tenir la bibliothèque aujourd'hui n'était pas là pour le moment.  
Pourtant, ... dans ce livre, ... il y avait un petit mot rien que pour lui. Il le savait.  
Naruto regarda autour de lui, à gauche, à droite, derrière lui, et sourit en voyant son ami Gaara apparaître entre deux rangées de bibliothèques. Il le salua de la main et le regarda contourner le comptoir en prenant la parole à voix basse.

-Je t'attendais, je... j'attends que t'enregistres le bouquin, là.

Naruto montra du doigt l'ouvrage qu'il voulait consulter. Gaara se tourna vers le dit-livre, et le prit. Naruto devina que son ami s'interrogeait et l'éclaira.

-Je veux juste le consulter, après.

Gaara s'assit en ouvrant le livre sans rien dire. Il n'était pas très bavard mais Naruto en avait l'habitude et parlait souvent pour deux en comprenant ce que pensait Gaara. Lequel tourna quelques pages très rapidement avant de s'arrêter et d'en sortir un carnet très fin. Il tendit celui-ci à Naruto en émettant un petit son voulant dire « Tiens, c'est sûrement ça que tu cherches, non ? ». Naruto le prit en remerciant son ami, et partit en direction des tables à disposition pour les lycéens.

Depuis quelques semaines, Naruto échangeait de petits messages dans ce carnet très fin trouvé par hasard en attendant Gaara. Celui-ci était en effet responsable de la bibliothèque trois fois par semaines. Naruto étant son ami, il l'attendait lorsque c'était le cas et rentrait en sa compagnie en fin de journée.  
Naruto ne savait pas de qui étaient les mots laissés mais il s'en fichait. Le premier qu'il avait trouvé avait été sur une simple feuille de papier et demandait un ami à qui parler suivi d'une côte de livre dans lequel mettre la réponse. Naruto, surtout intrigué, avait donc répondu et laissé son propre message dans le livre voulu. Une semaine plus tard, il trouvait la réponse dans le même livre avec une autre côte pour les messages suivants. Après quelques mots échangés, il avait alors proposé de prendre un carnet fin qui ne se verrait pas dans les vieux livres et aussi de prendre des côtes d'ouvrages quasiment jamais empruntés ou consultés. Ils étaient ainsi moins en danger de se faire prendre à s'échanger ces mots.  
Pourtant, apparemment l'autre empruntait les livres à chaque fois. Naruto ne s'en donnait pas la peine, lui. Il lisait juste comme il le faisait maintenant.

#Vraiment ? Une nouvelle famille ? Et ça ne t'embête pas trop que quelqu'un vienne s'installer chez toi comme ça ? Moi je ne sais pas comment je le prendrai. De toute façon je ne dirai rien. Je n'ai jamais rien le droit de dire. On ne me demanderait pas mon avis. C'est pour ça que je suis chez moi le moins possible. Je ne les supporte plus, là-bas. Heureusement qu'il y a le lycée et de quoi s'occuper dehors. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, quand tu sors ?  
Prochaine côte AC103#

Naruto prit un air pensif en regardant le plafond de la bibliothèque, puis par la fenêtre. Il resta immobile durant un instant, et se mit à écrire pour répondre.

#Ca va pour le moment ça m'embête pas. Mais je ne les connais pas encore. Je serai un peu mis devant le fait accompli comme tu dis. Mais ça ne m'embête pas. Je garde ma chambre, j'aurai mon espace. Et mon père a le droit de refaire sa vie. Je sais que sa nouvelle future femme s'appelle Mikoto et qu'elle a deux fils. Un de mon âge et un plus âgé qui ne sera pas là souvent. Ils viennent dans notre maison car elle est plus grande.  
Pour mes loisirs, je passe le temps sans rien faire de bien spécial. Je joue aux jeux vidéos, je lis des Bds, je vais au lac pour ne rien faire. Et toi ? Tu dis que tu restes au lycée et que tu sors, mais tu sors où ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dehors ? Je termine le mot là, ça va être l'heure de la fermeture et je ne dois pas traîner. Les nouveaux habitants arrivent aujourd'hui.#

Naruto se relut, ferma le petit carnet puis alla chercher le livre voulu avec la bonne côte. Il glissa le carnet à l'intérieur, et replaça l'ouvrage comme il l'était. Il inspira profondément en s'interrogeant.  
Faisait-il bien de se confier ainsi à un parfait inconnu ? Peut-être quelqu'un lui voulait-il du mal.

-Naruto ?

Il sursauta, et se tourna vers son ami. Gaara secoua les clés de la bibliothèque pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il allait devoir fermer. Naruto accéléra donc le mouvement.

-Oui. Je prends mes affaires.

Naruto contourna Gaara, prit ses affaires et le rejoint à l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

-Désolé.

Gaara émit juste un petit son, comme à son habitude. Le jeune homme n'était pas bavard pour un sou mais cela ne dérangeait pas Naruto qui, lui, parlait souvent pour deux.

En sortant du lycée, Naruto prit la parole en sachant très bien que son ami aux cheveux roux l'écoutait.

-Je me demande si ça va bien se passer...

Gaara s'étonna et haussa une arcade sourcilière nues, ses sourcils étant inexistants, en fixant Naruto de ses yeux d'un bleu vert très clair pour lui montrer sa surprise. Naruto soupira doucement en répondant.

-Je les ai jamais vus, moi. ... Mon père dit qu'ils sont tous sympas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache aussi quelque chose.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara, puis déclara qu'il savait et qu'il verrait bien. Gaara acquiesça pour confirmer les dires de son ami. Puis Naruto regarda l'heure sans vraiment y penser et réalisa qu'il était plus qu'en retard.

-Merde ! J'suis à la bourre !

Gaara fit un geste de la main devant eux pour faire comprendre à Naruto d'y aller.

-Ouais, ... je... j't'appelle ce soir ! J't'envoie un texto !

Naruto fit un signe de main à Gaara en partant à toute allure. Il réussit à prendre le premier bus possible, et à trouver une place à l'intérieur. Peu d'élèves arrivaient à attraper celui-ci. Essoufflé, Naruto réussit à se reprendre malgré tout et à essayer de voir son reflet dans la vitre du bus. Il voulait être un tant soit peu présentable pour sa future belle-famille qui devait déjà être arrivée.

Rendu à son arrêt, il inspira profondément et descendit du bus. Il devait marcher encore quelques longues minutes. Il envoya un texto à son père pour le mettre au courant de son arrivée. Laquelle se fit rapidement.  
Lorsque Naruto passa la porte d'entrée de sa maison, il aperçut deux paires de chaussures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il fronça un sourcil en s'interrogeant. Ils étaient trois, normalement !

-P'PA !?

Le père de Naruto, Densetsu, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus, très doux et gentil mais sachant être sérieux quand la situation s'y prêtait, apparut dans le couloir de l'entrée.

-Naruto ! Viens. On est dans le salon.

Naruto acquiesça un peu maladroitement, se déchaussa, retira écharpe et manteau, les rangea, et suivit son père qui posa une main sur son épaule gauche en l'emmenant avec lui jusqu'au salon à gauche au bout du couloir. Naruto se sentait de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Puis il arriva dans le salon. C'était une grande pièce simplement décorée et, dans la partie télévision, Naruto aperçut une tête qui se tourna vers lui par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Il s'agissait de Mikoto, la future belle-mère de Naruto. Elle se leva et sourit au jeune homme avant de contourner le canapé et de venir lui faire la bise en prenant la parole.

-Bonjour.  
-... bonjour.  
-Je suis Mikoto, et voici mon fils cadet Sasuke.

Elle fit un signe de main vers la droite de Naruto. Il tourna son regard et aperçut un jeune homme de son âge un peu plus grand que lui, plus mince aussi, au regard un peu froid et hautain.

-Bonsoir.

Et sa voix était grave, pensa Naruto. Ce dernier répondit en prenant sur lui malgré toutes ses surprises.

-Bonsoir.

Densetsu tapota l'épaule de son fils, et le présenta à Sasuke quand bien même ce dernier connaissait déjà son prénom. Puis il proposa à Naruto une tasse de thé déjà commencée pour les autres.

-Euh… oui, je… Je veux bien. Et puis m'asseoir aussi.

Mikoto émit un petit rire amusé, et invita Naruto à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il s'installa, et l'écouta reprendre la parole.

-Itachi, mon aîné, ne viendra que ce week-end. Il est à l'université et a un petit appartement là-bas.  
-Ah. D'accord.

Sasuke intervint soudain en se rapprochant du canapé.

-M'man, … ! Est-ce que je peux donner la réponse à Su, maintenant ? C'est bon, je l'ai rencontré et on est installé, non ?

#Su ?# s'interrogea Naruto, #Sûrement un pote. Ou… sa petite amie ?#. Naruto regarda Sasuke des pieds à la tête en se posant un peu plus de questions sur le garçon.

Mikoto répondit.

-Tu vas dans ton nouvel établissement demain matin, Sasuke. Je ne veux pas que tu passes la nuit chez Suigetsu.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Su » était donc un garçon. Il interrogea Sasuke.

-T'as un pote qui habite la ville ?  
-Ils habitaient une autre partie de la ville mais c'est la même, Naruto.  
-Ah. Oui. C'est vrai.

Densetsu s'assit sur le fauteuil à gauche du canapé. Sasuke vint s'installer en face sur celui de droite. Il soupira et regarda sa mère pour lui montrer son impatience. Mikoto soupira doucement en lui jetant un coup d'œil, et interrogea Densetsu.

-Ca ne dérange pas ?

Densetsu fit un petit non de tête. Mikoto dit alors à son fils qu'il pouvait aller voir Suigetsu si ce dernier le ramenait avant minuit. Naruto fut choqué à l'entente de l'heure et le fit savoir à Densetsu d'un regard tout autant choqué. Densetsu qui se racla la gorge, et prit doucement la parole.

-Mikoto, … les veilles de cours Naruto n'a pas le droit de sortir au-delà de 22h. J'aimerai qu'il en soit de même pour Sasuke étant donné qu'ils ont le même âge.

Sasuke n'attendit pas pour faire savoir son mécontentement.

-Quoi !? Vingt deux heures ?! C'est impossible, c'est même pas un cinéma ?!  
-Sasuke, s'il te plait. Calme-toi un peu.

Sasuke soupira en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. Naruto se dit alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas heureux d'être là. Peut-être était-il contre cette union, ce rapprochement et ce déménagement. Naruto n'était pas plus enjoué que ça, lui, mais il comprenait l'envie de son père de se faire une nouvelle vie. Densetsu reprit la parole.

-Tu n'auras qu'à l'inviter ici ce week-end, ou alors aller chez lui. Mais ici on ne sort pas après 22h quand il y a cours le lendemain.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais on pouvait voir qu'il insultait intérieurement les règles de la maison et de son propriétaire. Et Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Il fronça ses sourcils en dévisageant Sasuke. Lequel le remarqua mais ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de hausser les siens de façon à laisser entendre un « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? ».  
Mikoto interpella Naruto, le forçant à se tourner vers elle.

-Excuse Sasuke. Il est un peu fatigué par le déménagement et il n'a pas vu son ami depuis plus d'une semaine. Il est un peu à cran. Tu pourras le guider jusqu'à votre lycée, demain ? Il y fera sa rentrée.  
-Ah euh… Oui. Oui, pas de problème.

Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers celui de son fils.

-Et puis, Sasuke, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable. Tu le verras demain, Suigetsu. Je crois savoir que depuis quelques semaines tu n'as de cesse de hurler de joie à chaque fois que tu parles de ton nouveau lycée dans lequel tu seras avec lui, non ?

Sasuke se renfrogna en déclarant que le lycée était le lycée et pas autre chose. Naruto ne sut retenir une question de curiosité.

-Il est dans mon lycée ? Un Suigetsu ? Il est dans quelle classe ?  
-… en terminale. Terminale B.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes, et haussa ses épaules en déclarant ne pas connaître. Sasuke s'en contrefichait et ne dit rien. Du moins rien à lui. Il questionna de nouveau sa mère.

-Bon et si je vais dormir chez lui ? Il est au lycée aussi, il pourra m'emmener demain matin !  
-Non, Sasuke. C'est notre premier soir en famille tu ne sortiras pas.  
-Mais je croyais que je pouvais au moins avoir 22h ?!  
-Et bien maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Tu es d'un désagréable impossible, ça t'apprendra.

Sasuke resta bouche-bée. Il se leva d'un bond et déclara aller dans sa chambre. Mikoto lui demanda expressément de ne pas claquer la porte ce que le jeune homme fit. Mikoto soupira. Naruto tourna un regard choqué vers son père qui, lui, grimaça légèrement en demandant muettement à Naruto d'être patient et de ne rien dire sur le comportement de Sasuke pour le moment. Naruto obéit. Il prit son plus beau sourire et questionna Mikoto.

-Alors ? Prête pour épouser mon cher papa ?!

Mikoto sourit et acquiesça avant d'interroger Naruto à son tour.

-Et toi ? Prêt pour avoir une horrible belle-mère ?  
-Pas si horrible que ça d'après ce que je vois.

Densetsu renchérit son fils en déclarant un « Bien sûr que non elle n'est pas horrible. ». Il se pencha vers Mikoto et tendit son bras pour attraper la main de sa future femme. Il lui sourit en continuant.

-C'est la plus merveilleuse femme qui soit !

Naruto les regarda se sourire l'un à l'autre, et demanda s'il devait ou non les laisser. Mikoto se mit à rire en se tournant vers lui.

-Naruto ! Voyons… !

Elle regarda le jeune homme, et déclara qu'ils allaient sûrement s'entendre. Naruto sourit et hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Puis il termina sagement son thé avant de déclarer aller dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires de cours et faire quelques devoirs.

Une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, Naruto soupira et jeta son sac de cours par terre juste à côté de lui. Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Gaara.

#J'ai vu que le second fils et la mère. Elle est amusante mais j'attends de voir. Le fils parait trop débile. En plus, je vais devoir l'accompagner au lycée demain… #

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto. Il s'avança dans sa chambre après avoir repris son sac. Il posa son portable sur son bureau, et s'attela à ses devoirs. Quelques minutes après avoir commencé, son portable se mit à vibrer. Gaara lui avait répondu.

#Ah bah désolé pour toi. J'espère que ça ira mieux avec le fils. Peut-être que de le voir au lycée changera ton avis. Il n'est sûrement pas ravi d'être là. Tant mieux si la mère te parait bien.#

Naruto fit une petite moue et reposa son portable. Il se dit que tout n'était pas si horrible. Sasuke, son futur demi-frère, allait bien finir par s'habituer. Lui faisait tout pour, alors pourquoi pas Sasuke ?

Quelqu'un frappa soudain à la porte. Naruto se tourna sur sa chaise et prit la parole.

-Entrez… ?

Sasuke ouvrit la porte en jetant un coup d'œil à Naruto, et s'avança dans la chambre.

-Bon, … je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais jeter un coup d'œil à tes cours pour savoir où vous en étiez.  
-Oui, si tu veux.

Naruto chercha un peu dans ses tiroirs en déclarant lui montrer au moins les cours du lendemain. Puis il les tendit à Sasuke qui le remercia avant de demander s'il pouvait s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Oui ! Bien sûr.  
-Hm. Ok.

Sasuke prit place et feuilleta les cahiers de Naruto petit à petit. Ce dernier l'observait de loin sans bouger. Il se risqua à une question.

-Alors ?  
-On a déjà fini les chapitres que vous êtes en train de faire… mais je crois que j'en ai pas encore vu certains…  
-T'auras qu'à m'emprunter mes cours, c'est pas bien grave.  
-Ok.

Naruto fronça légèrement un sourcil, se demandant avec agacement si un « merci » écorcherait tant que ça la bouche de Sasuke, mais se contint une nouvelle fois. Il avait promis à son père de faire de son mieux pour devenir au moins un ami de ses futurs demi-frères. Le mariage devait avoir lieu le 7 décembre, soit dans un mois et trois jours maintenant.

-C'est vrai que t'es adopté ?

Naruto se crispa des pieds à la tête et dévisagea Sasuke qui continuait de lire ses cours. Il finit par relever son visage, et par s'étonner de voir celui figé de Naruto.

-Quoi ? Tu le sais, non ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Bah je trouve que tu lui ressembles énormément, quand même.  
-C'est le frère jumeau de mon père biologique.  
-Ah. Ca explique, alors. C'est marrant qu'il nous l'ait pas dit comme ça. … Enfin moi je savais pas.

Sasuke haussa une épaule et se replongea dans les cours de Naruto. Il soupira, et continua ses questions.

-Vous faites quoi dans le quartier pour sortir ?  
-… y'a un ciné pas loin, et puis un parc. Un centre commercial, une piscine, … et puis voilà.  
-Hm. … ok.

Sasuke soupira en refermant le cahier de Naruto qu'il tenait, et se laissa tomber le long du lit de ce dernier sans ménagement.

-Je sens que je vais me faire chier, ici…  
-Y'a de quoi faire, pourtant. Et puis tu connais quelqu'un près d'ici, apparemment. Vu que Suigetsu est à mon lycée.  
-Hm… seulement j'ai pas le droit de le voir tant que ça. Ma mère aime pas trop ça…  
-Il est pas fréquentable ?  
-Si…

Naruto émit un simple « ah » sans rien ajouter. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il était complètement étalé sur le lit de Naruto, une jambe pliée et l'autre sur celle-ci, ses bras croisés sous sa tête.

-T'as une petite amie, Naruto ?

Le corps de Naruto se tendit soudainement. Il répondit pourtant.

-Euh… non.  
-« euh… non. » ? T'es pas sûr de toi ?  
-Si, … si. J'ai personne, non.

Petit blanc. Naruto aurait aimé demander si Sasuke avait quelqu'un, mais n'osa pour le moment pas. Et il ne semblait apparemment pas venir à l'esprit de Sasuke de continuer sur le sujet. Sasuke fixait le plafond de la chambre et regardait un peu autour de lui, observait. Naruto le questionna.

-T'aimes bien les jeux vidéos ?

Sasuke tiqua, surpris, et sourit en retenant un rire moqueur.

-Oui. T'en as ?  
-Dans le salon.  
-Tu joues à tes jeux vidéos dans le salon ?  
-Bah… oui. Comme ça au moins si mon père veut jouer avec moi on le fait ensemble.

Sasuke ouvrit doucement la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire en tournant son visage vers le plafond.

#Mais il a quel âge, ce type ? Le mien ?!# pensa-t-il sans rien dire, #Il parle d'un parc pour aller s'occuper, il n'a pas de copine et il joue aux jeux vidéos avec son père ?!#

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Naruto. Ce dernier s'était retourné à son bureau et ses devoirs. Sasuke l'interpella.

-Naruto, … T'es pas un naze, quand même ?

Naruto se tourna lentement sur sa chaise, le regard noir même s'il aurait aimé le retenir ou, du moins, faire croire aimer le retenir. Il répondit par une autre question.

-Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule ?

Sasuke sourit, satisfait, et refusa poliment la proposition avant d'ajouter qu'il avait sa réponse et qu'elle lui plaisait. Naruto soupira et fit à nouveau volte-face vers son bureau.

Brusquement, le portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Sasuke qui le prit et qui répondit sans bouger.

-Allô ?  
-Bonjour !

Sasuke sourit. C'était Suigetsu.

-Bonjour Su. Ca va ?  
-Peut-être que ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras dit qu'on peut enfin se voir ce soir ?

Sasuke perdit son sourire et soupira même.

-Non. Je dois passer la soirée en famille…

Il insista faussement sur le « famille » en question. Naruto, de dos, écoutait et n'aimait pas particulièrement ce ton même s'il comprenait malgré tout. Seulement, au moins, lui se forçait.  
Il s'interrogea soudain. Est-ce qu'il devait dire ce qu'il pensait réellement ? Il retint un soupire agacé en entendant la suite.

-Mon futur demi-frère ? Ouais… Je sais pas. Il l'est pas encore de toute façon. Ce sera le mois prochain si ma mère ne se lasse pas… Ah sinon tu peux venir ce week-end si tu veux. Sinon je viens chez toi.

Naruto attendit, et sursauta d'un bond en entendant Sasuke s'adresser à lui. Il fit mine d'être concentré dans ses devoirs, et se retourna l'air innocent.

-Hein ?  
-C'est insonorisé, ici ?

Naruto haussa très haut un sourcil. Il répondit, interloqué.

-Non. Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit insonorisé ?

Sasuke soupira, et reprit la parole pour Suigetsu.

-Non, ça l'est pas. Va y avoir le droit à l'opéra…

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en cherchant pourquoi Sasuke disait ça, et rougit brusquement en comprenant.  
Ils allaient entendre leur parent en plein ébat.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « -J'espère que Naruto à la tête dure, Densetsu.

Densetsu s'étonna, et jeta un coup d'œil à Mikoto qui entrait dans la chambre.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
-Je crois que Sasuke veut s'amuser un peu avec lui. »

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Ceux qui me suivent sur Fb le savent, j'ai bien bien écrit la semaine dernière, je me suis faite vraiment BIEN plaisir à y arriver malgré ma mémoire (c'est sûrement parce que c'est un début de fic) et du coup, j'ai 10 chapitres d'écrits ! Héhé ! J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, les deux premiers datent de 2011 si j'en crois mes notes. La suite sera là dans 15 jours. Je vais poster en intervalle sur celle-ci et sur "Tout ça pour toi" tous les dimanches. Vous avez donc déjà des posts jusqu'en octobre 2017 ! Je n'oublie pas POW Sasuke II, (enfin façon de parler), je sais et j'en suis désolée, vous attendez la suite pour ceux qui la lisent depuis octobre 2016. Je vous assure que j'adorerai écrire la suite vu tout ce que je vous y prépare et qu'il y a sous peu l'anniversaire de Takashi.**  
 **Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce début-ci vous plaît et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Je le répète, elle sera donc là dans quinze jours ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ici pour commenter ! D'avance merci et à très bientôt j'espère !**

\- Densetsu : Donc je vais être le beau-père d'Itachi, ici.   
\- Itachi : ...  
\- Nana : # s'écarte un peu par précaution #


	2. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 02

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : Naru(mystère et boule de gomme), SuigetsuSasuke, DensetsuMikoto, KankuKiba, (à compléter)

\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 02.**

\- C'est insonorisé, ici ?

Naruto haussa très haut un sourcil. Il répondit, interloqué.

\- Non. Pourquoi tu veux que ce soit insonorisé ?

Sasuke soupira, et reprit la parole pour Suigetsu.

\- Non, ça l'est pas. Va y avoir le droit à l'opéra…

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en cherchant pourquoi Sasuke disait ça, et rougit brusquement en comprenant. Ils allaient entendre leur parent en plein ébat.  
De nouveau dos à Sasuke, Naruto entendit ce dernier rire. Il en fut quelque peu choqué mais ne dit rien et ne bougea pas.

De l'autre côté de l'onde, Suigetsu, amusé, reprit la parole en entendant Sasuke rire.

\- Espèce d'exhibitionniste ! Ca t'amuse tant que ça de te faire entendre ?  
\- Je dois dire que ça m'embête pas.  
\- Tu m'étonnes que ça t'embête pas ! C'est toi qui prends ton pied !

Sasuke se mit à rire de nouveau. Naruto, toujours dans la même pièce puisqu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, essayait de ne pas se dire que son futur demi-frère était un pervers aimant écouter sa mère en plein coït. Il prit son portable et envoya un texto à Gaara.

#Sasuke est un pervers !#

Dans un autre coin de la ville, le texto fut reçu mais pas par Gaara. Naruto s'était trompé de destinataire.

\- Hein ?

Neji, un camarade de classe de Naruto avec qui il avait fait un exposé imposé, avait le numéro de ce dernier et inversement. Seulement ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de discuter entre eux. Pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, mais ils ne discutaient simplement pas entre eux et n'avaient jamais réellement fait connaissance. Neji soupira et décida d'envoyer une réponse.

#Je peux savoir qui c'est, Sasuke ? Et pourquoi tu m'envoies un texto, à moi ?#

La réponse ne tarda pas.

#Désolé ! Je me suis trompé de destinataire ! Laisse tomber ! Oublie !#

Neji laissa son portable tomber sur son lit, et prit parole à voix haute juste pour lui en déclarant qu'il savait bien que Naruto s'était trompé.  
Il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le dîner.

De son côté Naruto prononçait muettement un « Merde… ! » de dos à Sasuke. Il pria intérieurement pour que Neji n'en parle pas le lendemain. Il se demanda même s'il ne serait pas mieux de le demander à Neji mais, il le savait, ce dernier aimait faire des réflexions désagréables. Il ne préféra donc pas envoyer quoique ce soit.  
Par contre, il ne tarda pas à envoyer son précédent texto, traitant Sasuke de pervers, à Gaara et vraiment Gaara pour cette fois.

Mais la malédiction continua. Ce fut la grande sœur de Gaara, Temari, qui lut et s'amusa de voir le texto que son frère avait reçu. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de le lui lire car ses mains étaient occupées à la vaisselle restée traîner depuis des jours et qu'il avait à faire comme gage après avoir perdu à un jeu étrange inventé par sa dite sœur pour l'occasion.  
Temari éclata de rire, lut à Gaara, et répondit elle-même.

#T'auras qu'à lui demander des conseils, comme ça !#

Elle ajouta un émoticône faisant un petit clin d'œil à la fin du message.  
Gaara la regarda, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait répondu, et soupira avant de prendre la parole.

\- Dis-lui que c'est toi, maintenant.  
\- Non ! C'est ta punition.  
\- C'est la vaisselle, ma punition.  
\- C'est un bonus. Il attendra.

Gaara ne dit rien et accéléra simplement le mouvement.

Chez lui, Naruto restait sans voix, involontairement comme volontairement. Il fronça ensuite ses sourcils en fermant sa bouche préalablement grande ouverte, et se dit intérieurement que cela ne pouvait être un texto de la part de Gaara.

\- Pourquoi tu gigotes dans tous les sens comme ça ?

Naruto sursauta et leva son visage sur le côté. Sasuke se trouvait à sa gauche et le regardait de façon étrange. Il avait terminé sa discussion téléphonique.  
Naruto bafouilla légèrement, surpris par la soudaine proximité de Sasuke.

\- Ah euh… rien. Des textos.  
\- Ah. Ok.

#Au moins, il a des amis# pensa Sasuke.

Naruto l'interrogea.

\- T'as fini d'appeler ?  
\- Bah ça se voit.  
\- Oui. Et tu fais quoi, … là ?  
\- Bah je te demandais ce que tu fabriquais… ! T'as pas entendu ?

Naruto soupira, plus qu'agacé, et fit savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- T'as pas fini d'être aussi désagréable, non ? Je fais de mon mieux pour m'entendre avec toi, et t'arrêtes pas de me chercher !

Sasuke sourit. Amusé, il l'était. Mais pas Naruto. Seulement cela ne semblait pas atteindre le brun qui émit un petit rire, haussa une épaule et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire mais toujours accompagné d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Sasuke envoya un texto à son frère.

#Le fils de Densetsu a l'air d'un gros gamin, mais il est marrant. A voir.#

A une heure de train de là, Itachi reçut le message de son frère en plein cours mais, en amphithéâtre, il le lut sans difficulté ni culpabilité. Puis il répondit.

#Hâte de le voir. A ce week-end. Essaie de te faire des amis corrects au lycée, demain.#  
#On verra bien ceux qui me plairont ! J'espère au moins que je ne serai pas dans la classe de Naruto. … Sinon ça promet !#

En le recevant, Itachi sourit de façon amusée. Il envoya une réponse mettant un terme à la discussion.

#Bref. Tu verras bien. Tiens-moi au courant surtout. A vendredi soir ! Je suis en cours.#

Sasuke s'étala sur son lit, dans sa chambre, et lut le message de son frère avant de laisser son portable à côté de son oreiller et de se lever pour continuer à déballer ses cartons. La chambre était assez grande. Il était très heureux car en avait enfin une rien que pour lui. Il partageait la sienne avec son frère depuis tellement d'années, avant d'arriver ici.  
Il sourit bêtement, chose qu'il faisait uniquement lorsqu'il était seul, et se complut dans l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir partager de tendres moments avec sa moitié dans sa chambre à lui et à lui seul. Il était toujours un peu gêné, quand Itachi était à l'université et donc absent pour la semaine, de le faire dans leur chambre commune dans leur ancienne maison.  
Là, il avait un grand lit deux places, sa chambre, ses meubles, tout était à lui dans la pièce.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'immobilisa, et prit la parole.

\- Oui ?

Mikoto ouvrit et interpella Sasuke depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Sasu ? Ca va ?  
\- Oui. J'ai demandé ses cours à Naruto tout à l'heure. Ils ne sont pas trop en avance sur ceux où j'ai un peu de retard. Ca devrait aller. Il me les prêtera.  
\- Il a l'air d'être un gentil garçon.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il sourit même en repensant à la façon dont il venait de s'amuser à le taquiner. Mikoto reprit.

\- Il t'emmènera au lycée demain. Essaie de ne pas traîner des pieds.  
\- Je verrai Suigetsu au lycée, maman. Donc je ne trainerai pas des pieds pour y aller même si je vais sûrement m'ennuyer en cours, comme d'habitude.  
\- Il faudra aussi mettre Naruto au courant de ça, tu sais. Densetsu m'a dit ne pas lui en avoir parlé pour le moment.  
\- Bah il sera mis devant le fait accompli ce week-end, sinon !

Sasuke sourit, montrant son amusement à sa mère, et se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Mikoto vit bien l'air de son fils, et lui demanda une faveur très calmement.

\- Ne t'amuse pas avec lui, s'il te plait. Il va devenir ton frère.

Sasuke tiqua et rétorqua automatiquement.

\- Demi, … demi-frère, maman.  
\- Demi ou non il sera ton frère. Alors n'en fais pas un jouet pour tes amusements psychologiques.  
\- On va essayer !  
\- Le dîner sera prêt dans une heure.

Sasuke émit un petit son pour faire savoir à sa mère qu'il avait entendu et compris, et qu'il irait dans la salle à manger dans une heure environ. Il s'étendit sur le dos après avoir attrapé un magazine à côté de son lit.

Mikoto ressortit en fermant la porte, et se rendit dans sa toute nouvelle chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Densetsu. Lequel rajoutait un peu de place dans ses placards pour en faire encore pour Mikoto. Il avait oublié combien les femmes pouvaient avoir d'affaires.

\- J'espère que Naruto à la tête dure, Densetsu.

Densetsu s'étonna et jeta un coup d'œil à Mikoto qui entrait dans la chambre.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Je crois que Sasuke veut s'amuser un peu avec lui.

Densetsu se figea net. Mikoto comprit et se mit à rire un peu avant de reformuler.

\- S'amuser avec lui en le faisant tourner en bourrique, Densetsu ! Pas autre chose… !  
\- Ah ! Ah euh… je…

Densetsu sourit, soulagé et il le fit savoir.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu un peu peur qu'il veuille le faire changer de bord, enfin… pas… pas que ça me panique que mon fils soit ou devienne homosexuel, hein ! Je… J'ai rien contre ! Mais… enfin… tu vois ?

Il grimaça légèrement. Mikoto s'en amusa mais hocha la tête en déclarant comprendre tout à fait. Densetsu souffla alors de soulagement. Il s'assit à côté de Mikoto, et montra l'armoire de sa main droite.

\- Madame a-t-elle assez de place, maintenant ?  
\- Nous allons voir ça !

Mikoto se leva et entreprit de ranger le reste des affaires qu'elle n'avait pas encore réussi à placer depuis son arrivée.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Naruto reçut un texto de la part de Gaara.

#Dsl. Ma sœur.#  
\- Ah ! Je me disais, aussi !

Naruto sourit, fier de lui, et fronça ses sourcils en réalisant que Gaara ne disait rien sur le texto qu'il avait envoyé à propos de Sasuke. Ca ne le choquait pas ? Il se dit finalement qu'il verrait le lendemain. Gaara n'était pas non plus bavard par texto et c'était plus facile de lire son visage, paraissant aux yeux des autres impassible, que de deviner au travers de quelques mots envoyés par téléphone.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, les quatre personnes de la maison s'installaient à table. Densetsu en bout de table, Mikoto à sa gauche, Sasuke face à elle et Naruto à la droite de ce dernier. Il se sentait un peu à l'écart, surtout que Mikoto avait pris la place qu'il avait toujours eue auparavant, mais il n'en dit rien. Il ne parla d'ailleurs pas énormément durant le repas. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait.  
Après le repas, alors que Naruto prenait ses affaires dans sa chambre pour passer dans la salle de bain, Densetsu frappa à sa porte et entra en prenant la parole.

\- Naruto ? On peut discuter un peu ?

Naruto se redressa, un peu surpris, et acquiesça. Densetsu regarda derrière lui, ferma la porte et se retourna vers Naruto. Il l'interrogea.

\- Ca va, toi ?

Naruto haussa une épaule en répondant.

\- Bah… oui ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as l'air un peu épuisé, d'un coup. Je ne suis pas trop habitué à te voir comme ça. Tu sais, … il ne faut pas non plus trop te forcer, hein.  
\- Non, … je me force pas. … Enfin pas vraiment. Je vais pas non plus me plaindre, hein. … T'as le droit de faire ta vie aussi, … tu… enfin tu m'as adopté et tout et… tu dois avoir envie d'avoir ta famille à toi.

Un léger blanc prit place. Densetsu inspira profondément très lentement, et prit sérieusement la parole.

\- Je t'ai adopté parce que je le voulais, Naruto. Tu es mon fils, pour moi.  
\- … hm. Je sais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste… que bah… t'as jamais eu de femme, de… enfin tu sortais pas souvent et tu es mieux depuis que tu as Mikoto. Donc je vais pas me mettre entre vous deux.  
\- Oui. Heureusement, … mais ce que je veux dire c'est que si Mikoto te met mal à l'aise pour le moment, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer à être son futur fils adoré chéri. Quand tu es arrivé tout à l'heure, j'ai bien remarqué que tu te forçais à lui parler et à trouver des sujets de conversations. Ce sont tes devoirs qui t'ont sauvé.  
\- … bah oui mais… je vais pas non plus rien dire ou faire… ! Je… je dois faire connaissance alors voilà. Me dis pas que tu aurais préféré que j'agisse comme Sasuke, quand même ?!  
\- Non. C'est sûr. Mais lui c'est une autre histoire. Il me connaissait déjà et toi il va te voir tous les jours au lycée. Donc il s'en fichait, des présentations.

Naruto haussa une épaule et fit savoir que Sasuke aurait quand même pu être un peu plus poli. Densetsu grimaça, et demanda.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait bonne impression ?  
\- Bah… pas vraiment, en fait.

Naruto sourit malgré lui, un peu mal à l'aise. Il inspira profondément en regardant son père, et se lança en repensant à la discussion téléphonique de Sasuke.

\- Dis, p'pa… ?  
\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Euh c'est super gênant ce que je vais demander, là…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto se racla la gorge, grimaça de plus belle et interrogea son père.

\- Vous… allez pas… enfin… faire trop de bruit, hein ?  
\- … du « bruit » ?

Naruto se sentit bête. Il déclara que ce n'était rien et prit ses affaires avant de contourner Densetsu puis de partir dans la salle de bain. Il s'y enferma un long moment pour se reposer. Il manqua d'ailleurs de s'y endormir et de s'y noyer mais l'eau lui rentrant dans le nez le réveilla. Mikoto, passant dans le couloir à ce moment-là, entendit des éclats d'eau résonnant dans la salle de bain. Elle s'arrêta, entendit Naruto tousser, et frappa à la porte en appelant le jeune homme.

\- Naruto ? Tout va bien ?

Naruto se mit à rougir, bafouilla que oui et se trouva être le plus grand des idiots en s'étant ainsi laissé aller dans son bain.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Mikoto insistait.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux que j'appelle Densetsu ?  
\- Non ! Enfin… Oui ! Ca va, je suis sûr !

Naruto soupira et sortit du bain en râlant intérieurement.  
#Elle va me laisser tranquille, oui !? Elle sait pas que les garçons ça s'occupe à leur manière et seul, non ?!#

\- Tout va bien Mikoto ! C'est bon tu peux t'en aller.  
\- … bien…

Mikoto passa son chemin. Naruto s'essuya rapidement, s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain en regardant autour de lui dans le couloir. Il se figea en voyant Sasuke adossé juste à côté de l'entrée de sa propre chambre, bras croisés et le fixant en prenant la parole.

\- C'est bon ? Je peux enfin y aller ?  
\- Ah euh… pardon, … je savais pas que tu attendais.  
\- Bah si.

Sasuke soupira, entra dans sa chambre, y prit ses affaires et longea le couloir pour contourner Naruto et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Naruto traina un peu dans le salon puis finit par aller se coucher en entendant son père et Mikoto parler et rire entre eux.  
Caché sous la couette, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir avant un long moment. Il guettait le moindre bruit en provenance de la chambre de Densetsu au bout du couloir. Il y avait la future chambre d'Itachi entre la sienne et celle de son père et Mikoto. Il s'agissait de l'ancien bureau de Densetsu. Comme ce dernier ne l'utilisait plus réellement depuis son avancement à son travail, il avait été décidé que la pièce servirait à Itachi lorsqu'il rentrerait. La chambre de Sasuke, elle, était l'ancienne chambre d'ami.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla sans vraiment le vouloir. Il devait emmener Sasuke dans la joie et la bonne humeur au lycée, ce matin-là. Et il irait sûrement le guider dedans. Il sortit de son lit, prit des affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en espérant pouvoir se réveiller assez rapidement. Son vœu fut exaucé mais pas comme il l'aurait aimé. La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, Naruto se trouva nez à nez avec un Sasuke enfilant son boxer. Sasuke qui remonta le dit-vêtement très rapidement en hurlant sur Naruto.

\- TU PEUX PAS FRAPPER !?

Naruto sursauta, cligna des yeux et referma en rétorquant à Sasuke qu'il pouvait très bien fermer le verrou au lieu de jouer les pudiques alors qu'il était un pervers. Sasuke en resta coi.  
#« un pervers »… ?#  
Puis il sourit, amusé. Il soupira en se regardant, et continua de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Naruto attendait devant la porte. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son futur demi-frère et lui fit savoir qu'il allait devoir se presser pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

\- Hein !?  
\- J'ai pas pensé qu'on était deux à passer dans la salle de bain et si on se presse pas on n'aura pas le bon bus. Donc profite que j'y sois pour bouffer. On part dès que j'en sors.  
\- Mais j'ai pas fait mon sac de cours ! Je sais même pas ce qu

Naruto le coupa et lui dit d'un ton agacé qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre feuilles et crayons. Qu'il était nouveau et qu'il serait donc aidé par les élèves de sa classe et son professeur principal en arrivant.  
Il referma ensuite la porte de la salle de bain au nez de Sasuke et n'oublia pas de mettre le verrou.

Verrou qui fut le sujet de conversation de Sasuke en montant dans le bon bus du matin.

\- Naruto, … pour ce matin, … En fait, comme en semaine mon frère est à son université et que je vais au lycée seul, ma mère ne se lève pas avant que je parte. Donc je mets jamais le verrou d'habitude.  
\- J'avais deviné. C'est pas la peine de t'excuser.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en s'asseyant à côté de Naruto, et s'amusa à lui rétorquer qu'il ne s'excusait pas. Naruto le dévisagea, choqué. Sasuke insista.

\- Je t'explique juste, je m'excuse pas !

Naruto inspira alors profondément et retint un soupir plus qu'agacé. Sa journée ne commençait vraiment pas bien. Sasuke poursuivit.

\- Et euh… on est à combien de temps du lycée, là ?  
\- Vingt minutes.  
\- Ok. Tu me réveilles si je m'endors ? Merci.

Sasuke n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Naruto. De toute façon, ce dernier était du côté vitre et devrait pousser Sasuke pour passer, donc le réveiller si jamais il s'endormait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sasuke resté éveillé se leva en devinant au nom de l'arrêt qu'il s'agissait du leur. Naruto le suivit tranquillement en commençant à chercher Gaara des yeux. Sasuke, lui, faisait mine de découvrir les lieux alentours à son lycée mais cherchait en réalité lui aussi quelqu'un. Il voulait voir Suigetsu.  
Il lui envoya même un texto en s'approchant des grilles du lycée.

#Tu es où ? J'suis presque à l'entrée.#

Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto sursautèrent de concert en entendant une voix connue seulement de l'un d'eux.

\- Je suis là !

Sasuke et Naruto se retournèrent en chœur. Naruto recula d'un pas dans la foulé en ne reconnaissant pas la personne, mais Sasuke se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme de deux ans leur aîné.

\- SU' !

Suigetsu répondit à l'étreinte.  
Naruto écarquilla les yeux en réalisant le physique du personnage. Des cheveux décolorés, des yeux ornés de lentilles violettes, des dents limées, … Normal qu'il ne le connaisse pas par son prénom. C'était le démon des terminales, tout simplement. Il bafouilla à mi-voix le prénom de l'ami de Sasuke. Une voix qu'il perdit en ouvrant grand la bouche lorsqu'il vit les deux dévisagés s'embrasser tendrement.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Neji grimaça en fronçant ses sourcils et dévisagea son nouveau voisin en répondant.

\- Non mais Naruto a vraiment raison !? T'es carrément un pervers !

Sasuke s'étonna.

\- Pardon ? »

 **Et voilà pour le second chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et compagnie en review ! D'avance merci et à très vite !**

\- Nana : Rholala j'espère que je ne vais pas faire pleins de contradictions... !  
\- Densetsu : Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Nana : J'ai repéré à la relecture-correction qu'il y a des trucs qui ne vont pas avec les derniers chapitres écrits en dates. Je vais avoir des corrections à faire. ùù... mémoire, mémoire... !  
\- Densetsu : Ah. Oui. Bah dis-toi qu'au moins tu les as vues et notées !  
\- Nana : Hm.  
\- Itachi : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Trésor ! Tu crois qu'on a nos chances ?  
\- Densetsu : #pose de suite un doigt sur ses lèvres pour montrer à Itachi de ne pas aborder le sujet pour le moment#


	3. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 03

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 03.**

Naruto bafouilla à mi-voix le prénom de l'ami de Sasuke. Une voix qu'il perdit en ouvrant grand la bouche lorsqu'il vit les deux dévisagés s'embrasser tendrement.  
Il recula d'encore quelques pas et pointa Sasuke et Suigetsu du doigt en bafouillant des syllabes ne voulant rien dire. Suigetsu rompit le baiser, Sasuke s'écarta très peu, et les deux regardèrent Naruto qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Suigetsu sourit, et interrogea son petit ami.

-C'est lui ton demi-frère ?

Sasuke corrigea de suite.

-Pas encore. C'est pas fait.

Suigetsu observa Naruto.

-Donc c'est à toi que Sasuke va faire le plus tourner la tête prochainement ?  
-Qu… hein ?

Sasuke sourit, et répondit pour Naruto qui ne se remettait toujours pas.

-C'est trop facile avec lui. Ca va pas durer longtemps.

Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent brutalement. Il venait de s'imaginer mettre son poing dans la figure de Sasuke à plusieurs reprises. Et il l'aurait sûrement fait si une main ne s'était pas posée sur son épaule. Gaara venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour.

Naruto sursauta et regarda son ami par-dessus son épaule avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Gaara ? Ah… s… Salut.

Gaara acquiesça, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke et Suigetsu. Il fit un signe de tête vers le plus jeune en regardant Naruto. Lequel les présenta.

-Gaara, … c'est mon futur demi-frère, Sasuke. Sasuke, je te présente Gaara. T'étonne pas s'il en place pas une, il n'est vraiment pas bavard.

Sasuke fit un petit geste de tête pour saluer Gaara qui lui rendit le même mouvement. Sasuke interrogea Naruto.

-T'es ami avec un roux ?

Naruto fronça ses sourcils en posant sa main gauche sur l'épaule de Gaara qui n'aimait pas les réflexions sur sa couleur de cheveux. Naruto prit la parole.

-Et alors ? Toi t'es PD !

Sasuke haussa juste un sourcil très légèrement, un peu surpris que Naruto le prenne comme ça. Suigetsu, lui, n'aimant pas ces mots, s'apprêtait à le faire comprendre lorsque Naruto l'interrompit sans le savoir en poursuivant.

-Bon bah t'as plus qu'à demander à ton petit ami de t'emmener là où il faut, maintenant ! Tu seras pas perdu !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Gaara et lui fit comprendre de le suivre et de laisser les deux autres à leurs occupations sans y faire attention.

Après être entrés dans le hall et avoir réussi à éjecter les deux habituels amoureux qui se bécotaient à l'abri des regards dans le recoin où se plaçaient leur casier, Naruto et Gaara prirent le chemin de leur salle de classe. Naruto énervé et toujours aussi choqué, et Gaara un peu interloqué. Il se racla la gorge, comme pour montrer qu'il allait aligner plus de cinq mots d'un coup, et prit la parole.

-Ton demi-frère… Il est gay ?  
-Bah t'as pas vu comment il se tenait près du démon des terminales ? C'est son petit ami. Ils se sont embrassés en se tombant dans les bras à peine on arrivait !  
-… hm.

Naruto fut pris de quelques frissons de dégoût et ne le cacha pas. Gaara l'observa un peu et l'interrogea.

-T'aimes pas les homos ?  
-J'aime pas ce mec. C'est surtout ça.

Petit blanc. Puis lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe, Naruto s'arrêta près de sa table, voisine à celle de Gaara, et l'interrogea.

-Pourquoi ? T'es gay ?

Les personnes présentent se tournèrent toutes vers les deux arrivants. Gaara répondit cependant le plus calmement possible.

-Non. Pas que je sache.

Naruto ne le quitta pas des yeux et s'assit sans rien dire. Gaara rajouta quelques mots en s'installant lui aussi.

\- Par contre, mon frère l'est.

Naruto se figea net et dévisagea son ami yeux et bouche grands ouverts. Gaara le regarda sans rien dire d'autre et sortit ses affaires de cours.

Dans un autre coin de la classe, côté mur, Neji regardait les deux amis discuter en sentant son ventre se nouer légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la place vide de son voisin pour le moment absent et déglutit avant de soupirer le plus discrètement qu'il put en fermant ses paupières.

\- Shika' vient pas, ce matin ?

Neji sortit de ses pensées et releva son visage vers son voisin de devant, Chouji, un adolescent rondouillard, toujours un peu enjoué et farceur et dont le meilleur ami se trouvait être donc absent. Neji lui répondit en prenant un stylo dans sa trousse.

\- On dirait que non.

Chouji sourit de façon amusée.

\- Y'en a un qui a eu une panne de réveil !

Neji sourit en coin en acquiesçant pour confirmer. Il savait aussi bien que Chouji que Shikamaru, son voisin de table, était un fervent défenseur des grâces matinées peu importait le jour de la semaine. Chouji reprit.

\- Il va sûrement sécher toute la matinée s'il ne vient pas maintenant, vu qu'on a sport tout à l'heure.  
\- Sûrement, oui.

Neji n'en rajouta pas plus mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la chaise vide à côté de lui. Non, il ne verrait pas non plus Shikamaru en sport, aujourd'hui. Soudain, la voix de leur professeur le fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Viens, entre. On va déjà te présenter.

Il haussa un sourcil et vit comme tous les autres un jeune homme d'apparemment son âge entrer dans la salle juste derrière leur professeur. Lequel reprit la parole cette fois pour ses élèves. La sonnerie de début de cours venait tout juste de retentir et tout le monde était installé excepté l'habituel absent.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le constatez, un nouvel élève vient se joindre à nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le professeur fit un geste de la main vers Sasuke en le présentant.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke. Il arrive d'un autre lycée et ne connaît presque personne ici alors je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir.

Neji fronça silencieusement ses sourcils en fixant le nouvel élève. « Sasuke » ? C'était le pervers dont Naruto avait parlé la veille au soir par texto !?  
Le professeur regarda sa classe et eut un léger sursaut avant de montrer une place à Sasuke.

\- Tiens. Va te mettre là-bas, Sasuke.

Sasuke dont le regard se tourna vers Neji qui le fixait et qui réalisa que le professeur montrait la place juste à côté de la sienne. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tint un peu plus droit en posant sa main droite sur la table là où aurait dû se trouver les affaires de Shikamaru.

\- C'est la place de Shikamaru, monsieur !  
\- Oui, et il n'est jamais là.  
\- Qu

L'homme baissa son visage vers Sasuke en déclarant.

\- Tu te trouveras une autre place si jamais Shikamaru revient un jour, les élèves te diront où te mettre. Sinon, Shikamaru se débrouillera. Ca lui apprendra à être absent tous les matins.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en souriant un peu, comme amusé. Il se rendit à la place indiquée sous le regard ennuyé et même agacé de Neji, et s'excusa faussement en s'asseyant.

\- Navré, hein ! Ton pote n'est vraiment jamais là ?

Neji ne répondit pas. Sasuke insista d'une autre façon.

\- Tu comptes me faire la tronche à cause du prof qui m'oblige à venir là ? Je pourrai bouger au prochain cours, si tu veux !  
\- On a sport, au prochain cours. Tu bougeras forcément.

Sasuke sourit sans quitter Neji des yeux. Il l'interrogea un peu plus bas.

\- C'est ton petit ami ? C'est pour ça ?

Neji grimaça en fronçant ses sourcils et dévisagea son nouveau voisin en répondant.

\- Non mais Naruto a vraiment raison !? T'es carrément un pervers !

Sasuke s'étonna.

\- Pardon ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto de l'autre côté de la classe près des fenêtres. Un instant passa en silence, puis Sasuke se mit à pouffer de rire le plus discrètement possible qu'il pouvait sur le moment en comprenant. Seulement le bruit produit fut un peu trop sonore et il se fit remarquer par son professeur et les élèves. Naruto, depuis sa place, s'étonna sans le cacher et murmura.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Gaara répondit par un haussement d'épaule alors que Sasuke ouvrait la bouche sans pouvoir se retenir et se mettait à rire plus fort en posant sa main gauche sur son ventre. Leur professeur en resta coi avant d'interroger Neji du regard. Neji qui leva ses mains paumes ouvertes pour montrer qu'il ne savait pas et n'y était pour rien. Chouji, devant lui, s'était retourné pour y croire. Sasuke riait vraiment. Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Naruto qu'il savait être le futur demi-frère du nouvel élève.

\- Naruto. S'il te plaît. Tu l'emmènes dans le couloir et lui apprends comment se comporter correctement ?

Naruto s'outra directement.

\- HEIN !? Mais pourquoi moi ?! J'ai rien fait ! Faut que je suive le cours, je suis déjà assez nul comme ça pour en louper !

Le rire de Sasuke redoubla alors. Il se pencha sur sa table en demandant entre ses éclats d'arrêter ça. Naruto fronça ses sourcils et montra un visage plus que fermé. Il se leva, fit claquer sa chaise au sol en la rapprochant de sa table et passa devant tout le monde pour traverser la classe et atteindre la porte d'entrée de la salle. Il s'immobilisa devant la première table de la classe, et interpella le nouvel élève un peu plus loin derrière.

\- Bon ! Tu t'amènes !?

Sasuke se leva du mieux qu'il put en tentant de se reprendre et, toujours un peu penché en avant et main plaquée sur son estomac, fit quelques pas vers Naruto pour finalement le suivre dans le couloir. Naruto ferma la porte de leur salle de classe derrière eux et soupira en se tournant vers Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te marrer comme ça, au juste ? Ca va pas, non ? Tu vas être fiché pour le restant de l'année, là ! Neji t'a dit un truc ou quoi ?

Sasuke plissa légèrement ses sourcils en levant son visage vers celui de Naruto, pouffa encore un peu de rire et lui expliqua.

\- Il vient de me sortir que tu me prenais pour un pervers !  
\- Hein ? Pou

Les mots de Naruto s'interrompirent alors qu'il comprenait d'où venait cette information. C'était le texto de la veille. Il soupira en se tournant sur le côté et plongea l'une de ses mains dans une de ses poches alors que la seconde passait dans ses cheveux.

\- … ok. …

Sasuke l'interrogea en se reprenant petit à petit.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit au téléphone à Suigetsu ?  
\- … Oui. J'ai cru que tu parlais des parents.

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois alors que Sasuke pouffait de rire en l'entendant, et reprit.

\- Mais j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que ça devait être de toi et ton mec.  
\- Comme si j'allais aimer entendre les parents en plein coït ! T'es pas bien !?  
\- Ouais ben t'as pas donné une très bonne image de ta personne d'entrée de jeu, en même temps ! Comment je pouvais savoir, moi ?  
\- Ben en réfléchissant un peu ou en me demandant tout bêtement !

Naruto fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en fronçant ses sourcils de plus belle. Sasuke l'observa en reprenant enfin son calme. Quelques instants passèrent en silence puis Sasuke demanda simplement.

\- T'es pas un homophobe, hein ?

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et soupira que non mais qu'il n'appréciait pas sa façon d'être et d'agir avec lui ou son père.

\- Je suis comme ça. Va falloir t'y habituer.

Naruto ne répondit pas mais lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé. Sasuke ajouta une information en souriant.

\- Mon frère est plus sociable, tu verras.  
\- Il est pas gay aussi, lui, au moins !?

Sasuke sourit en coin et rassura Naruto en lui certifiant que non avant de s'approcher de lui, de pencher son visage vers le sien et de chuchoter comme s'il lui faisait une confidence.

\- Lui, c'est un vrai tombeur.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant et se redressa sans quitter le visage peu à peu rougissant de Naruto juste pour le plaisir de voir la réaction qu'il avait devinée venir avant même de prononcer l'information. Il sourit et demanda à son tour.

\- T'es jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit, hein ?

Naruto fronça une nouvelle fois ses sourcils en lançant un regard noir à Sasuke.

Ailleurs dans le lycée, dans les étages des terminales, Kiba recevait un mot sur son cahier de cours. Il reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de son ami Suigetsu.

# Le petit frère de ton mec a un pote qui n'a pas l'air de nous digérer.

Il haussa un sourcil et répondit sur la même feuille avant de la renvoyer.

# « nous » qui ? On sait très bien qu'on a pas une super réput', ici. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais comme info vaseuse, là ? El diablo' !

Il sourit en faisant passer le bout de papier et surveilla Suigetsu à quelques tables de là pour voir sa réaction. Suigetsu qui, une fois la réponse lue, leva les yeux au ciel et tourna un bref instant son visage vers son ami. Il le pencha sur le côté en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux l'air de dire que c'était facile de deviner, et répondit. Le mot revint donc à Kiba.

# Les homos !

Kiba ouvrit la bouche en comprenant et hocha vaguement la tête. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Suigetsu qui l'observait de là où il était sans prendre la moindre garde aux paroles de leur professeur trop habitué pour y prêter attention. Kiba prononça muettement un « Et ? » en haussant une épaule sans quitter Suigetsu des yeux. Suigetsu qui ouvrit ses mains paumes vers le ciel en montrant que ça allait peut-être être un peu dérangeant. Kiba haussa une nouvelle fois une épaule en montrant une petite moue. Il s'en fichait complètement. Kankurô, son petit ami et frère de Gaara, l'aimait beaucoup trop pour arrêter leur relation à cause d'une connaissance aussi importante soit-elle. Le dit ami n'allait avoir qu'à s'y habituer et point. Il prit son portable entre lui et sa table de classe et envoya un message à son petit ami.

# Ton petit frère a l'air d'avoir un pote homophobe.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

# Lui ne l'est pas, t'inquiète. Je l'ai bien éduqué.

Un cœur suivait. Cœur qui fit sourire et amusa Kiba qui se dit qu'il allait falloir faire pareil avec le pote. Il rangea son portable et leva les yeux vers son professeur en retenant un soupir. Suigetsu, de son côté, espérait que Sasuke n'allait pas être trop touché par ce que pourrait dire le nouvel arrivant dans sa famille. Il connaissait son petit ami et savait très bien que même s'il faisait mine de tout prendre à la légère et de se ficher de l'avis des autres, cela lui importait énormément. Et avoir quelqu'un vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre qui ne supportait pas les homosexuels n'allait pas l'aider à s'accepter un peu plus. Il commençait à peine à bien vouloir réellement se montrer sans gêne. Suigetsu avait même été plus qu'étonné que Sasuke vienne si vite l'embrasser dès son arrivée. Mais il n'avait rien dit et avait joué le jeu, devinant les intentions de Sasuke de se forcer encore plus.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, sur le terrain de sport de leur lycée, Neji observait Sasuke devant lui sans très bien comprendre qui il était. Lorsqu'il était revenu avec Naruto dans leur salle de classe un peu plus tôt, tout avait eu l'air calmé entre eux et Sasuke lui avait même semblé non pas gêné ou mal à l'aise mais quelque chose en approchant. Il n'aurait su définir l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

\- Neji !  
\- Hein ?

Neji sortit de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil à Sakura en train de courir à côté de lui. C'était une adolescente de son âge, sa classe, paraissant assez calme mais à qui il ne fallait pas chercher le moindre ennui sous peine de se recevoir d'atroces coups de poings. Tout le monde le savait puisqu'elle s'était une fois énervée contre Naruto et que ses cris avaient rameuté plusieurs professeurs.  
La jeune fille le questionna.

\- Tout va bien ?

Neji s'étonna.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer le nouveau.

Neji détourna son regard en émettant un son affirmatif. Sakura insista.

\- Il y a quelque chose ? Tu sais, si tu veux je le prends à côté de moi, en cours !

Neji sourit simplement et répondit.

\- Je comptais sur toi d'entrée de jeu, Sakura. Mais merci de le dire sans que j'aie à le demander.  
\- Chouji t'a dit si Shikamaru vient, cet après-midi ?  
\- Non mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il sèche toute la journée. Il est quand même assez sérieux s'il n'est pas en train de dormir.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Sakura continua de le regarder en silence et finit par lui poser une autre question à voix un peu plus basse.

\- Tu comptes lui dire quand ?  
\- Il a déjà deviné.  
\- T'en es sûr ?

Neji prit une profonde inspiration et haussa ses épaules pour réponse. Sakura voulut insister mais il déclara avant qu'elle ne puisse.

\- Arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît. J'ai aucune envie d'en parler avec qui que ce soit.  
\- Ca t'aiderait peut-être, pourtant.  
\- Ne fais pas ta Sainte qui comprend tout… T'as aucune idée de ce que c'est, tu ne connais personne dans ma situation. Tu veux juste pouvoir dire à tes amies que tu connais un homo et que c'est un super ami avec qui tu partages tout et n'importe quoi.

Neji pencha sa tête vers Sakura en terminant.

\- C'est pas contre toi, mais tu veux simplement être à la mode.

Sakura se renfrogna automatiquement et rétorqua qu'elle voulait juste aider si elle pouvait. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, Neji le lui assura. Il fit un petit coup de tête vers Sasuke.

\- T'en auras un à côté de toi quand il changera de place. T'auras qu'à faire amie-ami avec lui !

Sakura ne cacha pas sa surprise et demanda directement.

\- Il est gay !?

Neji acquiesça, Sakura fixa tout de suite Sasuke devant eux. A peine trente secondes, et elle accéléra pour rejoindre le sujet de conversation.  
A peine fut-elle à hauteur de Sasuke qu'elle prit son plus beau sourire et l'interpella.

\- Salut !

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui rendit simplement son salut. Elle reprit.

\- Je viens de parler avec Neji. Il a un voisin en classe, normalement. Tu pourras venir à côté de moi, si tu veux.

Sasuke sourit et accepta. Sakura l'interrogea sans attendre.

\- C'était pour quoi ton fou rire, tout à l'heure ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de spécial ?  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Je dois juste être crevé avec mon déménagement d'hier.  
\- Tu viens d'où ?  
\- D'ici. On a juste changé de coin dans la ville. Ma mère se remarie dans pas longtemps.  
\- Ah bon ?

Sasuke hocha la tête en émettant un petit son affirmatif, et fit un léger mouvement de tête vers Naruto devant eux sur le terrain en train de courir avec Gaara.

\- Avec le père de Naruto.

Sakura s'étonna ouvertement et le fit entendre.

\- HEIN !? Densetsu !? Il se remarie ?!  
\- Tu le connais ?

Sakura resta bouche-bée sans savoir quoi dire. Qui ne connaissait pas Densetsu dans les connaissances plus ou moins éloignées de Naruto ? Sasuke ne le savait pas encore mais l'homme était connu et reconnu de toutes les adolescentes, professeurs et autres personnes de la gente féminine de la ville et des alentours. Elle rougit et bafouilla un peu. Sasuke laissa passer en se disant qu'elle devait sûrement être une amie de Naruto et qu'elle venait de temps en temps chez eux. Il allait donc devoir faire ami-amie avec elle, il valait mieux.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « - Je sais pas vraiment comment je vais devoir me comporter avec Sasuke. Com… Comment tu fais, toi, avec Kankurô ?  
\- Tu m'as déjà vu avec, non ?  
\- Oui, mais… je savais pas qu'il était gay, à ce moment-là.  
\- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ? »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je constate avec plaisir que le début plaît. J'espère que ça continuera comme ça. n.n La suite dans quinze jours ! A très vite !**

\- Itachi : Comment ça "connu et reconnu de toutes les adolescentes, professeurs et autres personnes de la gente féminine de la ville et des alentours" ?   
\- Densetsu : # se met à rougir sans oser dire quoi que ce soit #  
\- Itachi : # regarde Densetsu de biais #  
\- Nana : Ben ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, hein ! C'est Densetsu, tout de même ! Je ne vais pas en faire l'inconnu du coin !   
\- Densetsu : # rougit de plus belle mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, tout fier #  
\- Itachi :  # vraiment pas ravi # Retire tout de suite ce sourire de ton visage, ... "Trésor". èé   


_(pour celles et ceux qui arrivent, Densetsu et Itachi sont un couple auquel je tiens vraiment vraiment énormément. Je leur avais même commencé une fic du nom d' "Amour caché n'est pas vécu" devenue livres en 5 tomes et dans lesquels j'ai gardé leur prénom à tous les deux. Et le petit nom de Densetsu donné par Itachi y est "Trésor")_


	4. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 04

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté),  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,  
\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 04.**

C'était la pause de midi. Sasuke tenait son portable à la main et attendait de savoir où Suigetsu allait lui donner rendez-vous pour pouvoir ensuite aller déjeuner. Naruto ne lui avait même pas demandé ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait aucune envie de manger avec lui et il avait de toute façon deviné qu'il l'aurait fait avec son petit ami et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Sasuke ? Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Sasuke leva les yeux de son portable et reconnut Sakura accompagnée de certains camarades de leur classe. Il sourit simplement en faisant un mouvement négatif de tête pour réponse.

\- Non, merci. J'attends quelqu'un.  
\- Shikamaru, le voisin de Neji, sera sûrement là cet après-midi. Tu viendras à côté de moi, d'accord ?  
\- Oui. Oui, tu me l'as dit tout à l'heure en sport.

Sakura hocha la tête en restant souriante et se tourna vers ses amies. Certaines se mirent à rire bêtement en regardant Sasuke avant de s'éloigner. Sasuke qui ne comprit pas et ne voulut pas chercher. Il espérait juste que Naruto avait à peu près bon goût pour choisir ses amis contrairement à ce que cela semblait être au premier abord.  
Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant son portable vibrer dans ses mains.

# Je suis à la grille avec un pote en pause clope avant de manger. Tu nous rejoins ?

Sasuke sentit son ventre se nouer légèrement. Un ami de Suigetsu ? Il n'en avait encore jamais réellement rencontré. Il prit une profonde inspiration, souffla tout ce qu'il put et fixa l'entrée de son lycée par laquelle il était arrivé au matin, un peu plus loin dans la cours. Il commença à marcher et remonta la grande allée menant là où se trouvaient Suigetsu et Kiba. Il vit Suigetsu en premier et s'approcha tout en observant du coin des yeux celui qui se trouvait juste à côté, portable à l'oreille et semblant discuter. Suigetsu le remarqua et tendit sa main libre.

\- On joue son timide ?

Sasuke sourit un peu et vint plus près pour accepter un baiser du bout des lèvres de la part de son petit ami. Petit ami qui montra Kiba d'un geste de tête.

\- Je te présente Kiba. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, non ?  
\- Ca se peut, oui.

Kiba vit Sasuke et leva sa main gauche tenant une cigarette pour le saluer muettement alors qu'il parlait avec son propre petit ami au téléphone.

\- Non, je l'ai pas encore vu. Je sais pas à quoi il ressemble.  
\- Mon frère avoir des amis, tu sais, y'en a pas un nombre incalculable. Le seul que je connaisse, c'est Naruto.

Kiba écarta un peu son portable et interpella alors Suigetsu.

\- C'est Naruto qu'il s'appelle, le crétin ?

Suigetsu sourit et hocha la tête. Sasuke s'étonna.

\- Pourquoi il demande ça ?  
\- Informer quelqu'un.  
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Son petit ami. Kankurô. C'est le frère du roux que tu as vu ce matin.

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils sans très bien comprendre. Le prénom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

A l'autre bout de l'onde entre Kiba et Kankurô, ce dernier se trouvait assis à la cafétéria de son université et tentait d'avaler une bouchée entre chaque phrase prononcée pour Kiba. Kankurô, étudiant de 20 ans, était un jeune homme très bien bâti, le visage masculin, les cheveux noirs et les épaules carrées. Peu de personnes dans son entourage le savaient homosexuel et heureux avec celui qu'il aimait. En face de lui, l'un de ses très bons amis l'écoutait sagement sans rien dire. Un ami plus âgé de deux ans qui avait repris ses études il y avait peu de temps. Grand, les cheveux longs, l'air calme et mature, le jeune homme de 22 ans avait déjà terminé de manger le peu qu'il avait pris pour repas et tiqua sur le prénom que venait de prononcer Kankurô. « Naruto » ? C'était son futur demi-frère, ça !? Il fronça ses sourcils et se pencha en avant sur la table avant de chuchoter.

\- Gaara a un ami qui s'appelle Naruto ?

Kankurô leva les yeux vers son ami et hocha la tête. Le dit ami insista.

\- Naruto. Uzumaki ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- C'est mon futur demi-frère !

Kankurô se figea en dévisageant son ami.

\- Hein ?

Kiba, depuis l'entrée de son lycée, entendit soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas de l'autre côté de l'onde.

\- Kiba ? Je suis un ami de Kankurô. On s'est jamais vu. Comment ça se fait que tu parles de Naruto ?

Après un très court temps d'assimilation et d'interrogation intérieure sur le fait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre au téléphone, l'interrogé répondit.

\- Ben apparemment c'est un pote du petit frère de Kankurô et il ne supporte pas les gays.  
\- Et pourquoi maintenant ?  
\- Parce que Suigetsu, un ami, m'en a parlé ce matin.  
\- « Suigetsu » ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il est avec toi, là ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu me le passes ?

Kiba fronça ses sourcils sans trop comprendre et tendit son portable à son ami.

\- On veut te parler.

Suigetsu s'étonna.

\- Qui ça ?  
\- Aucune idée. Un ami de Kankurô.

Suigetsu prit l'appareil et le colla à son oreille.

\- Allô ?  
\- Suigetsu ? C'est Itachi.

Suigetsu écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche et se mit à sourire.

\- Itachi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Kankurô ?

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire alors que Kiba cherchait à comprendre et que Sasuke s'étonnait à voix haute en prononçant le prénom de son frère. Il regarda Kiba et l'interrogea.

\- Pourquoi t'as mon frère au téléphone ?

Kiba pointa Suigetsu et plus particulièrement son propre téléphone du doigt.

\- C'est ton frère, là ?

Sasuke émit un son agacé et prit le téléphone de Kiba des mains de Suigetsu pour y parler.

\- Nii-san ? Pourquoi tu parles avec un des amis de Su', au juste ?

Itachi s'écria en se laissant tomber au fond de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

\- Sasuke !

Il se mit à rire en continuant.

\- Le monde est petit, dis donc !  
\- Pourquoi t'es au téléphone ici et maintenant ?!  
\- Suigetsu est un ami du petit ami d'une de mes connaissances et on dirait qu'on vient de se rendre compte qu'on se connaît les uns les autres.

Il rit encore un peu sans perdre un sourire amusé accompagné d'un regard tout autant rieur dirigé vers Kankurô. Itachi reprit la parole pour Sasuke.

\- Ca a été, ta première journée ?  
\- Elle n'est pas terminée, y'a eu que la matinée. Je me suis payé l'affiche d'entrée de jeu à cause de Naruto mais ça a été.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Sasuke grimaça un peu en regardant Suigetsu et Kiba, retint un soupir et commença à raconter son fou rire du matin même.

Ailleurs, dans le réfectoire du lycée, Naruto récupérait une partie du plat de résistance de Gaara en se demandant s'il posait plus de questions sur le frère de ce dernier et ce qu'il avait appris quelques heures plus tôt. Il était tellement silencieux à se poser la question que c'en était assourdissant. Tellement que Gaara prit la parole.

\- Avec quoi est-ce que t'es encore en train de te prendre la tête ?

Naruto sursauta en sortant de ses pensées, se faisant surprendre, bafouilla un peu et réussit à articuler quelques mots.

\- Qu… Quoi ? P… Pourquoi je devrais me prendre la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça !?

Gaara insista d'un simple regard, arcade sourcilière droite haussée et tête un peu penchée. Naruto se mordit au coin des lèvres sans quitter Gaara des yeux, immobile devant son plateau, assis sur sa chaise face à son ami. Il déglutit finalement, ouvrit la bouche en grimaçant et tenta quelques mots.

\- Je sais pas si je peux… C'est…

La seconde arcade sourcilière de Gaara rejoint la première en hauteur, voulant montrer qu'il attendait. Naruto avala une nouvelle fois sa salive et se lança.

\- T… Ton frère, …

La tête de Gaara se redressa et ses arcades sourcilières retrouvèrent leur place alors qu'il comprenait ce qui donnait à Naruto cet air soucieux et curieux à la fois. Naruto qui continua du mieux qu'il put.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'il est gay ? Tu… euh tu… Toi, tu le sais depuis longtemps ?

Gaara resta silencieux mais Naruto devina qu'il voulait tout simplement savoir où il voulait en venir. Qu'il savait que ce n'était pas ça qu'il se posait comme vraie question importante. Il se racla donc la gorge et se lança une nouvelle fois.

\- Je sais pas vraiment comment je vais devoir me comporter avec Sasuke. Com… Comment tu fais, toi, avec Kankurô ?  
\- Tu m'as déjà vu avec, non ?  
\- Oui, mais… je savais pas qu'il était gay, à ce moment-là.  
\- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

Naruto grimaça et haussa une épaule pour réponse en baissant un peu les yeux. Il prit sa fourchette et joua un peu avec la nourriture dans son assiette. Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole. Gaara n'avait rien dit et s'était mis à manger.

\- En plus, il sort avec lui.

Il marqua bien le dernier mot en retrouvant sa grimace passée. Gaara lui jeta un coup d'œil sans rien dire et l'écouta continuer.

\- J'ai aucune envie que ce mec vienne chez moi… ! C'est…

Il se pencha en avant par-dessus son assiette et chuchota pour terminer sa phrase.

\- C'est le démon des terminales !

Gaara haussa ses arcades sourcilières puis une de ses épaules pour montrer que cela ne devait peut-être pas tant importer que ça. Naruto écarquilla ses yeux en ouvrant la bouche, dévisagea son ami un bref instant et reprit.

\- Tu te rends compte !? Ce mec a fait de la prison ! Il fume ! Et pas que des clopes, en plus ! Et si Sasuke faisait pareil !? Et puis t'imagines si son frère est pareil aussi ? Ou pire !?

Gaara retint un soupir mais prit la parole très calmement.

\- Tu te fais des films, Naruto. Arrête.  
\- Mais et si je m'en faisais pas ? Tu l'aurais vu, hier soir ! Il se plaignait de pas pouvoir sortir une veille de jour de cours ! Et puis, il…

Naruto rougit en baissant un peu la voix.

\- Il m'a demandé si c'était insonorisé et, en fait, c'était pas par rapport à nos parents ! C'était par rapport à lui et au démon ! Il veut s'envoyer en l'air chez moi !  
\- C'est aussi chez lui.  
\- Mais oui mais… il… On va les entendre ! C'est… T'entends ton frère, toi, quand il le fait ?

Gaara réalisa un mouvement négatif de tête avant d'expliquer que les ébats de son frère ne se faisaient pas en présence d'autrui. Naruto rétorqua automatiquement.

\- Ouais ben Sasuke, lui, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de le faire dans une baraque pleine !

Gaara ne sut retenir un petit sourire en coin, amusé. Naruto s'en outra ouvertement et déclara soudain.

\- Quand il invite son mec, moi je t'invite aussi ! Tu verras ce que ça fait ! Je suis sûr que ça va être horrible ! L'… l'entendre… faire…

Il grimaça et fut prit d'un haut le cœur mais ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge bien marqué. Gaara l'observait sans rien dire ni faire. Naruto était pris de frissons de dégoût lorsqu'il entendit son ami l'informer soudain.

\- J'ai une sœur, tu sais. Et elle est active, question de ça. Tu le sais aussi.

Naruto se figea à nouveau en écarquillant les yeux. Paupières grandes ouvertes, bouche-bée, coi, il resta d'abord muet un bref instant avant de se jeter en avant sur son plateau repas avant-bras de chaque côté de ce dernier et mains plaquées à la table.

\- Et tu l'entends ?! Elle fait ça chez vous ? Elle… Tu l'entends ?! Elle fait du bruit !?

Gaara ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas parce qu'il savait jusqu'où il voulait mener la réflexion de son ami. Ami qui rougissait de plus en plus en se posant mille et une questions sur la façon qu'avait Temari d'émettre et de faire entendre son plaisir. Il dut même aller jusqu'à se resserrer un peu sur lui-même sur sa chaise.  
Après tout ça, Gaara prononça enfin quelques mots.

\- C'est comme si j'entendais mon frère, Naruto.

Naruto releva son visage pour fixer Gaara de façon choquée.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est Temari !  
\- C'est ma sœur, surtout.  
\- Tu trouves que c'est pareil d'entendre un mec plutôt qu'une femme, toi !?  
\- C'est ma sœur, Naruto.

Gaara insista sur les mots et surtout celui donnant son lien de parenté. Naruto gigota un peu sourcils froncés tout en comprenant mais il ne put se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire malgré tout.

\- Oui mais si ça l'était pas tu préfèrerais quand même entendre une femme à un homme, non ?

Gaara soupira pour réponse, montrant qu'il ne voulait plus en parler. La discussion n'avait pas mené là où il l'aurait espéré. Naruto le devina et lui fit le plaisir de ne pas insister.

Un peu plus tard toujours sur l'heure du déjeuner, peu de temps avant la reprise des cours, un jeune homme de 17 ans entrait dans le lycée et marchait tranquillement en direction du bâtiment principal où il allait devoir justifier son absence du matin. Mince, élancé, sûr de lui sans pour autant le montrer à tous, calme et sérieux s'il le fallait, Shikamaru avançait sereinement vers un bureau ouvert depuis quelques minutes. Il s'y fit tout de suite reconnaître. Le surveillant présent l'interpella à peine entrait-il dans la pièce.

\- Nara Shikamaru ! Encore une absence à justifier ?

Shikamaru montra un petit papier signé soit-disant de ses parents, mais en réalité par ses soins, donnant une excuse tout à fait valable pour son absence du matin. Une nouvelle excuse trouvée sans souci comme toutes les autres à chaque fois qu'il en avait eue et en aurait besoin. Il posa la feuille sur le bureau du responsable, attendit que le justificatif soit validé, salua simplement et poliment le responsable, et prit la direction de la salle de classe où son premier cours de l'après-midi devait avoir lieu sous peu. Il croisa Chouji dans un des couloirs y menant. Ce dernier le remarqua et l'interpella en levant sa main droite.

\- Shika' ! Tu daignes enfin venir ?  
\- Salut. T'es tout seul ?

Chouji écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps rond et sourit pour confirmer.

\- Comme tu vois !  
\- Où est passé Neji ?  
\- Il avait un truc à voir avec sa cousine, je crois. Il revient.  
\- Ok.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui puis à l'opposé. Chouji déclara.

\- On a un nouveau dans la classe.

Shikamaru haussa ses fins sourcils en interrogeant Chouji du regard. Lequel compléta.

\- Uchiwa Sasuke. Il s'est déjà fait virer une fois de cours, ce matin.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Il a été pris d'un fou rire à cause de Neji.

Shikamaru s'étonna de plus belle. Chouji continua.

\- Enfin Naruto y a rajouté un peu, aussi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Explique correctement ou ne dis rien !

Chouji lui compta alors l'histoire du début à la fin pour ce qu'il avait compris. Neji arriva avant qu'il n'eut terminé et questionna son ami.

\- Tu mets Shika' au courant du nouvel arrivant, Chouji ?  
\- Et de ses façons de se faire ficher d'entrée de jeu, aussi.

Neji sourit en le regardant et posa une autre question.

\- T'es au courant pour ce qu'il a fait ce matin avant les cours ?  
\- Hein ?

Chouji ne cacha pas sa surprise. Sasuke aurait fait quelque chose ? Neji l'éclaira et informa Shikamaru par la même.

\- Il sort avec le démon.

Chouji se figea, Shikamaru prit automatiquement la parole.

\- « Le démon ». Tu veux dire des terminales ? « El diablo » ?

Neji hocha la tête pour confirmer et ajouta quelques mots.

-Il l'a emballé à peine il arrivait ! Ce matin. A l'entrée du lycée.

Shikamaru resta silencieux. Chouji de même. Neji reprit.

\- Et Sakura est en train de faire savoir à tout le lycée qu'il est là parce que sa mère va se marier avec le père de Naruto.

Le visage de Chouji se fit stupéfait. Shikamaru, lui, sourit et s'amusa de l'information.

\- Ca aura fait le tour de la ville d'ici demain soir, ça. Densetsu qui se remarie, va y avoir des suicidées parmi les femmes célibataires du coin.

Neji en sourit aussi tout en reprenant sa marche avec ses amis en direction de leur classe.  
Une fois le trio entré, Shikamaru s'immobilisa un bref instant en voyant des affaires à la place qu'il occupait normalement. Neji le contourna, vint prendre les dites affaires et les bougea avant de revenir à sa chaise. Shikamaru s'approcha et demanda.

\- Un prof a mis le nouveau à côté de toi ?  
\- Sakura m'a dit qu'elle le prendrait quand tu reviendrais. Il trouvera sa place en cherchant ses affaires.  
\- Sakura ?  
\- Oui. Elle aura enfin l'ami gay qu'elle voulait, comme ça !

Le visage de Shikamaru se fit étonné. Neji soupira en lui disant de laisser et ajouta quelques mots qui finirent de convaincre Shikamaru.

\- De toute façon, si son sac est là c'est qu'il doit être dans le coin et qu'il attendait de savoir où s'installer.  
\- Hm. Oui, t'as raison.

Shikamaru s'assit sur ces mots et sortit les affaires dont il avait besoin. Neji en fit de même tout comme Chouji, et demanda à son voisin.

\- Tu voudras mes cours de ce matin ?  
\- Ouais, ce serait sympa.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir rester un peu, ce soir ? Hinata va en avoir besoin, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais les lui prêter.

Shikamaru accepta en proposant d'aller les copier ou photocopier à la bibliothèque de l'établissement après leur cours de l'après-midi. Neji émit un son d'accord. Devant eux, Chouji écoutait dos tourné en se demandant si Shikamaru comptait ou non parler un peu sérieusement à Neji au soir ou non. Il savait très bien que le jeune Nara n'avait en réalité pas dormi de la nuit et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas parvenu à se lever au matin.  
Neji accaparait toutes ses pensées.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Naruto soupira doucement en y pensant tout en relisant ses dernières lignes. Il chuchota pour lui-même.

\- Ouais. … Ca reste vraiment à voir…

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il s'accouda à la table en regardant le calepin, en relisant ce qu'il venait de rajouter, en réfléchissant à ce Sasuke qui débarquait dans sa vie, dans sa famille, au démon des terminales, … « Suigetsu » comme il s'appelait de son vrai prénom. »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai l'impression que cette fic plaît mieux que "Tout ça pour toi", aux vues des reviews reçues. Merci beaucoup en tout cas d'en laisser. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Elle sera là dans 15jrs si tout va bien. A très vite !**

\- Itachi : #écarquille les yeux et dévisage Densetsu# Non mais c'est QUOI ! cette réputation, là !?  
\- Nana : Tu sais, Itachi, on m'a dit en review que toi aussi t'es dans la catégorie tombeur, hein ! Donc t'as rien à dire !  
\- Itachi : Non, non, non ! Je ne suis dans aucune catégorie, je viens tout juste d'apparaître ! èé On ne sait rien sur moi ! Juste que je suis grand, j'ai les cheveux long, l'air calme et mature. Point !  
\- Nana : ... Pour le moment.  
\- Itachi : Tout à fait ! "Pour le mo"... #tique# Hein ?  
\- Densetsu : #sourit sans rien dire, toujours tout fier de son propre statut#


	5. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 05

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté)  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,  
\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 05.**

L'après-midi écoulé, Sasuke se disait qu'il allait devoir se presser pour suivre Naruto et rentrer chez eux sans pouvoir voir Suigetsu lorsqu'il remarqua son futur demi-frère complètement affalé sur sa table à observer Gaara. Il s'approcha du duo et demanda.

\- On y va ou… on attend quelque chose ?

Naruto s'étonna et réalisa que le nouveau venu n'était pas au courant de ses façons de faire. Il se redressa en le regardant et lui expliqua donc.

\- Ah désolé mais le soir, en dehors du mercredi et du vendredi, je reste avec Gaara à la bibli'. Il y est responsable. Je prends le bus qu'en début de soirée.

Un silence s'installa un court instant avant que Naruto ne demande en grimaçant un peu, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas réussir à retrouver, tu crois ? C'est pas très compliqué, non ?  
\- A quelle heure tu le prends ?  
\- Ben… vers 19h.  
\- Envoie un texto quand t'y iras, on se retrouvera devant les grilles.  
\- Hein ?

Sasuke ne se répéta pas et partit à pas rapides en prenant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Suigetsu.

Suigetsu qui, de son côté, sortait tranquillement de cours en soupirant presque de soulagement d'enfin pouvoir aller fumer. Accompagné de Kiba, il sortit du lycée en discutant du dernier cours passé et plus particulièrement de leur professeur de mathématique.

\- J'arrête pas de le dire mais ce type pourrait être une vraie bombe, s'il s'en donnait la peine !

Kiba sourit en répondant.

\- Y'aurait du boulot mais c'est sûr qu'avec le corps qu'il a, y'aurait de quoi bien s'amuser.

Suigetsu ouvrit un peu plus grand ses yeux et confirma d'un large hochement de tête avant d'entendre la voix de son petit ami.

\- De qui vous parlez ?

Suigetsu sursauta en se retournant et sourit en s'approchant de Sasuke qui venait de les interpeller. Portable à la main, ce dernier ne s'était finalement pas donné la peine d'envoyer un second texto devant l'absence de réponse du premier. Il avait deviné que Suigetsu serait aux grilles en train de fumer.  
Kiba lui répondit alors que Suigetsu enlaçait Sasuke.

\- De Gaï. Notre prof de maths. Tu le croiseras peut-être un jour, il est repérable avec sa coupe au bol.

Suigetsu s'exclama en riant.

\- C'est toute sa tronche, qu'on repère facilement ! Et puis il est loin d'être discret quand il croise Kurenaï !  
\- C'est aussi une prof ?  
\- Oui. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais là tranquillement sans Naruto ? Il t'a semé ou tu comptes venir chez moi ce soir ?  
\- Il reste à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme. Donc je peux rester avec toi de mon côté le temps où tu es encore là.

Suigetsu sourit en serrant d'un bras la taille de Sasuke contre la sienne. La nouvelle le satisfaisait parfaitement.

Dans un autre coin de l'établissement, Shikamaru lançait la photocopieuse de la bibliothèque juste devant l'entrée de celle-ci tout en discutant avec Neji.

\- T'en as beaucoup noté.  
\- T'étais pas là et je sais que t'aurais pas apprécié n'avoir que trois mots.

Ils se sourirent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru rétorque.

\- J'avais qu'à venir en cours, si je le voulais correctement.  
\- Heureusement que tu as un ami dévoué qui pense à toi !

Shikamaru joua l'étonné.

\- Ah bon ? Chouji a pris le cours pour moi ?  
\- T'es sûr que tu veux vraiment mon cahier ?

Shikamaru appuya sur le battant de la photocopieuse dans laquelle se trouvait le dit cahier en plongeant un regard faussement sérieux dans celui amusé de Neji. La photocopieuse fit son office, Shikamaru faisant de son mieux pour se presser et ne pas trop retarder Neji qui l'observait.

\- Elle en a besoin pour quoi, Hinata ?  
\- Leur classe va avoir un devoir sur le sujet dans pas longtemps alors elle aimerait aussi utiliser ce que j'ai dessus.

Shikamaru acquiesça.

\- C'est une fille sérieuse.  
\- Elle n'a pas sauté une classe pour rien.  
\- Hm.

Neji observa son ami, hésita, et demanda finalement.

\- Elle t'intéresse ?

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers Neji en haussant un sourcil surpris.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Hinata. Elle… t'intéresserait ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Neji haussa une épaule en détournant ses yeux vers la photocopieuse tout en répondant qu'il avait juste dit ça comme ça. Il souleva le battant de l'engin et tourna une page de son cahier avant de relancer une copie. Shikamaru l'interrogea, toujours un peu surpris.

\- T'as envie de me voir caser ? Quoi, Hinata t'a parlé de moi ?  
\- Non, non. … Je demandais comme ça.

Un bref instant passa puis Shikamaru soupira.

\- Les femmes sont trop compliquées. … Et fatigantes.

Neji sourit, amusé par les mots sans cesse répétés depuis toujours par son ami.

\- T'y es pas habitué, surtout.  
\- Hm.

Il grimaça sans se faire voir en réalisant ses mots et s'excusa. Shikamaru s'étonna une nouvelle fois en demandant pourquoi. Il ne laissa cependant pas Neji répondre et le fit pour lui.

\- Parce que j'ai jamais eu personne ? Je vais pas m'offenser pour ça, Neji. Tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Oui. Je sais. Je… Désolé.

Neji se racla la gorge. Shikamaru n'ajouta rien pour ne pas enfoncer son ami. Lequel força un sourire en rétorquant lui-même à ses propres mots.

\- Et puis en fait, t'y es plus habitué que moi !

Shikamaru le regarda silencieusement sans vouloir rien dire. Il avait deviné que Neji parlait de sa défunte mère décédée il y avait maintenant plusieurs années. Shikamaru, lui, avait toujours la sienne. Neji baissa les yeux devant le silence de son ami et n'insista pas.

A quelques mètres de là, Naruto constatait le calepin dans lequel il avait écrit la veille toujours au même endroit et sans réponse. La personne avec qui il correspondait n'était pas encore passée le prendre. Il l'attrapa et alla s'asseoir à une des grandes tables pour la plupart vides comme d'habitude. Livret ouvert, il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara installé au bureau de l'entrée, et commença à écrire.

# Je rajoute quelques mots. J'ai le temps, ce soir. Je vois que t'es pas encore venu depuis hier où j'ai rajouté les mots au-dessus. J'espère qu'on va pas se croiser bêtement et que tu vas me voir et pas oser me parler en devinant que c'est moi qui t'écris. C'est déjà arrivé, pour toi ? Je me demande qui tu peux être, de temps en temps. Mais c'est peut-être aussi bien de ne pas vraiment se connaître pour de vrai. Au moins, on ne se ment pas. Mon nouveau frère, celui que j'ai rencontré hier, joue un rôle, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais il a l'air d'être à peu près sympa quand même quand il n'en fait pas trop.#

Naruto arrêta son stylo en se figeant un court instant. Les yeux rivés sur la feuille, une question courait en tous sens dans sa tête.  
Pouvait-il ou non parler de l'orientation sexuelle de Sasuke ? C'était peut-être un peu trop, non ? Et puis il ne connaissait pas l'avis de celui ou celle avec qui il correspondait là. Il n'avait pas envie que tout s'arrête juste parce qu'il se montrait trop ouvert. Et il n'avait pas non plus envie de découvrir un avis autre que le sien sur la question pour le moment. Il ne savait déjà pas vraiment trop quoi en penser lui-même.  
Hésitant, se posant tout un tas de questions et surtout celle à savoir s'il n'allait pas faire là une énorme erreur, il posa la pointe de son stylo sur le papier du calepin et reprit d'abord très lentement son écriture.

#J'ai constaté qu'il est en couple. Moi, je suis célibataire. Et toi ?#

Il se sentit rougir. Il gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise et rajouta quelques mots en s'insultant de ne pas avoir eu l'idée d'écrire au crayon gris. Il aurait pu effacer ses mots. Ou alors au stylo plume ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soir en question, il prenne un stylo tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal !?

#Si tu veux pas parler de ça, ça me gêne pas ! Je t'oblige pas !#

Il soupira et râla bruyamment avant de se mordre les lèvres en plaquant sa main libre sur sa bouche tout en regardant autour de lui même si personne n'était présent. Il observa ensuite le calepin durant un petit moment. Ces mots qu'il venait d'écrire et qu'il avait envie de rayer. Il soupira une nouvelle fois après quelques longues minutes à se tourner et retourner intérieurement la situation dans tous les sens, et se pencha une dernière fois sur le calepin pour y écrire encore.

#Si tu ne veux pas répondre ça ne me dérange pas mais je me demande pourquoi tu as demandé un ami ici. Tu ne connais personne, dans le lycée ? Ou même ailleurs que tu verrais en dehors des heures de cours ? Tu ne sais pas parler aux gens ? Tu es à quel niveau ? Moi, je suis en première. Je te le redis mais si tu ne veux pas en parler ça ne me dérange pas. J'aimerai juste, si tu veux bien, qu'on se connaisse pourquoi pas un peu plus. On pourrait se dire des trucs plus sérieux, non ? J'aimerai bien te parler d'un truc mais j'ai un peu peur de te choquer ou de ne pas être du même avis que toi. Alors je vais attendre de voir ce que tu me diras, toi, de ton côté. Ca t'embête pas ? T'as eu l'air de vouloir entrer un peu plus dans les détails de ta vie, à me parler de chez toi et du fait qu'on ne t'écoute pas, etc. Enfin tes derniers mots au-dessus. Moi, je m'entends très bien avec mon père. Il donne quelques règles à la maison mais j'y suis habitué et je comprends pourquoi il fait ça. Le demi-frère que je vais avoir, hier soir quand il est arrivé, on aurait dit un mec en pleine crise à s'outrer de pas pouvoir sortir une veille de cours. J'ai trouvé que c'était n'importe quoi.  
Un gros gamin.  
En fait, il doit juste pas y être habitué et va devoir prendre le pli. Sans doute.  
J'espère que ça va mieux se passer avec lui au fil des jours à venir. Déjà depuis ce matin, je pense que je le cerne un peu mieux.  
Ca reste à voir.#

Naruto soupira doucement en y pensant tout en relisant ses dernières lignes. Il chuchota pour lui-même.

\- Ouais. … Ca reste vraiment à voir…

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Il s'accouda à la table en regardant le calepin, en relisant ce qu'il venait de rajouter, en réfléchissant à ce Sasuke qui débarquait dans sa vie, dans sa famille, au démon des terminales, … « Suigetsu » comme il s'appelait de son vrai prénom.  
Il avait donc un homosexuel dans sa famille. Enfin il n'était pas encore vraiment dans sa famille mais c'était tout comme même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas l'un comme l'autre de faire la nuance lorsque quelqu'un en parlait en leur présence.  
Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Gaara un peu plus loin toujours au bureau de l'entrée. Alors son frère l'était, homosexuel ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vraiment y attacher d'importance.  
Naruto repensa à la veille au soir et aux discussions échangées avec Mikoto, avec son père, et la discussion qu'il avait entendue entre Sasuke et Suigetsu. Son ventre se noua un peu alors qu'il réalisait que son père devait être au courant pour cette relation. Il lui demanderait sûrement, et aussi, s'il était au courant, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu avant ? Son père aurait-il eu peur de sa réaction ? Ils n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet-là. Pas même de loin. Son père le pensait-il homophobe ? Il ne l'était pas vraiment, c'est juste que l'idée de deux hommes ensembles le répugnait. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas en entendre parler et voilà tout. Si Sasuke voulait faire des choses avec un garçon, qu'il le fasse mais n'en parle pas ! Tout simplement ! Et aussi, qu'il ne se montre pas devant tout le monde comme il l'avait fait le matin-même. Naruto grimaça en y repensant et bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise en posant l'une de ses mains sur son ventre comme s'il y avait mal et était pris de nausées. Il se calma cependant très rapidement et ferma le calepin pour le ranger à l'endroit où il l'avait repris.

A la photocopieuse, Neji rangeait son cahier sous le regard de Shikamaru qui le remerciait encore une fois pour l'aide.

\- De rien. Faudra que t'arrives à me relire, maintenant.  
\- J'y suis habitué. Et puis ton écriture n'est pas si horrible, tu sais. Ce sont pas les pattes de mouches de Chouji.

Neji sourit pour la comparaison et fit un léger hochement de tête pour remercier Shikamaru, amusé mais aussi agréablement flatté. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et longèrent l'allée principale de l'entrée de leur lycée. Shikamaru demanda.

\- On vient te chercher ou pas ?  
\- Non, Hinata est partie avant moi tout à l'heure, ils ont dû aller chercher Hanabi à son collège. Je vais prendre le bus.  
\- Ok.  
\- Tu vas m'avoir encore un peu à tes côtés.

Neji lança un clin d'œil à son ami qui répondit par un sourire se voulant un peu amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un et l'autre se retrouvaient debout dans un bus de la ville en direction de chez eux. Neji regardait silencieusement les rues défiler par l'une des grandes vitres du bus lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shikamaru.

\- Je t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit non plus, Neji ! Tu caches tes relations ou t'es juste un célibataire endurci ?

Neji haussa un sourcil en s'étonnant ouvertement devant la question de son ami. Ami qui insista en continuant.

\- Tu me parles d'Hinata et me demande mon avis sur elle mais… et toi ? C'est quoi, ton type ? T'en as un, au moins ?

Neji resta muet à dévisager Shikamaru yeux écarquillés.  
Il déglutit finalement en cherchant un peu des yeux, se sentant de plus en plus perdu, ouvrit la bouche, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté d'un air gêné et grimaça avant de forcer un sourire en adressant un regard un peu gêné à Shikamaru. Lequel leva ses deux mains paumes ouvertes vers lui en reprenant.

\- On en parle pas si tu veux pas ! Je… Enfin si t'avais voulu un coup de main avec une fille ou… quelqu'un, … enfin n'hésite pas, hein !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre de Neji se calma petit à petit. Il sourit un peu plus sereinement et remercia Shikamaru avant de prononcer quelques mots.

\- Merci. Mais j'ai personne de particulier en vue, Shika'.

Shikamaru hocha plusieurs fois la tête en détournant peu à peu son regard.  
« Personne » ? Même pas lui ? Il voyait bien les quelques coups d'œil pas si innocents que lui jetait son ami dans les vestiaires en sport. Les regards un peu perdus mais aussi surtout assez longs qu'il s'oubliait à avoir vers lui lors de leurs heures de cours. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être innocent. Qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à demander de but en blanc. Peut-être aussi sa propre attirance lui faisait-elle tourner la tête et voir ce que lui voulait voir et espérait.  
Il regarda Neji du coin de l'œil et posa une question bien précise à laquelle, il le dit clairement avant de la prononcer, il voulait une réponse franche.

\- T'as quelqu'un, en ce moment ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence avant que Neji ne réponde à la question par la négative. Shikamaru fit un mouvement affirmatif de tête comme pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et compris. Neji, lui, ne dit rien de plus que ce simple « non ». Seulement, il ne put dévier son regard du visage maintenant tourné de Shikamaru. Il lui demandait comme ça ou c'était parce qu'il aurait aimé continuer sur un « Tu voudrais tenter, avec moi ? » ? Ou alors il savait très bien que c'était le cas du moins l'imaginait mais aurait espéré un « oui » pour être rassuré sur l'idée qu'il avait que, lui, Neji, était peut-être intéressé par sa personne ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tellement qu'il sursauta et s'écarta comme par réflexe en sentant une main se poser sur le haut de son bras. Shikamaru l'interpellait plus ou moins calmement.

\- C'est ton arrêt.

Neji regarda par la vitre et bafouilla un peu.

\- Euh oui, je… Oui. Salut !  
\- Salut. Bonne soirée.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et merci pour tes cours.  
\- De rien !

Neji se pressa pour remettre correctement son sac de cours sur son épaule et descendit du bus avant que les portes ne se referment. Shikamaru ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que le bus s'éloigne un peu trop et tourne à un virage. Il ferma les yeux et soupira en se trouvant pathétique.

De son côté, Neji se posait toujours autant sinon plus de questions sur celle qu'il venait d'entendre de la part de Shikamaru. Il sentait aussi encore la main de ce dernier sur le haut de son bras et voyait encore le regard sérieux qu'il avait eu en lui demandant s'il était ou non intéressé par quelqu'un. Le ventre noué, il remonta une rue, deux, trois puis quelques autres jusqu'à arriver chez lui sans pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'au visage de Shikamaru. C'était un très bon ami et il l'avait toujours été. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils se connaissaient et Neji avait toujours été à l'aise avec lui.

Ailleurs, en cette soirée déjà débutée depuis quelques heures, Sasuke était étalé sur son lit et échangeait quelques textos avec Suigetsu tout en digérant le dîner préparé par Densetsu. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, le futur mari de sa maman était un fin cordon bleu. Ou alors il n'avait pour le moment fait que les deux plats qu'il réussissait.

# C'est bien ! Tu devrais lui demander de t'apprendre, tu me feras de bons petits plats quand tu viendras chez moi et qu'on sera seul, comme ça !

Le message de Suigetsu était suivi d'un cœur. Sasuke sourit en le lisant. Il soupira, amusé, un petit « crétin… ! » qu'il ne pensait pas le moins du monde mais le message le faisait malgré tout sourire. Comme s'il allait demander quelque chose à Densetsu ! Il fallait déjà qu'il arrive à parler correctement et tranquillement avec lui ! Et vu les échanges de la veille, ça n'était pas gagné. Il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup parlé durant le dîner de ce jour.  
Il entendit soudain deux trois coups à la porte fermée de sa chambre. Il se redressa sur son lit, tendit l'oreille et répondit, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Entrez ?!

La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke vit sa mère entrer.

\- Sasu ? Je peux te déranger un peu ?

Sasuke s'assit un peu mieux sur son lit en délaissant son téléphone portable.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu veux quelque chose ?  
\- Juste te parler.

Il fronça ses sourcils en voyant sa mère fermer derrière elle et s'approcher de lui. Mikoto s'assit au bord du lit et se tourna vers son fils en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle demanda.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu t'y fais un peu ?  
\- Ca ne fait qu'une journée, maman.  
\- Tu as vu Suigetsu, au lycée ?

Sasuke confirma d'un mouvement de tête. Mikoto continua.

\- Et ça a été ? J'ai eu Itachi, au téléphone, tout à l'heure. Il m'a un peu raconté.  
\- Alors tu sais comment ça s'est passé.

Mikoto pencha légèrement sa tête de côté et déclara préférer avoir sa version à lui. Sasuke inspira profondément à son tour, regarda autour de lui et soupira avant de raconter simplement sans trop en dire non plus. En tout cas moins qu'à son frère. Il oubliait volontairement les détails sur la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Suigetsu au téléphone la veille au soir qui lui avait valu cette petite étiquette de « pervers » avant même qu'il n'ait été présenté à sa classe par leur professeur. Il compta juste le fait qu'il s'était fait remarquer, qu'il avait été renvoyé dans le couloir dès le premier cours en compagnie de Naruto avec qui il avait un peu mieux mis les choses au clair et avec qui il pensait pouvoir à peu près s'entendre. Il raconta aussi la fille, Sakura, qui l'avait accueilli à côté d'elle lorsque l'élève à qui il avait pris la place était finalement venu. Et puis aussi que Naruto restait à la bibliothèque le soir trois fois par semaine. Mikoto tiqua d'ailleurs sur l'info. Elle sourit et déclara.

\- C'est très bien, ça ! Tu pourras étudier et travailler correctement tes cours, si tu y restes avec lui.  
\- Je sais pas si je le ferai. Je rentrerai peut-être plutôt avant lui.  
\- Tu ne l'as pas fait ce soir parce que tu n'étais pas sûr de toi pour trouver le bon chemin pour rentrer ?  
\- Je suis resté dehors avec Suigetsu, maman. Il a bien voulu attendre que Naruto sorte.

Mikoto ne dit rien mais montra une petite moue à peine étonnée accompagnée d'un regard montrant qu'elle aurait apprécié qu'il soit un peu plus sérieux. Sasuke haussa une épaule.

\- Je verrai bien ce que je fais quand Suigetsu finira plus tôt et partira avant moi.  
\- Essaie de te faire un ami de Naruto, Sasuke. Il a ton âge, n'est pas méchant et Densetsu m'a toujours assuré que c'était un bon garçon.  
\- C'est son père. Il ne va pas en dire du mal.  
\- Il pourrait très bien me mettre en garde sur ci ou ça pour te préserver !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de faire la moue mais, lui, il en fit une qui montrait à quel point les mots de sa mère étaient tout sauf possibles selon lui. Mikoto n'y fit pas attention et ajouta même une info qui montrait qu'elle avait tout à fait raison.

\- Moi je lui ai bien dit que tu fréquentais un fumeur et que tu étais en pleine crise d'adolescence !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi !?

Mikoto hocha la tête en se tenant droite et sourit à son fils.

\- Il faut bien que tu ne fasses pas de mal ou transformes Naruto en mauvais garçon ! Je te signale que je connais très bien la réputation de ton petit ami, à son lycée.

Sasuke poussa un large et profond soupir en rétorquant.

\- C'est au lycée, ça… ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas comme il s'y fait passer. Et Naruto le constatera très rapidement.

Mikoto joua l'étonnée.

\- Ah oui ?  
\- Evidemment ! Quand Suigetsu viendra ici pour me voir, Naruto verra bien qu'il est adorable et serviable. Tu le sais très bien, tu l'adores. Et ne dis pas le contraire, tu es toujours contente quand tu le vois.

Mikoto se pencha vers son fils sans perdre son sourire et corrigea ses mots.

\- Je suis heureuse parce que tu l'es avec lui, Sasuke.  
\- Et je compte l'être encore longtemps alors y'a pas intérêt à ce que Naruto s'interpose avec des idées débiles de « démon » qu'il ne veut pas voir chez lui ou je sais pas quoi.

La femme sourit un peu plus, amusée par le terme et déposa un baiser sur le front de son cadet avant de se lever.

\- Si tu as un souci ou quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, en tout cas, n'hésite pas. D'accord ? Vraiment. Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de venir ici et de devoir t'adapter comme ça. Ne joue pas trop comme tu l'as fait hier, s'il te plaît. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça et que tu regrettes toujours après coup quand tu vas trop loin.

Sasuke grimaça un peu en montrant un visage ennuyé priant sa mère d'arrêter de dire de telles choses mais cette dernière insista encore un peu. Elle embrassa ensuite une dernière fois son cadet sur le front et lui demanda de ne pas trop veiller. Puis elle sortit en refermant derrière elle, laissant Sasuke seul dans sa chambre. Sasuke qui soupira avant de reprendre son téléphone portable pour y lire les messages qu'il venait d'échanger avec son petit ami. Son ventre se noua un peu à l'idée de s'être fait repérer de tous dès son arrivée. Déjà par son orientation sexuelle, par celui avec qui il sortait et qui avait une réelle réputation de délinquant dans leur établissement, mais aussi par le fou rire qu'il avait eu en classe et qui l'avait fait être expulsé de cours dès sa première heure.  
Avec tout ça, et ça avait sûrement déjà fait le tour de beaucoup d'élèves durant la journée, il était sûr et certain de ne pas avoir non plus une réputation très reluisante.  
Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en fermant les yeux et en soupirant encore.

#… qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu…

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Chouji venait de nouveau de se faire entendre et recevait cette fois deux regards noirs et agacés. Des regards qui se croisèrent très brièvement avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre.  
Chouji soupira en se tournant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

\- Vous vous y mettez quand, au juste ? »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Et pardon si je n'ai pas encore répondu à celles du chapitre précédent, en ce moment je suis HS. (bon si ça se trouve j'ai tout fait et y'a pas lieu de dire ça, mais c'est au cas où vu que je relis et corrige le chapitre avant, ce coup-ci). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avec hâte de connaître la suite. A très vite et d'avance merci pour vos reviews à venir !**

\- Densetsu : Un, je cite, "fin cordon bleu" donc. #tout fier#  
\- Nana : On dirait. Ca t'étonne ?  
\- Densetsu : Bien sûr que non !  
\- Itachi : #obligé de l'admettre# Moi non plus.


	6. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 06

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté),  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 06.**

Ce mercredi matin, le 6 novembre, Itachi se réveilla mollement en entendant son téléphone portable sonner l'heure demandée. Bras tendu pour attraper l'objet à côté de son lit et l'éteindre, il poussa un large et profond soupir en se demandant s'il n'allait tout simplement pas rester sous la couette plutôt que d'aller à l'université pour un cours dont il connaissait très certainement déjà le contenu. Il s'assit sur son lit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour de lui. Cette fois-ci, il avait dormi seul. Donc vraiment dormi. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure et demi pour se préparer et aller à l'université. Il sortit de ses réflexions à savoir s'il allait y aller ou se recoucher lorsque son téléphone se fit de nouveau entendre. Il le reprit pour regarder qui l'appelait à cette heure-ci, pensant à Kankurô qui devait se demander s'il allait venir ou non au cours et donc le prendre pour pouvoir ensuite le lui emprunter, ce que lui prévoyait de faire en le prenant à plus doué qu'eux deux, et fut surpris de voir un autre prénom sur son écran. Il répondit, étonné donc soudain un peu plus réveillé.

\- Allô ? Amour ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

Il sourit de façon amusée en rajoutant une autre question.

\- Je te manque dès le réveil ?  
\- Je t'appelle pour m'assurer que tu viennes en cours.

Le sourire d'Itachi s'effaça. Il soupira devant la voix dure et sérieuse de son interlocuteur et poussa une plainte avant de répondre.

\- … ooh tu vas pas me dire que tu m'appelles juste pour ça, hein… ?  
\- Je ne te donnerai pas mon cours, Itachi. Alors tu dois venir. Tu te rends compte tout ce que tu m'as déjà pris, depuis qu'on a une relation ?  
\- Tu es prof, autant en profiter pour te prendre tes cours ! Au moins, je suis sûr de ne rien manquer pendant ceux-ci avec mes propres notes !  
\- Tu viens ou sinon je ne te donne plus rien même quand tu as une bonne excuse.

La tonalité se fit brusquement entendre. Itachi referma son téléphone avant de le balancer sur son sac posé sur le bureau à moins d'un mètre de son lit de chambre d'étudiant. Après un instant de flottement, il bailla, s'étira et se leva.

Un tout petit peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Itachi interpellait Kankurô dans un des couloirs de l'université. Kankurô qui s'étonna avec plaisir.

\- Tu es finalement venu ? Je pensais pas te voir ce matin !

Itachi haussa un sourcil en demandant pourquoi, ce à quoi Kankurô répondit par un visage montrant qu'il savait très bien pourquoi même s'il ne le disait pas. Itachi détourna son regard vers le bout du couloir en interrogeant son ami.

\- L'amphi est ouvert ?  
\- Oui. J'ai vu du monde y entrer.  
\- Ok.  
\- Le prof ne doit pas encore être là, lui, par contre.

Itachi sourit légèrement.

\- Je sais. Sinon tu ne serais pas aussi décontracté à marcher tranquillement comme ça !

Kankurô ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop habitué à avoir ce genre de réflexion. Il n'aimait juste pas être en retard et préférait arriver avant leur professeur si ces derniers n'étaient pas sur place précédemment. Comme c'était la première heure possible de la journée et que celui qui le donnait n'était pas du genre à arriver très en avance, Kankurô savait qu'il n'avait pas à se presser.  
Ils avaient cours d'anthropologie et ce dernier était donné par un des professeurs préféré de la section : Asuma.

Asuma qui remontait une des nombreuses allées de l'université en se demandant si son coup de fil à Itachi un peu plus tôt allait avoir suffi à faire venir celui-ci. Il soupira discrètement en regardant un instant son téléphone portable. Il avait presque envie d'envoyer un texto au jeune homme mais se retint. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, à cette heure-ci, ça n'aurait mené à rien de plus. Il espérait voir Itachi dans l'amphithéâtre en arrivant. Accompagné ou non par une élève avec qui il aurait passé la nuit, mais qu'il soit au moins là.  
Il resserra sa main droite sur l'anse de sa sacoche en sentant son ventre se nouer un peu en pensant à la relation libre qu'Itachi et lui avaient. Itachi n'assumait pas réellement son attirance pour les hommes et courait donc les femmes. Avec succès. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ensembles, rien que tous les deux, Itachi semblait oublier toutes les femmes qu'il pouvait fréquenter et, lui, Asuma, oubliait Kakashi.  
Kakashi était son amant depuis quelques mois mais rien n'était vraiment sérieux pour l'un comme pour l'autre. C'était juste pour se détendre, comme ça. Kakashi et lui étaient d'accord, c'était juste le temps de trouver quelqu'un pour une relation sérieuse. Asuma pensait l'avoir, cette personne. Ce n'était autre qu'Itachi. Mais comme celui-ci ne voulait pas faire savoir ce qu'ils partageaient, Asuma restait avec Kakashi jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille arrêter. Et il profitait du peu de moments qu'Itachi et lui réussissaient à partager.

Proche de l'amphithéâtre où il devait donner cours durant toute la matinée, ses pas ralentirent peu à peu puis finirent finalement par accélérer. Décidé à faire face, il entra dans l'immense salle et descendit de façon volontaire les marches menant à son large bureau derrière lequel il allait devoir expliquer une partie de son programme de l'année. Il jetait des coups d'œil entre chaque marche pour voir s'il apercevait une tête aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue basse comme à l'habitude de son amant. Puis il retint soudain un sursaut et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'immobiliser en voyant ce qu'il cherchait. Oui, Itachi était venu. Itachi qui le vit et qui ne cacha pas un sourire. Il savait parfaitement qu'Asuma était surpris mais aussi peut-être un peu touché. Il eut d'ailleurs confirmation en voyant un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son professeur alors que ce dernier descendait de façon un peu plus détendue sans plus regarder les élèves présents.

\- Redescends, Itachi.

Itachi haussa un sourcil en sortant de ses pensées et adressa un coup d'œil à Kankurô assis à côté de lui. Kankurô qui rajouta quelques mots en chuchotant.

\- Je t'ai déjà grillé alors si tu veux pas que ça se sache faudrait voir à ne pas avoir ce sourire de débile amoureux peint H24 sur le visage quand il est là.

Kankurô avait fait un petit geste de tête vers leur professeur en terminant sa phrase. Itachi gigota un peu et se racla la gorge en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le cahier posé devant lui. Il prit un stylo et commença à jouer avec sans plus regarder qui que ce soit. Il ne vit donc pas l'air amusé mais aussi un peu moqueur de Kankurô.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Sasuke s'asseyait à côté de Sakura.

\- Salut.  
\- Salut Sasuke. Ca va ?

Sasuke acquiesça sans renvoyer la question. Il savait s'être dit la veille devoir sûrement se forcer un peu pour se faire quelques amis même si les élèves de sa classe ne lui paraissaient pas plus intéressants que ça mais, ce matin, il n'en avait pas envie. Et puis cette fille était un peu trop collante et curieuse, il l'avait aussi constaté l'après-midi de la veille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto à quelques tables devant lui qui parlait avec Gaara en attendant leur professeur. Ils se demandaient s'ils proposaient ou non à Sasuke de venir faire un tour en ville avec eux durant l'après-midi à venir. Naruto déclara simplement après un petit temps d'hésitation.

\- Il voudra pas, il va sûrement la passer avec Suigetsu. Non ? Tu crois pas ?

Gaara haussa ses arcades sourcilières, montrant qu'il ne comprenait pas de qui Naruto parlait. Naruto qui l'éclaira.

\- El diablo.

Gaara ouvrit la bouche et hocha la tête en comprenant. Naruto bougonna un peu.

\- Autant que je m'habitue à parler de lui avec le bon dénominateur… ! Il va venir chez moi je sais pas combien de fois par semaine… !

Il soupira et demanda d'un air un peu agacé à Gaara de ne pas trop s'amuser de la situation. Gaara qui leva ses deux paumes devant lui en ouvrant un peu plus ses yeux. Non, non ! Il ne se moquait pas ! Naruto n'ajouta rien mais était déjà fatigué d'avance de ces visites à venir et il ne le cachait pas à son ami.

\- … va falloir que je me fasse à lui… j'espère qu'il est comme Sasuke, … a joué le débile et la racaille dehors mais finalement un peu sympa si on se donne la peine de bien vouloir le connaître.

Il ajouta quelques mots sans voir le visage de Gaara devenir de plus en plus plus qu'étonné.

\- … et si lui se donne la peine de bien vouloir se montrer comme il est pour de vrai…

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le visage abasourdi de Gaara. Il se sentit rougir et tenta de se rattraper comme il pouvait en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- P… Pas qu'il soit sympa ou quoi ! Je… c'est juste qu'il est pas si crétin que ce qu'il en a l'air quand il veut bien réfléchir deux secondes ! J'ai pas dit que je l'appréciais !

Les traits de Gaara se détendirent légèrement et retrouvèrent doucement leur place. Naruto bafouilla encore quelques tentatives d'excuses plus ou moins plausibles et finit par se taire en remerciant intérieurement pour la première fois de son année scolaire un professeur d'arriver à l'heure.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Neji, lui, venait de gentiment faire remarquer à Shikamaru qu'il était venu dès huit heures du matin pour la première fois depuis quasiment deux semaines. Shikamaru qui commençait déjà à s'endormir sur sa table sans trop faire attention à la remarque de Neji. Chouji, tourné vers eux, fit une petite remarque qui le réveilla brutalement.

\- Il tient trop à sa place à côté de toi pour vouloir se la faire piquer une deuxième fois !

Shikamaru se redressa sans pouvoir se retenir et dévisagea Chouji en lui lançant un regard noir. Chouji sourit et se tourna face à sa place. Neji se racla la gorge sans rien dire et échangea un bref regard avec Shikamaru qui recroisa ses bras avant d'y plonger son visage. Il ne bougea plus de toute l'heure de cours, se demandant si Neji l'observait à la volée de temps en temps entre deux lignes d'écriture ou quand le professeur ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

Le ventre noué, il se força quand même à se redresser à l'intercours. Neji demanda.

\- Bien dormi ?

Shikamaru passa sa main droite sur son visage en faisant semblant de bailler et hocha la tête.

\- Je dors bien n'importe où.  
\- Faudra venir essayer chez lui, alors !

Chouji venait de nouveau de se faire entendre et recevait cette fois deux regards noirs et agacés. Des regards qui se croisèrent très brièvement avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Chouji soupira en se tournant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

\- Vous vous y mettez quand, au juste ? On le sait tous qu

Neji l'interrompit clairement.

\- On se met quand à quoi ? Tu t'imagines quoi, là, au juste ? C'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux des amis proches, qu'on se dit plein de trucs et qu'on a des tendances pas forcément qu'hétéros qu'on va finir ensemble, Chouji.

Il prit une profonde inspiration rapide en bougeant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise et montra Shikamaru d'un geste de main droite sans quitter Chouji des yeux pour reprendre.

\- Et je parle de tendances, Sh… Shikamaru n'a jamais montré la moindre attirance pour quelque genre que ce soit. … Arrête.

Shikamaru qui le regardait du coin de l'œil mais qui ne dit rien même si tout un tas de mots déferlaient dans son cerveau.  
Pas la moindre attirance pour qui que ce soit ? Alors il n'était pas si transparent qu'il le pensait ? Neji n'avait toujours rien compris ? Lui qui aurait aimé pouvoir être tellement maladroit que Neji aurait fini par lui demander de but en blanc pour que les choses soient claires, pour qu'il n'ait pas à devoir faire toute une déclaration forcément ratée vu le mal qu'il avait à parler de ces choses-là et plus encore concernant un homme, en fait, Neji n'avait pas cerné ses envies ? Ou alors il faisait exprès parce qu'il ne voulait pas de lui sous cet angle ? Il n'était pas intéressé ? C'est pour ça que, la veille au soir, dans le bus, il lui avait parlé d'Hinata ? Il voulait le pousser dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il voulait lui faire gentiment comprendre que, non, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance avec lui ? Que ça n'était pas la peine d'être aussi maladroit avec lui ? D'espérer ? De s'accrocher ? De se rendre malade au point de ne pas réussir à dormir de la nuit chez lui ?  
Shikamaru sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens. Il déglutit sans bouger en fixant un point droit devant lui par terre sous la chaise du voisin de Chouji.  
Chouji qui, lui, observait Shikamaru en se demandant comment faire pour l'aider un peu plus sans pour autant que ce dernier lui en veuille si jamais ses coups de mains échouaient.

Neji, yeux baissés, mal, ne vit rien de tout ça. Il s'accouda à la table et cache son visage de sa main droite, mal à l'aise et énervé après Chouji que Shikamaru puisse s'imaginer quelque chose. Alors il s'éloignait comme il pouvait de la discussion et de la situation. Il s'insultait tout seul de laisser parfois paraître un peu de ce « pourquoi pas ? » auquel il pensait de temps en temps en imaginant quelque chose entre Shikamaru et lui. Il savait pourtant que s'il s'entendait si bien avec lui c'était parce qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer.  
Au moins, avec Shikamaru, il n'avait pas à avoir peur même s'ils étaient de très proches amis. Avec Shikamaru, il ne craignait rien.

A la pause de 10 heures, Sasuke eut la surprise de recevoir un petit message de la part de Suigetsu.

#On est aux grilles avec Kiba. Tu viens ?

Il sourit et se précipita sans laisser à Sakura le loisir de lui proposer une boisson avec elle et ses amies. Une fois à la grille, il vit Suigetsu lui tendre la main pour attraper la sienne un bref instant et l'entendit demander.

\- Ca a été, ce matin ?  
\- Ouais. J'ai pensé à mettre le verrou ce coup-ci.  
\- Et ta voisine en cours, alors ? Ca donne quoi ?

Sasuke soupira.

\- Une niaise…

Kiba, à côté d'eux, se mit à rire de manière à montrer l'évidence.

\- Une meuf !  
\- En plus va falloir que je me force ! Elle connaît mon futur beau-père…

Suigetsu intervint.

\- Pourquoi tu devrais te forcer ? T'es pas obligé de t'entendre avec toutes les relations de ta belle-famille !  
\- Ce serait mieux quand même…

Kiba haussa ses épaules en rétorquant.

\- Le petit frère de Kankurô est dans ce lycée et pourtant je ne lui parle jamais ! J'vois pas pourquoi je me forcerai à le faire !

Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil sans rien dire. Il se disait quand même devoir essayer de s'entendre un minimum avec les connaissances de Densetsu. Peut-être pas Naruto, mais vu comme Sakura s'était étonnée en apprenant que Densetsu allait se remarier, elle devait être assez proche de leur famille. Suigetsu le resserra contre lui en enlaçant sa taille d'un bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Tu verras bien ce qui se passe. Te prends pas déjà la tête avec eux. T'auras tout le temps plus tard.  
-… hm.

Il le lâcha rapidement en le sentant se crisper contre lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Lui qui s'était un peu étonné par le comportement de Sasuke la veille, il retrouvait finalement son petit ami tel qu'il s'était attendu à le voir. Il lui lança un clin d'œil sans rien dire.  
Kiba demanda à Suigetsu.

\- Tu les connais, toi, sa belle-famille ?  
\- Non. Pas encore. Enfin à part le nain croisé hier matin.

Sasuke s'esclaffa devant l'appellation. C'était vrai, Naruto n'était pas très grand. Kiba continua ses questions.

\- Tu comptes les rencontrer bientôt ?

Suigetsu se tourna vers Sasuke qui ne sut complètement retenir une grimace un peu gênée avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je sais pas si c'est si important que ça…

Suigetsu sourit simplement en déclarant.

\- On va déjà attendre qu'Itachi soit présenté. On verra ensuite.  
\- H… hm. Oui. Je pense que ce serait mieux.

Kiba reprit.

\- Ton beau-père, il sait que t'es gay ?

Sasuke acquiesça directement. Il pouvait enfin montrer un peu de courage même si ce n'était pas lui qui en avait eu mais sa mère puisque c'était elle qui avait mis l'homme au courant. Il ne s'en priva pas. Suigetsu n'en dit rien mais le savait. Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter l'appréhension qu'il avait eue lorsque sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle informerait son amant de son orientation. Et au final, tout s'était très bien passé. Il se retint pour ne pas l'embrasser et se pressa pour terminer sa cigarette. L'intercours n'était pas très long à cette heure-ci.

Proches de leur classe et sans Sasuke, Kiba se permit quelques mots à Suigetsu.

\- Il joue les durs mais c'est pas

Suigetsu l'interrompit.

\- Je sais. Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur lui, Kiba.  
\- Je dis juste ce qui est ! Il a très bien joué hier mais, là, on voyait bien qu'il voulait pas rester collé à toi !  
\- Il fait du mieux qu'il peut.

Kiba sourit sans rétorquer. Suigetsu insista sur un ton un peu plus dur.

\- Vu ce que tu me sors parfois sur Kankurô, t'as rien à me dire.  
\- Fais autant de réflexions que tu veux sur lui, je m'en fiche je sais très bien qu'il est parfait.

Kankurô éternua soudain sans aucune discrétion dans l'amphithéâtre où se passait son cours d'anthropologie. Itachi lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de murmurer.

\- Hey tu me feras la gentillesse de garder tes microbes pour toi, tu veux !?  
\- … A mes souhaits. Merci.  
\- Aux tiens.

Les deux heures restantes de la matinée défilèrent à toute allure pour eux. Une fois la pause déjeuner arrivée, Itachi proposa à Kankurô d'aller s'acheter quelque chose à la supérette pas très loin de leur université. Kankurô qui tapota sur son sac en déclarant avoir ce qu'il fallait et qu'il devait aller voir quelque chose à la bibliothèque universitaire. Itachi hocha la tête en demandant.

\- Ok. On se rejoint à l'entrée tout à l'heure ? T'y vas le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi manger ?  
\- Ok !

Ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent. Itachi sortit rapidement de l'université pour aller chercher de quoi manger avant que tous les sandwichs à son goût aient disparu des rayons du supermarché du coin.

Une fois là-bas, il se pressa pour prendre ce qu'il voulait et traîna un peu pour voir s'il rajoutait quelque chose ou non pour son estomac criant famine.

\- Tu ne mangas pas au RU ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face en reconnaissant la voix qu'il avait écoutée toute la matinée et retint un sourire un peu trop large.

\- Et toi ?  
\- Je savais que j'allais te trouver là. Tu ne manges jamais au restaurant universitaire.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?

Asuma s'approcha un peu plus que pour une simple connaissance et frôla le dos de la main gauche d'Itachi du dos de son index droit.

\- Comme ça. Te parler.  
\- Tu pourrais me demander si ton cours était intéressant, plutôt, non ?  
\- Il l'était, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour le savoir.

Itachi regarda autour d'eux et se mit à murmurer.

\- Faudrait peut-être que je te vouvoie, ici, non ?  
\- Fais comme tu veux.

Itachi déglutit en continuant de regarder alentour. A cette heure-ci, il y avait forcément d'autres élèves présents dans les parages et peut-être même des professeurs ou des personnes de l'administration. Il reprit doucement la parole en s'écartant un peu de son professeur.

\- Kankurô doit m'attendre à la B.U, je… je vais vous laisser.  
\- Tu pourrais venir en salle 203, vers 13h ?

Itachi haussa un sourcil en interrogeant Asuma du regard. Asuma qui expliqua.

\- J'y donne un cours à 14h mais je peux y être plus tôt et tranquille.

Asuma pencha son visage vers celui d'Itachi en chuchotant.

\- Et comme je suis professeur, j'ai la clé pour entrer, mais aussi pour fermer.

Il se redressa, attrapa un sandwich dans le rayon devant lui, et sourit discrètement à Itachi en s'éloignant.

\- Je t'y attends.

Itachi se sentit frémir en voyant l'homme partir de son côté. Il se mit à sautiller nerveusement sur ses pieds et se hâta pour passer en caisse et rejoindre Kankurô à l'université.

A peine fut-il en sa présence qu'il l'informa.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser dans peu de temps, je dois aller faire un truc à l'administration.  
\- L' « administration » ? Sur l'heure du déjeuner ?

Itachi adressa un coup d'œil à Kankurô en pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre d'un air embêté. Il avait parlé trop vite, l'administration était toujours fermée à ces heures-ci. Kankurô l'aida en voyant et devinant ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ouais. J'ai compris. T'inquiète. J'ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais à la B.U donc faut que j'y retourne.

Itachi hocha juste la tête en engloutissant le plus rapidement possible et du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses sandwichs. Il était déjà 12h30 et, il le savait parfaitement, Asuma était sûrement directement allé dans la salle qu'il lui avait dite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Itachi fermait ses paupières en se cambrant contre le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée de la salle 203 de l'université. Asuma était contre lui et glissait sa main droite sous ses vêtements en l'embrassant sous l'oreille au bas de sa mâchoire. Il sentit le cou d'Itachi vibrer un peu à cause du gémissement mal étouffé que le jeune homme laissait échapper. Itachi, lui, frémit non seulement sous les petites chatouilles que la barbe d'Asuma créait dans son cou mais aussi à cause des délicieuses caresses que l'homme lui octroyait. La main droite d'Asuma vint dans le dos d'Itachi puis redescendit sur son corps en revenant sur la gauche de son bassin. Sa main gauche, elle, se plaçait de l'autre côté. Itachi réalisa un léger déhanchement et plaça ses bras sur les épaules d'Asuma qui glissait ses doigts entre la ceinture de son pantalon et son corps. Ce avant de faire le chemin jusqu'au bouton et la braguette qu'il ouvrit.  
Itachi soupira de délice.

\- … dépêche-toi… !

Asuma sourit sous la demande et adressa un regard taquin à son amant.

\- Tu es venu en avance, c'était pour qu'on prenne notre temps, non ?

Itachi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et embrassa Asuma à pleine bouche en le resserrant contre lui. Asuma partagea le baiser avec envie tout en plongeant sa main droite dans le sous-vêtement d'Itachi qui se crispa un bref instant en gémissant une nouvelle fois. Il écarta juste quelques secondes son visage de celui de son amant avant de le ré-embrasser avec envie. Les doigts d'Asuma caressaient son entrejambe.  
Les bras d'Itachi lâchèrent le cou d'Asuma. Il vint déboutonner à son tour le pantalon de son professeur et libérer son entrejambe pour vite venir la caresser aussi agréablement que la sienne était prise en charge.  
Puis soudain, Asuma perdit patience. Il délaissa l'entrejambe d'Itachi et agrippa sa taille pour le faire tourner à son opposé et s'allonger sur un ensemble de tables collées les unes aux autres. Itachi se laissa faire et demanda même en voyant Asuma se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu veux que je me retourne ?

Asuma s'étonna en se redressant légèrement.

\- Tu veux que je te prenne ici ?!

Itachi se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes puis s'assit sans cacher sa surprise lui non plus.

\- T'as pas envie ? Tu as vu comment tu m'as jeté sur les tables, là !?  
\- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais eu envie d'aller jusque-là ici à l'université.

Un léger flottement s'écoula, calmant les deux amants. Asuma debout à côté de la table entre les jambes écartées d'Itachi, et Itachi assis au bord de cette même table. Ils se regardaient sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.  
Et puis Itachi enlaça finalement les épaules d'Asuma et le fit venir à lui en répondant.

\- Peu importe.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Le jeu recommença.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « - TRES BIEN !

Bras écartés, plus qu'exaspéré, il annonça.

\- J'me déclare demain ! CONTENT !? »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai rattrapé mon retard de la semaine dernière. Héhé ! Enfin en fait j'ai rattrapé mon retard tout court, j'ai vidé ma boîte mail des reviews en attente de réponse. Vraiment merci de m'en laisser, je ne le dirai jamais assez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite (surtout avec une preview pareille) A très bientôt, donc ! n.n**

\- Densetsu : # prêt à hurler #  
\- Itachi : # interrompt son Trésor (Densetsu, quoi) en lui couvrant les yeux tout en le prenant dans ses bras # NOS YEUX ! AHHHH ! NOS YEUX !  
\- Nana : Oui. Je sais. Ca fait mal. # retourne bouquiner Amour caché n'est pas vécu #


	7. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 07

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté), AsumaItachi, AsumaKakashi,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 07.**

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Chouji ?  
\- Pour voir ce qu'il allait dire. Il est autant intéressé par toi que tu ne l'es par lui, Shika' ! Si vous vous disiez un peu les choses ce serait fait depuis des semaines ! Voire peut-être même des mois !  
\- … t'en sais rien…

Shikamaru soupira en regardant à l'opposé de son ami. Chouji et lui se trouvaient tous les deux en centre ville à traîner en attendant que l'après-midi s'écoule. Neji, lui, était rentré chez lui. Son père avait besoin de lui pour des travaux ou quelque chose comme ça d'après ce qu'il leur avait dit.  
Chouji s'immobilisa en plein milieu du trottoir et agrippa le bras de Shikamaru pour le faire se tourner face à lui et le regarder dans les yeux. Sa voix se fit sérieuse comme rarement.

\- Shika'. S'il te plaît. Ecoute. Vous vous dites tout, avec Neji. Pourtant tu sais très bien, même mieux que moi !, qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui. C'est un de ceux qui pourrait avoir celle qu'il voudrait en moins de trente secondes, et pourtant il  
\- Il est gay, Chouji.  
\- Non. C'est ce qu'il dit mais il n'a jamais été avec qui que ce soit.  
\- Parce qu'il s'assume aussi bien que moi c'est-à-dire très mal.

Shikamaru écarta son bras droit sur le côté en haussant un peu la voix.

\- Tu dois être le seul à savoir pour lui comme pour moi !

Chouji fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en levant les yeux au ciel et rétorqua aussitôt en haussant peu à peu lui aussi la voix.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Et de toute façon tu sais pour lui et il sait pour toi ! Vous ne voulez juste pas ouvrir les yeux et consentir à en parler pour de vrai sans faux-semblant ! Ca doit être le seul truc dont vous ne parlez pas pour de vrai, Shika ! Bon sang je sais que je suis pas un expert là-dedans non plus mais, … S'il te plaît ! Arrête ! Parle-lui réellement !  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?! Hein ? Quoi, je vais m'enflammer en lui chantant la sérénade au pied d'un des bâtiments du lycée histoire que tout le monde me voit me ridiculiser et me prendre un râteau magistral !?

Chouji poussa un large et profond soupir en laissant ses épaules tomber. Bras baissés de chaque côté de son ventre, tête un peu penchée, yeux levés vers son ami de toujours, il déclara simplement.

\- T'as juste pas assez de cran pour faire le premier pas.

Shikamaru ne dit rien mais dévia son regard sur le côté. Chouji insista.

\- Vous allez vous rendre malades.  
\- T'as qu'à le convaincre, lui, de faire le premier pas.  
\- Trouillard.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils sans bouger. Non, il n'était pas trouillard. Il calculait juste sans cesse les probabilités, ses chances selon la façon qu'il aurait de faire, le meilleur moment et tout un tas d'autres paramètres qu'il se disait devoir prendre en compte.  
Il répondit finalement.

\- Je trouve juste jamais le bon moment.  
\- Juste parce que tu ne veux pas le trouver.

Chouji montra le bout de la rue en direction du chemin à prendre pour aller chez Neji.

\- Là ! Maintenant ! Tu pourrais très bien y aller, lui demander deux minutes et lui avouer !

Chouji baissa son bras en soupirant légèrement. Il fit un léger mouvement négatif de tête en ajoutant calmement.

\- Y'aura jamais de « bon moment », Shika. Y'en a jamais pour ça. Y'a juste qu'il faut se prendre par la main et oser.

Shikamaru inspira profondément par le nez en fixant Chouji. Agacé, il rendit ses mots à son ami.

\- Et toi ? Tu te décides quand ?

La tête de Chouji fut prise d'un mouvement de recul. Il fronça ses sourcils en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre et n'eut pas le temps de demander à Shikamaru de quoi il parlait que ce dernier continuait.

\- Tu me sors tout ton laïus sur ce que je ressens pour lui, sur ce que je devrais faire, sur le fait qu'il faudrait que je me bouge parce que sinon je vais me rendre malade, mais t'es franchement pas mieux de ton côté, je te signale ! T'en fais quoi, de ta tête de débile sous le charme à chaque fois que tu croises Tenten !? Hein ! T'arrives même plus à aligner un mot devant elle !

Mais Chouji ne se démonta pas et rétorqua sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Je te savais sourd, borné et aveugle mais pas autant, Shika ! Tu m'as bien regardé ? Quoi, t'as besoin d'une loupe ?

Chouji écarta ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et tourna un peu sur lui-même en continuant.

\- J'ai pas trop le profil top modèle, je te signale ! Moi, j'ai aucune chance !  
\- Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne tentes pas non plus ! Tout comme moi ! T'as aucun droit de dire que je suis un trouillard et qu'il n'y a jamais de bon moment si toi non plus tu ne fais rien de ton côté avec elle !

Chouji éclata.

\- TRES BIEN !

Bras écartés, plus qu'exaspéré, il annonça.

\- J'me déclare demain ! CONTENT !?

Shikamaru se figea sur place en dévisageant Chouji. Il bafouilla en cherchant du regard, prononçant quelques « qu… ? », « Hein ? ». Il essayait de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Chouji s'approcha de lui en le pointant du doigt et reprit la parole de façon de plus en plus énervée.

\- Mais si je le fais, toi, tu le fais aussi. Et t'as pas intérêt de te défiler. T'entends ? Demain matin, je vais voir Tenten et je lui dis. Je lui demande de sortir avec moi. Je vais sûrement me faire jeter mais au moins si ça te permet de te bouger un peu ce sera ça de gagné. J'en ai marre de vous voir Neji et toi vous chercher des yeux l'un après l'autre et vous parler comme des supers potes qui partagent tout alors que le plus important est tu depuis des mois. Tu vas te bouger !  
\- Chouji, je

Shikamaru émit encore quelques sons incompréhensibles en voulant revenir en arrière et s'excuser, faire comprendre à Chouji qu'il n'avait pas à se forcer ou à se faire du mal comme ça pour ça, mais il n'y parvint pas. A bout, Chouji partit de son côté en poussant un râle énervé. Shikamaru resta là où il était en voyant son ami partir énervé contre lui et la situation.

Un tout petit peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Neji recevait un message sur son téléphone portable de la part de Chouji.

#Shikamaru aura un truc à te dire, demain. Tu ne le laisses pas faire quoi que ce soit d'autre tant qu'il ne t'aura rien dit. Et t'as intérêt à l'écouter et à lui répondre honnêtement !

S'ensuivait un émoticône à l'air énervé. Neji inspira profondément en pensant deviner de quoi il s'agissait mais il ne voulut y croire ni non plus y espérer. Après tout, il ne devait pas espérer ça. Pour lui, la situation était très bien telle qu'elle était.

Un tas. C'est ce qu'il se dit. C'est ce qu'il voyait face à lui. Chouji se tenait devant le miroir de la salle de bain de sa famille. C'était en soirée, il venait de sortir de sa douche et se regardait dans le miroir. Non, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il se disait. Tenten était dans la classe de la cousine de Neji, Hinata. C'était par cette dernière qu'ils l'avaient connue. Tenten était plutôt grande, finement proportionnée mais aussi parfaitement ou en tout cas tout à fait au goût de Chouji qui n'avait de cesse de regarder la demoiselle à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ses longs cheveux noirs remontés en deux chignons de chaque côté de sa tête, un petit sourire et des yeux rieurs lorsqu'elle était heureuse, Tenten ne montrait jamais une once de nervosité ou d'inquiétude. Elle l'apaisait tout simplement. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui parler. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable.  
Il soupira en baissant les yeux et attrapa son pyjama.

#J'vais me ridiculiser… elle va me rire au nez…

Tenten faisait du judo. C'était quelqu'un d'athlétique et Chouji ne s'imaginait pas, de son tour de taille grandissant de jour en jour, de ses joues boursouflées, de sa coiffure ressemblant à une peinture surréaliste, pouvoir intéresser celle qui obnubilait ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la gente féminine.  
Mais il était cependant décidé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance mais il devait faire se bouger Shikamaru et Neji. Ses deux amis tenaient l'un à l'autre beaucoup plus que de simples amis. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et il devait faire quelque chose. Il allait faire quelque chose. Ca ne pouvait pas rester comme ça éternellement.

Le lendemain matin, Chouji se leva le ventre noué et les yeux cernés comme rarement. Lui qui dormait habituellement très bien, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il avait pensé à Tenten et à la façon qu'il allait avoir de lui demander s'il y avait possibilité pour elle et lui de former un couple. Il s'était répété plusieurs types de phrases voulant toutes dire la même chose toute la nuit comme une incantation. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, s'était levé, avait un peu marché en rond dans sa chambre, s'était recouché, avait eu la nausée, s'était senti trembler d'appréhension. Mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'avoir dit ça à Shikamaru. Et il espérait que l'idée fonctionne au moins pour ses amis.  
Devant sa penderie, il n'eut aucun mal à trouver quoi enfiler comme vêtements puisque la recherche avait eu lieu durant la nuit et son insomnie. Il espérait ne pas trop se faire remarquer mais voulait quand même être un peu plus présentable que ce qu'il pouvait être quotidiennement à son lycée.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Shikamaru se réveillait de la pire façon qu'il y avait, c'est-à-dire à cause un cauchemar. Et pas n'importe lequel, il avait rêvé que Neji ne l'avait qu'à peine écouté en devinant ce qu'il voulait lui dire et l'avait rejeté en lui demandant de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui ni même de tenter de lui parler. Qu'il devait même se trouver une autre place en cours. Le cœur battant à cause du mauvais rêve, Shikamaru était figé le dos plaqué contre son matelas et les yeux grands ouverts rivés sur le plafond dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il ferma ses paupières en soupirant et passa sa main gauche sur son visage avant de la remonter dans ses cheveux mi-longs détachés pour la nuit. Il s'assit en se tournant de côté au bord de son lit, soupira encore une fois et poussa une plainte en prenant son visage à deux mains. Puis il sursauta soudain en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Son père l'interpella depuis le couloir où il se trouvait.

\- Shika' ? Ca va ?

Shikamaru se redressa au bord de son lit et répondit que, oui, tout allait bien. Et pourtant il n'en pensait pas le moindre mot. Non, rien allait. Il allait devoir se confesser à l'un de ses amis les plus proches dans les heures à venir et donc le perdre, il en était persuadé. Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer face à ce que Chouji s'apprêtait lui aussi à faire tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas su se prendre par la main et se forcer.

Ce fut un peu avant huit heures que Chouji fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'effondrer. Shikamaru n'était pas encore arrivé, Neji n'en avait pas non plus l'air mais Tenten était là devant les grilles du lycée à attendre Hinata. Et Chouji s'était lancé. Il s'était déclaré.  
Tenten était en train de rire devant lui, comme il s'y était attendu. Main gauche plaquée sur son propre ventre, la droite devant sa bouche ouverte et riant sans pudeur, Tenten était un peu penchée en avant et tentait de se reprendre.  
Chouji insista malgré tout, ne voulant pas s'enfuir devant un refus évident.

\- Je suis sérieux.

Le rire de Tenten redoubla. Les élèves présents alentours regardaient la scène en se sentant soit une envie moqueuse de voir un pareil garçon vouloir sortir avec une fille aussi jolie, soit mal pour le jeune homme qui avait quand même tenté la chose.  
Tenten se reprit finalement peu à peu devant Chouji qui ne bougeait pas. Les sourcils un peu haussés, le corps de la demoiselle eut un petit mouvement de recul alors que sa main gauche se levait légèrement vers son interlocuteur. Elle n'y croyait pas.

\- Vraiment ?

Chouji acquiesça devant le visage dubitatif de Tenten. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais enfin, … Chouji ! Tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole avant aujourd'hui !

Chouji se sentit rougir. Bras tendus de chaque côté de son corps, ses mains se mirent à jouer avec le bas de son pull de part et d'autre de sa taille. Il baissa la tête après avoir regardé les autres autour d'eux du coin des yeux. Il se racla la gorge et répondit du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- J'osais pas. … Tu m'intimides.

Tenten en resta coite. Bouche-bée, elle dévisageait Chouji sans bouger. Chouji qui redressa un peu son regard pour tenter de regarder celle qu'il aimait en reprenant la parole.

\- Tu peux au moins y réfléchir ? Je t'oblige pas à répondre tout de suite. J… Je suis peut-être pas beau mais… je pense être quelqu'un de bien quand même.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, se sentit commencer à trembler et préféra s'éloigner. Il tourna sur le côté et partit à l'intérieur de leur lycée sous le regard plus qu'incrédule de Tenten.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Hinata posait doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tenten ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tenten cligna des yeux et sortit enfin de ses pensées. Elle adressa un coup d'œil à Hinata et lui sourit simplement en répondant.

\- Ca va, je…

Elle ne trouva pas les mots. Elle regarda l'allée principale de l'entrée du lycée par où était parti Chouji en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Finalement, elle informa tout bêtement son amie.

\- Chouji veut qu'on se mette ensemble… !

Neji, qui venait d'arriver lui aussi, entendit ces mots. Il arrêta son pas sans y croire. Tenten le remarqua et s'approcha de lui pour lui demander.

\- Il est vraiment sérieux ? Tu savais qu'

Neji n'attendit pas la suite et répondit simplement.

\- Oui. Il est sérieux, oui. Il t'aime depuis longtemps, tu aurais pu le voir si tu y avais fait attention.

Tenten ne répondit pas. Neji, lui, en s'entendant parler et surtout dire ces mots-là, manqua de s'insulter lui-même. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot. Il le savait, il pouvait sûrement se renvoyer ses paroles. Ce que Chouji lui avait dit la veille par texto, que Shikamaru avait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'il avait intérêt à lui répondre honnêtement, c'était forcément une déclaration du même type que ce qu'il avait fait avec Tenten. Il l'imaginait très bien passer un marché « Je le fais alors tu le fais » avec Shikamaru.  
Oui. C'était obligatoirement ça.  
Il ne resta pas avec sa cousine et son amie et reprit sa marche pour avancer vers les bâtiments du lycée. Alors Shikamaru allait lui dire quelque chose du genre déclaration ? S'il arrivait assez rapidement à leur classe, s'il entrait, Shikamaru ne pourrait pas le faire, non ? Il pouvait éviter ça ? Il ne voulait pas avoir à répondre à une déclaration de la part de Shikamaru. Il ne voulait pas que Shikamaru lui avoue être attiré par lui et vouloir plus que simplement partager des mots, des rires ou des cinémas.

Neji soupira brièvement en fermant un instant ses paupières alors qu'il entrait dans le bâtiment où il avait cours. Il en était à espérer que Shikamaru ait une panne de réveil comme très souvent et qu'il ne vienne qu'en début d'après-midi. Ou même, pourquoi pas, qu'il ne vienne pas de la journée. Qu'il tombe malade, peut-être ?  
Il s'approcha de Chouji dans le couloir de leur salle de classe et le salua avant de l'informer.

\- J'ai croisé Tenten avec Hinata.

Chouji hocha silencieusement la tête. Neji continua.

\- Elle a l'air de ne pas y croire.  
\- Hm.

Neji observa son ami qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le regarder ni regarder qui que ce soit. Il fixait un point comme au loin devant lui. Neji reprit.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait pu s'en rendre compte avant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Chouji. Neji émit un léger son affirmatif avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

\- Je sais. T'es en train de te dire la même chose pour moi.

Chouji haussa ses sourcils sans pour autant bouger ses yeux perdus au loin et compléta.

\- Et pour Shika !

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. Le cœur un peu serré, le ventre noué, hésitant, Neji déclara tout bas.

\- Je pourrai pas, Chouji. Si t'as fait ça pour qu'il me dise la même chose que ce que t'as dit à Tenten, je pourrai pas accepter.

Chouji s'étonna muettement et tourna cette fois son regard vers Neji qui renchérit.

\- J'y arriverai pas.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?

Neji haussa une épaule et prononça juste un « C'est comme ça. ». Chouji fronça ses sourcils et voulut demander un peu plus mais il se décala sur le côté en voyant une silhouette se dessiner au bout du couloir. Neji se retourna et aperçut Shikamaru. Son estomac se noua encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Chouji le poussa en plaquant sa main dans son dos.

\- Vas-y quand même. J'en ai marre de vos façons.

Neji fit un pas à cause de Chouji, deux, s'immobilisa à cause de la peur, et finit par avancer de lui-même en voyant Shikamaru s'arrêter de marcher de son côté. Une fois Neji à moins d'un mètre de lui, Shikamaru fit doucement volte-face et commença à avancer vers la sortie du bâtiment, Neji sur ses pas. Rendu à sa hauteur, Neji demanda.

\- Paraît que t'as quelque chose à me dire ?  
\- Vu Chouji, tu dois savoir quoi.

Neji ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était serrée et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Shikamaru l'interrogea en tournant son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu le sais, non ? Ce… ce que je  
\- Je crois. … oui. … Sûrement.  
\- Tu vas me répondre quoi ?

Neji inspira doucement et souffla par le nez tout aussi lentement mais très profondément en s'arrêtant au coin du bas d'un escalier. Il n'y avait personne alentours. Shikamaru l'observa silencieusement. Il avait peur mais tout était lancé. Alors autant savoir.  
Apeuré, mal, Neji tremblait. Il regarda sur la gauche de Shikamaru en face de lui et grimaça en demandant.

\- Tu veux me dire quoi ?

Shikamaru se sentait décidé et aussi l'interdiction de reculer après ce que Chouji avait dit faire.

\- Je t'aime.

Neji déglutit en fermant les yeux. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons et il ne savait pas très bien comment il faisait pour rester debout.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Naruto fit une moue mais ne dit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux vers les rayons de livres où se trouvait celui qu'il aurait aimé consulter. Le calepin l'y attendait sûrement. Il regarda Sasuke en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être aller voir quand lui serait à la photocopieuse. Il n'allait peut-être pas y passer trois heures mais quelques minutes. Dix, pourquoi pas, pouvaient peut-être être espérées ? »

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. De mon côté, j'ai hâte de voir vos hypothèses. Héhé ! A très vite, donc !**


	8. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 08

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté), AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 08.**

Shikamaru insista un peu.

\- Je t'aime comme… comme on peut aimer… celui ou celle avec qui on voudrait être, hein ! Que ce soit clair.  
\- J'avais compris, Shika'.

Neji se racla doucement la gorge en gigotant un peu sur lui-même et en regardant le sol devant lui. Shikamaru déclara.

\- Bon… ! Vu ta tête, contrairement à ce que Chouji n'arrête pas de me dire, c'est pas réciproque !

Neji clôt ses paupières. Shikamaru insista encore en grimaçant un peu tout en penchant sa tête pour essayer d'attraper le regard de son ami.

\- … j'ai bon ? …

Neji se redressa yeux fermés et inspira profondément bouche ouverte. Il soupira ensuite en rouvrant ses paupières et regarda Shikamaru en répondant de façon tout à fait sincère.

\- Je suis vraiment touché, Shika'. J'ai…

Sa gorge se serra un peu alors qu'il continuait.

\- J'adorerai pouvoir te dire qu

Sa voix s'étrangla sous le regard surpris mais aussi de plus en plus inquiet de Shikamaru. Celui-ci posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Neji qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas se crisper. Shikamaru prit la parole assez rapidement tout en faisant de son mieux pour paraître détendu.

\- Calme-toi. Calme-toi, Neji. Tout va bien. Je t'en voudrai pas si

Neji baissa la tête et cacha le côté de son visage de sa main gauche. Shikamaru l'entendit s'excuser mais rétorqua automatiquement.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est rien ! Je t'en veux pas ! C'est moi, je

Il se racla un peu la gorge en cherchant une solution du regard. Il savait que si Neji se mettait dans cet état c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Chouji avait raison, quelque chose clochait. Il demanda.

\- Quoi, c… c'est ton père qui n'accepterait pas ? Tu… Ou alors Chouji se trompe totalement et tu n'es pas

La tête de Neji se jeta un peu en arrière avant de retrouver bon angle alors qu'un « Il a complètement raison ! » se faisait entendre de sa part. Il sourit tristement en coin à Shikamaru qui redemanda donc.

\- Alors c'est ton père ?

Neji réalisa un mouvement négatif de tête pour répondre. Shikamaru se redressa doucement en lâchant son ami. Il l'observa un instant et demanda à voix basse.

\- … mais alors c'est quoi… ?

Neji haussa une épaule.

\- C'est comme ça.

Shikamaru, bouche-bée, avala sa salive en fronçant ses sourcils. Il s'approcha un peu de Neji et le questionna tout bas.

\- Tu veux pas que ça se sache ?  
\- On le sait plus pour moi que pour toi, ici, Shika'. T'as l'impression qu'il n'y a que Chouji mais il est loin d'être le seul à savoir que je suis homo.

Shikamaru cligna des yeux.

\- Mais dans ce cas dis-moi pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te convaincre ? Si toi aussi tu en aurais envie ?! Si ton père n'est pas contre cette orientation, si les autres ne te dérangent pas, q  
\- Arrête, s'il te plaît. Je veux juste qu'on reste ami. C'est tout.

Neji plongea son regard dans celui de Shikamaru qui ne comprenait pas et n'appréciait pas ne pas comprendre. Une petite minute s'écoula en silence jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru acquiesce doucement avant de demander.

\- Tu m'expliqueras, un jour ?

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit soudain. Neji prit une profonde inspiration et regarda en direction du couloir de leur salle de cours. Il fit un pas en ce sens en déclarant.

\- Viens. On va finir par être en retard si on se presse pas.

Shikamaru ne rétorqua pas ni n'insista. Il suivit simplement Neji jusqu'à leur salle et s'assit derrière Chouji qui les regardait tous les deux en voulant, ça se voyait très bien, savoir ce que cela avait donné. Neji ne dit rien, ne fit rien, laissa Shikamaru faire un mouvement négatif de tête en direction de leur ami. Ami qui, ça se voyait aussi, ne comprit absolument pas. Shikamaru haussa ses épaules sans rien dire. Lui non plus n'avait pas la raison de ce refus. Il sortit son cahier de cours de son sac, l'ouvrit, croisa ses bras dessus, et y plongea son visage pour s'y endormir ou au moins faire semblant. Neji sourit en le voyant faire. Son ami ne changeait pas malgré sa réponse. C'était déjà ça. Il retint une grimace, se refit intérieurement le film de ce qui venait de se passer, et décida d'écouter le cours et de se concentrer dessus plutôt que de se torturer la tête.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Naruto baillait largement sans aucune discrétion. Il soupira ensuite en passant sa main droite sur son visage et déclara.

\- J'ai carrément pas dormi, cette nuit… ! Tu me réveilles, si jamais je m'endors ?

Gaara sourit légèrement et accepta d'un hochement de tête sans montrer à Naruto le professeur qui le regardait d'un air sévère après avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

A quelques rangées de là, Sasuke, lui, regardait le cahier de Sakura. Il avait vu celui de Naruto mais se disait que la jeune fille avait peut-être pu prendre un peu plus de notes que son futur demi-frère. Et ça lui donnait en même temps l'occasion de tenter de faire un peu mieux connaissance avec elle et d'essayer de l'apprécier.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Densetsu remerciait son ami et collègue, Shibi, pour le café grandement apprécié que ce dernier lui apportait.

\- Mon sauveur !

Shibi sourit en faisant une légère révérence en un salut alors que Densetsu renchérissait.

\- Si tu savais comme ma nuit a été longue !

Shibi et lui partagèrent un rire à ces mots. Il prit ensuite la parole.

\- Je m'attends à ce que tu m'en offres un un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Densetsu.  
\- Je sais, je sais.

Shibi fit un mouvement de tête vers le bureau de Densetsu et demanda.

\- Tu arrives à avancer ?

Densetsu acquiesça en prenant une gorgée de café tout en faisant tourner sa chaise face à son bureau. Shibi s'appuya au bord et se pencha un peu pour regarder l'écran d'ordinateur de son ami.

\- Tu en es où ?  
\- J'en vois presque le bout ! Je pense que je devrais avoir terminé d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Il leva les yeux vers son ami et lui renvoya la question.

\- Et toi ?  
\- J'en commence un nouveau. C'est juste le début.  
\- Dis-le-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Shibi frappa amicalement l'épaule de Densetsu en le remerciant et partit de son côté jusqu'à son propre bureau. Les deux hommes étaient collègues depuis des années et, même si Shibi avait trois ans de plus que Densetsu, c'était ce dernier qui avait formé le premier à leur métier. Densetsu avait accueilli et aidé Shibi à prendre ses marques et lui avait appris à travailler correctement et efficacement dans leur société. Ils étaient tous les deux traducteurs. Densetsu était en train de terminer la traduction d'un best-seller étranger pendant que Shibi, lui, débutait tout juste celle d'une bande-dessinée à la mode.  
Densetsu but quelques gorgées de café en regardant son écran d'ordinateur, relisant en même temps les lignes devant ses yeux pour se plonger doucement mais sûrement dans ce qu'il avait à faire. La nuit avait été longue, oui, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas précisé c'était qu'elle avait surtout été délicieusement longue. Mikoto et lui avaient partagé le plus silencieusement possible et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle et son second fils étaient venus s'installer, d'intenses moments en présence de leur garçon.

\- Au fait, Densetsu !  
\- Hein ?

Densetsu leva les yeux vers Shibi revenu près de son bureau. L'homme l'interrogea.

\- Je voulais savoir. Pour ton mariage. Vous avez fait une liste d'idée pour vos cadeaux, avec Mikoto ?

Densetsu s'étonna.

\- Ah je ne te l'ai pas donnée ? Les invités l'ont eue il y a déjà quelques semaines !

Shibi resta immobile en répondant que non tout en cherchant un peu du regard comme pour tenter de se souvenir s'il aurait eu la dite liste et qu'il l'aurait oublié. Shino, son fils, n'y avait pas non plus fait allusion dans le moindre courrier reçu que ce soit et il n'avait pas le souvenir que Densetsu la lui ait donnée en main propre. Densetsu qui se jeta sur son ordinateur.

\- Je te l'envoie par mail tout de suite ! Elle doit être archivée dans les miens sur ma boîte perso.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Excuse-moi, hein !  
\- Non, non ! T'inquiète pas. Y'a encore un mois, après tout !

Densetsu hocha mollement la tête de manière pas tout à fait en accord avec le « encore ». Lui aurait plutôt dit « que ». Surtout lorsqu'il écoutait son père quand ils en parlaient au téléphone. Il le fit d'ailleurs savoir à son ami sans trop y faire attention. Shibi sourit, amusé.

\- Ca dépend comment on le voit, voilà tout ! C'est sur que j'en connais aussi qui auraient été complètement paniqués !

Densetsu sourit poliment sans rien dire et entendit une autre question.

\- Ton père arrive quand, ici ?  
\- Le premier décembre.  
\- Dis-le-moi si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Densetsu acquiesça de nouveau en souriant et le remercia. Shibi retourna à sa place pour enfin débuter sa journée de travail.

A son lycée, Sasuke venait de rejoindre Suigetsu pour la pause déjeuner. Kiba était présent lui aussi. Ils se trouvaient devant les grilles à l'entrée et fumaient tranquillement. Sasuke informa son petit ami en souriant.

\- J'ai demandé à Naruto et il va à la bibli', ce soir. On pourra faire comme mardi ?

Suigetsu sourit et voulut confirmer d'un mouvement de tête mais Kiba intervint avant lui.

\- Suigetsu vient chez moi, après les cours. On a des trucs à faire pour un cours et on est plus qu'à la bourre.

Suigetsu s'étonna en tournant son visage vers Kiba. Lequel sourit de façon moqueuse sans y croire.

\- C'est pas vrai t'avais déjà zappé ?!

Au soir, donc, juste à la fin du dernier cours, Sasuke s'approcha de Gaara et Naruto avant de doucement les interpeller.

\- Je viens avec vous. Je… Suigetsu est occupé ailleurs.

Gaara acquiesça, Naruto ne réagit pas. Il se demandait simplement s'il allait ou non partir à la recherche du petit calepin. Peut-être pas devant Sasuke. … Il n'avait pas envie que ce dernier sache qu'il écrivait avec il ne savait pas qui au moins une fois par semaine. Et encore moins qu'il le dise à leur parent. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Gaara. Il aurait bien aimé lui demander son avis mais il ne pouvait pas en présence du concerné.  
Il allait devoir faire mine d'étudier. … Ou même carrément vraiment étudier. Ca ne pouvait que lui servir, après tout ! Il le faisait un peu à chaque fois de toute façon. Juste que, il allait sûrement se demander si la personne avec qui il échangeait des mots avait lu son dernier message et, si oui, ce qu'elle avait bien pu répondre. En plus, s'il ne regardait pas ce soir-là, il ne reviendrait pas et donc ne répondrait pas avant le lundi suivant ! Il devrait donc attendre encore quatre jours. Et faire aussi attendre la personne quatre jours. Et même plus.  
Il soupira plus ou moins discrètement en y pensant.  
Allait-il seulement tenir ? Il n'était même pas encore rendu au bâtiment de la bibliothèque qu'il se torturait déjà l'esprit avec ce calepin et la présence de Sasuke ! Vu sous cet angle, non, il n'allait pas tenir. Ou alors il regarderait et répondrait en cachette du nouveau venu ? Sasuke le laisserait-il tranquille ?  
Il se tourna vers lui et demanda en arrivant au bâtiment voulu.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Réviser ?  
\- Sakura m'a filé quelques-uns de ses cahiers. Ils ont l'air plus complets que les tiens alors je vais recopier. Y'a quelques cours où vous avez quand même des trucs en plus de ce que moi j'avais eu à mon ancien lycée.

Naruto hocha la tête. Gaara intervint.

\- Y'a une photocopieuse, si tu veux.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche en l'entendant et grimaça.

\- J'ai pas vraiment d'argent.  
\- J'ai une carte. Je suis bénévole.  
\- Tu me la prêterais ?

Gaara hocha la tête. Naruto ne dit rien mais il aurait apprécié que son ami n'intervienne pas. Il aurait ainsi été sûr de pouvoir être tranquille assez de temps pour vérifier le calepin et répondre si besoin.  
Là, il ne savait pas.

Entrés tous les trois dans la bibliothèque, Gaara partit de son côté, Naruto alla prendre place sur une des tables où il avait l'habitude de s'installer, et Sasuke avança doucement dans les premiers rayonnages en suivant le chemin emprunté par Naruto tout en regardant les ouvrages défilant sous ses yeux au fur et à mesure de ses pas.  
Une fois au bout du premier rayon, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça ait pu être aussi grand. Il vit Naruto installé et s'approcha rapidement pour lui parler.

\- C'est immense, ici ! Ca fait tout le bâtiment ou quoi ?!

Naruto chuchota d'un ton dur.

\- Parle moins fort !

Sasuke, penché sur lui, se redressa en regardant du coin des yeux autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne mais il s'excusa doucement malgré tout. Naruto reprit alors la parole.

\- La bibliothèque de notre lycée est réputée. C'est bien pour ça qu'on ne l'appelle pas juste un C.D.I..

Les sourcils de Sasuke se haussèrent brièvement comme pour confirmer. Le mouvement fut accompagné d'un petit geste de tête. Sasuke s'assit à côté de Naruto et posa son sac sur la table pour en sortir cahiers et trousse de stylos. Naruto regarda et demanda.

\- Tu vas pas voir Gaara pour faire tes photocopies ?  
\- Si, si. Je vais y aller. Je regarde juste pour préparer. Que je prenne pas trois heures devant la photocopieuse.

Naruto fit une moue mais ne dit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux vers les rayons de livres où se trouvait celui qu'il aurait aimé consulter. Le calepin l'y attendait sûrement. Il regarda Sasuke en se disant qu'il pourrait peut-être aller voir quand lui serait à la photocopieuse. Il n'allait peut-être pas y passer trois heures mais quelques minutes. Dix, pourquoi pas, pouvaient peut-être être espérées ?  
Il retint un léger soupir en regardant les affaires qu'il avait sorties pour étudier. Il devait arrêter de penser à ce calepin et réviser en attendant d'être seul et de pouvoir bouger à son envie.

Dehors, à deux rues du lycée, Neji se trouvait seul à attendre son bus. Shikamaru était parti plus que rapidement pour ne pas avoir à subir la présence de son ami. Déjà au déjeuner, il n'avait pas réussi à aller manger avec lui. Chouji avait tenté de lui parler pour savoir s'il pouvait aider de quelque manière que ce soit, mais en vain. Il avait donc décidé de se tourner vers Neji et de voir avec lui. Lui qui n'avait pas du tout le même trajet pour rentrer chez lui que Neji et Shikamaru, il vint malgré tout à l'arrêt de bus de ses amis et interpella le seul encore présent.

\- Neji !

Neji se tourna et s'étonna de le voir. Chouji ne le laissa pas faire mine de ne pas savoir pourquoi il venait ni même tenter de parler d'autre chose. Tant pis pour les personnes autour qui pouvaient entendre, tant pis pour l'heure, tant pis pour le lieu, il demanda clairement.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas voulu de Shikamaru ?

Deux ou trois personnes regardèrent dans leur direction. Neji les vit du coin des yeux. Il se racla la gorge et voulut faire savoir à Chouji que ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour parler de ça mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué. Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens pour lui, je vous vois tous les jours. Alors pourquoi ? Et je t'interdis de me sortir que ça ne me concerne pas ou une connerie du genre. Je suis votre ami depuis des années et je sais très bien que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et je suis sûr et certain que tu adorerais pouvoir être avec lui. Alors tu vas m'expliquer, et maintenant ! T'entends ?!

Neji regarda autour d'eux. Chouji renchérit en s'énervant petit à petit de plus en plus.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on soit pas seul ! Et je me contrefous que toi ça te gêne ! T'avais qu'à accepter ! MERDE ! T'attendais ça depuis je sais même pas combien de temps, qu'il se confesse enfin !

Neji soupira doucement en baissant un peu la tête avant de faire un mouvement sur la droite pour montrer à Chouji de le suivre à l'écart. Chouji accepta et le suivit sur quelques mètres. Une fois éloignés de toute personne, Neji prit calmement la parole.

\- Je ne pourrai pas lui donner ce dont il a envie, Chouji. Alors autant qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère rester son ami.

Chouji rétorqua automatiquement.

\- C'est de toi, qu'il a envie. Alors pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? Explique-moi ça ! Si t'as peur de plus de toute façon tu lui dis et puis voilà ! Il est pas obligé de te sauter dessus dès la première minute de votre relation de couple !

Neji voulut rajouter quelques mots mais Chouji le fit avant lui, toujours plus qu'agacé.

\- Et puis Shika' aussi doit pas forcément être rassuré par tout ça et ne pas être sûr de lui ! Mais quand même ! Au moins vous mettre ensembles ! Que ce soit fait ! Qu'on ait plus à se dire « Merde et si jamais il se met avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, Neji ! Tu le sais parfaitement !

Neji resserra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en fixant Chouji sans rien dire. Lui aussi était agacé par l'insistance de son ami. Insistance qui n'en terminait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche, bon sang ?!  
\- Y'a juste que je suis très bien tout seul.

Chouji en resta coi. Neji aperçut soudain son bus arriver au bout de la rue. Il ne dit rien, contourna Chouji et alla prendre son transport.

Seulement, un peu plus tard en descendant de son bus, Neji s'immobilisa en tombant nez à nez avec Shikamaru.

\- Shika ?  
\- On peut parler ?

Neji se retint pour ne pas froncer ses sourcils et refuser net. Il savait très bien de quoi voulait discuter son ami et aussi qu'il n'allait pas arrêter d'entendre parler de ça durant des jours s'il ne mettait pas les choses au clair. Il avait hésité le matin-même et s'était finalement rétracté avant de commencer, mais il devait expliquer les choses. Il le savait.  
Neji inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage, et proposa finalement.

\- Un fast-food ? Ca te dit ?

Shikamaru haussa une épaule en répondant.

\- Si t'y es plus à l'aise.  
\- Hm. J'appelle mon père pour le prévenir.

Shikamaru accepta en déclarant faire de même de son côté.

Après quelques minutes de marche pour rejoindre un arrêt de bus en particulier, Neji prit calmement la parole.

\- Tu le sais, hein, qu'en fait j'adorerai ça ?  
\- Chouji m'a appelé après qu'il t'ait crié dessus tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit ce que tu lui as dit.  
\- Hm.

Neji acquiesça yeux dirigés vers le sol et tête baissée. Shikamaru, à sa gauche, l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il tenta quelques mots.

\- Je sais qu'on dit qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné mais si quelque chose te plait pas chez moi suffit de me le dire, tu sais ! Je peux faire des efforts !  
\- Tu es parfait, Shika'.

Shikamaru déglutit sans trouver quoi dire. Neji reprit tout bas.

\- C'est moi.

Shikamaru rétorqua doucement.

\- Ca, c'est à moi de le décider. Et je t'assure que je

Neji l'interrompit en le regardant.

\- S'il te plaît Shika. J…

Il se racla la gorge en tournant son visage droit devant lui. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort mais se dit s'être décidé. Alors il demanda.

\- Je vais te parler de quelque chose que personne ne sait et… je voudrais vraiment être sûr que tu le gardes pour toi. Que… Que tu me le promettes.

Shikamaru resta d'abord silencieux en cherchant du regard si un quelque chose dans la façon de se tenir ou d'être de Neji pourrait lui donner un indice sur ce sur quoi il allait vouloir parler, mais rien. Il répondit simplement.

\- C'est promis.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Un énième soupir résonna dans sa chambre. Itachi leva son bras gauche et posa son avant-bras en travers de son visage en fermant les yeux.

\- … j'en ai marre… »

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 08 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'ai hâte de voir vos hypothèses sur ce que va révéler Neji à Shikamaru ! Huhu ! n.n N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour ce faire ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il va pouvoir vous passer par la tête. A dans quinze jours pour la suite ! Elle est prête et patiente gentiment ! n.n**

\- Itachi : J'ai pas l'air aux anges, dans le prochain chapitre...  
\- Densetsu : C'est parce que je suis avec ta maman.  
\- Itachi : Oui. Faudrait voir à persuader pour de bon Nana' à nous mettre ensembles ici aussi.  
\- Densetsu : # acquiesce en émettant un petit son affirmatif #


	9. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 09

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté), AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 09.**

Il était à peine 18h30 lorsque Neji et Shikamaru entrèrent dans le fast-food le plus proche de chez eux. C'était un peu tôt pour dîner mais au moins, ils le savaient, ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquilles pour discuter. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Ils commandèrent rapidement et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille. Silencieux, Shikamaru ne savait pas trop s'il devait engager la discussion ou non. S'il devait laisser Neji commencer. Son ami n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. Ami qui, tout comme lui, ne savait pas très bien s'il devait commencer ou attendre et débuter leur dîner en avance sur une autre note. Mais il se disait aussi que s'il parlait d'autre chose, il n'aurait plus le courage de raconter ensuite. Là, il avait dans l'optique de dire ce qui le gênait. Il était décidé. Il fallait qu'il le fasse. Son regard se dirigea vers Shikamaru. Il regardait ses frites en gigotant un peu sur place.  
Neji sourit nerveusement.

\- Chouji va nous hurler dessus, demain, à savoir qu'on est venu là sans lui.

Shikamaru répondit par un sourire nerveux lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji et revint au sujet premier.

\- Tu dois me parler de quelque chose, Neji.

Neji perdit doucement son sourire forcé et finit par hocher la tête en émettant un son affirmatif.

\- … je sais.

Il se racla la gorge, se tint un peu plus droit en attrapant une frite dans son cornet, la reposa et força un nouveau sourire en riant brièvement mais surtout nerveusement.

\- C'est pas très simple !  
\- Je t'écoute. Je t'interromps pas, si tu veux. Tu me dis et je me tais.  
\- Hm. D'accord. Je… Je veux bien.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Neji remit une mèche de cheveux longs derrière ses oreilles en regardant son plateau repas, inspira profondément, et commença non sans mal. Son cœur était serré et battait à tout rompre.

\- Si je préfère rester seul, … c'est parce que j'ai une bonne raison. J… S… Si Chouji t'a raconté pour tout à l'heure, il a dû te rapporter que je lui ai dit savoir que je ne pourrai pas te donner ce que tu veux.

Shikamaru l'interrompit.

\- Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui pour te répondre que c'est toi que je veux et que je peux très bien ne pas te sauter dessus tout de suite.

Neji lui lança un regard un peu sombre auquel Shikamaru répondit par une excuse. Neji reprit.

\- Tu m'as dit ne pas me couper, Shika'.  
\- Je sais. E… Excuse-moi. Désolé. Je m'en suis pas rendu compte. Continue, je me tais.

Neji rouvrit la bouche pour prendre une petite inspiration avant de se relancer, mais Shikamaru ajouta un mot de façon hésitante.

\- Juste…

Neji lui adressa un coup d'œil. Shikamaru continua.

\- Juste te dire que je suis aussi d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit. M… Je sais pas si c'est ça qui te bloque ou pas, mais moi j'ai… je suis pas forcément rassurer par… plus sérieux. Enfin pas forcément prêt pour ça tout de suite là. Je… Faudra y aller doucement, quoi.  
\- C'est pas vraiment ça, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Neji instaura un petit temps de pause pour être sûr que son ami et prétendant n'allait rien ajouter, et reprit à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as demandé, mardi, dans le bus, si j'étais un célibataire endurci.

Shikamaru acquiesça sans prononcer le moindre mot. Neji continua.

\- J… J'ai jamais été en couple. Enfin… sérieux, je veux dire. Une… Une vraie relation.

Shikamaru eut envie de lui dire que lui non plus mais se tût et écouta la suite. Neji osait à peine le regarder et fixait plus souvent qu'autre chose ce que contenait son plateau-repas.

\- Mais j'ai déjà fait l'amour.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, Neji se corrigea.

\- Enfin eu des relations sexuelles, plutôt.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil à Shikamaru dont les sourcils se fronçaient. Il finit par lâcher l'info.

\- On m'a forcé.

Les yeux de Shikamaru s'écarquillèrent et son corps se redressa. Assis bien droit sur son siège, les bras sous la table, la bouche très légèrement ouverte et le regard droit dans celui de Neji, il ne trouva pas quoi dire. Neji prit une profonde inspiration et en raconta un peu plus.

\- J'étais petit, je savais pas vraiment ce que c'était et… un jour, j…

Il souffla brusquement en déviant son regard sur le côté, se racla la gorge, regarda brièvement son ami qui n'avait pas encore bougé et reprit.

\- Quelqu'un m'a plaqué au sol et…

Il fit un vague mouvement de main droite comme pour laisser deviner la suite. Shikamaru venait de refermer sa bouche et s'était un peu plus avancé contre le bord de la table où ils se trouvaient. Il avait posé ses avant-bras dessus et écoutait Neji sans rien dire.

\- … et il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Neji se racla la gorge en regardant sur le côté. Il n'osait pas regarder le visage de Shikamaru de peur d'y voir du dégoût, de la curiosité, il ne savait pas quoi. C'était la première personne à qui il en parlait. Son cœur battant quelques secondes auparavant à toute allure était à présent serré et cognait fort en lui faisant mal. Il grimaça en essayant de se contenir. Il força même un sourire en tentant un coup d'œil vers son ami avant de fixer le plafond sur le côté en ajoutant autre chose.

\- C'est pas la seule fois ! Tu sais ! … qu… qu'on m'a fait des trucs. C'est juste que c'est là que ça m'a vraiment surpris.

Il haussa une épaule en continuant de sourire nerveusement.  
Shikamaru, lui, ventre noué et sans voix, cligna des yeux en essayant d'assimiler l'information. La voix de Neji continuait de se faire entendre dans ses oreilles.

\- C'est pour ça que je dis que je ne veux pas qu'on soit plus que des amis, Shika'. J… J'suis désolé ! J'y arrivais pas.

Shikamaru releva son regard vers le visage de Neji à l'entente de son prénom. Neji grimaçait en se mordant l'intérieur du coin des lèvres. Il le regardait en s'excusant encore une fois. Shikamaru devina avoir le droit de parler et demanda.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que je suis un des rares à avoir le droit de te toucher de temps en temps ? Tu supportes pas ça à cause de ça ?

Neji hocha la tête. Shikamaru demanda encore.

\- C'était qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait d'autre ?

Neji réalisa un mouvement négatif de tête en fermant brièvement les yeux et répondit.

\- Y'en a pas eu qu'un, Shika'.

Shikamaru s'exclama en plaquant ses paumes sur la table de chaque côté de son plateau-repas.

\- Pardon !?  
\- Y'en a pas eu qu'un. … Et pas qu'en une seule fois.

Shikamaru resta bouche-bée alors que Neji continuait. Il était lancé et se sentait en confiance. Il partageait pour la première fois un terrible secret mais s'en sentait le besoin sur le moment. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à avancer ensuite ?

\- On… on m'a aussi obligé à… caresser et… embrasser… des entrejambes.

Il se racla la gorge de façon gênée et déglutit avant de reprendre pour essayer de rassurer Shikamaru.

\- J… Mais ça s'est fait comme ça, c'est tout ! C'est pas forcément que de leur faute ! Je leur en veux pas, tu sais ! Et puis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais, j'ai

Il haussa une épaule. Shikamaru répliqua automatiquement.

\- Peut-être parce que depuis, comme tu dis, tu ne te laisses pas toucher.  
\- Bien sûr que si !  
\- Non. Non, Neji. Je dois être un des rares en dehors de certaines personnes de ta famille. Et ne me dis pas le contraire ! La main d'une petite dame qui s'envolerait au moindre coup de vent sur l'épaule, ça ne vaut pas quelqu'un de ton âge, ta taille et qui te prendrait dans ses bras.

Neji ne répondit pas. Il resta juste le regard plongé dans celui de Shikamaru qui leva ses mains pour les placer au-dessus des poignets de son ami sur la table. Des poignets que Neji retira rapidement en se sentant frissonner d'appréhension. Il pâlit à vue d'œil. Shikamaru ajouta quelques mots en le voyant.

\- Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas non plus me permettre tout et n'importe quoi.

Neji baissa les yeux. Shikamaru reprit.

\- Si toi tu dis ne pas leur en vouloir, moi je leur en veux pour toi. Qui. Qui t'a fait ça, Neji ?  
\- Personne que tu connaisses.  
\- Tu les vois encore ?

Neji se leva en prenant son sac de cours sans répondre et voulut partir mais Shikamaru tendit son bras et agrippa celui de son ami en se levant à son tour.

\- Neji !

Neji qui fit un mouvement brusque pour échapper à la main de Shikamaru. Celui-ci le lâcha en levant ses avant-bras paumes ouvertes pour bien montrer qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Neji s'immobilisa en le voyant. Le cœur battant de façon irrégulière, il grimaça en regardant autour d'eux du coin des yeux. Shikamaru recula doucement pour se rasseoir. Neji soupira discrètement en le regardant, puis une nouvelle fois plus bruyamment en se rasseyant à son tour. Il déclara.

\- Je t'en ai déjà dit énormément, Shika'. Alors ne me pose pas de question s'il te plaît.  
\- Je suis vraiment le seul, à le savoir ?

Neji hocha la tête.

\- Tu dis que t'étais petit. Petit comment ? Ca fait combien de temps ?  
\- Je sais plus. … J'avais pas dix ans.

Shikamaru voulut poursuivre ses questions malgré ce que Neji venait de lui demander mais se ravisa en l'entendant.

\- S'il te plaît, Shika. Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter d'en parler. J… J'aimerai… déjà assimiler le fait que quelqu'un le sait. … Que je l'ai raconté.

Shikamaru serra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en observant silencieusement son ami. Puis il accepta finalement. Il leva sa main droite et attrapa un peu de nourriture histoire de montrer que le sujet était pour le moment clôt, qu'ils pouvaient faire autre chose. … Mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Neji était dans le même état mais il se força plus rapidement que Shikamaru.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoula en silence jusqu'à ce que Neji demande.

\- Je te dégoûte pas trop ?

Shikamaru s'étonna et ne le cacha pas.

\- Pourquoi tu me dégoûterais ?

Neji haussa juste une épaule sans rien dire. La voix de Shikamaru se fit dure et certaine.

\- C'est pas parce que des porcs se sont amusés avec toi que t'en es devenu un, Neji ! Me dis pas que tu penses le contraire !  
\- Non mais l'idée qu'on ce soit… « amusé » avec moi pourrait te dégoûter. Donc… donc vouloir te faire te rétracter quant à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin.  
\- Non. Et je te dirai même que je t'admire encore plus à avoir été aussi fort et courageux à garder tout ça pour toi autant de temps.

Yeux baissés, Neji haussa une nouvelle fois ses épaules sans rien dire. Lui ne se pensait pas si courageux que ça. Il se sentait même plus comme un lâche. Un trouillard n'ayant jamais rien dit et ne voulant pas aller vers les autres pour combattre cette peur d'être touché. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était courageux ou faire preuve de force que de ne plus vouloir être approché.  
En face de lui, Shikamaru l'observait sans plus rien dire non plus.  
Sans savoir quoi dire.

Un peu plus tard et à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Itachi balançait ses affaires sur son bureau de chambre étudiante en revenant de son dernier cours de la journée. Il n'avait pas croisé Asuma depuis la veille au déjeuner et il se sentait, il devait l'avouer, assez perdu.  
Il soupira en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur son lit.

La veille, Asuma ne l'avait finalement pas pris. L'échange avait été délicieux, comme d'habitude avec lui, mais Itachi se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire pour qu'Asuma pense qu'il ne voulait pas être pris à cet endroit. Ou alors il jouait un rôle et c'était en réalité lui qui ne voulait pas ? C'était son lieu de travail, après tout. C'était peut-être à cause de ça.  
Non. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Itachi savait très bien qu'Asuma couchait avec Kakashi à l'infirmerie de l'université.  
Il soupira une nouvelle fois en se tournant sur le dos et fixa le plafond de sa chambre en réfléchissant à la situation. L'estomac un peu noué, il se demandait si Asuma était vraiment sincère ou non avec lui. Mais peut-être aussi que ce dernier se posait la même question de son côté. Itachi ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était énormément fidèle.  
Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en se tournant de côté sur son lit.  
Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés d'accord, c'était une relation libre. Asuma savait très bien qu'il ne voulait pas que sa bisexualité se sache.  
… Mais pourtant…  
Pourtant, si Asuma tentait de temps en temps de le forcer à se montrer ou… quelque chose comme ça ? Peut-être. Oui, il se disait bien « peut-être », que son idée de ne pas vouloir être perçu comme bisexuel pourrait changer !  
Un énième soupir résonna dans sa chambre. Itachi leva son bras gauche et posa son avant-bras en travers de son visage en fermant les yeux.

\- … j'en ai marre…

Un instant passa, quelques minutes peut-être, puis il se redressa. Assis au bord de son lit, il tendit le bras et se leva juste un peu pour attraper son sac d'affaires et y trouver son téléphone portable. Il regarda l'écran de l'appareil, joua un peu avec en se questionnant encore et encore et le colla finalement à son oreille après avoir choisi un numéro.  
La voix voulue répondit à l'autre bout de l'onde.

\- Allô !  
\- Kankurô, j'ai besoin de toi.

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Kankurô était un peu étonné et Itachi le devinait. Ce dernier continua donc.

\- Tu le sais, que je suis avec Asuma ?

Chez lui, les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles allant de droite à gauche à tout va, Kankurô répondit par l'affirmative de façon un peu perplexe. Itachi reprit donc.

\- A ton avis, comment je peux faire pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai que ce soit plus sérieux ?

Kankurô émit un rire amusé.

\- « Plus sérieux » ? Plus sérieux que quoi ? Vous vous envoyez en l'air à l'université à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit pour peu que vous vous croisiez !  
\- Non. Justement.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il a refusé de me prendre hier midi ! Il pensait que je ne voulais pas, ça l'a choqué quand je lui ai demandé !

Itachi attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint excepté un long silence.

\- Kankurô ?  
\- J'suis là, j'suis là. … Je… Je sais pas trop quoi te dire.

Itachi ferma les yeux en soupirant et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux en répondant.

\- … ok. … donc ça sert à rien que je te l'aie dit, quoi…  
\- Je le savais déjà, de toute façon !  
\- Hm.  
\- Le mieux ce serait de lui en parler à lui. Je peux te dire que ça ! C'est pas avec moi que tu vas régler ça, faut voir avec lui directement.

Itachi rétorqua, ennuyé.

\- Il va croire que je veux l'exclusivité sans la lui donner pour autant…

Kankurô haussa ses deux sourcils en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Ah bah c'est normal ! Si tu demandes l'exclusivité, si c'est ça que tu veux en parlant de « plus sérieux », va falloir la lui donner aussi !

Juste à côté de lui, Kankurô aperçut sa sœur venir vers lui en fronçant ses sourcils et l'entendit lui demander à qui il parlait. Il montra sa main droite index levé pour demander un instant et lui dire de se taire. Temari eut un léger mouvement de recul en cherchant. Kankurô était rentré chez eux depuis très peu de temps. Lui, elle et Gaara vivaient avec leur père rarement présent. Leur demeure se trouvait dans un village entre le lycée de Gaara et l'université de Kankurô. Un peu plus proche du lycée de Gaara. Temari était celle qui faisait office d'adulte responsable depuis déjà longtemps même si elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que Kankurô.  
Temari fit mine de se ficher de la discussion en réalité apparemment plus qu'intéressante de Kankurô, et partit dans la cuisine à la recherche de la réponse à la question « Que va-t-on manger ce soir ? ». Elle y croisa Gaara qui venait à peine de rentrer lui aussi.

\- Tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?  
\- Ce que tu as envie de préparer.

Temari ouvrit un placard devant elle, deux, et informa son petit frère.

\- J'ai eu papa au téléphone, aujourd'hui.

Gaara ne répondit pas. Temari, trop habituée à ces silences, continua.

\- Il m'a dit rentrer le week-end prochain. Il repartira rapidement. … Le mardi d'après, je crois.  
\- Hm.

Temari lui jeta un coup d'œil en sortant une boîte de conserve et rajouta.

\- Tu pourras essayer de ne pas aller chez Naruto, ce week-end là ? Que papa puisse te voir un peu.

Encore une fois, Gaara émit juste un son affirmatif ou en tout cas ce que Temari, elle, prenait pour affirmatif. Elle préférait l'entendre comme ça. Gaara et leur père ne s'entendaient pas particulièrement. Leur mère était morte en mettant Gaara au monde et le jeune homme s'en était toujours senti coupable. Plus encore lorsqu'il sentait le regard de son père posé sur lui. Il était persuadé que l'homme lui en voulait de vivre et d'être tout simplement né.  
Alors il préférait être ailleurs quand son père revenait chez eux.

\- Densetsu !  
\- Hein ?

Chez Densetsu, Mikoto se montrait à son futur mari habillée d'une longue robe bordeaux foncée en tournant un peu sur elle-même, toute souriante.

\- Elle me va ?  
\- Tout te va, ma chérie. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
\- C'est celle que je vais mettre pour rencontrer ta maman. Je veux faire bonne impression.

Densetsu sourit et s'approcha de Mikoto. Il enlaça sa taille et lui donna un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de chuchoter.

\- Tu feras bonne impression. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Vu ce que ton père dit d'elle, elle a l'air exigeante et entière. Alors je ne veux vraiment pas donner une mauvaise image.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ne s'entendent plus du tout. Elle en dira autant de lui et peut-être même pire si jamais tu la lances sur le sujet. Je te le répète sans cesse.

Mikoto le laissa l'embrasser encore une fois en se serrant contre lui et en passant ses bras nus autour de son cou. La robe était décolletée sans bretelles et resserrée sous la poitrine. Elle parla doucement une fois le baiser rompu.

\- J'ai hâte de la connaître.

Densetsu sourit de façon amusée et rétorqua.

\- Malgré ce que mon père dit d'elle ?  
\- Tu le contredis à chaque fois. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme il dit.

Densetsu sourit de plus belle et répliqua encore une fois.

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Peut-être que je l'idolâtre tout simplement parce que c'est ma maman !  
\- Ils ont divorcé jeunes parce que ton père courait les femmes. Ce n'est en rien sa faute à elle alors c'est elle que j'apprécierai le plus.  
\- Tu apprécies mon père.

Mikoto conclut en lâchant Densetsu.

\- Donc je vais parfaitement m'entendre avec ta maman !

Elle fit volte-face après lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil et partit se rechanger. Densetsu resta sur place au beau milieu du salon en pensant à sa maman.  
Oui. Dans moins de deux jours, samedi midi, Mikoto devait être présentée à Tsunade, la mère de Densetsu. Elles deux et lui avaient prévu de partager un restaurant avant de venir chez Densetsu et Mikoto pour qu'Itachi et Sasuke soient eux aussi présentés durant l'après-midi. Le dîner était ensuite prévu dans leur maison. Tsunade passait la nuit et le reste du week-end chez son fils avant de repartir dimanche soir.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Le plus jeune n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es jaloux ! »

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 09 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ce que nous avons appris ici. Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi, maintenant, dites ? Allez ! Je vous dis à très vite ! La semaine prochaine pour Tout ça pour toi (le dernier que j'ai d'avance pour le moment) ou dans quinze jours pour la suite de cette fic-ci ! n.n**

\- Densetsu : Tsunade est ma maman, ici !  
\- Nana : Oui !  
\- Itachi : Et moi ton futur beau-fils, Trésor.  
\- Densetsu : Et surtout mon futur premier amant masculin.  
\- Nana : Ah bon ? O.o  
\- Densetsu et Itachi (en chœur) : Oui ! (ils l'ont décrété)


	10. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 10

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ :  SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté), AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 10.**

\- Tu as essayé d'avoir Asuma, hier soir ou là ce matin ?  
\- Non.

Kankurô ne retint pas un soupir ennuyé en regardant Itachi. Ils étaient vendredi matin juste avant leur début de cours et Itachi n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Kankurô, assis à la gauche d'Itachi dans leur amphithéâtre, l'interrogea encore.

\- Et tu comptes le faire ?  
\- Non.

Kankurô instaura un très léger silence et se pencha finalement vers son ami pour parler assez bas mais ce tout en montrant à son ton qu'il était épuisé par les façons de faire de ce dernier.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin t'assumer ? En plus, je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange à ce point d'être bi, tu sais ! Ce qui gênerait le plus là-dedans c'est plutôt que tu sortes avec un prof ! Un type de deux fois ton âge, en plus !

Itachi rétorqua automatiquement à voix basse lui aussi.

\- Il n'a pas deux fois mon âge, il a treize ans de plus. C'est tout.  
\- « C'est tout » ?! « C'est tout » ! Enfin Itachi ! Il commençait déjà à se branler que t'étais encore en couches-culottes !  
\- J'suis pas forcé de faire ma vie avec ! C'est juste que pour le moment j'aimerai assez qu'il arrête de s'envoyer aussi en l'air avec l'autre crétin d'infirmier et qu'il ne se retienne pas avec moi ici quand on est seul !

Il soupira en se redressant à sa place alors que Kankurô s'écartait un peu lui aussi pour le dévisager en se tenant à nouveau droit. Le plus jeune n'en revenait pas.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es jaloux !

Itachi fronça ses sourcils encore un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il voulut contredire Kankurô mais fut interrompu avant même de pouvoir prononcer un mot. Kankurô se penchait de nouveau vers lui pour renchérir.

\- T'es jaloux ! Itachi ! T… T'es jaloux, t'es amoureux !

Itachi s'accouda à sa place en baissant un peu la tête et soupira.

\- … bien sûr que non… ! … C'est un homme. Comment je pourrai !?  
\- Aussi facilement que moi avec Kiba ! Qu'est-ce que ça empêche ? J'ai l'air d'être anormal ?

Kankurô vit Itachi bouger nerveusement en cherchant quoi dire. Il savait parfaitement que son aîné ne le trouvait pas plus anormal qu'un autre mais qu'il ne voulait juste pas avouer ce qui sautait aux yeux.  
Oui, il était jaloux.  
Oui, il aimait au moins autant Asuma que celui-ci pouvait sûrement l'aimer.  
Ca se voyait très bien, il suffisait simplement de penser au sourire du professeur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la présence d'Itachi deux jours auparavant dans leur amphithéâtre.

Itachi reprit la parole de façon agacée.

\- Je comprends juste pas pourquoi il se tape ce type ici alors que moi il n'a pas voulu.

Kankurô le jaugea juste un peu et répondit rapidement.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il a plus de respect pour toi que pour lui.  
\- Mais non… ! … Et puis comment il peut vouloir de lui ?! Ce type est un épouvantail sur pattes ! Il est jamais coiffé, on voit même pas la moitié de son visage, il a toujours un truc qui lui cache la bouche et les joues, il a une mèche à la n'importe quoi qui nous empêche de voir ses deux yeux, c… c'est une peinture abstraite vivante !

Kankurô sourit, amusé par l'image, et contredit son ami.

\- Il est super bien foutu.

Itachi lui présenta une grimace dégoûtée et montrant qu'il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait dire ça. Kankurô redonna sa conclusion en haussant ses épaules.

\- T'es jaloux. C'est tout !

Itachi fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en grimaçant encore une fois d'agacement et répéta un simple « Mais non… ! » en soupirant. Kankurô se pencha à son oreille. Il était amusé par l'entêtement de son ami alors que tout criait et même hurlait l'attirance de ce dernier pour leur professeur. Il chuchota.

\- Il est à l'administration.

Itachi hoqueta en écarquillant les yeux et dévisagea Kankurô qui souriait.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Il est à l'administration. J'y suis passé tout à l'heure pour un truc et je l'ai vu y aller quand j'en sortais. Va le voir ! Je te filerai le cours. Vas-y avant que ça commence !

Un instant de flottement s'écoula jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi réponde en détournant les yeux devant lui sur ses feuilles blanches prêtes pour prendre des notes.

\- Non. Non, il… Il n'y est plus. Il ne va pas y être resté une heure !  
\- Ca fait un quart d'heure à peine. Il y est peut-être encore. Moi, j'ai posé un truc dans leur boîte. Ca n'a même pas encore ouvert alors il est sur place à attendre !

Itachi claqua encore une fois sa langue sur son palet pour faire comprendre à Kankurô d'arrêter de vouloir le faire aller voir. Il ne bougerait pas. Kankurô se tourna pour faire face à sa place en soupirant.

\- … irrécupérable…

* * *

Ailleurs, Naruto, lui, se pressait en arrivant au lycée. Il voulait aller à la bibliothèque avant son premier cours. La veille au soir, Sasuke présent, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller vérifier si le petit calepin dans lequel il partageait des messages avec il ne savait pas qui avait été rempli ou non. Il s'insultait et s'insultait encore et encore de ne pas avoir pensé à juste prendre le calepin pour le cacher dans son sac et l'emmener. Même sans le regarder durant le reste de la fin d'après-midi et le début de soirée à la bibliothèque, il aurait au moins pu l'emmener chez lui et lire une fois seul dans sa chambre ! Mais non. Il n'y avait pas pensé quand il le fallait. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi pour la seconde nuit de suite, était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, il n'avait que ça en tête. Il voulait savoir ce que la personne avec qui il échangeait lui avait répondu. Elle lui avait forcément répondu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son état mais cela se voyait très bien à son visage et à sa façon de répondre lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole.

La bibliothèque ouvrant un peu avant le début des cours, il pouvait s'offrir le loisir d'aller voir rapidement. Peut-être pas de répondre, mais il le ferait sur la pause déjeuner s'il pouvait. Là, il voulait juste voir la réponse. Il s'était un peu plus confié que d'habitude et avait donné des avis plus intimes qu'habituellement sur certains sujets qui l'obnubilaient un peu trop à son goût dernièrement et il voulait un avis neutre. Un avis de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on tente d'être d'accord avec lui juste parce qu'on ne voulait pas le froisser. Et il savait que la personne avec qui il correspondait était tout à fait celle désignée pour ça.  
Et puis, vu ce qu'il avait dit et les questions qu'il avait posées, peut-être aussi en apprendrait-il plus sur cette dite personne. Il était de plus en plus curieux à l'idée de la connaître un peu mieux. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvé trop envahissant dans ce dernier message. Ni trop cru ou… peut-être trop entier. Il ne savait pas trop et ne cessait d'y penser. Il voulait savoir ce qu'on lui avait répondu.  
Ayant laissé Sasuke à l'entrée du lycée avec Suigetsu et sa cigarette, il savait être tranquille. Il se rendit donc le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque, dit bonjour à la personne surveillant sur le moment, et alla tout droit dans le rayon voulu, l'étagère voulue, le livre voulu. Le ventre un peu noué par l'angoisse, il prit le calepin entre les pages de l'ouvrage et l'ouvrit.  
Oui, il y avait une réponse.

# Ca m'arrive aussi d'aller au lac. Je reste très peu chez moi. Autant que je peux, en fait. Je lis aussi mais dehors ou ici à la bibliothèque quand je peux. Ca ne m'est jamais arrivé de voir qui que ce soit avec ce calepin alors non je ne t'ai jamais croisé. Tu voudrais qu'on s'interpelle, si ça arrivait ? Peut-être que tu n'as pas tort, à dire qu'au moins, là comme on est, on se dit la vérité. Et puis je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'une fois que tu sauras qui je suis, tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole même via ce livret. Je suis en première, moi aussi. Ce serait marrant si on était dans la même classe ! Je préfère pas trop en imaginer.  
Ne te gênes pas si tu veux me parler de quelque chose de plus sérieux. Je m'y mettrai peut-être aussi, si tu commences. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis célibataire. Et non, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Personne ne m'intéresse en particulier, ici au lycée. Et toi ? Peut-être que je le ou la connais ! Ou alors ce serait moi sans que tu saches que tu m'écris ? Ca aussi, ce serait drôle.  
Pour ton nouveau frère, je crois que, comme tu le dis, il va devoir prendre le pli. Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire quant à l'idée de mec en crise tout ça parce qu'il ne peut pas sortir ou faire comme avant. Je n'aurai pas vraiment apprécié son comportement mais peut-être que, comme tu le dis aussi, il joue juste un rôle. Il doit avoir peur de se montrer pour de vrai comme il est ou aimerait vraiment être. Tu verras avec le temps. Tu me tiendras au courant de ça ? J'aimerai bien en savoir plus. Si ça ne t'embête pas, bien sûr !  
Et le plus âgé ? Tu l'as vu ? Ca y est ? Il est comment ?  
Prochaine côte AC112#

Naruto prit le calepin avec lui après avoir rapidement lu ces quelques lignes. Il y répondrait sur l'heure du déjeuner. Ou peut-être ce week-end s'il ne trouvait pas le temps dans la journée. Il ne savait pas trop si son interlocuteur lui en voudrait ou non s'il se rendait compte qu'il avait pris leur calepin avec lui pour l'emmener chez lui. Il devrait peut-être laisser un mot pour expliquer. Et si jamais il pensait que quelqu'un d'autre, voire un responsable de la bibliothèque, avait trouvé leur petit carnet ou l'avait retiré ? Il regarda sa montre en y pensant et se pressa pour prendre une page blanche dans ses affaires de cours et y expliquer sommairement ce qu'il avait fait. Comme ça, au moins, l'autre saurait que le calepin était en sûreté avec lui.

Il repensa au mot laissé par l'autre en allant à sa salle de classe. Ils se seraient peut-être déjà croisés ? Et même sûrement. Si ça se trouvait, il ou elle était même dans sa classe. Il pensa aux filles de son niveau. Alors cette personne était en première. Et si c'était un garçon et qu'ils s'imaginaient l'un comme l'autre pouvoir avoir plus qu'une relation amicale ?  
Naruto se sentit grimacer de dégoût. Il pensa à Sasuke et Suigetsu. Et puis à Kankurô, le frère de Gaara. Donc il était gay ? Et ça ne dérangeait pas Gaara ?  
Ses idées se dirigèrent soudain vers son père. Sa famille. Son grand-père, sa grand-mère. Est-ce qu'ils étaient au courant que Sasuke était gay ? Son père, oui, mais… et ses grands-parents ? Son père ne le leur avait sûrement pas dit. Comment est-ce qu'ils réagiraient si, lui, il disait un jour pouvoir peut-être être attiré par les hommes ? Ou même les deux genres ? Non. Non, ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant !  
Naruto se secoua la tête en fermant ses yeux plus fort que normalement.

\- T'as eu ta réponse ?  
\- Hein ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Gaara. Son ami était juste à côté de lui dans le couloir de leur classe. Gaara reprit.

\- La bibli'. T'as eu ta réponse ?

Naruto se renfrogna juste un instant en constatant qu'on avait su ce qu'il faisait. Enfin plutôt Gaara. Juste lui, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il se calma rapidement et répondit.

\- Oui. … Oui. Je l'ai. J'ai pas encore répondu, par contre.

Gaara hocha la tête. Naruto ajouta.

\- Je verrai ce midi si je peux. Sinon je le ferai ce week-end. Tu y vas, hein, lundi ? T'as pas d'empêchement !?

Nouvel acquiescement de la part de Gaara. Naruto termina.

\- De toute façon, t'en aurais eu, j'aurai pu y aller quand même.  
\- Comme tu pourrais le faire ce soir aussi.  
\- Non. Y'a le grand frère de Sasuke qui arrive, ce soir. Faut que je sois rentré le plus tôt possible.  
\- Ah.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur place.

De l'autre côté de la classe, Neji prenait une longue et profonde inspiration. Devant lui, Chouji ne lui avait pas adressé un mot ni un regard depuis leur arrivée. Shikamaru n'était tout simplement pas présent, lui.  
Durant la nuit passée, Neji n'avait pas énormément dormi. Il s'était demandé s'il avait bien fait ou non de raconter son passé, ou plutôt ce fait-là, à son ami. Il redoutait un changement de comportement. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment parlé une fois qu'il avait rapporté ça. Ils avaient mangé, s'étaient levés, avaient pris le bus, … tout ça plus ou moins silencieusement. Juste des "On y va ?", "A demain", "Bonne nuit" ou autres banalités du genre. Mais maintenant, une nouvelle journée commençait. Shikamaru n'était certes pas encore là mais il n'allait pas sécher toute la journée. Et Neji se demandait vraiment comment tout allait à présent se passer. Déjà Chouji, … Non bien sûr, ce dernier ne savait rien ! Mais il lui en voulait d'avoir refusé et de ne pas comprendre pourquoi. Et Neji ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Shikamaru et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de cette idée de couple. Peut-être Shikamaru avait-il compris ou… ou ne voulait tout simplement plus à cause de ce qu'il avait appris.  
Neji baissa les yeux sur son cahier de cours ouvert. C'était vrai. Shikamaru avait beau eu dire le trouver courageux, l'admirer encore plus, … il ne lui avait pas reparlé de son idée de sortir avec lui. Neji le comprenait et en était soulagé mais… déçu, aussi. Il en sourit presque en y pensant. C'était vraiment tout un paradoxe. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette idée de devoir, un peu plus tard, il le savait ! Mais de devoir ensuite passer à un moment ou à un autre aux choses sérieuses, plus intimes, … Parce que c'était Shikamaru, il aurait pu accepter.  
Peut-être.  
Oui. Peut-être. C'est ce qu'il se disait.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la place de son voisin et ami. Il sentit son ventre se tordre et se retordre dans tous les sens. Sa gorge se serra un peu. Shikamaru l'avait rassuré la veille au soir. Mais et maintenant ? Après plusieurs heures à sûrement y repenser ? Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours ces mots rassurants qu'il lui avait dit la veille au fast-food ? Ou alors, lui en voulait-il de lui avoir avoué ça ? Peut-être que Shikamaru aurait préféré ne rien savoir et être tout simplement repoussé. Neji s'en voulut et se dit pour l'énième fois qu'il aurait juste dû lui mentir et lui dire ne pas l'aimer de la même manière. Point.

* * *

Un soupir. Un il ne savait combientième soupir. C'est ce que Shikamaru poussa dans son lit sous une couette qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de repousser, remonter, replacer, triturer toute la nuit. Lui qui pouvait normalement s'endormir n'importe où avec une facilité déconcertante, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Son père était déjà parti travailler depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et pensait sûrement, comme d'habitude, qu'il était allé en cours. Mais Shikamaru se demandait s'il allait y aller de la journée. Son père devait rentrer en tout début d'après-midi et Shikamaru partait toujours avant son retour, mais cette fois il se sentait le besoin de parler à un adulte. Et son père était tout désigné. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de beaucoup parler l'un et l'autre mais, cette fois-ci, Shikamaru le savait, c'était nécessaire. Seulement il ne savait pas très bien comment il allait pouvoir faire sans raconter ce qu'il avait appris. Ni non plus sans rien dire sur son attirance pour les hommes. Son père n'en savait rien et attendait impatiemment de voir la première petite amie sérieuse de son fils. Shikamaru le savait puisque son père lui faisait souvent la remarque. De plus en plus ces derniers temps, même.

Il finit par se lever un peu après 9h en pensant à ses amis, et plus particulièrement à Neji, en cours à leur lycée. Est-ce que Neji était allé en cours, lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à dormir après cette soirée passée ensembles et ce qu'il y avait raconté ? Shikamaru avala simplement un café ce matin-là et tourna plus qu'autre chose en rond durant une heure ou deux.  
Puis finalement, un peu avant midi, il sortit. Son sac de cours à l'épaule, il partit en direction de son lycée.

* * *

Ce fut donc juste avant l'heure du déjeuner que Shikamaru se présenta à l'administration très rapidement pour justifier son absence avant de se rendre dans le couloir de l'étage de sa classe. Il s'accroupit à côté de la porte encore fermée, inspira profondément et soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était encore à se demander ce qu'il allait faire et comment il allait se comporter. Il n'avait pas osé rester chez lui pour parler avec son père. Il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre. Là, maintenant, il devait avant tout se préoccuper de Neji.

Neji et personne d'autre.  
La sonnerie du début de la pause déjeuner retentit. Shikamaru se leva nerveusement, se racla la gorge et fixa la porte de sa classe.

A l'étage du dessus, côté terminales, Suigetsu interpella Kiba encore assis et même vautré à sa place.

\- Je vais me faire un tête-à-tête avec Sasuke pour m'excuser pour hier soir. Tu manges avec Shino ?

Kiba hocha la tête en souriant un peu, montrant à son ami que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Suigetsu le salua et s'éclipsa rapidement.  
Il descendit aussi vite qu'il le put à l'étage des premières et aperçut Sasuke sortir de sa salle de classe. Il s'approcha et enlaça la taille de son petit ami d'un bras.

\- On mange rien que nous deux, ce midi !

Derrière Sasuke qui s'étonnait, Sakura écarquilla les yeux en fixant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Sasuke souriait à Suigetsu en lui répondant.

\- Seuls entourés d'un millier d'autres lycéens ?  
\- Oh non ! Pas autant !  
\- Allez. Arrête.

Sasuke le repoussa simplement. Suigetsu le laissa faire et le suivit après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Sakura qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la classe, Naruto prévenait Gaara aller à la bibliothèque pour vite répondre et placer le calepin là où il fallait avant de venir manger. Gaara hocha juste la tête.

Pendant ce temps, Neji se levait mollement après avoir rassemblé ses affaires pour sortir. Il n'avait pas osé adresser le moindre regard à Chouji. Il se disait qu'il allait sûrement manger seul et se demandait même s'il allait manger. Et puis finalement, en sortant dans le couloir parmi les derniers de sa classe, il s'immobilisa en reconnaissant Shikamaru serrant la main de Chouji et le voir au même moment. Shikamaru lâcha Chouji, lui jeta un coup d'œil en lui disant quelque chose tout en lui frappant amicalement le bras, et se dirigea vers Neji. Chouji partit de son côté. Proche de Neji, Shikamaru demanda.

\- Tu m'en veux pas de pas être venu ce matin ?

Le ventre de Neji se noua.

* * *

A la bibliothèque, Naruto entrait précipitamment calepin à la main en cherchant déjà ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre. En réalité, il avait passé toute la matinée à y penser et n'avait pas trouvé. Il fallait qu'il y écrive pour que les mots filent tous seuls. Il s'assit rapidement à l'une de ses places habituelles, ouvrit le calepin, relut le dernier message de son correspondant, inspira profondément et se lança pour écrire une réponse.

# Tu penses quoi des gays ?#

Il arrêta son stylo en se redressant un peu au-dessus du petit cahier pour se relire. Il s'insulta tout seul en rayant ses mots et poussa un soupir agacé avant de recommencer à écrire.

# J'ai un ami dont le frère est homosexuel. Tu en penses quoi, toi, de ça ? Ca m'a surpris quand je l'ai appris et je n'ai jamais eu de problème ni de soupçon, si j'ose dire, de ça, avec lui. Je l'ai déjà vu et le connais donc un peu. Je m'entends avec lui pour le peu qu'on se croise. Tu penses quoi, toi, de ce sujet ? En toute honnêteté, hein ! Je jugerai pas et continuerai d'échanger avec toi quoi que tu répondes. #

C'était déjà un peu mieux tourné comme ça. C'est ce qu'il se dit sur le moment. Il bougea un peu sur sa chaise et continua en décidant de changer de sujet.

# Pour en revenir aux demi-frères, non, je n'ai pas encore vu l'aîné. Je le rencontre ce soir. Il est à l'université en anthropologie et à une chambre étudiante où il reste la semaine et parfois les week-ends. Mais là, il rentre. On va se présenter les uns les autres. Je te raconterai la prochaine fois.  
Sinon, si jamais toi ou moi on se croise ici à la bibliothèque en nous voyant avec le calepin, je ne sais pas trop. Fais comme tu veux. Moi, je pense que ce sera selon le moment et comment je me sentirai. Donc je te laisse faire comme tu le sens aussi de son côté.  
Si quelqu'un m'intéresse ici au lycée ? #

Naruto fit une pause et leva les yeux pour y penser. Il repassa intérieurement en vue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait. De près comme de loin. Une petite moue se dessina sur son visage. Il se pencha une dernière fois sur le calepin et termina.

# Non. Je crois pas. Ou juste à voir comme ça pour y repenser ensuite.  
Il faut que j'aille mange.  
Bon week-end si tu vois ma réponse avant ! Sinon au prochain mot ! #

Il se relut, referma le calepin, rangea le peu d'affaires sorties et alla glisser sa correspondance dans le bon ouvrage avant de reprendre le mot laisser dans l'autre. Puis il alla trouver Gaara pour déjeuner.

* * *

Dans le self, déjà installés, Neji et Shikamaru étaient seuls assis l'un à côté de l'autre autour d'une petite table ronde de quatre personnes. Shikamaru demanda.

\- Ca t'embête pas que je me sois assis là ?  
\- Non. C'est pas la première fois qu'on ne se fait pas face.  
\- Hm.

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Neji l'observait, il sentait très bien son regard sur lui. Et il prit même la parole.

\- T'es venu sur l'heure du déjeuner parce que tu manges mieux ici que chez toi ?

Shikamaru sourit et s'esclaffa même avant de confirmer ironiquement.

\- Oh oui ! Que ne ferai-je pas pour un steak mal décongelé et des haricots trop cuits ?!

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire en se regardant l'un l'autre. Un court silence s'ensuivit. Neji regarda son assiette sans que Shikamaru ne bouge. Ce dernier finit par prendre la parole à voix calme et un peu plus basse.

\- Tu dois t'en douter, … j'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

Les lèvres de Neji se retroussèrent alors qu'il acquiesçait. Shikamaru continua.

\- Tu m'as demandé si ça ne me dégoûtait pas. … Tu m'as dit penser ne pas pouvoir me donner ce dont j'aurai envie et que tu préfères rester ami avec moi.

Neji émit un très bref et très léger son affirmatif. Shikamaru reprit.

\- Tu penses que maintenant que je sais ce que je sais, je vais forcément avoir changé d'avis sur ce que moi je t'ai dit ? Sur mon envie d'être plus qu'un ami pour toi ?

Neji ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas. Il restait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et ses aliments avec lesquels il jouait de sa fourchette.  
Shikamaru termina.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Neji.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Temari au travail et Gaara au lycée, Kankurô avait la maison pour lui et s'y promenait torse nu après avoir pris une douche. Il imaginait déjà avec plaisir et envie les mains de Kiba agrippant sa peau. »

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 10 ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews à celles et ceux qui en mettent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. Elle sera là la semaine prochaine puisque je n'ai plus de chap' d'avance sur Tout ça pour toi. Vous aurez donc un peu moins à attendre. Donc à très vite !  
** Petit note au passage : Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai rajouté des lignes lorsqu'on change de lieu ou de perso sans que ce soit vraiment bien clairement dit. Je me demandais depuis quelques temps si ce ne serait pas mieux de le faire vu que ça m'était arrivé dans quelques fics par le passé et je pensais vous demander directement, mais quelqu'un m'en a parlé en review donc et bien je suis venue en rajouter là. Vous pourrez me dire si ça dérange ou si c'est mieux ? Y'en a certaines que j'ai mises et pour lesquelles je me suis demandée si elles valaient le coup ou non, et d'autres que j'aurai pu mettre mais pour lesquelles je me suis dite que non on comprenait parfaitement le changement de lieu ou de perso. **  
**

\- Densetsu : Itachi est amoureux, donc.  
\- Itachi : C'est une fiction, Trésor. En vérité je n'aime que toi.  
\- Densetsu : Je sais. Et puis tu ne m'as pas encore rencontré, ici. Donc tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'est un coup de foudre et le grand Amour !  
\- Nana : Oui puis le grand Amour avec un "A" majuscule, en plus ! C'est pas n'importe quoi ! xD  
\- Densetsu : # lance un regard noir en biais à Nana # Tout à fait.  
\- Itachi : # préfère ne rien dire en pensant que Densetsu peut parfois être aussi dangereux que Nana #


	11. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 11

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma (rapporté), AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto,

\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,  
 **\- Disclamair :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 11.**

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Neji.

Shikamaru vit son ami se figer soudainement à l'entente de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis la tête de ce dernier se redressa comme au ralenti. Ses paupières un peu plus ouvertes qu'à la normale, Neji dévisageait Shikamaru en sentant tout son corps comme se resserrer sur lui-même et trembler de toutes parts. Shikamaru qui se répéta en complétant un peu ses mots.

\- Tu vas peut-être me dire que le décor n'est pas top pour te dire ça mais… non. J'ai pas changé d'avis. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, Neji. J'aimerai vraiment que tu acceptes. Que tu veuilles bien essayer.

Les lèvres de Neji se mirent à bouger un peu. Sa mâchoire inférieure montait et descendait lentement alors que le jeune homme fixait son ami qui le regardait lui aussi et, ce, très sérieusement. Très sincèrement. Shikamaru aurait voulu prendre la main de Neji posée sur la table à côté de lui mais se retint. Neji déglutit sans le quitter des yeux et demanda, la gorge un peu serrée et le sourire forcé et mal à l'aise collé aux lèvres.

\- T'as vraiment envie d'un handicapé sentimental comme moi ?

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire en coin tout en hochant calmement la tête.

\- Oui. J'en ai réellement envie. Je le pense vraiment.

Il se pencha un peu vers Neji en continuant de parler assez bas.

\- On ira doucement. C'est promis.  
\- Mais… que…  
\- Neji.

Shikamaru l'interrompit et ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Il vint poser sa main sur celle de son ami qu'il sentit se crisper sans pour autant se retirer. Le regard de Neji se dirigea sur les doigts de Shikamaru qui continua.

\- S'il te plaît. Essaie de…

Mais Neji n'écoutait pas réellement. Il était figé mais se sentait comme trembler et frissonner d'anxiété d'avoir cette main posée sur la sienne. Où est-ce qu'elle comptait aller, ensuite ? Et si Shikamaru la remontait le long de son bras ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire de sa main à lui, à avoir la sienne posée là ? Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être agrippé. Ca n'était pas encore le cas et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il laissait sa main sous celle de Shikamaru, mais il n'appréciait pas ça.

\- D'accord ?

Neji releva son regard vers celui de Shikamaru qui venait de prononcer ce dernier mot. Neji bafouilla il ne savait pas très bien quoi en hochant la tête et se sentit respirer à nouveau un peu plus tranquillement alors que Shikamaru se redressait en le lâchant. Il retira sa main du dessus de la table et la glissa dessous pour la poser sur sa cuisse avant de forcer un sourire pour son ami en espérant paraître à peu près détendu, puis il prit sa fourchette et piqua dans son assiette sans rien dire. A côté de lui, Shikamaru se sentit mal de le voir si tendu et gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et aurait aimé le lui demander mais, il le savait, Neji lui aurait dit que tout allait bien.  
Et pourtant il voyait parfaitement que c'était tout sauf le cas.

* * *

Dans un autre coin du réfectoire, Kiba s'installait tranquillement avec un autre de ses amis, Shino. Ce dernier était en première mais avait son âge. Il avait redoublé et se trouvait être plutôt solitaire. De taille moyenne voire peut-être un peu grand, élancé, les cheveux en bataille et le visage en grande partie caché dans un large col de veste et par de petites lunettes rondes noires, il n'était pas un grand bavard et restait une bonne compagnie pour Kiba lorsque ce dernier était seul. La voix grave et posée de Shino s'étonnait encore une fois de la nouvelle de cette fin de semaine.

\- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il s'afficherait comme ça.  
\- Il est trop accro pour se retenir.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Shino et Kiba regardaient de loin le couple Suigetsu Sasuke déjeuner ensemble au beau milieu de tous les autres élèves qui, eux aussi, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'œil. Shino reprit la parole très calmement.

\- Il n'a pas peur pour sa réputation ? Il me semblait pourtant qu'il y tient, non ?  
\- Si quelqu'un veut la détruire là-dessus, t'inquiète pas qu'il saura très bien la récupérer !

Shino se tourna vers son assiette en concluant sur une affirmation.

\- Oui. C'est vrai qu'avec lui, … !

Kiba sourit simplement. C'était une évidence, Suigetsu ne se laisserait pas traiter de tous les noms ou descendre sur une simple orientation sexuelle. Certes, il s'amusait de sa réputation de démon des terminales, mais il tenait à ce « El diablo » qu'il portait depuis maintenant quelques années. Tellement que certains élèves ne l'appelaient plus que comme ça car ne connaissaient pas son vrai prénom.

* * *

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, dans la cours de l'établissement, Chouji voyait Shikamaru et Neji sortir du réfectoire très certainement pour sortir se rendre aux grilles de l'entrée et y fumer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha d'eux. Neji lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de baisser la tête. Shikamaru, lui, adressa un bref regard à ces deux amis à tour de rôle. Il entendit Neji chuchoter très rapidement avant d'être trop près de Chouji.

\- Ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît.

Shikamaru fronça ses sourcils. Neji ajouta.

\- Sur mon passé.

La tête de Shikamaru eut un petit mouvement de recul en se redressant puis il répondit calmement.

\- Je te l'ai déjà promis hier soir, Neji. Je n'en parlerai à personne.  
\- Hm.

Neji voulut le remercier mais Chouji était déjà tout proche. Et il n'attendit pas pour demander.

\- Alors ? Ca en est où ?

Shikamaru regarda Neji de biais sans vraiment bouger. Neji qui leva les yeux et sourit à Chouji.

\- On est ensemble. Merci Chouji.

Chouji soupira de soulagement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Enfin !

Shikamaru sourit mais ne put s'en amuser pour de vrai. Il observait Neji sans rien dire tout en se demandant comment ce dernier faisait pour paraître si bien et si détendu après toutes leurs discussions depuis la veille et ses aveux. Puis lui vint à l'esprit que Neji avait toujours fait semblant depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il sentit comme un poids s'installer en lui. Il baissa les yeux en se disant que Neji n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu assez confiance en qui que ce fut pour avouer tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Puis son « Je ne te dégoûte pas trop ? » lui revint en tête. Il ferma ses paupières en fronçant ses sourcils et finit par soupirer.

\- Bon ! Il me faut une clope !

Il reprit sa marche jusqu'aux grilles, devançant ses deux amis. Chouji s'étonna de le voir partir devant et adressa un regard surpris à Neji qui souriait en voyant Shikamaru partir le premier. Chouji demanda.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes ensembles, là ?

Neji regarda Chouji et le rassura en prenant un ton amusé.

\- Oui. Il doit juste être sur les nerfs à cause de toutes ces émotions !  
\- Chouji !

Chouji se retourna en entendant son prénom.

\- Hein ?

Et se figea en voyant qui l'interpellait.  
C'était Tenten. Tenten qui, ça se voyait, était un peu mal à l'aise. Elle adressa un coup d'œil à Neji en lui demandant s'il pouvait les laisser seuls. Neji acquiesça simplement et partit rejoindre Shikamaru sous le regard paniqué de Chouji. Tenten s'approcha doucement de ce dernier et reprit la parole.

\- Si… si je viens te parler, … c'est par rapport à hier. Hi… Hier matin. … Ce que tu m'as dit.

Chouji, un peu sans voix et sans trop y croire, hocha la tête en émettant un petit son affirmatif à peine audible. Il cligna des yeux en restant bouche bée à fixer la demoiselle. Tenten était un peu gênée et se tordait les doigts les uns aux autres mais elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas revenir sur ses mots et se tenir à ce qu'elle avait décidé après y avoir réfléchi des heures durant depuis la veille.  
Elle grimaça un peu en penchant sa tête sur le côté tout en continuant de regarder Chouji, et proposa.

\- Un… cinéma. C… Ca te dirait ? Ce week-end ?

Les yeux de Chouji s'écarquillèrent. Tenten continua en voulant donner une explication.

\- Je ne dis pas que j'accepte, …

Elle s'interrompit en réalisant ce que son prétendant pouvait comprendre et avança rapidement d'un pas, paniquée, en levant ses deux mains vers lui.

\- Ni que je refuse !

Elle déglutit en le voyant immobile, se calma un peu et poursuivit.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on se soit vraiment déjà beaucoup parlé l'un à l'autre alors… si tu voulais bien sortir un peu, qu… qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux. Ca nous donnerait l'occasion de se voir en dehors du lycée et… enfin d… de se connaître un peu mieux.

Un léger blanc s'instaura entre eux. Chouji n'y croyait tout simplement pas et n'osait pas répondre ou bouger de peur de se réveiller. Tenten, elle, hésitait à en dire plus ou à demander s'il était ou non d'accord. Elle finit par proposer encore un peu plus.

\- Si… Si ça te dit, on pourrait y aller avec Hinata ? Et Neji ? Ils pourraient sûrement !

Chouji bafouilla un peu en regardant à droite et à gauche comme pour chercher quoi répondre exactement. Il avait envie de se jeter aux pieds de la demoiselle et de lui hurler qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle voudrait peu importe ce dont il s'agissait. Tenten demanda.

\- Il y a un film en particulier que tu voudrais peut-être voir, toi ?

Chouji réussit finalement à articuler quelques mots de façon compréhensible.

\- Ce que toi tu as envie de voir.

Tenten respira enfin à nouveau un peu mieux. Elle se détendit et sourit en interrogeant son vis-à-vis.

\- Vraiment ? Tu acceptes ?

Chouji sourit nerveusement et haussa son avant-bras gauche.

\- Comment je pourrais refuser !?  
\- Alors… Avec Hinata et Neji ?

Chouji intervint très calmement sans le réaliser.

\- Et Shikamaru. Si tu veux bien. Je… J'aimerai qu'ils acceptent tous les deux. Ils en ont besoin, là. Tu… Tu comprendras sûrement en les voyant.

Tenten, sans perdre son sourire, acquiesça et accepta sans hésiter. Chouji la remercia et l'entendit lui dire qu'elle verrait avec Hinata pour le film et qu'elle lui dirait ensuite. Elle s'approcha de lui en prenant son téléphone et lui demanda son numéro. Chouji sentit son cœur accélérer en comprenant qu'il le donnait à la fille de ses rêves et qu'elle allait, en plus, réellement s'en servir.

* * *

A l'entrée du lycée, aux grilles, Shikamaru était muet à fumer juste à côté de Neji qui l'observait. L'un l'autre se jetaient quelques coups d'œil et regardaient alternativement ailleurs sans savoir quoi dire. Ca y était, ils étaient ensembles.  
Neji regarda autour d'eux en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il y avait quelques groupes de lycéens par-ci par-là dans la rue que Shikamaru et lui connaissaient de visu ou juste comme ça. Il souffla et demanda.

\- Bon alors et maintenant ?

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil en prenant une bouffée de tabac et en adressant un regard à Neji. Lequel demanda un peu mieux.

\- On va faire quoi, exactement ?

Shikamaru expira sans quitter son tout nouveau, premier et officiel petit ami, et le questionna à son tour.

\- Comment ça ?

Neji, crispé mais voulant paraître détendu, ne put s'empêcher une petite grimace malgré une tentative vaine de sourire, et répondit ou du moins essaya.

\- Ben… on…

Il se fit interrompre par Chouji venu les rejoindre.

\- Tenten m'a invité au cinéma.

Neji se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea tout comme Shikamaru les yeux autant écarquillés que ceux de Chouji qui se corrigea.

\- Enfin elle voudrait qu'on se fasse un ciné, elle, moi et… avec Hinata et toi, Neji. Ce week-end. Je lui ai demandé si tu pouvais aussi venir, Shika. Vu que…

Il montra ses deux amis tour à tour et termina en disant qu'elle avait accepté et qu'elle le préviendrait pour le film et l'horaire. Neji regarda alors Shikamaru sans rien dire tout comme ce dernier fit. Chouji les questionna, presque affolé.

\- Vous êtes d'accord, hein ? Vous allez pas me laisser tomber !?

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à Neji comme pour lui demander muettement. Neji sourit en répondant à Chouji d'un ton amusé.

\- Bien sûr que non on va pas t'abandonner. Et puis ça nous fera aussi une sortie en amoureux avec pseudo-chaperons, à Shika et moi !

Shikamaru hocha juste la tête pour confirmer à Chouji avant de tenter de voir un indice dans les gestes ou les mots de Neji s'il était vraiment sincère dans ce ton amusé et sûr de lui. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Vu tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, Neji ne pouvait pas être détendu à l'idée d'aller au cinéma avec lui. Peut-être que le fait d'être en groupe, avec leurs amis, calmait un peu le jeu, mais ça ne pouvait pas être une joie vraiment ressentie. Son ventre se noua alors qu'il réalisait tous les moments où Neji avait dû jouer tout ce temps depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Tous ces moments où il avait paru détendu, amusé, joueur, et où en fait il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait en taquinant telle ou telle personne sur tel ou tel sujet plus ou moins proche de ce qu'il lui avait rapporté la veille.  
Comment avait-il pu réussir à faire comme ça tout ce temps, exactement ? Shikamaru se le demandait et ne comprenait vraiment pas.

* * *

Un peu plus tard en début d'après-midi, Kankurô, chez lui parce que n'avait pas cours ce vendredi après-midi ci, se préparait tranquillement pour aller chercher son cher et tendre petit ami à sa sortie de cours quelques heures plus tard. Temari au travail et Gaara au lycée, Kankurô avait la maison pour lui et s'y promenait torse nu après avoir pris une douche. Il imaginait déjà avec plaisir et envie les mains de Kiba agrippant sa peau.  
Les parents de Kiba travaillaient tard et sa sœur aînée ne rentrait pas ce soir-là. Ils auraient donc la maison Inuzuka pour eux seuls pendant quelques heures. De quoi largement s'amuser et rattraper ces jours de semaine passés seuls loin l'un de l'autre. Gaara était habitué à ce que Kankurô vienne chercher Kiba et seulement Kiba, le vendredi soir. Lui prenait le bus sans rien dire et laissait son frère repartir parfois sans même le saluer. Kiba et Kankurô se voyaient rarement pendant la semaine et attendaient le week-end pour sortir où s'accorder au moins quelques heures en fin d'après-midi soirée le vendredi seuls chez Kiba. Les parents de ce dernier n'appréciaient pas énormément que leur fils sorte trop en semaine et lui faisait à peu près correctement mine d'être un fils bon et sérieux dans ses études pour ne pas avoir trop de problème avec sa famille dans laquelle il devrait travailler après le lycée. Il avait même déjà commencé. Mais, oui, son vendredi soir était dédié à Kankurô et seulement Kankurô lorsqu'il était certain de pouvoir être seul avec lui. Sa sœur s'occupait de l'élevage de leur famille et ses parents n'étaient jamais là.

* * *

Kiba qui au même moment était d'ailleurs en train de rêvasser à sa table pendant un cours qu'il n'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Il pensait et s'imaginait Kankurô chez lui, seul et se promenant nu dans le couloir menant au salon tout en se caressant ci et là alors qu'il rêvait à lui et à leurs retrouvailles qui auraient lieu dans moins de deux heures. Oui. Il se plaisait à rêver de Kankurô se caressant de sa main droite le haut de sa cuisse droite, remontant un peu son aine puis son bas-ventre en contournant volontairement son entrejambe juste pour se délecter d'augmenter seul sa frustration, se grisant seul à glisser ses doigts autour de son nombril en pensant à lui, Kiba, qui viendrait sous peu mordiller sa peau et ses tétons durcis de plaisir puis griffer ses côtes avant de venir agripper à pleines mains ses fesses pour les malaxer sans retenue ni pudeur.

Kiba s'accouda à sa table et ferma les yeux un bref instant tout en souriant et se retint pour ne pas soupirer d'aise rien qu'à se créer le film de lui montant dans la voiture de Kankurô qui démarrerait immédiatement pour se rendre le plus vite possible chez lui, s'y déshabiller et demander ci ou ça selon son inspiration et ses envies inassouvies de la semaine. Il se demandait ce que Kankurô allait bien pouvoir vouloir. Il sourit de plus belle en repensant au dimanche dernier et donc à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. A peine quelques instants et son sourire disparut alors qu'il se penchait en avant sur sa table et qu'il croisait ses jambes. Il entendit le rire à peu près discret de Suigetsu juste à côté de lui. Puis la voix de ce dernier chuchoter à son oreille.

\- On pense à sa moitié… ?  
\- La ferme.

Suigetsu se mit à ricaner encore une fois tout bas en se redressant à sa place. Il savait très bien que Kiba prévoyait de voir Kankurô seul à seul juste après leurs cours et qu'il y pensait déjà. C'était comme ça toutes les semaines.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Itachi tournait en rond dans la bibliothèque universitaire. Il avait terminé sa semaine seulement il ne voulait pas partir pour sa nouvelle demeure et rencontrer sa belle-famille. Là, il voulait trouver le courage d'aller voir Asuma. Il le savait, ce dernier ne donnait pas cours avant 15 heures le vendredi et était donc sûrement en salle des professeurs ou à la bibliothèque. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait-là. Il voulait le voir mais il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel but. Il aurait aimé mettre les choses un peu plus au clair, savoir jusqu'où il pourrait oser demander ou espérer un peu plus de sérieux dans cette relation prise pour « libre ». Mais il avait peur que tout soit gâché rien qu'à demander. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas souhaiter cette exclusivité. Asuma la refuserait sûrement.

Itachi sentit son ventre se nouer en se disant que, peut-être, contrairement à ce qu'il aimait s'imaginer, Asuma était à l'infirmerie avec ce Kakashi. Il ferma les yeux en s'immobilisant dans une allée de la bibliothèque et soupira, fatigué avant même de s'être décidé à faire il ne savait pas quoi. Il sourit, là, tout seul, en pensant qu'à se le tourner autant dans le crâne il pourrait se donner la migraine et alors avoir une bonne excuse pour aller à cette satanée infirmerie et donc voir par lui-même si Asuma y était ou non. Il soupira finalement, reposa le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et sortit en se disant qu'il valait mieux abandonner. En essayant de se persuader que c'était mieux ainsi.

A peine eut-il fait quelques pas à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque universitaire qu'il s'immobilisa en soupirant à nouveau. La gorge un peu serrée par tant d'hésitation, il prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et le leva devant lui, son écran sous les yeux. Il déglutit, hésita encore et fit jouer ses doigts sur l'objet. Il y écrivit un message et l'envoya à Asuma.

# Tu es où ? Tu es occupé, là ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

# Jamais trop pour toi.

Un sourire se dessina automatiquement sur les lèvres d'Itachi. Un second message suivit.

# Si tu veux me voir, je suis en salle 203.

Itachi observa silencieusement et sans bouger son écran.  
Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il devait vraiment lui parler. Ca devenait indispensable. Il y était vraiment obligé.  
Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en prenant une profonde inspiration, souffla tout ce qu'il put et reprit sa marche non pas pour rentrer chez lui mais bien pour aller parler avec son amant.

* * *

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Itachi frappait à la porte de la salle 203 de l'université et entendit la voix d'Asuma.

\- Entre !

Il obéit avant de refermer derrière lui en regardant la pièce. Ils étaient bien seuls comme il le souhaitait. Asuma était en train d'installer des dossiers sur certaines tables. L'homme se tint droit en souriant à Itachi et l'interrogea.

\- Je te manquais ? Tu veux ta dose avant le week-end ?

Itachi sourit juste et le laissa s'approcher de lui et enlacer sa taille en parlant un peu plus doucement mais de façon toujours amusée.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est vu ni aujourd'hui ni hier… !

Itachi acquiesça sans rien dire, le sourire un peu moins présent sur son visage. Asuma fronça un sourcil et haussa le second en ayant un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Itachi ? Ca ne va pas ?  
\- J'aimerai te parler sérieusement.  
\- D… de quoi ?

Itachi était les yeux baissés et ne bougeait pas vraiment. Son ventre était noué et sa gorge un peu serrée même si cela ne s'entendait pas encore. Il priait intérieurement pour que cela ne s'entende d'ailleurs pas de toute la discussion qu'il espérait mener à bien. Il ouvrit la bouche et inspira doucement en cherchant comment débuter la chose. Asuma, de plus en plus inquiet, prit le haut du bras droit de son cadet et le guida jusqu'à une chaise qu'il lui avança.

\- Euh assieds-toi, déjà. Tu… Tu me fais peur, là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il s'accroupit devant son amant sans le quitter des yeux, le regard interrogateur et soucieux. Sa voix se fit soudain plus douce alors qu'il posait sa main droite sur le genou gauche d'Itachi.

-Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Itachi secoua son genou en demandant à Asuma de ne pas agir de la sorte et se releva. Il fit le tour de la chaise, se racla la gorge en cherchant comment faire sans paraître trop possessif, prononça un simple « Je » assez long, prit le dossier de la chaise derrière laquelle il se trouvait à présent, regarda cette dernière puis releva son visage vers Asuma face à lui à un mètre à peine. Il déclara.

\- Je sais que tu t'amuses avec Kakashi. On… On le sait tous les deux, que je le sais.

Les pupilles d'Asuma se dirigèrent un instant sur le côté et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il confirma et attendit la suite. Itachi continua.

\- Et tout ça, … c'est parce qu'on est dans une relation libre. On est aussi d'accord là-dessus.

Il déglutit en essayant de voir un indice sur le visage d'Asuma lui montrant il ne savait pas quoi. Asuma qui confirma une nouvelle fois sans rien ajouter. Un blanc s'ensuivit. Asuma passa d'un pied d'appui à l'autre et questionna Itachi.

\- Tu as changé d'avis à propos de ça ?

Itachi ne préféra pas trop attendre ni créer le moindre temps mort et demanda à son tour.

\- Tu en penserais quoi, si c'était le cas ?

La bouche d'Asuma s'ouvrit grand au ralenti alors qu'il cherchait une réponse à donner. Itachi l'observa calmement sans rien dire. Il attendait juste.  
Asuma l'interrogea en le montrant du doigt.

\- C'est le cas ?

L'homme vit alors son jeune amant répondre par un lent hochement de tête silencieux.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** « Les yeux un peu au loin, il se dit qu'au moins, là, il savait à quoi s'en tenir et qu'il n'allait plus espérer et se faire des centaines de films divers et variés ayant tous une superbe fin pour adolescente en mal d'amour."

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain vous attend sagement pour la semaine prochaine. Par contre, ensuite, et bien il faudra patienter je ne sais pas combien de temps. (selon ma motivation à combattre ma mémoire et l'envie de cette dernière de fonctionner ou non. ... hem. ) Enfin bon on n'y pense pas pour le moment, y'a encore un chapitre en avance pour le moment.**

\- Itachi : #qui vient de terminer le chapitre# Non c'est pas le cas !  
\- Nana : Ben si !  
\- Itachi et Densetsu _#en chœur#_ : Non c'est pas le cas ! èé  
\- Nana : ... euh... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ?


	12. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 12

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,

\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 12.**

\- Tu crois qu'il s'était attaché à toi ?

Asuma soupira sans retenue pour réponse. Il était avec Kakashi, venait de quitter Itachi à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt et donnait cours dans très peu de temps. Kakashi regarda Asuma assis ou plutôt prostré sur une chaise en face de lui. Accoudé à ses genoux, la tête entre ses mains, Asuma se revoyait dire à Itachi qu'il valait mieux arrêter leur relation. Kakashi redemanda.

\- Tu penses qu'il voulait vraiment devenir sérieux ?  
\- Il demandait l'exclusivité, Kakashi.

Asuma soupira encore une fois en se redressant et regarda Kakashi pour insister.

\- L'exclusivité ! A ton avis ?! Il s'était attaché, pour demander ça ?

Kakashi fit une petite grimace qui se vit à peine en haussant une épaule et déclara.

\- Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'arrêter, si tu voulais tenter quelque chose de sérieux avec lui.  
\- C'est un étudiant !  
\- Ca t'embêtait pas avant, ça !

Asuma se leva en montrant la porte de sa main droite en direction d'Itachi déjà loin.

\- Bon sang, jamais j'aurai pu mener quelque chose de sérieux avec lui ! Et puis maintenant que j'ai refusé et que je l'ai repoussé, lui va se mettre trente-six pieds sous terre et rater son année à cause de moi !

Kakashi sourit, amusé par si peu de modestie, et contredit son ami et amant.

\- Ou alors il va se concentrer sur ses études et obtenir des résultats encore bien meilleurs que si vous aviez continué et qu'il aurait donc été occupé à d'autres choses.

Asuma lui lança pour réponse un regard noir accompagné d'un soupir mélangé d'un râle. Kakashi leva ses deux mains en souriant l'air faussement innocent. Asuma se laissa retomber sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et reprit son visage entre ses mains. Kakashi s'approcha de lui, posa l'une des siennes sur l'épaule de son ami et parla plus calmement.

\- Allez. Calme-toi. De toute façon, comme tu le dis, c'est un étudiant. Et rien de sérieux n'aurait pu s'installer entre vous. Donc il vaut mieux arrêter maintenant, non ?

Asuma soupira de nouveau en se redressant et en bougeant d'un air las et fatigué sur la chaise.

\- Oui, mais… Je l'aimais bien, moi !

Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Kakashi et poussa encore une fois un soupir en déclarant.

\- Et puis ce qu'il peut être

Asuma s'interrompit en réalisant à qui il parlait. Seulement Kakashi devina ses mots et sourit de façon amusée en terminant la phrase à sa façon.

\- Un baiseur né ?

Asuma resserra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en détournant son regard sur le côté. Il gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise et se leva.

\- Faut que j'aille donner cours.

Kakashi ne perdit pas son sourire et le laissa partir sans dire un mot de plus. Asuma remonta à son étage en repensant à Itachi et ce qu'il lui avait demandé.  
Et à ce que, lui, il y avait répondu.

* * *

Itachi qui, au même moment, entrait dans sa chambre d'étudiant en s'insultant intérieurement d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'en était pas encore à espérer paraître tout à fait normal devant son futur beau-père pour les présentations qui n'allaient à présent plus tarder. Il devait rassembler quelques affaires pour le week-end et prendre sa voiture laissée sur le parking de sa cité universitaire durant la semaine. Il s'assit un instant au bord de son lit et s'y étendit avant de fixer le plafond de sa chambre en se repassant une énième fois la scène. Le visage d'Asuma qui l'entendait lui faire comprendre que, oui, il avait changé d'avis. Qu'il voulait que tout ce qu'ils vivaient l'un avec l'autre évolue. Qu'il arrête d'en fréquenter d'autres.  
Qu'il lui donne l'exclusivité.  
Qu'ils forment un vrai couple.  
Et puis ce blanc qui avait pour lui duré une éternité infinie. Les traits d'Asuma qui étaient devenus de plus en plus graves et sérieux. Et enfin sa voix si belle qui lui disait qu'il valait mieux tout arrêter. Itachi ferma ses paupières en se tournant de côté et soupira la gorge serrée. Il avait tout fichu en l'air. Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche et envoya un message à Kankurô.

# J'me suis fait jeter. Demande rien.

Les yeux un peu au loin, il se dit qu'au moins, là, il savait à quoi s'en tenir et qu'il n'allait plus espérer et se faire des centaines de films divers et variés ayant tous une superbe fin pour adolescente en mal d'amour.  
Il s'insulta encore une fois d'y avoir cru et se leva pour attraper un sac et préparer quelques affaires.

* * *

Toujours chez lui, Kankurô recevait le message et y réagissait automatiquement.

\- Et merde.

Il soupira. Comme il le voyait, il ne devait rien demander. Donc appeler n'allait rien donner non plus puisque, connaissant Itachi, Kankurô savait qu'il ne répondrait pas ou alors juste pour dire que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de dire quoi que ce fut. Et il raccrocherait sans attendre le moindre mot de la part de son ami.  
Kankurô lâcha un autre juron avant d'incendier leur professeur à haute voix en se demandant ensuite pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il pousse son ami à en vouloir plus ou plutôt à faire savoir qu'il en voulait plus.

\- Putain j'aurais pas pu me la fermer !

Il tourna sur lui-même en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, énervé après lui et cherchant ce qu'il pouvait faire. Seulement il n'y avait rien à faire et il le savait très bien. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon en soupirant un râle agacé et en jetant son téléphone portable à côté de lui sur l'assise.

* * *

De son côté, Itachi démarrait sa voiture et tentait de se concentrer sur la route et la rencontre qu'il allait faire plutôt que sur Asuma et leur rupture.

Un peu plus d'une heure et demi plus tard, le jeune homme arrivait devant sa nouvelle demeure. Il se sentait mal, seul, émotionnellement fatigué et à bout. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était retourner dans sa chambre étudiante et y passer le week-end à il ne savait pas quoi mais en tout cas pas faire bonne figure devant un parfait inconnu qui ferait sous-peu partie de sa famille. Epuisé avant même d'avoir commencé à se forcer, Itachi se sentait haïr cet inconnu simplement parce qu'il arrivait au mauvais moment. Il soupira en prenant le peu d'affaires posées sur le siège passage et descendit de sa voiture en essayant de se persuader que tout allait bien et qu'il devait faire de son mieux pour sa mère. Elle qui, en plus, ne savait rien des relations intimes passées et présentes de son fils. Et, si tant était qu'il puisse dire en avoir encore des présentes, il fallait de toutes façons faire mine que tout allait très bien. Il y parvenait facilement en temps normal alors il fallait continuer !  
Il remonta l'allée de la maison, re-vérifia, un peu tendu, le numéro, et sonna à l'entrée.

\- Itachi ?

L'interpellé se retourna en écarquillant les yeux, surpris qu'une voix inconnue l'appelle, et reconnut la future moitié de sa mère déjà vue en photo. Un bel homme blond aux yeux bleus, la quarantaine, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un peu penché en avant index pointé sur lui. Itachi demanda malgré tout pour être sûr.

\- … Densetsu ?

Densetsu sourit un peu plus encore et se redressa en s'approchant pour le saluer correctement.

\- Je savais bien que je t'avais reconnu. Oui, c'est moi. Densetsu. Enchanté !  
\- De même.

Itachi sourit de façon un peu nerveuse en s'écartant pour laisser Densetsu ouvrir la porte d'entrée. L'homme prit la parole.

\- Tu es le premier. Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?  
\- Je viens juste d'arriver.

Densetsu hocha la tête en se félicitant d'être rentré un peu plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Il invita Itachi à entrer le premier et le suivit avant de refermer derrière eux. Itachi le questionna sans attendre.

\- Ca a été, avec Sasuke ? … Les présentations à votre fils.

Nouvel hochement de tête de la part de Densetsu qui ne perdait pas son sourire.

\- Oui. Ca s'est bien passé. Il n'a pas été très heureux de ne plus pouvoir sortir le soir une veille de cours et je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va vraiment donner, mais il se comporte comme un ado de son âge. Je m'y attendais.

Itachi sourit en coin sans le quitter des yeux. Densetsu lui proposa un café en déclarant s'en faire un. Café bien évidemment accepté.

* * *

Dans sa voiture à attendre la sortie de son petit-ami, Kankurô réfléchissait encore de loin à Itachi et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son ami n'allait pas transpirer la joie et la bonne humeur durant quelques temps et il allait falloir lui trouver quelques occupations pour lui changer les idées. Des idées qui, dans le crâne de Kankurô, furent soudain toutes effacées pour laisser place au plaisir de voir son petit ami sortir de son lycée.  
Kiba avait enfin terminé sa semaine de cours.  
Kankurô se tint un peu plus droit devant le volant de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière passager à Kiba qui traversait la rue en vitesse pour le rejoindre. Le plus jeune s'assit, prit à peine le temps de refermer derrière lui et se jeta sur son petit-ami qui n'attendait que ça. Ils s'embrassèrent avec empressement tandis que Kiba resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Kankurô en agrippant et tirant déjà un peu les cheveux de ce dernier à l'arrière de son crâne. Kiba poussa un râle de plaisir en rompant le baiser et demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour démarrer... ? J'suis en feu, grouille... !

Kankurô sourit et obéit sans tarder.  
A peine fussent-ils au bout de la rue du lycée que Kiba déclairat ne pas tenir jusque chez lui. Kankurô s'en amusa, flatté.

\- C'est prévu.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Kiba qui hochait la tête en souriant d'un air rassuré mais aussi pressé et impatient.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, garé à l'écart de toute possibilité d'être vu et hors de la ville, Kiba poussait râles sur râles tandis que la tête de Kankurô se trouvait juste au niveau de son entrejambe à le gâter avec grand professionnalisme. Les doigts de Kiba trituraient et tiraillaient en même temps les cheveux de Kankurô. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient un peu et griffaient le cuir chevelu de ce dernier. Son auriculaire gauche s'écartait par moment pour aller marquer le haut de la nuque de son petit-ami. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière sur son siège, Kiba se délectait des lèvres et de la langue de Kankurô sur lui.

* * *

De leur côté, Sasuke, Naruto et Gaara partaient prendre leur car pendant que Neji et Shikamaru avaient été volontairement abandonnés par Chouji. Hinata et Tenten étaient ils ne savaient pas où et, à vrai dire, ils n'y pensaient l'un comme l'autre pas le moins du monde. Shikamaru regardait Neji de biais pendant que ce denier, lui, essayait de paraître le plus détendu possible quant à ce qu'il était persuadé devoir faire sachant que, ça y était, ils étaient en couple. Ils avançaient le long de la rue de leur lycée, dans les derniers, quasiment seuls, et Neji savait très bien ce qui allait devoir se passer.  
Oui.  
Un baiser.  
Neji ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose sur le moment.  
Il en était convaincu, Shikamaru attendait forcément un baiser.  
Et il eut rapidement confirmation. Il entendit son ami demander.

-Tu crois qu'on doit s'embrasser, là ?

Neji haussa ses sourcils en hoquetant et s'immobilisa. Il tourna son visage vers Shikamaru sans trouver quoi dire. Shikamaru qui reprit en regardant autour d'eux.

\- On n'est pas vraiment seuls et euh... Toi, t'en as peut-être pas envie tout de suite.

Il fit une petite grimace en regardant Neji dont le visage semblait assez grave. La voix de Shikamaru se fit douce et calme. Sérieuse.

\- Je ne t'oblige pas, Neji. Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne te forcerai à rien.

Neji baissa les yeux en sentant son cœur se serrer et son ventre se nouer. Il força très mal un sourire en coin et s'excusa d'un simple "Je suis désolé." auquel Shikamaru rétorqua qu'il ne fallait pas. Il reprit sa marche en regardant Neji pour être sûr qu'il faisait de même. Neji avança les yeux rivés au sol en s'insultant intérieurement. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter cette relation. Ca n'allait mener à rien sauf à faire perdre son temps à Shikamaru.

\- Je me demande ce que Tenten va nous faire aller voir, demain.

Neji sortit de ses pensées en entendant ces mots. Il redressa son visage et répondit calmement.

\- Elle aime les films d'actions, de ce qu'Hinata me dit d'elle.

Shikamaru s'étonna.

\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu crois qu'elle va nous proposer ça ?

Le visage de Neji se tint bien droit pour la première fois depuis un moment. Shikamaru en fut émut sans trop savoir pourquoi. Soulagé peut-être de voir enfin Neji penser à autre chose qu'à eux et à ce qu'il allait devoir se forcer à faire pour leur relation.  
Neji déclara après un très bref temps de réflexion.

\- Sachant qu'Hinata va être là aussi, ça m'étonnerait.

Shikamaru perdit son petit air heureux. Un "ah" s'échappa de sa gorge. Neji sourit en coin et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il reprit.

\- Et elle, elle aime les films à l'eau de rose niais à souhait.

Un autre "ah" encore plus désappointé que le premier se fit entendre de la part de Shikamaru. Lequel rajouta quelques mots.

\- Donc en gros je vais payer plein pot et perdre mon temps devant un film nul...

Neji confirma simplement. Shikamaru tourna son visage vers le sien et lui sourit en le regardant.

\- Je serai avec toi, au moins. Faut que je me dise ça.

Neji s'étonna et montra un visage surpris yeux écarquillés et sourcils haussés. Il sourit à son tour en répondant de façon amusée.

\- Hey mais tu trouves ça nul mais tu sais sortir des trucs fleurs bleus bien niais aussi, à ce que je vois !

Il rit même un peu devant Shikamaru qui réalisait ce qu'il avait dit et qui tentait de se rattraper du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans succès. Neji le rassura.

\- T'en fais pas. Ca peut être mignon si on sait être dans le ton.

Sourcils froncés et air boudeur, Shikamaru émit juste un léger son affirmatif contrarié en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neji réalisa que son ami n'avait pas allumé la moindre cigarette. Le sujet premier lui revint automatiquement en tête et il perdit son sourire amusé. Si Shikamaru ne fumait pas, c'était forcément parce qu'il s'était attendu et préparé à l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre raison. Mais Neji n'en dit rien et continua d'avancer silencieusement jusqu'à l'arrêt des bus.

* * *

Itachi était le regard un peu au loin. Perdu dans ses pensées et après un assez long blanc entre Densetsu et lui, il ne faisait plus attention à ce que l'homme pouvait tenter de lui dire pour relancer l'échange. Les yeux rivés sur le fond de sa tasse de café presque terminée, il se demandait si Asuma était avec Kakashi ou non. Ou s'il le prévoyait après ses cours selon l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Ses idées et pensées tournaient en rond, il le savait très bien ! Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver un autre sujet auquel réfléchir. Ou en tout cas auquel se tenir.

\- Itachi !

Il sursauta soudain en entendant son prénom prononcé un peu fort et releva les yeux pour voir le visage interrogateur de Densetsu. Il demanda.

\- Pardon, je... j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?  
\- Je te demandais si tout allait bien. Tu as l'air soucieux et un peu perdu.

Itachi se tint droit sur la chaise où il se trouvait, bafouilla légèrement en cherchant du regard et assura à Densetsu qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Ce avant de forcer un sourire en disant qu'il était juste en train de réfléchir à ses cours de la semaine. Densetsu n'en crut pas un mot mais laissa passer. Il ne voulait pas forcer Itachi à parler de souci ou de toute autre chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il profita donc du sujet lancé pour lui changer, il l'espérait, les idées. Il s'assit face à lui à la table du salon et demanda.

\- Tu es en anthropologie, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. J'avais fait une pause dans mes études pour aider ma mère à la mort de mon père. Je viens de les reprendre.

Densetsu hocha la tête en saluant le courage du jeune homme qui le remercia, et l'interrogea encore.

\- Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire ? Ou c'est peut-être anthropologue, tout simplement ?

Le sourire déjà un peu gêné d'Itachi par le compliment se crispa encore. Il répondit.

\- E... Ethnographe. ... Je pense.

Les yeux de Densetsu s'écarquillèrent et dévisagèrent Itachi qui complétait.

\- C'est une spécialité, je... il faut déjà que je termine mes années d'anthropologie.

Densetsu allait continuer de poser quelques questions histoire de détendre un peu Itachi qu'il voyait complètement tendu, mais ils entendirent tous les deux la porte d'entrée faire du bruit puis la voix de Mikoto appeler.

\- Densetsu !? Itachi est là ? J'ai vu sa voiture, devant !

Densetsu se leva en souriant à Itachi et répondit à Mikoto en allant la trouver.

\- Il est là, oui. On est arrivé en même temps il y a peu de temps.

Itachi ne bougea pas et préféra attendre que les deux futurs mariés se disent bonsoir loin de ses yeux et le rejoignent d'eux-même.

Dans le couloir de l'entrée, Densetsu embrassait Mikoto du bout des lèvres et lui sourit en lui proposant un café. Mikoto accepta et le devança pour aller dans le salon saluer son fils aîné.

\- Bonsoir Itachi !

Itachi se leva en voyant sa maman lui tendre ses bras pour l'enlacer. Il accepta l'accolade en répondant.

\- Bonsoir maman.  
\- Ta semaine s'est bien passée ?  
\- Très bien. Merci.

Il n'attendit pas que plus de détails soient demandés et posa une question à son tour.

\- Ca a été, avec Sasuke ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il se comportait toujours comme l'ado rebelle qu'il veut faire croire être ?

Mikoto s'en amusa et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Densetsu qui revenait de la cuisine avec une tasse de café avant de refaire face à son fils. Itachi recula d'un pas et se rassit en écoutant sa mère.

\- Il est resté le même, oui. Je pense qu'il va bien s'entendre avec Naruto après un petit temps d'adaptation. Il est resté avec lui et un de ses amis à la bibliothèque de leur lycée, hier soir.

Itachi hocha la tête sans rien dire. Mikoto s'assit avec lui et Densetsu qui reprenait sa place, et commença à narrer la semaine et les débuts dans la maison où ils résideraient désormais ensembles.

* * *

En milieu de soirée, Chouji annonça à son père.

\- Je vais au cinéma avec des amis, demain, p'pa. Je sais pas encore à quelle heure.  
\- Des amis ? Tu me dis Shikamaru et Neji, d'habitude ! Tu t'en es fait d'autres ?

Chouji regarda timidement son père et hésita mais finit par déclarer.

\- La cousine de Neji et une amie à elle.

L'homme haussa ses sourcils.

\- Une amie... Avec Tenten ? Tu parles de ta Tenten ? Tu l'as invitée ?

Chouji acquiesça pour confirmer avant de faire la nuance à savoir qu'elle n'était pas à lui et que c'était elle qui avait proposé. Ce avant de conclure sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler plus et qu'il avait faim. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine pour se faire un encas. Le stress le creusait. C'est quand il ouvrit le réfrigérateur qu'il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un message.

# Hinata voudrait voir Dis-moi si tu m'aimes. Y'a un acteur super connu qu'elle adore, dedans. 21h30 au ciné. Son père va faire le tour de chez nous tous et nous emmène. Fast-food avant. Tiens-toi prêt à 18h. Ca te va ?

Chouji parla assez bas pour lui.

\- Comment ça pourrait ne pas m'aller... ?

Et répondit.

# C'est parfait. Je peux même être chez Shika si ça vous arrange. Je lui demande, je pense pas qu'il y ait de problème.  
# Ok ! A demain ! Bonne soirée !  
# A toi aussi.

Chouji referma le réfrigérateur sans réussir à quitter l'écran de son téléphone des yeux. Finalement, ce stress-là lui nouait plutôt l'estomac.

* * *

Un autre estomac noué, c'était celui de Shikamaru qui s'interrogeait à savoir comment se comporter le lendemain avec Neji. Continuer comme un très bon ami pour lui montrer que rien allait changer, ou bien tenter quelques petits gestes à peu près innocents histoire de voir à quoi il devait se tenir pour le moment ?  
Il soupira en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, accoudé à la table du salon chez lui. Il se demandait ça mais il aurait aussi aimé savoir comment Neji, lui, se sentait de son côté à l'annonce de ce cinéma le lendemain. Et puis il se disait aussi qu'ils allaient sûrement, en plus, comme d'habitude quand ils se faisaient une sortie telle que celle-ci un samedi, dormir l'un chez l'autre. Il ne savait pas encore qui chez qui, mais ça allait forcément être l'un chez l'autre. Et comme, aussi, ça leur arrivait de partager le même lit pour ne pas avoir à en installer un juste pour une nuit, ... Neji devait très certainement se sentir mal d'avance.  
Shikamaru poussa une plainte perdue et fatiguée.

\- Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu t'entends ?

Shikamaru soupira en relevant la tête et en laissant ses avant-bras retomber sur la table du salon. Il ouvrit ses paupières et adressa un regard à son père qui venait de l'interpeller.  
Une question lui vint à l'esprit.  
Est-ce qu'il lui disait ?  
Son père était intelligent, observateur et d'une logique à toute épreuve. Peut-être avait-il déjà deviné. Il cherchait habituellement le moins possible les complications et toutes autres sortes de conflits ou règlements qui l'obligeraient à en faire plus que nécéssaire. Shikamaru le savait, il était pareil.  
Mais... peut-être aussi qu'un adulte tel que son père pourrait l'aider et le guider un peu. Peut-être qu'il voudrait bien puisqu'il était son fils.  
Seulement, il ne fallait pas trop aller dans les détails pour qu'il n'en devine pas trop non plus. Il pouvait apprendre pour sa nouvelle et première relation mais... il ne devait rien savoir sur Neji et son passif.  
Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son père, Shikamaru inspira doucement et déclara.

\- Je viens de me mettre en couple. Ce midi.

Shikaku, le père de Shikamaru, haussa un sourcil sans rien dire. Shikamaru continua.

\- Avec Neji. Il a bien voulu. On est gay tous les deux, tu l'avais sûrement déjà remarqué.

Les pupilles de Shikaku se dirigèrent vers le bas sur la droite puis la gauche alors qu'il acquiesçait en émettant un son affirmatif. Il laissa de côté ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'assit à côté de son fils en l'interrogeant.

\- Et donc ? Que nous vaut un tel soupir ? C'est le ciné de demain ?

Shikamaru soupira.

\- ... oui...  
\- Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter ?

Puis il baissa la tête d'un air déjà vaincu.

\- ... voilà...

Shikaku sourit en coin en voyant son fils dans un tel état. Le tableau l'attendrissait assez. Il reprit calmement la parole.

\- Te connaissant, ce n'est pas dû au fait que ce soit un garçon plutôt qu'une fille. Donc tu es dans cet état parce que c'est une première sortie de couple ?  
\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, p'pa.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?

Shikamaru ne répondit que par un silence. Oui, il aurait aimé en parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son père demanda en constatant son visage contrarié.

\- C'est à cause de son aversion à être touché ou trop approché ?

Shikamaru se tint un peu plus droit en tournant son visage vers son père yeux un peu plus ouverts qu'à l'habitude. Ce dernier réalisa un nouveau hochement de tête un peu vague en reprenant.

\- J'avais vu aussi, oui. Mais toi, il te laisse un peu faire, non ?

Shikamaru détourna son visage en dirigeant son regard vers la table devant lui et déclara.

\- Oui mais je lui ai promis de ne l'obliger à rien. Seulement, il cogite beaucoup et pense qu'il doit se forcer. Et donc je ne sais pas jusqu'où j'aurai le droit d'oser ou pas.

Shikaku posa paternellement sa main sur l'épaule de son fils en l'informant.

\- Ca, c'est pour tout le monde pareil ! Tu vois, tu tentes, et tu constates !

Shikaku se leva en s'appuyant sur Shikamaru et termina la discussion à sa manière.

\- Allez ! Je vais finir la vaisselle avant que ta mère ne rentre, sinon je suis bon pour le canapé !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** "Au rez-de-chaussée, Mikoto et Densetsu étaient installés dans le salon sur le canapé. Mikoto blottie contre Densetsu qui l'enlaçait de son bras gauche. Ils regardaient tranquillement un film et n'avaient rien entendu de l'échange houleux entre Sasuke et Itachi côté chambres. Ils étaient juste bien, là, tous les deux. Ou du moins ils faisaient mine de l'être et d'être plongés dans ce qui passait à la télévision."

\- Densetsu : " Itachi se sentait haïr cet inconnu " ? Pardon ?! Comment !?  
\- Itachi : Je t'apprécie ensuite très vite, Trésor. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Densetsu : Encore heureux !  
\- Nana : Et ça va continuer, vous croyez ?


	13. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 13

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Erratum ! :** J'ai récemment constaté une erreur dûe à mes problèmes de mémoire entre les chapitres 05 et 12. En effet, à la fin du chapitre 12 je parle de Yoshino, la femme de Shikaku. Hors, il était dit dans le chapitre 05 que Shikmaru avait grandi sans maman et qu'il n'en avait aucune connaissance. Je suis allée corriger ça et ai juste laissé Neji orphelin de mère. J'invite les curieux qui ont l'ancienne version en tête à aller voir. Je vais continuer sur ma lancée avec Yoshino existante. Encore pardon pour l'erreur.

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 13.** _(Joyeux Noël 2017 !)_

\- Densetsu m'a dit que tu te comportais comme un ado rebelle ? Tu comptes jouer les idiots encore longtemps ?

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils, dos tourné à son frère aîné posté à l'entrée de sa chambre. Ils avaient dîné et leur mère se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie de Densetsu à regarder un film. Naruto était sûrement dans sa chambre mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Il était assis à son bureau et discutait avec Suigetsu sur internet. Itachi entra d'un pas puis deux dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit en reprenant la parole après avoir légèrement soupiré.

\- Tu pourrais penser à maman, tu sais.

Sasuke, lui, dirigea son regard vers Itachi sans bouger la tête ni se faire voir. Il répondit.

\- Je pense à elle. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'aie accepté de venir vivre ici ?  
\- Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix.

Sasuke fronça de nouveau ses sourcils sans rien dire. Itachi s'accouda à ses genoux en se penchant en avant et reprit la parole.

\- Il a l'air sympa et elle est heureuse avec lui. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils se fréquentent, Sasuke.  
\- Je sais. On n'a pas arrêté d'en entendre parler, de ce type...  
\- "Densetsu". Appelle-le par son prénom, au moins.

Sasuke resserra ses machoîres l'une contre l'autre en se retenant pour ne pas faire entendre le moindre soupir ou son agacé. Seulement il n'y parvint pas tout à fait et se tourna sur sa chaise de bureau pour regarder son frère en déclarant, énervé.

\- Et tu trouves pas qu'elle nous l'a totalement imposé, toi ?! Elle se marie tranquillement dans un mois, nous amène ici, nous dit qu'on va être bien, et ça alors qu'on l'avait à peine rencontré avant ! Elle a même déjà quasiment vendu notre maison ! La maison de papa !

Il commençait à hausser la voix. Il leva son bras droit en direction de son frère le temps d'une phrase.

\- Pour toi ça change peut-être pas grand chose vu que t'es toujours à ta cité U, mais moi ça

Itachi l'interrompit.

\- Toi tu es dans un meilleur lycée, tu es avec Suigetsu on n'a pas arrêté de l'entendre jours et nuits depuis qu'on sait qu'on déménage, et tu as enfin une chambre à toi et ce avec toutes tes affaires d'avant.

Sasuke se retourna face à son écran d'ordinateur. Sa voix se fit plus calme et même un brin déçue.

\- Je m'en fiche, de Su'. ... C'est bientôt terminé avec lui. J'ai fait l'heureux et le pressé juste pour rassurer maman.

Il baissa les yeux en continuant.

\- Et c'est pas ma chambre. J'ai peut-être mes affaires mais j'ai plus rien avec papa, ici. Ce Densetsu est peut-être gentil mais maman était plus heureuse avec papa.  
\- Papa n'est plus là depuis trois ans, Sasuke.  
\- Justement. Déjà qu'il n'est plus là, j'ai aucune envie qu'on l'oublie.

Itachi soupira.

\- ... Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit oublié... ?

Sasuke fronça encore une fois ses sourcils et parla durement. Ca s'entendait, il ne voulait pas qu'on le contredise quand bien même ce soit Itachi qui le fasse.

\- Parce qu'elle le remplace. Elle ne veut plus penser à lui. Elle ne veut plus vivre là où on habitait avec lui. Elle... Tout ce qu'elle faisait avec papa, elle le fait avec ce type.

Itachi restait calme en tentant de faire entendre raison à son petit frère.

\- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, Sasuke.  
\- Et toi plus adulte. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas ça. Tu crois que je le sais pas, que t'es mort de trouille à l'idée de devoir dire à maman ce que tu fais avec ton prof ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que...

Itachi se redressa au bord du lit de Sasuke en dévisageant ce dernier qui s'était une nouvelle fois tourné vers lui pour continuer en rehausant peu à peu la voix.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que je sais parfaitement que t'as aucune envie non plus que ce type s'installe dans nos vies ! Tu sais déjà pas gérer ça avec maman, alors avec lui ! Laisse-moi rire !  
\- Sasuke comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?  
\- Je le sais. C'est tout. Maintenant sors d'ici j'ai des devoirs.

Sasuke refit face à son bureau. Itachi le regardait sans plus rien dire en cherchant comment il avait pu apprendre pour cette relation. Mais il ne préféra pas continuer la discussion. Sasuke était bien trop énervé et criait de plus en plus fort. Autant s'arrêter là pour le moment.  
Itachi se leva, souhaita calmement une bonne nuit à son petit frère et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa propre chambre en silence. Il regarda la porte de la chambre de Naruto en passant dans le couloir. De la lumière passait dessous, montrant que l'adolescent n'était toujours pas couché. Mais Itachi n'avait plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il se sentait trop mal.

Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et s'écrouler sur son lit sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière.  
Alors ça se voyait tant que ça ? Comment Sasuke avait-il pu apprendre, deviner, savoir ? Encore, son orientation, oui ! Mais cette relation ? Comment avait-il pu ? Ou alors il avait tenté comme ça dans la lancée ? Sous le coup de l'énervement ? Itachi ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre réponse à la question. Ou alors Kankurô en aurait touché sans le vouloir quelques mots à son petit ami, lequel en aurait fait part à Suigetsu sans forcément s'en rendre compte et Suigetsu, lui, l'aurait dit à Sasuke ?  
... "sans le vouloir ou s'en rendre compte". ... Ou pas, d'ailleurs.  
Il soupira en plongeant son visage dans la couette de son lit au niveau de son oreiller en se demandant pourquoi il voulait ainsi toujours dédouaner son ami et leurs connaissances directes ou indirectes. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'on puisse volontairement lui apporter des ennuis. Il soupira et s'insulta intérieurement en se trouvant beaucoup trop naïf. Et ce n'était, de plus, pas la première fois qu'il le pensait ou qu'on le lui disait.  
Il était trop gentil.  
Non, sa mère ne savait rien sur son attirance envers les hommes. Ca n'aurait pourtant pas dû être difficile de le lui dire puisqu'elle avait très bien accepté celle de son cadet. Mais il n'était jamais parvenu à lui en parler. En dehors de l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée, du mieux qu'il avait pu, lors de la mort de son père, il n'avait jamais réussi à sérieusement parler à sa mère. Il n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Il avait toujours eu peur de la décevoir ou de lui faire mal de quelque manière que ce soit. Alors il restait correct, poli, sérieux.

* * *

Dans le salon, Mikoto et Densetsu étaient installés sur le canapé. Mikoto blottie contre Densetsu qui l'enlaçait de son bras droit. Ils regardaient tranquillement un film et n'avaient rien entendu de l'échange houleux entre Sasuke et Itachi côté chambres. Ils étaient juste bien, là, tous les deux. Ou du moins ils faisaient mine de l'être et d'être plongés dans ce qui passait à la télévision.  
Mais, en réalité, Mikoto se demandait si tout se pasait bien pour Sasuke à son lycée puisqu'elle n'en entendait pas vraiment parler alors que, en temps normal, Sasuke faisait un rapport quasi-quotidien sur sa vie et les ragots dans son établissement.  
Quant à Densetsu, lui, il se posait des questions sur Itachi. Le jeune homme n'avait pas paru à l'aise de toute la soirée. Il avait très bien fait semblant à chaque fois que Mikoto était dans la même pièce mais il avait semblé être complètement ailleurs le reste du temps.  
Densetsu jeta un coup d'oeil à Mikoto sans se faire voir. Se pourrait-il que son fils ainé ne se confie pas à elle ? Lui qui avait toujours discuté avec aisance avec Naruto, ses propres parents ou toute autre personne, il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à ce genre de situation.

Après quelques instants à y réfléchir, il se décida finalement à bouger. Il retira son bras du dossier du canapé derrière les épaules de sa futur moitié et s'excusa.

\- Pardon ma chérie. Je reviens, je vais faire un tour au petit coin.

Mikoto lui sourit et acquiesça lorsqu'il lui demanda de ne rien rater de ce qui se passait à la télévision pour lui raconter ensuite. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et se rendit côté chambres. Il passa devant la porte de Naruto sous laquelle on pouvait voir la lumière toujours allumée, et s'arrêta devant celle d'Itachi où il frappa. De l'autre côté, toujours allongé et se sentant mal, Itachi leva la tête en direction de l'entrée. Il répondit sans être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur Densetsu qui demanda sans attendre.

\- Je peux ?

Itachi, interloqué, s'assit en allumant la lumière et se tourna de côté au bord de son lit.

\- Oui. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Densetsu entra en refermant derrière lui, fit face à Itachi en l'observant d'abord silencieusement, inspira profondément et s'approcha d'un pas en ouvrant la bouche regard baissé au sol.

\- Je...

Il se racla la gorge et redressa ses yeux bleus pour fixer ceux étrangement rouges d'Itachi.

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on se connaisse énormément, tous les deux.

Un petit temps mort se fit. Itachi acquiesça simplement en émettant un son affirmatif et attendit la suite. Densetsu poursuivit donc.

\- J'ai vu ce soir que tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez réservé et sur la défensive.

Le sourcil droit d'Itachi se souleva silencieusement. Densetsu le remarqua et continua encore, se demandant s'il faisait bien de venir voir ce jeune homme, futur aîné parmi ses enfants mais qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter.

\- Seulement j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas l'air au mieux.

Il leva ses deux mains paumes dirigées vers Itachi en ajoutant rapidement de façon un peu paniquée.

\- Pas que je veuille faire mine de te connaître et de savoir comment tu devrais être ou

Itachi bougea légèrement au bord du lit en joignant ses mains sur ses jambes, avant-bras posés sur ses cuisses, et demanda calmement.

\- Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, Densetsu ?

Densetsu avala nerveusement sa salive en espérant ne pas être trop envahissant et déclara.

\- Si jamais tu souhaites parler à quelqu'un, Itachi, ... je suis là.

Itachi sourit simplement doucement en coin. Sourcil droit toujours haussé, le gauche un peu plissé, il resserra ses mains l'une dans l'autre sans quitter Densetsu des yeux.

\- Vous pensez que je vais me confier à vous comme ça ?

Densetsu répondit automatiquement en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas paniquer.

\- Oh non ! Pas forcément ! Seulement, je... Enfin tu as juste ton petit frère qui n'a pas l'air plus mature que ça et vu comment s'est passé le diner et tes façons d'agir avec ta maman depuis ton arrivée, tu ne sembles pas beaucoup discuter avec elle de... enfin...

Il se racla encore une fois la gorge en cherchant ses mots et comment s'exprimer, et fut finalement aidé par Itachi qui l'interrompit.

\- Je sors d'une rupture, Densetsu. Cet après-midi avant de rentrer. C'est juste ça. Maman ne sait rien de mes relations et, vous avez raison, je ne lui en parle pas. Je ne suis donc pas forcément au mieux de ma forme mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et c'est pour ça que j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait ce soir.

Densetsu se tint un peu plus droit en lâchant un simple "Oh." ennuyé mais comprenant. Itachi sourit en acquiesçant.

\- Oui. "Oh.". Comme vous dites.

Densetsu grimaça doucement.

\- Désolé.

Itachi clôt un bref instant ses paupières en réalisant un mouvement négatif de tête tout en répondant à Densetsu que ce n'était rien et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Densetsu qui gigota doucement sur ses deux pieds en cherchant à savoir quoi faire. Il força un sourire embêté et prit la parole.

\- J'imagine que si tu n'en parles déjà pas avec elle, tu ne voudras pas non plus le faire avec moi et que tu n'as qu'une attente, c'est que je retourne dans le salon regarder la télé avec elle pour être tranquille !?

Un rire amusé échappa brusquement à la gorge d'Itachi. Rire qui fit sourire un peu plus sincèrement et calmement Densetsu, touché sans trop savoir pourquoi par cette réaction. Son corps se détendit alors qu'Itachi se penchait en avant pour appuyer son front à sa main droite. Le jeune homme soupira la gorge un peu serrée. Densetsu hésita, jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil à l'entrée de la chambre derière lui puis s'approcha finalement un peu plus d'Itachi. Il se tourna doucement et s'assit à côté de lui à sa gauche au bord du lit. Itachi débuta tête penchée en avant, accoudé à sa cuisse droite et jouant du bout de ses doigts sur la gauche en les fixant.

\- Je suis bisexuel.

Son ventre se noua. Il continua cependant après avoir pris un profonde et difficile inspiration.

\- Maman ne le sait pas. Et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je m'accepte comme ça.

Densetsu resta silencieux en se disant que cela devait peut-être être plus facile pour Itachi maintenant qu'il était lancé. Itachi qui continua.

\- J'ai de temps en temps quelques aventures rapides avec des filles de mon âge. Comme ça, histoire de. Mais je...

Il se racla la gorge, se redressa pour se tenir droit en tournant son regard vers celui de Densetsu qui écoutait silencieusement sans ciller, et demanda sur un ton grave.

\- Je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous le garderez pour vous ?

Densetsu acquiesça simplement. Itachi lui confia donc.

\- J'ai eu une relation assez sérieuse pendant quelques semaines, là. Avec un homme.

Il déglutit, se mordilla l'intérieur du coin droit de ses lèvres et rajouta.

\- Un homme de 35 ans.

Les yeux de Densetsu s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Itachi continua en se sentant de plus en plus mal.

\- Un professeur de mon université. De... de ma section. On est sorti ensemble. On... on avait convenu qu'on entretiendrait une relation libre mais je...

La gorge d'Itachi se serra un peu plus brièvement. Il détourna un court instant son regard en se mordant la lèvre supérieure, s'injuria intérieurement en sentant des larmes lui monter aux yeux, ferma ses paupières en faisant de son mieux pour se reprendre et continuer, et sentit la main droite de Densetsu se poser sur sa gauche. Il entendit la voix de son futur beau-père lui parler sereinement de façon parfaitement détendue.

\- Reprends-toi. Tout va bien. Calme-toi et raconte-moi ensuite.

Itachi prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration en resserrant ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre et en fermant ses paupières un peu plus fort. Il sentit une larme lui échapper. C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait comme ça à quelqu'un. Peut-être le fait que cet homme soit tout nouveau dans sa vie et qu'il ne le connaisse pas vraiment facilitait les choses. Itachi sourit nerveusement en émettant un léger rire maladroit et essuya sa joue humide de sa main droite en retirant la gauche de celle de Densetsu qui s'écarta un peu de lui.

\- Excusez-moi.

Densetsu ne dit rien. Itachi reprit après avoir inspiré en longueur bouche grande ouverte.

\- Il m'a simplement dit vouloir tout arrêter quand je lui ai demandé l'exclusivité. C... Ca s'est passé tout à l'heure en milieu d'après-midi.

Un sourire impuissant se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi qui regardait ses mains de nouveau jointes sur ses cuisses. Densetsu l'observa d'abord sans rien dire puis, sentant que c'était à son tour, prononça quelques mots.

\- Et tu aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit plus sérieux, toi ? Malgré le fait qu'il ait cet âge, que ce soit ton professeur et tout ce que ça aurait impliqué ?  
\- Je crois bien que je l'aime pour de vrai.

La voix d'Itachi ne tremblait plus. Elle était sincère et posée et continuait même.

\- Et je suis sûr que c'est réciproque. Il a juste eu peur que ce soit officiellement sérieux.  
\- Tu me dis ne pas parler de tes relations avec ta maman. Tu en parles à quelqu'un d'autre, normalement ?

Itachi fit une petite moue assez brève avant de parler de Kankurô.

\- J'ai un ami qui avait deviné et me le faisait comprendre à mi-mots. Enfin pour ça. Sinon, le reste, ça se sait dans tout mon entourage. Même Sasuke sait parfaitement que je suis un coureur.  
\- Ou plutôt que tu veux te faire passer pour, vu ce que tu m'as dit là.  
\- Hm.

Itachi haussa une épaule sans réellement confirmer. Il redressa son visage vers celui de Densetsu et l'interrogea en faisant jouer ses doigts les uns avec les autres.

\- Je pourrai continuer d'en discuter avec vous ? S... Sans que vous rapportiez tout ça à maman ? Je m'étonne un peu moi-même de vous en avoir parlé comme ça si facilement mais... maintenant que vous savez, ...  
\- Si tu veux.

Densetsu lui sourit simplement et entendit Itachi le remercier.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ayant laissé Itachi sur sa demande, Densetsu retrouvait Mikoto dans le salon et l'enlaçait tendrement en l'écoutant lui raconter les minutes passées du film. Ce avant de l'entendre lui poser une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas spécialement.

\- Il s'est un peu confié ?

Il s'étonna en écarquillant les yeux et dévisagea sa future femme. Cette dernière prononça le prénom de son fils aîné. Densetsu se détendit et répondit calmement en tournant son regard vers la télévision.

\- Oui.

Mikoto n'en demanda pas plus et se resserra contre Densetsu qui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de chuchoter.

\- Tu avais deviné avant même que je sorte du salon ?  
\- Non. C'était soit tu étais allé le voir, soit tu avais de sérieux problèmes de digestion.

Densetsu sourit, amusé. Mikoto redressa son visage vers le sien et conclut simplement que, comme le repas avait été délicieux, il était allé voir Itachi.

\- D'accord.

Mikoto reprit d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- Il va bien, hein ?  
\- Ca ira. T'en fais pas.

Un baiser, et ils replongèrent dans leur film du soir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto sursauta en entendant son téléphone portable vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Il bougonna de façon incompréhensible et tendit son bras droit hors de sa couette pour chercher l'appareil à tâton, l'attraper correctement et le faire venir à lui sous les couches encore toutes chaudes de ses draps. C'était un message de Gaara.

# Mon frère aimerait savoir si chez toi Itachi va bien. ... ?

Naruto grimaça en fronçant un sourcil et en haussant le second.

\- De quoi !?

Il s'assit en ronchonnant après son ami.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

Les deux sourcils froncés cette fois, le regard de Naruto se dirigea vers le mur mitoyen de sa chambre à celle d'Itachi. Il soupira un râle agacé mais, trop curieux, éjecta couette et draps au pied de son lit en en sortant. Il sortit de sa chambre en caleçon et entra dans celle d'Itachi après y avoir rapidement frappé. Il déclara d'une voix forte et claire en s'approchant du lit.

\- Hey y'a quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi !

Itachi sursauta d'un coup et s'écarta comme par réflexe de l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto. Il manqua de tomber du lit mais se rattrapa du mieux qu'il put, aidé par Naruto qui attrapa une bosse soudaine sous la couette en se penchant. Bosse qui se trouvait être le pied gauche d'Itachi.

\- Tombe pas !

Itachi revint au centre du lit en soupirant doucement et interrogea son cadet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- J'ai un ami qui est le petit frère de ton pote Kankurô. Et lui, il a l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi et demande si tu vas bien.

Naruto tendit son téléphone portable, écran sur le texto reçu, à Itachi.

\- Tiens. Regarde.

Itachi prit l'appareil et entendit Naruto lui demander au passage s'il pouvait dire à Kankurô de lui poser ses questions directement plutôt que de passer par un interlocuteur. Soit lui. Itachi soupira à nouveau un peu plus discrètement.

\- Désolé. Il devait se dire que je lui dirai que ça va parfaitement quel que soit mon état. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu passer par toi.

Naruto tiqua.

\- Parce que t'es pas censé aller bien ?  
\- Kankurô doit se dire que non... !  
\- Ah bon.

Itachi répondit lui-même sous les yeux de Naruto.

# Il a l'air d'aller très bien.

Puis il supprima les deux textos avant de redonner son téléphone à son propriétaire et de se rallonger en lui demandant de refermer derrière lui. Naruto resta immobile un court instant à regarder son téléphone, la forme que le corps d'Itachi modelait sous ses draps, puis il repartit en fermant comme souhaité la porte derrière lui.

Un peu intrigué, il s'interrogea quelques minutes sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer mais il n'y pensa plus en se rappelant qui arrivait chez eux aujourd'hui. Sa grand-mère Tsunade venait passer le week-end chez eux. Il allait, certes, devoir attendre le début ou milieu d'après-midi pour pouvoir la voir, mais il allait passer son week-end avec elle et c'était ça le principal. Elle allait être présentée et inversement à la famille Uchiwa et devait en premier lieu déjeuner avec Mikoto et Densetsu dans un restaurant chic de la ville.  
Naruto se pressa pour passer dans la salle de bain et aller s'installer à son bureau dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs avant l'arrivée de sa grand-mère. Il voulait boucler tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour le lundi à venir avant l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

De son côté, Gaara transmettait l'information reçue à son frère. Kankurô ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Itachi continuait juste à très bien faire semblant. Il prit son propre téléphone et envoya finalement lui-même un message à son ami.

# Si tu veux te changer les idées, dis-le. Je fais rien aujourd'hui, Kiba est à l'élevage.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

# Ah tu te décides à demander toi-même ? Ca va, Kankû. T'inquiète pas. J'en ai même parlé à mon beau-père, t'imagine !? Et de toute façon je peux pas, today. Je rencontre ma future nouvelle grand-mère cet après-m'. Merci quand même.

Kankurô soupira devant la réponse. Il se sentait ennuyé pour son ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher comment l'aider. Il envoya un autre message, ne voyant que cette solution.

# Dis-le si je peux faire quelque chose.  
# Pour l'instant, me laisser dormir et faire la grâce mat'.

Kankurô sourit doucement en voyant la réponse.

\- ... crétin...

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal malgré tout. Il décida cependant de laisser pour le moment en espérant pouvoir faire un peu plus plus tard. Ou alors qu'Itachi irait vite réellement mieux.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à la gare de la ville voisine arrivait une femme de caractère paraissant jeune sous ses 63 anniversaires dont il ne fallait pas lui parler. Blonde aux cheveux longs attachés dans le dos en deux queues basses, les yeux marrons et malicieux sous une longue frange encadrant un très discret tatouage bleu en forme de losange en milieu de son front, Tsunade se réjouissait d'avance de revoir ses fils et petit-fils et d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer sa future belle-fille et ses enfants. Maman de Densetsu, elle descendait du train dans lequel elle avait passé la matinée et chercha sans attendre son fils du regard. Fils qui l'appela du bout du quai.

\- Maman !

Tsunade ouvrit un peu plus ses yeux qu'à la normale et sourit en voyant Densetsu accourir vers elle, main levée pour se montrer et se faire remarquer plus facilement. Elle se tourna dans sa direction et s'approcha de lui en se demandant si la femme brune et très élégamment vêtue qui le suivait était bien Mikoto, celle qu'elle avait déjà vue plusieurs fois en photo.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, Densetsu enlaça sa maman en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

\- Bonjour maman.  
\- Bonjour. Vous ne m'avez pas trop attendue ?  
\- Non, non. Le train a eu assez de retard pour qu'on soit à l'heure.

Ils sourirent l'un et l'autre, amusés par les mots de Densetsu. Mikoto s'approcha à son tour très doucement et prit calmement la parole en réalisant un petit salut de tête en direction de Tsunade.

\- Bonjour.

Tsunade sourit en répondant de la même manière. Densetsu fit les présentations, prit la valise de sa maman et demanda à cette dernière de le suivre en lui disant être garé à l'extérieur de la gare. Il laissa Mikoto à la droite de Tsunade et se positionna à la gauche de cette dernière, lui laissant le loisir de pouvoir, si elle le souhaitait, discuter tranquillement avec sa futur belle-fille. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

\- Alors vous avez deux fils, si j'ai bien compris ?

Mikoto acquiesça et expliqua calmement. Densetsu écoutait silencieusement sans intervenir. Il voulait que les deux femmes de sa vie s'entendent et savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour ça qu'à ce qu'elles fassent connaissance l'une l'autre par elles-mêmes.

* * *

\- Elle est comment, ta grand-mère ?

Naruto, debout devant le lavabo de la cuisine, s'étonna un peu à l'entente de cette question et interrogea Sasuke posté derrière lui à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben comme ce que ça veut dire. Elle est comment ? Sympa ? Y'a des trucs à savoir sur elle ? Des sujets à ne pas aborder ?  
\- T'as peur parce que t'es homo ?

Le sourcil droit de Sasuke fut pris d'un léger sursaut mais l'adolescent resta stoïque et répondit par une autre question.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est homophobe ?  
\- J'en sais rien du tout.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre en silence durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Naruto prenne une profonde inspiration en regardant au loin devant lui. Sasuke s'approcha et se posta à sa droite sans rien dire. Naruto reprit.

\- On en a jamais parlé. J'en sais vraiment rien. Mais je pense que mon père te défendra aussi bien que ta mère si jamais ça tourne mal.  
\- Ils sont divorcés, avec ton grand-père, c'est ça ?

Naruto hocha la tête en reprenant la vaiselle qu'il faisait après leur déjeuner. Leur parents et sa grand-mère devaient être en plein restaurant à l'heure qu'il était. Sasuke continua.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
\- Mon grand-père aime un peu trop les femmes. Et tu demandais des sujets à aborder ou pas avec ma grand-mère, ben faut pas parler de l'un à l'autre et inversement.  
\- Mais ton grand-père est le témoin de ton père, au mariage, non ?

Naruto acquiesça. Sasuke poursuivit.

\- Et ta grand-mère va venir aussi ?  
\- Ils vont pas non plus s'entretuer. Ils s'ignoreront, point.  
\- Ca fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ?  
\- Je sais plus. Donc sûrement.  
\- Tu les as déjà vus ensembles, toi ?

Naruto retroussa ses lèvres et réalisa un large et lent mouvement négatif de tête. Sasuke en resta bouche-bée à le dévisager avant de s'exclamer sans en revenir.

\- Ah ouais ! Quand même ! Ca doit être quelque chose !  
\- Baba a du caractère.

Sasuke s'étonna.

-"Baba" ?  
\- Ma grand-mère. Je l'appelle comme ça. Par contre ne le fais pas si elle ne te le dit pas. Ou alors à tes risques et périls et tu seras déjà fiché non souhaité dans la famille.

Sasuke acquiesça muettement. Naruto reprit.

\- Tu sais, t'as aussi le droit de m'aider au lieu de glander à poser des questions dont t'auras de toutes façons les réponses dans moins de deux heures... !

Sasuke sursauta et réalisa en voyant son futur demi-frère lui montrer un torchon d'un geste de tête. Torchon qu'il prit en s'excusant rapidement.

Dans le salon, sans s'être fait voir ni entendre, Itachi sourit après avoir écouté l'échange. Finalement, Naruto et Sasuke allaient sûrement finir par s'entendre.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** " L'adolescent priait intérieurement pour que son père l'accepte et veuille même, pourquoi pas, l'aider ou essayer d'en parler, lui dire qu'il pouvait s'il le souhaitait se livrer à lui autant qu'il le voulait, ... mais... d'un autre côté, il aurait aussi aimé que l'homme n'accepte pas et lui ordonne d'être normal sous peine de se faire jeter dehors. Il aurait ainsi eu une très bonne raison pour finalement repousser les avances de Shikamaru et redevenir l'ami qu'il était et qu'il s'était parfaitement plu à être toutes ces années durant. "

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et ravie de voir quelques questions sur Neji et Shikamaru ainsi que sur l'état d'Itachi. Héhé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le prochain n'est pas terminé mais j'espère réussir à continuer d'écrire un peu ces prochains jours tant que ma mémoire veut bien fonctionner (édit : et maintenant, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont écrits jusqu'au chapitre 16 compris ! n.n). Je répète aussi pour l'erreur dont je parle tout en haut du chapitre dans le chapitre 05, je suis allée la corriger, Shikamaru n'est pas orphelin de mère et Yoshino est toujours bien vivante, je reste sur cette lancée de la fin du chapitre 12. Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'incohérence que ça a donnée.  
Encore merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en poster de nouvelles ! A très bientôt j'espère et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à celles et ceux qui les font ! n.n**

\- Itachi : Densetsu est parfait.  
\- Nana : Ben c'est pas mon bébé pour rien, hein !  
\- Densetsu : # sourit sans rien dire, tout fier #


	14. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 14

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 14.** _(Bonne année 2018 !)_

\- Papa ! Je peux te parler ?

Hizashi, bel homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs et longs, le corps musclé et bien bâti, le visage à l'air souvent dur mais surtout sérieux, jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils Neji tout en continuant de prendre les dimensions d'un meuble qu'il comptait rénover.

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
\- Je ne mange pas ici, ce soir. Je vais au ciné avec Shika, Chouji et des amies. On va aller au fast-food, avant.  
\- Oui, je suis déjà au courant, Hiashi m'en a parlé tout à l'heure. Hinata se réjouit de voir je ne sais plus quel acteur dans son tout dernier film.

Hizashi s'amusa en imaginant sa nièce souriante jusqu'à plus soif à l'idée d'aller voir le fameux film. Il continua en regardant son fils.

\- C'est avec son amie Tenten, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qui est à l'origine de cette sortie ? Vous trois et elles deux, ça ne s'est jamais fait, non ?  
\- Non, ce... C'est jamais arrivé.

Neji baissa un peu la tête en joignant ses mains devant son corps. Il prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard de son père qui venait de quitter son occupation et qui l'observait de façon un peu intriguée. Le ton de Neji n'avait plus eu l'air tout à fait normal.

\- Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tout va bien ?

Un sourire maladroit se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji. Il tenta quelques mots.

\- On va vite le savoir... !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Papa, je...

Neji sentit son menton trembler légèrement. Ses doigts se crispèrent tout en jouant nerveusement les uns avec les autres. Hizashi s'approcha rapidement, laissant pour de bon et sans plus y faire attention le meuble et les outils qu'ils tenaient quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Neji. Calme-toi. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'suis gay, papa.

Les yeux de Neji se relevèrent et plongèrent dans ceux de son père. Père qui écarquilla les siens. Le corps de l'homme se tint droit. Son visage prit un air non pas choqué mais plutôt incrédule.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui. Je suis homosexuel. Et... je sors avec Shikamaru. D... Depuis hier midi.

Hizashi cligna des yeux en rouvrant doucement la bouche mais sans rien dire. Coit, cherchant un peu quoi dire ou comment réagir, il entendit Neji poursuivre la voix un peu plus calme mais toujours assez serrée.

\- On revient ici tous les deux, après le cinéma de ce soir. Il... On va faire comme d'habitude, il dormira avec moi. ... Enfin... si ça te va.

Hizashi dévisagea son fils. Le ventre de Neji était totalement noué voire retourné. L'adolescent priait intérieurement pour que son père l'accepte et veuille même, pourquoi pas, l'aider ou essayer d'en parler, lui dire qu'il pouvait s'il le souhaitait se livrer à lui autant qu'il le voulait, ... mais... d'un autre côté, il aurait aussi aimé que l'homme n'accepte pas et lui ordonne d'être normal sous peine de se faire jeter dehors. Il aurait ainsi eu une très bonne raison pour finalement repousser les avances de Shikamaru et redevenir l'ami qu'il était et qu'il s'était parfaitement plu à être toutes ces années durant. Il entendit finalement son père se racler la gorge, tousser volontairement et le vit porter sa main gauche à son crâne et ses cheveux pour l'y passer en cherchant il ne savait pas très bien quoi des yeux au sol ou dans le vide par-ci par-là. Hizashi bafouilla un peu avant de répondre intelligiblement.

\- Euh et bien... tu... Hm ! Je... Oui, d... Bien. D'accord.

Hizashi se gratta le crâne et retira sa main de ses cheveux. Il regarda son fils et demanda sans pouvoir retenir une légère grimace.

\- Vraiment ?

Neji mordilla l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure avant de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Hizashi reprit plus calmement.

\- D'accord. ... d'accord.  
\- Ca va aller ?

Hizashi acquiesça simplement sans rien dire. Neji hésita en l'observant, se demandait s'il devait rajouter quelque chose ou attendre un mot. Hizashi sentit le malaise et les interrogations de son fils. Il leva sa main gauche pour lui montrer de retourner à ses occupations et prit la parole.

\- Ca ira, Neji. Ca va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas, je... Dis-toi que je digère l'information. Mais tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Tu es le seul à réellement le savoir, ici. Enfin dans la famille.  
\- Bien. Je ne leur dirai rien si tu ne le souhaites pas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Neji émit un son affirmatif, se tourna légèrement de côté sans quitter son père des yeux, puis le laissa finalement seul. Hizashi s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire et regardait sans trop savoir pourquoi autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans l'atelier à l'extérieur de sa demeure. Lui et son frère vivaient dans deux maisons séparées mais sur le même immense terrain et, là, tout proche de la sienne, Hizashi avait fait construire il y avait maintenant des années un atelier pour bricoler et passer le temps sans trop salir l'intérieur de sa demeure. Son frère Hiashi et lui étaient jumeaux et riches héritiers qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin de travailler mais qui avaient cependant fait tous deux de grandes études. Ils voulaient tous les deux que leurs enfants en fassent de même et les éduquaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Veufs depuis un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, lui et son frère avaient perdu leur épouse lors d'un accident de voiture. Le même. Ils n'en parlaient que très rarement.  
Le souvenir de sa femme vint à Hizashi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur la façon que cette dernière aurait eue de gérer la situation. Neji homosexuel. Son seul fils attiré par les hommes. Il repensa aux mots, à la façon de se tenir et de tenter paraître de Neji. Et puis il réalisa avoir été informé de la venue de Shikamaru, désormais petit ami, au soir pour la nuit. Son visage se redressa d'un coup. Il se leva et marcha à pas rapides et volontaires à l'extérieur pour se rendre dans sa maison et, après avoir vérifié les pièces communes, à l'entrée de la chambre ouverte de Neji. Hizashi ne perdit pas un instant. Il interpella son fils d'un ton sérieux.

\- Neji.

Neji regarda son père.

\- Oui ?

Père qui perdit un peu en assurance mais qui tint bon.

\- Tu me dis que Shikamaru vient dormir ici. Avec toi. ... Tu as ce qu'il vous faut ?

Neji chercha de quoi parlait son père des yeux sans bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Hizashi comprit et prononça donc un simple mot.

\- Préservatifs.

Le teint de Neji pâlit immédiatement. Ses jambes lâchèrent mais il se retrouva heureusement tout bêtement assis au bord de son lit. Hizashi restait immobile à attendre la réponse. Réponse qui vint enfin.

\- Papa, je... Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Enfin qu'est-ce que... Je ne sors avec Shika' que depuis hier, je...  
\- Je vais t'en acheter.  
\- Qu...

Neji n'eut pas le temps de réussir à en dire plus qu'il vit son père repartir dans le couloir de façon décidée.  
Et puis finalement revenir son porte-monnaie à la main.

\- Non en fait tu vas y aller toi-même. Je te donne juste l'argent pour ceux-ci.

Neji grimaça en prononçant un "... papa..." de façon plaintive et mal à l'aise mais fut interrompu.

\- Je ne veux pas de "mais" ou quoi que ce soit y ressemblant. Et je veux te voir avec avant que tu ne partes ce soir.

Hizashi donna un peu d'argent à Neji en concluant.

\- Pas de discussion. Je veux savoir que tu en as et c'est à toi de t'en acheter toi-même. Allez ! Va !

Neji poussa un soupir, argent en main, en grimaçant une nouvelle fois à son père. Lequel secoua sa main vers la porte de la chambre pour montrer à son fils qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il devait sortir maintenant. Neji obéit, sachant parfaitement à quel point son père pouvait être entêté quand il le voulait.

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Tsunade enlaçait avec plaisir son petit-fils. Naruto venait de se jeter dans ses bras à peine avait-elle traversé la porte d'entrée.

\- BABA !  
\- Bonjour Naruto.

Naruto la serra un peu plus fort un bref instant et recula en la lâchant.

\- Comment tu vas ? T'as fait bon voyage ? Viens ! J'vais te montrer ta chambre !

Densetsu sourit en refermant derrière lui après être entré chez lui le dernier.

\- Si tu la laissais arriver, Naruto ?

Tsunade s'en amusa, ravie de voir un énorme sourire sur le visage de son petit-fils. Elle redressa un peu son regard derrière l'adolescent en entendant deux "Bonjour." posés prononcés un peu plus loin dans la maison. Elle reconnut Sasuke et Itachi et les salua à son tour en avançant dans le couloir puis jusqu'au salon. Mikoto laissa Densetsu aller poser les affaires de sa mère dans la chambre préparée pour sa venue, et proposa un thé. Thé évidemment accepté. Naruto s'assit à côté de Tsunade sur le canapé, à sa gauche en lui souriant. Ce fut cependant Itachi qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Je vous prête ma chambre, cette nuit. Je n'y ai pour le moment dormi que cette nuit mais on a changé les draps.

Tsunade hocha la tête en le remerciant et demanda.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas dormir, toi ?  
\- Avec Sasuke. On avait la même chambre, avant, alors ce ne sera pas trop dépaysant.

Tsunade s'en amusa. Sasuke, assit dans un fauteuil à la droite du canapé, n'intervint pas. Il avait dans l'optique de tenter de discuter un peu avec son frère en se couchant. S'excuser d'avoir crié la veille et peut-être un peu parler de leur relation respective. Itachi semblait étrangement plus serein depuis ce matin mais, pourtant, pour Sasuke ils s'étaient disputés l'un avec l'autre et point. Rien d'autre ne s'était passé depuis. Il ne comprenait pas et voulait savoir.  
Il sortit soudain de ses pensées en entendant Tsunade lui adresser quelques mots.

\- Tu es dans la même classe que Naruto, à ce que j'ai appris ?

Il tourna son visage vers la femme et confirma d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un "Oui." et d'un sourire poli. Tsunade reprit.

\- Et tu as une petite amie, aussi ? Ta maman m'a dit que tu étais en couple depuis quelques temps, ce midi.

Elle lança rapidement un regard rieur et taquin vers Naruto avant de se reconcentrer sur Sasuke en continuant.

\- Tu vas pouvoir apprendre comment faire pour en avoir à Naruto !

Naruto qui n'apprécia pas vraiment la remarque et qui ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer avant Sasuke.

\- J'ai pas vraiment les mêmes attirances que lui, baba.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers son petit-fils.

\- Comment ?

Sasuke intervint, surprenant Naruto qui ne l'aurait pas pensé, il se le dit sur le moment, si courageux.

\- Je suis gay, madame.

Tsunade fit volte-face en écarquillant les yeux. Itachi les regarda tour à tour en attendant ne serait-ce qu'une petite réaction. Seulement la nouvelle et ses résultats possibles furent en quelque sorte interompus par Mikoto qui revenait armée d'un plateau de thé. Elle le posa sur la table basse devant le canapé et sourit en servant les tasses.

\- Il est très chaud, faites attention.  
\- "gay" ?

Mikoto hoqueta en levant les yeux vers Tsunade qui n'avait, elle, pas quitté Sasuke du regard. Sasuke qui acquiesça pour réponse. Tsunade se tourna alors vers Mikoto puis vers Densetsu en entendant ce dernier revenir dans le salon. Elle lui adressa tout de suite la parole.

\- Son fils est gay et tu ne dis rien ?

Densetsu resta du mieux qu'il put détendu et écarta un peu ses bras de chaque côté de son corps en répondant par une question.

\- Que veux-tu que je dise ?

Mikoto intervint calmement en posant la théière sur le plateau et en servant les tasses de thé.

\- Mon fils sort avec un jeune garçon de terminale du lycée où il vient d'entrer. Un garçon très bien.

Naruto ne dit rien mais haussa sans pouvoir se retenir un sourcil en faisant une moue légèrement douteuse. Moue qu'Itachi remarqua et qui le fit sourire. Il connaissait très bien la réputation que Suigetsu avait à son lycée. Il se demanda même comment allait agir l'adolescent ici lors de ses visites maintenant qu'il y avait aussi Naruto. Non. Il savait très bien que Suigetsu ne pourrait agir autrement que comme un garçon serviable et bien sous tous rapports. Un petit rire amusé lui échappa. Rire que Tsunade prit pour elle et qu'elle n'apprécia pas.

\- Quoi !

Itachi réalisa et leva sa main gauche en prenant la parole.

\- Oh non ! Pardon. Ce n'était pas pour vous. Je viens de penser à tout autre chose. Excusez-moi.

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils et adressa un regard agacé à Densetsu.

\- Alors non seulement je vais devoir supporter ton père à ton mariage, mais en plus je vais avoir un petit-fils gay !?

"Deux", pensa Densetsu sans le dire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé à Itachi sans le vouloir et redirigea très rapidement ses yeux bleus vers sa mère en cherchant quoi dire. Naruto prit alors la parole sans que personne ne s'y attende.

\- Tu sais baba, si t'apprends à le connaître, il fait pas du tout tapette ou grande folle comme on imagine, hein ! Et puis j'en connais d'autres, des homos, je savais pas qu'ils l'étaient et je peux t'assurer qu'ils font supers gros durs !

Itachi pensa tout de suite à Kankurô. Tsunade observa son petit-fils en silence sourcils toujours un peu froncés. Elle se tourna finalement une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke, le regarda de bas en haut puis soupira sans discrétion.

\- ... bien. Je vais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître, dans ce cas... !

Naruto sourit à Sasuke sans se faire voir. Sasuke qui ne lui rendit pas son sourire et qui le trouva même très mal placé mais il laissa passer. La grand-mère n'avait peut-être juste pas su gérer l'information et s'était perdue dans sa lancée choquée. Il tendit le bras et attrapa la tasse de thé posée devant lui sur la table basse. Tsunade fit de même en se retournant vers Naruto pour lui demander ses dernières nouvelles et ainsi changer de sujet.

* * *

# Mon père vient de me faire tout un cirque pour être sûr que j'aille acheter des capotes pour en avoir sur moi dès ce soir...

Chez lui, Shikaku sursauta en entendant son fils manquer de peu de s'étouffer dans un thé que venait de leur servir Yoshino. Assis à la gauche de Shikamaru installé en bout de table, il tendit son bras et frappa légèrement le dos de ce dernier qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas cracher sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, yeux écarquillés à tousser en reprenant tant bien que mal de l'air pour respirer correctement.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

Shikamaru toussa encore un peu, posa son téléphone à côté de sa tasse de thé juste devant lui, tapa un peu son torse de son poing droit fermé et prit une profonde inspiration en se tenant droit. Yoshino qui venait d'accourir pour voir ce qui se passait observa son fils en demandant à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

Shikamaru pencha légèrement sa tête en avant tout en levant sa main droite pour montrer qu'il allait.

\- Ca va. ... Ca... Ca va.

Il se racla la gorge, toussa encore une fois et reprit son téléphone pour relire le message et tenter de trouver quoi répondre. Il prit la parole très calmement pour expliquer sans quitter l'écran de l'appareil.

\- C'est Neji. Ca va.

Yoshino demanda en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Shikaku jeta un coup d'oeil à sa femme et entendit tout comme elle Shikamaru répondre de façon tout à fait détendue.

\- Son père qui lui fait aller acheter des préservatifs.

Shikaku écarquilla les yeux. Yoshino, elle, sourit, amusée, en déclarant.

\- Ah il n'a pas tort, tiens ! Et si tu allais t'en acheter aussi ? Il y aura des filles, à ta sortie ce soir !

Shikaku prononça doucement le prénom de sa femme en grimaçant un peu mais Shikamaru informa celle-ci en premier.

\- C'est avec moi qu'il sort, maman.

Le visage de Yoshino eut un soudain mouvement de recul alors qu'elle haussa un sourcil. Un court instant comme de flottement passa avant qu'elle ne jette un coup d'oeil à son mari, puis finalement de nouveau à son fils.

\- Ah.

Shikaku sourit en l'entendant. Shikamaru n'y fit pas attention mais tiqua alors qu'elle reprenait en accusant Shikaku.

\- Mais faut croire que c'est de père en fils, dis-donc ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble assez comme ça, pour le laisser essayer les hommes aussi !?  
\- C'est toi que j'aime et avec qui je suis resté, Poussin.

Un "Euh..." assez perdu se fit entendre. Shikamaru intervenait et faisait très bien comprendre qu'il aurait aimé plus d'explications. Yoshino lui expliqua.

\- Ton père était avec un homme, avant de me connaître.

Le visage de Shikamaru se tendit automatiquement. Complètement sidéré, l'adolescent dévisagea son père après avoir jeté un très rapide coup d'oeil à sa mère sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. L'homme sourit sereinement à son fils et haussa un peu ses sourcils tout en fermant brièvement ses paupières pour montrer que, oui, son épouse disait bien la vérité. Shikamaru répéta sans y croire.

\- "Un homme" !?

Shikaku l'imita calmement en hocha la tête.

\- "Un homme".

Il ajouta même quelques mots.

\- C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que tu es là puisque c'est lui qui m'a présenté ta maman.

Yoshino intervint en repartant vers la cuisine.

\- Oui enfin "grâce à lui", ... J'ai bataillé sec quand même ! Tu le reverrais aujourd'hui, ...

Shikaku rétorqua directement en se tenant bien droit.

\- Je t'ai juré fidélité ! Je suis marié !

Shikamaru demanda sans quitter son père des yeux.

\- C'était qui ?  
\- Un ami quand j'étais étudiant.

Shikamaru se leva en attrapant sa tasse de thé et prit rapidement la parole.

\- J'veux pas savoir.

Shikaku sourit, amusé, et taquina son fils.

\- Tu pourras me demander des conseils pratiques, si tu veux !  
\- ARRETE !

Il rit un peu en voyant Shikamaru s'enfuir plus ou moins vite jusqu'à la cuisine pour y poser sa tasse. Son regard partit au loin dans le vide en repensant à son ami et leurs histoires de jeunes adultes. A la façon qu'il avait eue de le faire se rapprocher de son épouse. Il s'esclaffa doucement en se remémorant répondre à son ami "C'est une femme" lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de Yoshino. Et puis l'entendre se mettre à rire en rétorquant de façon moqueuse qu'il avait remarqué et qu'il le savait observateur mais pas tant que ça. Dans les rangées d'un des nombreux amphithéâtres de leur faculté, lui et son ami attendant leur prochain cours de préhistoire des symboles, son ami insister en demandant de façon un peu agacée ce qu'il pensait de Yoshino physiquement ou de son caractère. Et puis Shikaku qui s'était mis à froncer ses sourcils alors qu'il apprenait être célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps. Qu'il avait besoin d'exercice. Et ce même s'il en faisait en venant à la Fac tous les jours. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui avait répondu avant d'ajouter, interrompant son ami avant qu'il ne commence, qu'il avait très bien compris le terme d'"exercices" et qu'une femme était bien trop d'inconvénients et de contradictions pour qu'il veuille s'en encombrer pour du "sport". Et puis il avait clôt la discussion en déclarant que s'il voulait s'amuser à pratiquer de ce sport, il l'avait toujours lui à porter de mains.  
Il sourit en revoyant son ami triturer, tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les quelques poils longs de sa barbe naissante au niveau de son menton en perdant son regard dans le vague devant lui. Et puis il se souvint du bruit grave et très doux que le jeune homme avait émit de façon pensive.  
Le sourire de Shikaku s'agrandit un bref instant avant qu'il ne prononce un prénom tout bas.

\- ... Asuma...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Shikamaru s'exclamait en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de chez lui à son ami Chouji.

\- Ouoh... ! Hey dis donc, Chouji ! Je savais pas que c'était soirée costumée ! Je dois me changer, à ton avis ?  
\- La ferme, Shika.

Shikamaru sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher en laissant Chouji entrer. Celui-ci portait un pantalon noir bien habillé accompagné d'une chemise blanche sous un pull col V gris-bleu très clair. Pull sans manche, Shikamaru le remarqua lorsque Chouji retira son manteau. Shikamaru taquina son ami.

\- Il manque plus que la cravate !

Chouji lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de baisser les yeux en avouant d'un ton déçu.

\- J'ai failli mettre un noeud pap'...  
\- Ca va sûrement l'amuser mais ça pourra très bien la toucher aussi, Chouji. Tous ces efforts rien que pour elle.

Chouji haussa mollement une épaule en répondant.

-On verra bien...

Il regarda Shikamaru sourire en l'observant et demanda à son tour.

\- Et toi, alors ? Avec Neji ?

Shikamaru imita son ami un peu plus énergiquement en haussant ses deux épaules, les avant-bras levés de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Ben rien de neuf ! Ensembles depuis hier et puis voilà ! Je dors chez lui ce soir mais c'est comme d'hab' quand on se voit le week-end !  
\- Comme d'hab' à l'exception près que, contrairement à des potes, un couple ça envisage du sport de chambre.

Shikamaru fit une moue étrange en penchant sa tête sur le côté, sourcils plissés et lèvres retroussées avant de répondre après un bruit de gorge se voulant faussement pensif.

\- C'est pas encore vraiment envisagé pour nous, ça. Et ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plaît. Vraiment.  
\- ... Si tu veux.  
\- Merci d'avance.

Shikamaru s'assit à table avec Chouji. Le père de Tenten devait passer les prendre après Hinata et Neji dans moins d'une demi-heure. Shikamaru repensa au texto que Neji lui avait envoyé dans l'après-midi. Il se demandait un peu pourquoi son ami lui avait dit ça. Voulait-il qu'il sache qu'il en aurait ? Normalement non puisqu'il ne le laissait qu'à peine le toucher. Et ce serait sûrement encore plus difficile maintenant qu'ils étaient censés entretenir une relation. "Une relation". Oui, mais... Neji allait-il réellement continuer ça longtemps ? Shikamaru se dit que son "petit" ami avait bien dû remarquer qu'il n'avait allumé aucune cigarette, la veille au soir après leurs cours. Il avait sûrement dû se dire que c'était dans l'attente d'un baiser, non ? Pourtant il n'avait rien dit ni fait. Même pas une allusion, une petite blague légère en relation ou... carrément un refus clair, net et catégorique.  
Shikamaru baissa les yeux sur le bois de la table autour de laquelle il était assis avec Chouji. Il ne savait pas très bien comment ça allait pouvoir avancer. Ce qui allait pouvoir changer entre cette relation de couple et celle passée d'amis très proches. Et encore, ... se dit-il. Peut-être pas si proches puisque Neji ne lui avait par le passé rien dit sur ce qu'il avait appris l'avant-veille. Il sourit tristement de façon impuissante.

\- Shika ?

Shikamaru sortit de ses pensées en adressant un regard à Chouji. Lequel demanda, pas sûr de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? T'as... pas l'air méga...

Chouji ne sut le définir. Shikamaru l'interrompit en lui disant que ça allait. Il fit mine d'être un peu stressé par la soirée et la nuit à venir. Ce qui à vrai dire était le cas mais, il le savait, Chouji y comprendrait et y verrait sûrement une toute autre sorte de stress que celui qu'il ressentait vraiment.  
Shikamaru était angoissé. Il ne cessait de se demander comment son samedi soir allait se dérouler et de quelle manière il allait devoir se comporter avec Neji pour être le meilleur petit ami possible pour lui.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** " - Tu m'en veux pas ?

Shikamaru se figea net en le dévisageant yeux grands ouverts.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça !"

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 14 ! Bonne année, tout le monde ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Le 15 est prêt ainsi que le 16 mais je pense que je vais vous faire attendre deux semaines entre chaque, maintenant. A celles et ceux qui mettront des reviews, je me demande si le petit paragraphe sur la jeunesse de Shikaku a été compréhensible donc ne vous gênez pas pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est un peu lourd mais je ne sais pas. On reparlera sûrement d'eux par la suite, affaire à suivre. n.n Bref, en attendant, je vous souhaite un bon début d'année à tous ! A très vite et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

\- Densetsu : Deux petits-fils et un fils !  
\- Nana : Non, je ne pense pas faire d'ItaDen, ici, Densetsu. Navrée. Ca ferait pas chouette.  
\- Itachi : ... #déçu#  
\- Densetsu : #de même, ne dit rien et s'en va relire Amour caché n'est pas vécu#

 _(Mais je m'amuserai sûrement avec eux quand même. Je veux utiliser ce que j'ai déjà écrit d'Itachi qui apprend à Densetsu à danser. Na ! Enfin on verra bien.)_


	15. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 15

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,

\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 15. **

\- P... Pardon.

Neji émit un petit son négatif pour faire comprendre à Shikamaru que ce n'était rien. L'adolescent venait de frotter sans le vouloir sa jambe à la sienne en montant à côté de lui tout à l'arrière de la voiture du père de Tenten. Celle-ci et Hinata se trouvaient devant eux avec Chouji qui s'asseyait lui aussi juste derrière le couple des parents de son amie. Shikamaru se racla légèrement la gorge sans trop savoir pourquoi, gêné. Il n'entendit qu'à peine la mère de Tenten les saluer lui et Chouji et leur dire de ne pas avoir peur, qu'elle et son époux se prévoyaient une soirée en amoureux après les avoir déposés au fast-food près du cinéma. Elle observa en même temps très rapidement Chouji sans rien dire. Lequel prit la parole en faisant de son mieux pour rester calme en la voyant le regarder.

\- Bonsoir madame.

Elle sourit sans rien dire. Tenten ne perdit pas de temps pour s'adresser à Chouji juste à côté d'elle pour lui parler du film qu'ils allaient voir. Derrière eux, Shikamaru parla tout bas voire chuchota presque pour Neji sans vouloir se faire remarquer.

\- Alors ton père...

Neji hocha la tête en terminant au même volume sonore.

\- Sait.

Shikamaru acquiesça à son tour. Neji continua en regardant le dossier du siège devant lui.

\- Hinata non. Tenten non plus enfin je pense.  
\- Tu veux qu'on le garde pour nous ?

Neji haussa une épaule et déclara qu'ils verraient bien comment tout se passerait le long de la soirée. Shikamaru accepta et baissa les yeux sur ses genoux sans voir Neji l'observer du coin de l'oeil. Le jeune Hyûga posa une question après quelques minutes un peu avant d'arriver à destination.

\- T'as pris tes clopes ?

Shikamaru redressa son visage en prenant un air étonné, regarda Neji et sourit de façon amusée.

\- Je pense pas survivre toute la soirée et demain sans.

Neji sourit à son tour.

\- Ouais. Ca m'a un peu étonné, hier après les cours.

Il déglutit tout comme Shikamaru qui n'osa rien dire de peur de, justement, dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas fallu. Alors finalement Neji en parlait ? Il allait en dire plus ou il attendait de voir si lui le faisait ? Il voulait aborder le sujet "haleine" de fumeur ? Il comptait lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait l'embrasser au cinéma si jamais il ne fumait pas avant ? Ou... Ou peut-être voulait-il sous-entendre qu'il attendait qu'il prenne les devants ? Que lui n'oserait pas ? Shikamaru ne se sentait pas de le forcer et ne se sentait pas vraiment non plus l'audace ou plutôt la ringardise de demander la permission. Comment fallait-il faire, alors ? Il devait avancer et voir ? Il repensa aux mots de son père "Tu vois, tu tentes, et tu constates !". Oui, c'était certain, mais il ne voulait pas constater un refus. Du moins pas comme ça. Pas en tentant, justement. Son ventre se noua et son coeur se serra un peu sans qu'il ne puisse quitter Neji des yeux. Neji qui n'osait apparemment pas non plus en dire plus. Le jeune Hyûga se racla la gorge et jeta un très rapide coup d'oeil devant eux dans la voiture. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Tête baissée, mains crispées sur ses cuisses, il ouvrit la bouche et murmura tout bas.

\- J'me suis dit que t'allais vouloir...

Il fit un mouvement vague de tête pour faire comprendre la suite sans la dire. Compréhension qui se fit très facilement. Shikamaru répondit.

\- Oui. J... J'ai pas osé.

Shikamaru se racla de nouveau la gorge et regarda Hinata qui venait de laisser entendre un éclat de rire sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Ils devaient sûrement parler du film ou de l'acteur tant aimé de la demoiselle. Puis il entendit Neji déclarer de façon un peu dure.

\- C'est pas moi qui irait te le réclamer, Shika.

Shikamaru s'étonna un peu du ton employé. Ca sonnait presque comme un reproche envers lui de n'avoir rien tenté. La bouche en "o" et les yeux un peu écarquillés, il dévisagea son ami dont les yeux se plongeaient dans les siens. L'un et l'autre voulurent prendre la parole mais la voiture s'arrêta et le père de Tenten prononça quelques mots pour ses jeunes passagers.

\- Terminus ! Tout le monde descend !

Il sourit à son épouse en se tournant vers elle et rajouta amoureusement "ou presque !". Chouji descendit de son côté suivit par Tenten, Hinata du sien puis Shikamaru et Neji qui saluèrent, remercièrent et souhaitèrent une bonne soirée aux parents de Tenten. Shikamaru fit un pas en direction du fast-food. Chouji et Tenten étaient devant lui à parler des différents nouveaux menus proposés et à ce qu'ils pensaient prendre pour leur dîner. Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Hinata était avec Neji à lui demander si tout allait bien. Son visage inquiet était penché de côté à regarder son cousin de façon soucieuse. Cousin qui força un sourire et taquina la demoiselle.

\- Oui, oui. Je me prépare juste psychologiquement à ton film.  
\- Hinata !

L'interpellée et Neji levèrent la tête vers Shikamaru qui venait de s'approcher d'eux. Il fit un signe vers l'entrée du fast-food en le montrant du pouce tout en prenant la parole.

\- Va voir Tenten et Chouji. Je crois pas qu'il réussisse à se débrouiller longtemps tout seul avec elle.

Hinata hoqueta et s'amusa des mots de Shikamaru en lui obéissant. Neji la regarda s'éloigner d'eux. Il n'osa plus rien dire ni bouger. Shikamaru l'interrogea.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu sais, on peut très bien se comporter comme on le faisait avant hier.  
\- Si on fait ça, on sera jamais vraiment un couple, Shika.  
\- Oui mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais on dirait que tu vas rendre tous les repas que t'as pris depuis l'année dernière, là. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.  
\- J'appréhende. J... J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. C'est tout.  
\- Je ne ferai rien si tu ne veux pas.

Neji baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Shikamaru insista donc en se sentant l'obligation de le faire.

\- Si tu veux, je te demande avant d'agir et

Neji l'interrompit en réalisant un hochement de tête accompagné d'un léger son affirmatif. Le tout d'un air qui se voulait volontaire et décidé. Shikamaru se tint un peu plus droit en prenant un profonde inspiration, regarda autour d'eux et se lança donc.

\- Un… un baiser ?

Neji sourit nerveusement et haussa une épaule en répondant.

\- Si tu veux.  
\- Je veux pas te forcer, hein !  
\- Vas-y, Shika'.

Shikamaru hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement. Il s'immobilisa à une vingtaine de centimètres de Neji qui redressait son visage et tendit son cou en commençant nerveusement à fermer les yeux. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en avançant ses lèvres, rouvrit juste une paupière pour s'assurer ne pas faire n'importe quoi, et sentit sa bouche se poser sur celle de Neji. Il referma son œil ouvert, recula imperceptiblement son visage et le rapprocha de nouveau en entrouvrant ses lèvres pour les refermer sur celles de Neji qu'il sentait vouloir doucement participer peu à peu à son baiser.  
A leur baiser.  
Il manqua même de sursauter sous la surprise en sentant Neji se rapprocher timidement de lui. Le jeune Hyûga, bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps tout comme Shikamaru qui n'osait pour le moment pas en faire plus que ce pour quoi il avait eu la permission, se força à se détendre au fil du baiser qui donna sa place à un second. Shikamaru poussa un soupir de délice par le nez en émettant un léger son de plaisir enfin obtenu. Sans s'en être rendu compte, les deux jeunes se faisaient se caresser leur langue l'une à l'autre et avaient même joint leurs mains en entrelaçant leurs doigts les uns aux autres.  
Dans un élan d'envie de plus en plus incontrôlée, Shikamaru se rapprocha un peu plus en commençant à vouloir remonter ses mains le long des bras de Neji. Seulement, ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Neji rompit le baiser en haussant ses épaules pour y cacher son visage qu'il baissa automatiquement, et recula tout en faisant un geste de ses avant-bras levés pour repousser Shikamaru qui s'excusa avant même d'entendre un « non » ou « pas ça ».

\- Désolé ! D… Désolé ! Je le referai plus !

Neji prit le haut de son bras droit dans sa main gauche en restant tête baissée et déclara nerveusement.

\- Non, ça… C'est rien. C'est moi. Ca m'a surpris, je… je vais m'y habituer.

#De toute façon, il faudra bien.#

Neji déglutit en y pensant. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil nerveux à Shikamaru qui s'insultait intérieurement de tous les noms tout en cherchant comment se faire pardonner, et l'interpella doucement.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

Shikamaru se figea net en le dévisageant yeux grands ouverts.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

La tête toujours rentrée entre ses épaules remontées, Neji se sentait frissonner de peur et de mal-être. Il n'aurait pas forcément très bien su le définir mais il connaissait ce sentiment. Cette impression d'appréhension subite et incontrôlable. Ce « hors de question » que tout son être hurlait intérieurement et qui le faisait s'écarter d'autrui.

\- Neji ?  
\- Hein ?

Neji sortit de ses pensées en adressant un regard à Shikamaru. Il le rassura ensuite du mieux qu'il put.

\- Je vais bien, je… Je vais bien, Shika'. T'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu vois pas ta tête…

Shikamaru se rapprocha doucement de Neji en levant juste un tout petit peu sa main droite pour tenter de la poser sur le coude de Neji, mais celui-ci se sentit de nouveau frissonner et se recula comme par réflexe avant de baisser une nouvelle fois les yeux.  
Shikamaru chuchota.

\- Pardon.

Neji émit un simple son négatif accompagné d'un mouvement de tête en accord pour montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'excuser. Shikamaru gigota sur place en faisant une petite moue ennuyée et demanda, agacé par tant d'impuissance.

\- Y'a quelque chose que je peux faire ? Si… si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, quoi que ce soit ! Il faut me le dire.  
\- Je suis désolé Shikamaru mais… je voudrai que tu me laisses seul, s'il te plaît.

Shikamaru en resta d'abord coi à fixer Neji sans y croire. Neji le pensait-il vraiment ou était-ce parce qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de l'avoir repoussé ? Ou alors il avait peur que, lui, Shikamaru, ne se retienne plus très longtemps ? Il pensait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus ?  
Shikamaru leva ses deux mains paumes ouvertes en direction de Neji et recula d'un pas en prenant la parole.

\- Si tu as peur que je veuille m'approcher encore, il faut pas, hein ! J'ai compris !

Neji soupira un « C'est pas ça. » en fermant ses paupières.  
Shikamaru renchérit donc.

\- A… alors si c'est parce que tu te sens mal et que tu t'en veux, il ne faut pas non plus !

Il s'approcha finalement de nouveau d'un ou deux pas tout en restant à distance respectable, et continua.

\- Neji, c'est très bien ce que tu as fait ! Faut me remettre à ma place si j'ose un peu trop ! Je préfère ça à ce que tu te forces et te sentes mal ensuite ! Vraiment !

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux mal à l'aise de Neji. Il s'approcha encore un tout petit peu et prit très lentement, comme pour que Neji se sente prévenu et s'adapte au fur et à mesure, les mains de ce dernier dans les siennes. Il parla ensuite doucement.

\- Je reste avec toi, Neji. Je ne te laisserai pas seul à te sentir coupable de ne pas avoir voulu un petit peu plus et à te demander si on est ou non toujours ensemble à cause de ça.  
\- … On l'est ?

Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shikamaru. Il répondit.

\- Oui.

Neji acquiesça en souriant un peu lui aussi. Tristement, gêné, mais surtout touché. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Shikamaru et resserra ses doigts dans les siens avant de les en retirer en reculant d'un pas pour contourner son ami et avancer rejoindre les autres. Shikamaru le suivit du regard avant de le rattraper calmement sans rien dire à l'entrée du fast-food. Il lui adressa juste un sourire en passant la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq jeunes étaient attablés et attendaient le service en discutant du cinéma à venir. Ils avaient encore presque deux heures devant eux avant le début annoncé de la séance. Le cinéma se trouvait à deux rues de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et le film était sorti il y avait maintenant quelques semaines. Ils savaient donc être tranquilles pour leur soirée. Chouji face à Tenten assise à côté d'Hinata elle-même installée face à Shikamaru, Neji était en bout de table entre son petit-ami à sa gauche et sa cousine à sa droite. Cousine qui posa sa main sur l'avant-bras droit de Neji en lui adressant quelques mots d'un ton amusé mais surtout fier.

\- On vous a vus !

Neji l'interrogea du regard en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Hinata sourit de plus belle et laissa Tenten répondre à la question muette.

\- Vous embrasser !

Neji retroussa un peu ses lèvres en se redressant, et se tourna vers Shikmaru en souriant.

\- Toi qui te demandais si on les mettait ou non au courant, y'a plus besoin de se poser la question !

Il refit volte-face vers Hinata et l'informa.

\- Mon père sait aussi.  
\- Il l'a bien pris ?  
\- Oui, ça a été. Choqué mais pas plus.  
\- Et mon père et Hanabi ?

Neji fit un non de tête en répondant.

\- Non, ils ne savent pas. Et mon père ne leur dira normalement pas.  
\- Tu comptes le faire ?

Neji haussa ses deux épaules pour montrer ne pas savoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shikamaru pour l'interroger sur son avis mais il eut le même mouvement que le sien pour réponse. Tenten leur demanda à son tour.

\- Ca fait longtemps, vous deux ?  
\- Hier.

Tenten en resta coite. Chouji sourit et intervint en soulignant bien que s'il n'avait pas été là, les deux amoureux ne seraient pas ensembles. Ce à quoi Shikamaru ajouta rapidement d'un ton espiègle.

\- Peut-être mais si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à me déclarer, toi tu ne l'aurais pas fait non plus de ton côté !

Chouji rougit automatiquement en dévisageant Shikamaru alors que Neji souriait en entendant la chose. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Tenten tout comme Hinata qui donnait au passage un léger coup de coude à sa voisine de table. Les taquineries cessèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que les commandes arrivèrent sur la table. Shikamaru coupa court au malaise de Chouji en souhaitant un bon appétit à tous. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait parce que la voix de celui-ci s'éleva doucement et timidement au bout de quelques instants.

\- Dites, je... J'suis pas trop habillé, hein ?

Shikamaru et Neji le regardèrent sans rien dire. Hinata fut un peu trop surprise par la question pour parler, se fut donc Tenten qui répondit en montrant un magnifique sourire à son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu es très beau, Chouji. C'aurait été bien que Neji et Shika' fassent autant d'efforts de leur côté.

Hinata pouffa de rire en regardant son cousin et Shikamaru. Neji intervint de façon moqueuse.

\- Je ferai de l'ombre à n'importe qui si je faisais le moindre petit effort de plus.

Shikamaru s'étonna à haute voix.

\- Parce que t'en fais déjà ?

Il se reçut un léger coup de poing sur l'avant-droit pour réponse. Il s'en amusa en faisant mine de s'écarter, et entendit alors Neji prendre la parole d'un ton faussement hautain et défiant après un court instant.

\- Bon et bien si vous le prenez comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'on sort tous ensembles, on fera tous un effort du style !

Le jeune Hyûga regarda ses amis tour à tour avant de terminer sur Chouji en rajoutant.

\- Merci de t'être ainsi vêtu, Chouji. Ca va nous donner une excuse pour nous faire beaux et bien remarquer la prochaine fois.

Chouji se sentit rougir et fit aller ses yeux de Neji à Tenten puis Hinata et Shikamaru sans oser bouger ni dire quoi que ce soit. Neji réalisa un petit hochement de tête vers Shikamaru en souriant d'un air entendu. Shikamaru qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi mais pas pour le défi, non. C'était parce qu'il retrouvait le Neji détendu qu'il connaissait depuis temps de temps et qui ne se forçait pas. Du moins c'est ce qui semblait sur le moment.

Le repas se fit tranquillement. Les anecdotes sur les professeurs, les cours et les quelques ragots des uns et des autres alimentèrent les discussions jusqu'au dessert. Le moment de repartir pour se rendre au cinéma arriva. Les adolescents débarrassèrent leurs plateaux et sortirent ensembles dans la rue pour la longer. Shikamaru, derrière avec Neji, émit un petit son de gorge pour attirer son attention au bout de quelques pas. Une fois sûr que Neji le regardait, il réalisa un mouvement de tête devant eux vers leurs amis. Hinata à gauche de Tenten n'avait rien vu et parlait d'il ne savait pas quoi mais, il avait remarqué et le montrait donc, Tenten venait de prendre la main de Chouji et de se rapprocher de lui un peu plus que ce qui aurait convenu à la normale. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neji. Ce avant qu'il ne le perde en baissant tristement son visage. Il se sentait impuissant.

Devant, à quelques mètres à peine, Chouji lui ne savait plus où se mettre et ne cernait quasiment plus le moindre mot de ce que pouvait dire Hinata. C'était bien Tenten, à côté de lui ? Sa Tenten ?! C'était elle qui venait de glisser sa main dans la sienne ? C'était bien elle qui  
Son corps se raidit soudain un peu plus.  
Tenten venait de le lâcher mais pour mieux le reprendre encore. Elle avait passé son propre bras droit sous son gauche et se serrait contre son corps alors qu'il avait sans trop s'en rendre compte relevé son avant-bras pour la maintenir blottie contre lui. Il se tenait droit, tête tournée bien en face de lui et yeux allant de droite à gauche bien ouverts sous la surprise ou même la panique intérieure. Ca voulait dire quelque chose, ces gestes qu'elle avait faits ? Ce comportement qu'elle avait envers lui ? Il... Il avait vraiment une chance, alors ?  
Il prit son courage à deux mains après quelques centaines de milliers de questions intérieures et lâcha Tenten en lui ouvrant l'une des portes de l'entrée du cinéma. Tourné vers son amie, il lui sourit et prit la parole.

\- Je t'offre ta place, ce soir.

Le visage de Tenten s'illumina tandis qu'elle pénétrait le hall du cinéma.

\- Vraiment ?!

Chouji confirma et se tourna rapidement vers Hinata en se demandant s'il devait faire de même avec elle ou alors s'il pouvait s'excuser en disant ne pas avoir assez d'argent. Ou alors ne rien dire ? Tout simplement ? Mais il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, Hinata lui sourit en le rassurant.

\- Neji a l'argent pour lui et moi.

Chouji prononça un "Oh !" en souriant de façon un peu gênée et nerveuse. Il hocha la tête en ajoutant un simple "D'accord." et rejoint Tenten avec ses amis aux caisses.

* * *

Chez les Uzumaki - Uchiwa, le dîner venait de se terminer aussi. Sasuke entrait dans sa chambre en interpellant son frère s'y trouvant.

\- T'as parlé avec Densetsu sans que je le sache, ou quoi, depuis hier ?

Itachi joua l'étonné en interrogeant son petit frère du regard. Sasuke soupira et étoffa.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous entendre super bien. Un peu trop, même.  
\- J'ai pas le droit de m'entendre avec mon futur beau-père ?  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc.

Sasuke croisa ses bras sur son torse en jaugeant son frère du regard. Itachi déclara en regardant son téléphone portable.

\- Il y a juste que je suis plus sociable que toi. Voilà tout.

Sasuke, devinant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse, fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en déclarant.

\- Tu sais pas mentir.

Itachi sourit pour lui et murmura fièrement.

\- Mais je suis plus patient !

Seulement son sourire disparut rapidement devant l'écran de son téléphone. Ses doigts avaient comme par automatisme ouvert ses messages échangés durant la semaine et, bien évidemment, ceux d'Asuma. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu. Il soupira et alla trouver ceux de Kankurô du matin même. Ils étaient au moins un peu plus amusants.

Dans le salon, Tsunade parlait avec Densetsu du mariage à venir.

\- Tu m'as mise à votre table, au repas ?  
\- Papa est mon témoin, maman. Ca va aller, tu crois, vous deux à la même table ?

Un blanc prit place l'espace d'un instant. La mère et le fils se fixaient sans rien dire, l'un attendant la réponse, l'autre réfléchissant à celle qu'elle allait donner. Densetsu insista finalement devant le silence devenant assourdissant.

\- Je ne veux pas de dispute. Au-CUN conflit !  
\- Dis-le à ton père, ça !  
\- C'est déjà fait et il vient seul.

Tsunade fronça ses sourcils. Naruto entra dans la discussion en voyant le visage fermé de sa grand-mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Baba qui veut être à la table principale au mariage.

Naruto s'exclama automatiquement en dévisageant sa grand-mère.

\- Avec Jiji ?!

Densetsu répondit sans quitter sa mère des yeux.

\- Hm. J'attends la réponse aux conditions.

Naruto interrogea la femme qui n'avait pas non plus bougé d'un cil.

\- Mais si t'es à la table avec Jiji, tu vas être à côté de lui, non ? Ca va vraiment aller ? Alors... alors que vous pouvez plus vous voir du tout ?! Déjà venir tous les deux ça avait l'air d'être un exploit, alors... faire tout le long du repas côte-à-côte... !

L'adolescent était sidéré rien qu'à ses mots. Tsunade répondit enfin.

\- Je sais être parfaitement courtoise si la situation le demande.

Densetsu jaugea sa maman, prit une profonde inspiration en resserrant ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre, et souffla un "bien" semblant rendre les armes. Il leva cependant très rapidement son index gauche en regardant la femme pour ajouter.

\- Je n'ai rien confirmé ! Je vais y réfléchir avec Mikoto. Et en parler avec papa.

Naruto secourut son père sans s'en rendre compte en adressant quelques mots à sa grand-mère.

\- Tu viendras à ma table, sinon !

Il lui sourit en passant son bras droit dans son dos pour finalement l'enlacer. Densetsu les laissa à leurs cajoleries en prenant son téléphone portable pour envoyer sans attendre un message à son père en sortant du salon.

# Tu penses survivre en étant voisin de maman au repas du mariage ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

# Si elle n'a pas de couvert tranchant ou trop pointu, je devrais pouvoir l'empêcher de m'étrangler.

Densetsu sourit malgré lui. Il rejoint Mikoto dans leur chambre et déclara.

\- Ma mère veut être à notre table au repas du mariage.  
\- Ce n'était pas déjà prévu comme ça ?

Mikoto était en train d'enfiler une tenue un peu plus détendue pour la soirée télé à venir. Elle informa en même temps Densetsu qu'elle avait en tête placer Tsunade à côté de Jiraya puisqu'ils venaient tous les deux et étaient prévenus qu'ils seraient en présence l'un de l'autre. Densetsu regarda son téléphone où le message de son père à peine reçu était encore visible. Il déclara d'un air un peu lointain et ennuyé.

\- La dernière fois qu'ils ont été en présence l'un de l'autre, comme tu dis, c'était à l'enterrement de Minato...

Mikoto retint un soupir attristé. Minato était le frère décédé de Densetsu. Elle s'approcha de Densetsu, posa sa main droite sur son bras gauche puis l'embrassa sur la joue avant de chuchoter à son oreille.

\- Tout ira bien, Densetsu. Ils feront l'effort chacun de leur côté. Et ça, pour toi.

Elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Naruto et Tsunade dans le salon. Elle sourit à son futur beau-fils en s'installant sur le canapé et demanda.

\- Alors !? Quel film vas-tu me faire découvrir, ce soir ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
"Shikamaru, les yeux rivés sur Neji, répondit tout bas d'un ton plus qu'agacé.

\- Non. Y'a rien qui va."

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 15 ! Le 16, dans 15 jours si tout va bien. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et que vous me laisserez une review ici. n.n A très bientôt j'espère !**

\- Densetsu : # très perplexe, regarde Itachi de biais # Toi ? Patient ?  
\- Itachi : Plus que Sasuke.  
\- Densetsu : Hm. ... C'est pas un exploit, ça.


	16. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 16

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,

\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 16.**

\- Dis, Shika.  
\- Hm… ?  
\- Tu crois vraiment que ça va pouvoir marcher, nous deux ?

Shikamaru ne cacha pas un visage étonné en le tournant sur sa gauche vers Neji même si ce dernier ne le regardait pas. Neji fixait le plafond, allongé sur le dos et sans bouger à côté de son petit ami sur son propre lit. Ils étaient rentrés depuis un peu plus d'une heure maintenant, le cinéma s'était très bien passé tout comme le retour jusque chez les Hyûga. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup parlé si ce n'était du film du soir grâce à Hinata. Ils n'avaient pas croisé le père déjà couché de Neji et étaient vite partis faire de même.  
Les traits de Shikamaru changèrent doucement. Il savait en fait très bien pourquoi Neji lui demandait ça. Il se tourna sur le ventre, passa ses avant-bras sous son oreiller et prit calmement la parole.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire comme ça, Neji.

Neji lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et se re-concentra sur le plafond en rétorquant.

\- Je vois pas comment je pourrais. On est là, tous les deux, un peu comme d'habitude quand tu viens, … mais on est vraiment ensemble, maintenant. Alors…

Il inspira profondément et soupira en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

\- Alors il se passera bien un moment où tu en voudras plus et...

Ses lèvres se tordirent mais il fit de son mieux pour reprendre son calme et terminer.

\- Et où moi je ne pourrai pas.

Un court instant passa dans le silence. Neji n'avait pas bougé et Shikamaru continuait de le regarder dans la pénombre. Puis Neji entendit, du côté de son ami, un bruit de frottement. De draps. Shikamaru était en train de bouger mais il ne voulait pas savoir comment.

\- Ca.

Neji sursauta mais resta ensuite immobile. Le dos de l'index droit de Shikamaru caressait doucement son bras droit. De l'épaule au coude. Shikamaru reprit la parole en continuant son mouvement de va et vient du doigt.

\- Ca, ça ne t'embête pas ? Hein ? Tu ne dis rien. Sincèrement.  
\- Ca me fait des frissons d'appréhension.

Le dos du majeur de Shikamaru rejoignit son index. Ses deux doigts prirent un peu plus d'élan et descendirent sous le coude de Neji pour aller jusqu'à son poignet. Shikamaru sentit un léger soubresaut dans l'avant-bras de son ami qui ne bougeait pas plus. Il s'approcha un peu et tendit son cou. Neji le sentit venir. Sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il eut un peu de mal à respirer. Il se crispa. Ses épaules se tendirent. Son cou et sa tête tremblèrent tandis que Shikamaru enlaçait sa main droite à la sienne tout en déposant un baiser à l'angle de son épaule juste à la naissance de son bras. Il s'écarta ensuite juste un peu en gardant la main de Neji dans la sienne.  
Il demanda.

\- Et ça ?

Neji faisait tout pour rester immobile et détendu mais sa respiration mal contrôlée se faisait entendre et Shikamaru savait pertinemment qu'il allait mal. Mais il voulait aussi voir et savoir jusqu'où Neji se forcerait.  
Neji qui répondit. Ses yeux allaient un peu partout et se remplissaient doucement mais sûrement de larmes.

\- En… en temps normal, … ça pourrait aller parce que… c'est toi et…

Il renifla et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main gauche sur ses yeux pour les essuyer. Il lâcha la droite de Shikamaru pour en faire de même de sa seconde en continuant de parler tandis que Shikamaru s'écartait encore un peu en écoutant.

\- Et je crains normalement rien ! Mais… s… seulement maintenant on est ensemble et… je…

Shikamaru conclut pour lui.

\- Et tu crois que j'en veux tout de suite plus.

La voix de Neji se haussa sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

\- Mais même si c'est pas tout de suite maintenant ! Y'a un moment où ça le sera ! Et moi je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai ! Je SAIS que je n'y arriverai pas ! Je pourrai pas, Shikamaru ! Je t'aime mais… ça ne fonctionnera forcément plus à un moment !

Il laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps. Un blanc s'ensuivit juste couvert par quelques reniflements de sa part alors qu'il s'essuyait les yeux et le visage en faisant de son mieux pour se reprendre.  
La voix de Shikamaru se fit finalement entendre.

\- Bon alors on arrête ?

Neji hoqueta et tourna sa tête en direction de Shikamaru qui haussait une épaule en reprenant d'un ton qui se voulait calme mais qui se fit de plus en plus agacé.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, non ? Tu es là à paniquer, à me dire que ça ne fonctionnera pas, que tu n'y arriveras pas, que j'en voudrai forcément plus que ce que tu peux m'offrir, …

Neji n'eut qu'à peine le temps de chuchoter le début du prénom de son petit ami que ce dernier l'interrompait pour continuer. Sa voix parvenant à se faire plus calme mais restant toujours aussi claire et certaine.

\- J'aimerai que tu comprennes quelques chose de ton côté, Neji.

Il marqua un temps de pause en regardant Neji qui lui aussi l'observait, et poursuivit encore.

\- On est deux, dans cette histoire. Je sais que tu appréhendes. Que tu te dis que tu te braqueras obigatoirement, que tu m'empêcheras ou reculeras. Mais c'est aussi ce que moi je te demande de faire !

Shikamaru retint un soupir comme d'impuissance avant de terminer.

\- Et j'aimerai aussi que tu veuilles bien te dire que je ne suis pas l'un de ceux qui se sont amusés avec toi.

Neji ouvrit automatiquement la bouche pour déclarer qu'il le savait très bien et que jamais il ne penserait une telle chose mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses devoir te forcer à ça alors que tu n'en aurais pas envie. Et ça même si c'est pour moi. S'il te plaît. Aies... Aies un peu plus d'estime pour moi.  
\- Shika, je...

Un temps de pause se fit. Le coeur de Neji était autant serré que celui de Shikamaru dans leur poitrine.  
Neji reprit tout doucement et calmement.

\- J'ai plus d'estime pour toi que je n'en ai jamais eue pour qui que ce soit, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru s'était accoudé au matelas, toujours allongé sur le ventre et regardant Neji. Il s'appuyait sur ses avant-bras et avait plongé son regard dans celui de son petit ami malgré la pénombre. Ils se regardaient à présent en silence et sans bouger. Puis Shikamaru commença à se pencher sur Neji qui fit de son mieux, en le remarquant, pour ne pas se crisper ni le repousser. Shikamaru s'immobilisa à une vingtaine de centimètres à peine de Neji et chuchota.

\- Un baiser du bout des lèvres. Juste ça.

Neji hocha du mieux qu'il put la tête en émettant un son affirmatif. Shikamaru termina alors son cheminement jusqu'à la bouche de son petit ami pour y déposer la sienne quelques secondes. Il se redressa ensuite juste un peu, et murmura de façon fièrement amusée.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Neji n'eut pas le temps de très bien comprendre et réaliser que Shikamaru riait de l'information qu'il venait de donner.  
Neji fit de même en demandant.

\- C'est vrai ? Je... je l'ai dit ?

Shikamaru confirma d'un "oui" très clair. Neji bafouilla quelques sons incompréhensibles en cherchant quoi y répondre ou comment réagir mais Shikamaru l'aida par ses propres mots prononcés calmement de façon claire et sincère.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Neji.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant. Shikamaru souriait simplement. Il voulut se pencher encore une fois pour de nouveau embrasser son petit ami comme il venait de le faire, mais Neji l'en empêcha sans s'en rendre compte en prenant la parole.

\- Shika, je... Tu sais, on s'est embrassé tout à l'heure et... même là, un peu. J... J'y ai même participé et... Ca m'a plu ! Beuacoup !

Shikamaru murmura un "J'espère." entre les hésitations gênées de Neji qui n'y fit pas réellement attention et qui continua du mieux qu'il put.

\- Tu me demandes de te le dire quand tu en fais trop pour moi, quand... quand ça va trop loin et  
\- Oui.

Neji grimaça en triturant ses doigts et tenta quelques mots en s'interrogeant intérieurement s'il ne faisait pas une erreur.

\- J'crois qu'il faudra que tu me forces, Shika.

Mais c'était de toute façon dit.  
Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux en ayant un mouvement de recul de tête. Il se redressa même et s'agenouilla sur le lit en repoussant les draps au pied. Il tendit la main sur le côté jusqu'à la table de chevet et alluma une petite lampe avant de reconcentrer son regard sur Neji resté allongé à suivre ses mouvements des yeux. Il demanda d'un ton choqué et énervé.

\- Tu veux que j'te viole ?!

Le corps de Neji se tendit sous la question et surtout le terme employé. Sa gorge se serra et ses épaules se resserrèrent encore un peu plus autour de son cou. Il déglutit et fit de son mieux pour répondre avec, selon lui, courage.

\- Ca va sûrement devoir ressembler à ça si tu veux... du sexe entre nous.

Il rajouta quelques mots avant que Shikamaru, choqué et sans voix, ne réussisse à en dire un seul de son côté.

\- Au moins au début, en tout cas.

Une exclamation choquée, outrée voire horrifiée par une telle demande échappa à Shikamaru. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudain alors que sa tête se penchait un peu et que sa voix se faisait dure, accusatrice et pleine de ressentiment.

\- Et tu crois que si je commence en faisant ça, tu vas te laisser faire avec envie et plaisir par la suite ? Tu vas pas être encore plus choqué que j'aie pu te prendre la toute première fois pour nous deux en te violant ? Quoi, tu crois que tu vas te dire "Ah ça y est, c'est bon, c'est fait ! Finalement ça se passe à peu près bien donc je peux le laisser continuer, j'y prendrai bien mon pied un jour !" ?

Neji voulut prononcer le prénom de Shikamaru en le voyant et l'entendant s'énerver petit à petit bien plus que quelques minutes avant, mais Shikamaru recula sur le matelas et se leva même du lit en haussant encore plus la voix.

\- NON MAIS T'ENTENDS CE QUE TU ME DEMANDES !?

Neji s'était assis à genoux sur le lit en voulant s'approcher un peu mais Shikamaru continuait à s'énerver.

\- MAIS MERDE ! NEJI !

Un son de frappes se fit soudain entendre à la porte de la chambre du jeune Hyûga. La voix de son père arriva aux oreilles des adolescents.

\- Les garçons ? Tout va bien ?

Shikamaru, les yeux rivés sur Neji, répondit tout bas d'un ton plus qu'agacé.

\- Non. Y'a rien qui va.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Hizashi se recula en le voyant avancer et le suivit des yeux alors que Shikamaru le contournait pour longer le couloir et partir ses affaires sous le bras. Hizashi fit doucement volte-face pour interoger son fils mais il resta brusquement sans voix. Neji, agenouillé au milieu de son lit, grimaçait en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit en pleurant. Impuissant, s'en voulant mais ne voyant pas comment faire autrement, Neji était complètement perdu.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Shikaku ouvrait les yeux et tendait l'oreille en entendant du bruit chez lui. Il sentit Yoshino bouger doucement de son côté du lit mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Pourtant, le bruit étouffé continuait. Il fronça un sourcil en levant le second, et quitta doucement son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa femme. Il sortit de leur chambre en silence, tendit de nouveau l'oreille dans le couloir des chambres, et reconnut le son de pleurs. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il cernait la tessiture de son fils. Il avança plus rapidement et se rendit jusqu'au salon. Là, il trouva Shikamaru assis sur le canapé et en larmes. Penché en avant, accoudé à ses genoux et son visage entre ses mains, Shikamaru pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Shika !

Shikaku s'approcha et vint s'agenouiller devant son fils sanglotant et tremblant sous l'émotion.

\- Shikamaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'

La voix plus qu'étranglée de Shikamaru se fit entendre alors que l'adolescent grimaçait comme jamais.

\- Papaa... !

Shikaku posa ses mains de chaque côtés des épaules de son fils en l'interrogeant. En lui demandant ce qui se passait et pourquoi il était rentré à cette heure-ci dans cette tenue. Shikamaru gelé, Shikaku avait facilement deviné qu'il était revenu à pieds sans manteau. Et il venait de plus de constater que les dits pieds étaient complètement nus. La lumière du salon s'alluma soudain. Shikaku se tourna et vit sa femme à l'entrée de la pièce et regardant la scène sans y croire.

\- Mon Loukoum ?  
\- Yoshino, r

Shikaku s'interrompit en réalisant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à faire retourner Yoshino dans leur chambre. Il se corrigea avant même de le lui demander.

\- Va préparer du thé ou quelque chose de chaud, s'il te plaît. On... On va le réchauffer un peu.

Shikaku fit volte-face et frotta énergiquement les bras de Shikamaru l'espace d'un instant avant d'attraper un plaid sur le côté du canapé. Il en entoura le corps de son fils et se leva en prenant la parole.

\- Je vais te chercher d'autres vêtements.

Il savait très bien que Shikamaru n'expliquerait rien sur l'instant et ne voyait pour le moment qu'à pouvoir et devoir le calmer et le réchauffer.  
Il revint vite armé de vêtements chauds après un rapide tour dans la chambre de son fils. Il les posa à côté de ce dernier en lui demandant de se changer. Le tout en s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus et plus encore lorsqu'il sentit l'humidité sur les vêtements que retiraient Shikamaru.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Il pleut dehors ?! T'es revenu depuis chez les Hyûga sous la flotte !?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas. Il enfilait silencieusement pantalon, t-shirt, pull et autres que son père venait de lui rapporter. Shikaku s'agaçait en s'inquiètant de plus en plus.

\- Tu pouvais pas appeler ?!

Yoshino revint dans le salon en lui demandant de se calmer avant d'ajouter que ça n'aiderait pas qu'il s'énerve. Shikaku soupira mais obéit. Yoshino s'approcha de Shikamaru et le fit se rasseoir tout en le recouvrant du plaid qu'il avait quitté à l'instant. Elle prit la parole d'une voix douce.

\- Tiens. Réchauffe-toi s'il te plaît. Calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu es à la maison.

Shikamaru resserra le plaid autour de son corps en remerciant sa mère qui lui tendait une tasse chaude d'infusion avant, une fois les mains libres, de repouser les cheveux de son fils derrière ses oreilles.

\- Bois un peu, Shikamaru. Tu nous expliqueras ensuite si tu en as envie.

Shikaku jeta un coup d'oeil muet à sa femme. Le "si tu en as envie" aurait été apprécié si tû mais il savait que Shikamaru expliquerait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, uniquement s'il le souhaitait. Donc autant lui dire qu'il aurait le choix.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Yoshino et Shikaku s'échangeaient des regards soucieux entre deux coups d'oeil vers leur fils qui reniflait en faisant de son mieux pour se reprendre assez rapidement sans faire trop de bruit. Yoshino était agenouillée au sol et face à son fils tandis que Shikaku, lui, était assis à la gauche de ce dernier. Shikamaru inspira profondément au bout d'un moment. Il resserra encore une fois sa tasse quasi-vide entre ses mains et informa ses parents.

\- On a passé une bonne soirée au fast-food et... et au ciné.

Même si, il ne le disait pas, il s'était senti tellement stressé par l'après-ciné qu'il n'avait pas suivi grand-chose du film.  
Shikaku prit la parole à peu près calmement.

\- Donc ce n'est ni le dîner ni le cinéma qui t'ont mis dans cet état et fait rentrer à pieds à cette heure-ci.

Yoshino lui lança un regard un peu accusateur mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa Shikamaru répondre à leur attente en continuant. L'adolescent soupira, se redressa un peu et se pencha de nouveau, accoudé à ses cuisses et tenant de plus en plus fort sa tasse. Sa gorge qu'il sentait à nouveau se serrer de plus en plus lui donna une voix étranglée et tremblotante.

\- C'est Neji. Ce... Ce crétin veut qu... Il...

Un sanglot lui échappa encore. Shikaku inspira doucement et posa sa main droite dans son dos tandis que Yoshino prenait la tasse à présent vide des mains de son fils. Elle la posa sur la table derrière elle et se ragenouilla devant Shikamaru pour lui parler le plus doucement possible et d'une voix qu'elle espérait douce même si elle se sentait s'énerver peu à peu après Neji.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il a dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Shikamaru réussit à articuler "il veut" entre deux sanglots à peu près contenus. Les machoîres de Shikaku se crispèrent automatiquement. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva en déclarant très clairement de façon catégorique.

\- J'appelle Hizashi.

Quelques pas, quelques instants, et Shikaku portait le combiné du téléphone fixe à son oreille. Visage fermé, il faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour garder son calme. Et ce même s'il avait intérieurement assassiné trois ou quatre fois Neji et ré-appris l'éducation à Hizashi.

* * *

Le téléphone se fit entendre dans l'une des demeures Hyûga mais personne ne vint y répondre. Hizashi se trouvait dans la chambre de son fils endormi et observait les traits du visage de ce dernier sans pouvoir ni même d'ailleurs vouloir faire autre chose. Il n'avait rien appris de ce qui s'était passé, n'avait rien réussi à faire expliquer par Neji et n'était pas parti à la recherche de Shikamaru. Il ne s'était de toutes façons pas soucié de ce qu'avait pu devenir ce dernier en voyant le mal-être de Neji. Cela faisait des années que son fils ne s'était pas mis dans cet état. Et il le savait déjà, il n'aurait aucune vraie explication. Neji ne se confierait pas à lui. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en y pensant. Neji ne s'était jamais confié à lui. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui empêchait son fils de lui parler ? Ou alors aurait-il dû faire quelque chose en particulier ? Il leva sa main droite et la dirigea vers la tête de Neji. Vers ses cheveux dans l'intention d'y passer ses doigts. Mais il arrêta son mouvement et reposa sa main sur la seconde sur ses propres jambes. Il soupira très discrètement en regardant son fils unique.  
Que faisait-il mal, au juste ? Hiashi avait-il autant de difficultés avec ses filles ? Devait-il lui demander conseil, ou essayer de parler directement avec Neji ? Il n'avait même pas réussi à poser la moindre question. Et il ne savait pas s'il mettrait ces quelques derniers douloureux moments vécus sur la table au matin ou dans la journée à venir. Si Neji n'en parlait pas, c'était justifié, non ? C'était bien qu'il ne voulait pas en discuter, s'il ne le faisait pas ! Quand c'était nécessaire et qu'il en sentait le besoin, il en parlait. Hizashi se dit qu'il en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve le jour-même puisqu'il avait appris l'homosexualité de son fils.  
Neji lui semblait si serein, là, à dormir.  
Et pourtant si mal juste avant.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Juste la respiration lente et posée de Neji endormi qui se faisait entendre. Hizashi l'observait sans bouger puis, finalement, il se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre de son fils. Il passa dans le salon et se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte était fermée mais plus à clé. Shikamaru était réellement parti. Hizashi soupira sans trop de bruit et, malgré l'heure plus que tardive et le temps passé depuis le départ de l'adolescent, il préféra appeler les parents de celui-ci. Il retourna dans le salon et remarqua des appels manqués sur son téléphone. Il vit d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait des Nara et ne perdit pas plus de temps pour les rappeler.  
On décrocha tout de suite.

\- Allô ?

Hizashi reconnut la voix au bout de l'onde.

\- Yoshino ? C'est Hizashi. Shikamaru est chez vous ?  
\- Ah ! Hizashi ! Oui, il est

Yoshino s'interrompit en poussant un bruit étrange. Hizashi fronça ses sourcils en cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait et comprit en entendant la voix grave, dure et fermée de Shikaku à son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que Neji a foutu, au juste ?!

Un "Qu... ?" fut la seule chose qu'Hizashi réussit à articuler sous la surprise de la question posée.

* * *

Chez les Nara, Shikaku et Yoshino se tournèrent en choeur en entendant Shikamaru adresser la parole à son père. Sa voix était éraillée et son ton mal et plaintif, mais il montrait malgré tout qu'il ne fallait pas en vouloir à son ami.

\- Papa ! Non, il n'a rien fait !

Il grimaça en sentant de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il y aurait pensé, il se serrait demandé où il pouvait en trouver encore autant après toutes celles qui venaient de couler sur ses joues. Il se redressa légèrement sur le canapé et insista.

\- Il n'a vraiment rien fait, il... Il m'a demandé quelque chose, c'est tout. S'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à Hizashi ! Neji va sûrement encore plus mal que moi !

Yoshino cligna des paupières sans réussir à y croire. Shikaku, lui, écarta le combiné de son oreille en se tournant un peu plus face à Shikamaru en le dévisageant. L'homme était choqué.

\- "Encore plus mal" ! "Encore plus MAL" ?! Bon sang Shikamaru tu as vu dans quel état tu es rentré !? Dans quel état tu étais quand je t'ai trouvé ici !?

Les lèvres scellées et tremblotantes, Shikamaru supplia son père du regard avant de se répéter.

\- Ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plait.  
\- Shikamaru. Que Neji aille plus mal que toi ou pas, n'importe laquelle des configurations impose que Hizashi soit mis au courant des choses.

La bouche grimaçante, les dents collées pour ne pas ouvrir ses mâchoires et raconter le secret de Neji, Shikamaru implora plus que jamais son père des yeux. Père hébété devant le visage de son fils unique. Yoshino intervint finalement. Elle posa sa main droite sur le haut du bras gauche de Shikaku, et avança d'un pas vers Shikamaru en prenant doucement la parole. Elle avait deviné que quelque chose n'était volontairement pas dit et voulait savoir quoi sans que Shikamaru se sente forcé.

\- Shika'. Ton père ne dira rien si tu ne veux pas.

Shikaku prononça le prénom de sa femme mais celle-ci n'y fit pas attention et continua en se rapprochant de Shikamaru et en venant même se ré-agenouiller devant lui. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et reprit.

\- Seulement, il va falloir que l'un d'entre nous sache si tu ne veux pas que l'on cherche de notre côté en faisant plus de dégâts et de mal à toi ou Neji que ce qui aurait été si tu parlais maintenant.

La bouche de Shikamaru tremblait encore et son regard suppliait désormais sa mère. Yoshino posa sa main droite sur le genou gauche de Shikamaru et murmura doucement son prénom.

De son côté, Shikaku s'était un peu calmé et excusé à Hizashi avant de lui dire que Shikamaru était bien chez eux. Ce avant de le remercier d'avoir appelé et de lui dire qu'il le rappelerait sûrement dans la journée. Il avait ensuite raccroché et s'était rapproché de son fils et de sa femme. Debout derrière elle, les bras croisés sur son torse, il déclara pour Shikamaru.

\- A moi ou ta mère, si tu veux. Mais à l'un de nous deux tu n'y échapperas pas.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** Il n'y en a pas ! Le prochain chapitre est à peine commencé et, je vous préviens, il va sûrement mettre un petit bout de temps avant de venir. Navrée. ùù

 **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous poste ce chapitre-ci avec une semaine d'avance, c'est parce que vu les dates initialement prévues, j'ai réalisé quelque chose hier ou avant-hier et je ne sais pas dans quel état je serai le week-end prochain. n.n' Hem... Donc et bien, autant vous mettre le chapitre maintenant. Je ne pense pas que vous en serez mécontents. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, en tout cas ! J'y répondrai. Merci d'avance et à bientôt j'espère !**


	17. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 17

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 17. **

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Shikamaru dans cet état depuis longtemps...

Shikaku retint un soupir. Il avait parfaitement deviné que Shikamaru était mal parce que Neji l'était lui aussi pour quelque chose en rapport à leur relation. Mais il n'avait rien dit ni demandé. Il attendait que son fils le lui en fasse part de lui-même. Et, de toutes façons, il savait aussi que Shikamaru devait en avoir conscience. Shikaku et Yoshino se trouvaient couchés dans leur chambre. Ils avaient laissé à Shikamaru la nuit pour réfléchir à la situation, choisir à qui il raconterait sa soirée s'il ne voulait la narrer qu'à une seule personne entre ses deux parents. L'adolescent était parti se coucher, épuisé en tout point.

Seulement, épuisé, oui, Shikamaru l'était ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ni à fermer l'oeil, ni à trouver le sommeil. Il se passait et repassait sans cesse sa fin de soirée avec Neji chez lui. La façon que son meilleur et petit ami avait eue de lui dire ce qu'il allait devoir faire lorsqu'il voudrait passer aux choses sérieuses. A son regard lorsqu'il lui avait confirmé qu'il devrait le forcer. Son "Ca va sûrement devoir ressembler à ça." qu'il lui avait dit. Et puis tout ce qui avait suivi. Les hurlements qu'il lui avait lancés, sa façon de se lever, de lui crier après, la réponse donnée un peu dans le vide à Hizashi venu voir si tout allait bien. Et puis son regard brouillé par les larmes sur le chemin jusque chez lui. Tout s'était passé si vite et, pourtant, tout lui semblait à présent si long à y repenser encore et encore. Il se jouait et rejouait la scène sans fin en cherchant comment il aurait pu réussir à ce que tout se passe mieux. A se demander comment il allait devoir se comporter au lycée lundi quand il le reverrait. Ou peut-être même dans la journée à venir si lui ou même Neji se déplaçait. Comment pourrait-il calmer le jeu, comment faire comprendre à Neji que jamais il ne le forcerait ni ne lui ferait quelque chose qui le rendrait mal quand bien même il le lui demanderait.  
Il soupira la gorge serrée en se tournant dans son lit tout en remontant sa couette sur son oreille droite. Il tendit le bras pour l'en sortir et chercher à tâtons sur sa table de chevet pour attraper son téléphone portable qu'il ramena à lui. L'écran s'alluma pour en montrer le menu, la liste des contacts, les messages affiliés, le prénom de Neji. Un instant de flottement s'écoula. Est-ce qu'il devait lui envoyer quelques mots ? Oui, mais quoi ? Que pourrait-il bien dire pour s'excuser sans pour autant rendre les armes ? Comment réussir à faire comprendre à Neji qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal ? Qu'il préférait encore souffrir que le faire souffrir ? Et comment faire en sorte que Neji le croie ? Comment en être sûr ?  
Il le savait, il n'arriverait pas à dormir tant que quelque chose n'aurait pas été fait. Il ferma ses paupières, se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à l'entrée de celle de ses parents. La porte fermée, Shikamaru leva lentement son avant-bras droit avant de l'immobiliser et de soupirer doucement en se penchant. Sa main droite fermée en poing se posa sur le bois de la porte puis son front y vint aussi. Il resserra ses machoîres l'une contre l'autre en fermant ses paupières. Il glissa sa main droite jusqu'à la poignée de porte et ouvrit doucement. De l'autre côté, ses deux parents dormaient maintenant paisiblement. Shikamaru s'approcha du lit, le contourna et tendit son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son père. Lequel sursauta doucement avant de ralentir ses mouvements en voyant son fils debout à côté du lit où Yoshino bougeait lascivement en poussant une petite plainte endormie. Shikamaru ne dit rien, regarda juste son père qui comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. Shikaku hocha la tête et se leva doucement.

Quelques instants, et père et fils se retrouvaient dans la cuisine. Shikaku se faisait chauffer un café tout en laissant un peu de temps à Shikamaru pour se lancer. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en attrapant son mug. Il se sentit mal de voir son fils dans cet état et ne sut patienter plus.

\- Tu comptes lâcher un mot ?

Shikamaru ferma un bref instant ses paupières en gigotant de façon mal à l'aise sur la chaise où il se trouvait. Shikaku déglutit et voulut s'excuser mais ne put s'y résoudre. Il le savait, s'énerver ne mènerait à rien. Cependant, il en avait aussi parfaitement conscience, il ne pourrait pas rester calme encore très longtemps devant son fils perdu. Et ce quand bien même il le soit selon lui bien moins que Neji. Shikaku inspira doucement par le nez et prononça à nouveau quelques mots en parvenant à reprendre un peu son calme au moins en apparence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shikamaru. Raconte-moi pourquoi tu es rentré comme ça dans cet état. S'il te plaît. Ta mère et moi nous inquiétons.  
\- Papa.

Shikaku s'immobilisa un bref instant et se tourna un peu plus vers Shikamaru que vers la casserole où commençait à se faire entendre le café. L'adolescent continua.

\- J'ai promis à Neji de ne rien dire à propos de ce que tu as remarqué. Je sais pourquoi, moi.

Shikaku ne l'interrompit pas mais compris que le "ce que tu as remarqué" était ce dont ils avaient tous les deux parlé. L'aversion de Neji à être touché. Shikamaru grimaça. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre et son menton se mit à trembler. Il sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule gauche puis descendre un peu dans son dos avant d'y remonter. Shikaku prit la parole.

\- Dis-toi que j'ai deviné, Shika'. Si on se pose la question et qu'on l'observe un peu, on devine. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Shikamaru craqua alors soudain.

\- IL VEUT QU'JE L'VIOLE !

Dans le couloir, juste à côté, Yoshino s'immobilisa en entendant Shikamaru crier ces mots et pleurer pour de bon. Elle qui était venue voir où se trouvait son mari, elle comprit que Shikamaru était venu chercher ce dernier et qu'il se confiait à lui. Elle sentit son coeur et sa gorge se serrer tandis que son ventre se nouait. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté juste à l'entrée de la cuisine et y jeta un coup d'oeil. Shikamaru était assis et acoudé à la table au centre de la pièce, la tête entre ses mains et Shikaku à côté de lui à passer et repasser sa main droite dans le dos de leur fils. Elle baissa les yeux et fit demi-tour sans bruit ; préférant les laisser seuls.  
Un sanglot, deux, une toux mêlée d'un troisième étranglé, puis Shikamaru reprit la parole d'une voix serrée et mal.

\- Ce con croit que je ferai mieux de le forcer que d... Il !

Shikaku inspira doucement par le nez en se redressant et en regardant au loin alors que son fils pleurait juste à côté de lui. Il cherchait quoi lui répondre et comment le calmer. Quoi dire pour trouver une solution. Il entendit Shikamaru étrangler un "papa" plaintif visage plongé dans ses mains essuyant ses larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles coulaient sur ses joues. Une moue ennuyée se dessina sur le visage de l'homme qui se pencha vers son fils en prenant la parole.

\- Neji. Tu es le seul qui sait pourquoi il n'aime pas être touché ? S... Son père, il le sait ? Il lui en a parlé, à lui ?

Shikamaru réalisa un mouvement négatif de tête alors qu'il prononçait quelques mots toujours aussi étranglés.

\- Y'a personne d'autre... Je suis le premier à qui il le dit.  
\- Il t'en a raconté beaucoup ?  
\- P'pa, il me fait confiance. S'il te plaît, je...

Shikamaru soupira. Il s'était un peu calmé et terminait d'essuyer ses joues même s'il sentait encore quelques larmes vouloir y couler. Shikaku acceptait de son côté de ne pas en parler plus précisément et le lui faisait savoir avant de continuer encore un peu.

\- Seulement, ... je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si de ton côté tu ne veux pas en parler.  
\- Y'a rien à dire, papa. Il croit qu'en me laissant le violer, tout ira bien. Ce crétin pense que je vais prendre mon pied à le forcer !

Un silence s'empara un bref instant de la pièce. Shikamaru reniflait tandis que Shikaku inspirait profondément avant de soupirer. Il proposa alors.

\- Et si j'en parlais à son père, de mon côté ? Je peux très bien aborder le sujet de votre relation qui avance, qui se développe, et toucher comme ça l'air de rien deux trois mots à propos de cette aversion d'être touché de Neji à Hizashi ! Non ? Ca le pousserait peut-être à en parler avec Neji de son côté !?  
\- Hizashi n'est pas si à l'aise en impro' que toi, papa. Il ne saura pas lui en parler l'air de rien sans être grillé à trois cents milles lieux qu'il vient de la part de quelqu'un. Et même si ce sera passé par toi, Neji devinera que c'est à cause de moi.

Shikaku laissa son café de côté et approcha une chaise de celle de Shikamaru pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'installa, prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration et demanda.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire ? Me parler t'a peut-être déchargé un peu mais tu vas sûrement continuer à réfléchir, imaginer toutes les solutions possibles, te poser des questions comme "Comment je fais pour lui parler quand on se revoit ?", "Est-ce que je lui demande pardon ?", "Est-ce que..."

Il soupira. Shikamaru lui jeta un coup d'oeil et le regarda un peu plus clairement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je lui ai crié dessus quand il m'a dit que j'allais devoir faire ça. Son père nous a entendus, nous a demandé si tout allait bien et je suis parti en disant pour Neji que non, que rien n'allait.

Il baissa la tête en retenant un soupir étranglé. Il grimaça, passa la paume de sa main droite sur son visage et ne sut retenir un nouveau sanglot.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu !?  
\- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, Shika'. Et Neji devrait le comprendre.

Shikamaru redressa son visage en écartant ses mains devant lui tout en rétorquant.

\- Oui mais et s'il ne comprend pas !? S'il se dit que c'est moi qui ne veut rien comprendre ?! Je pourrai jamais faire ça ! Il s'est à peu près laissé faire et a même fini par participer quand on s'est embrassé mais il a suffit que je veuille remonter un peu mes mains sur ses bras pour qu'il se crispe et s'écarte ! C... Comment je fais, moi ? Je veux bien croire à ton "Tente et constate." mais j'ai pas envie qu'il se force non plus en se disant que si je tente sans cesse c'est parce que je veux qu'il se laisse faire ! Même s'il se dit que ce serait mieux, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé !

Shikaku observa son fils en silence l'espace d'un instant avant de déclarer.

\- Alors ne fais rien et attends qu'il le fasse lui-même.  
\- Mais il ne fera jamais rien si moi je ne fais rien !  
\- Ca, Shikamaru, tu ne peux pas le savoir.

Shikaku se pencha un peu vers son fils en ajoutant quelques mots.

\- Et puis si tu ne veux pas le forcer, alors c'est que tu ne dois rien faire, non ?

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Shikamaru s'accouda d'un bras à la table en prenant son front d'une main. Il émit juste un très vague et léger son affirmatif sans rien dire. A sa mémoire revinrent les baisers partagés avec Neji durant la soirée. Ses lèvres se resserrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Sa gorge se serra et son ventre se noua. Il sentit comme des picotements dans ses mains alors qu'il repensait à celles-ci remontant les bras de son petit-ami juste avant que ce dernier se crispe et s'écarte. Son poing gauche se ferma et se crispa bien fermé un bref instant.  
Ne pas le forcer, oui, ... mais... combien de temps tiendrait-il, lui, de son côté ? C'était bien gentil et il souhaitait que Neji ne se sente pas oppressé par leur relation naissante, par ce lien entre eux se développant ainsi, mais rien qu'à repenser à ces baisers, courts certes mais délicieux, à ce semblant de caresses, ... Et même chez son ami dans son lit ce soir-là ! Son index droit sursauta alors qu'il sentait encore la peau de Neji glisser dessous losqu'il l'avait caressé pour lui demander comment il se sentait juste avec ce geste. Neji lui avait fait comprendre qu'il appréhendait rien qu'avec ça. Shikamaru se posa la question. Tiendrait-il lui-même longtemps à se freiner pour le bien de son petit-ami ? Il le voulait ! Espérait ! Mais à enfin pouvoir partager plus qu'une amitié aussi forte soit-elle, …  
Il en voulait plus.  
Il en voudrait forcément plus.

\- Shika ?

Shikamaru clôt ses paupières, prit une profonde mais silencieuse inspiration et redressa son visage avant de rouvrir ses yeux en les dirigeant vers son père. Sa voix se fit calme et sérieuse.

\- Ca va aller, papa. Ca va aller, je vais m'y faire. J'appelerai Neji dans la journée ou j'irai le voir. Je vais lui parler.

Shikaku observa son fils sans rien dire. Shikamaru se leva et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, yeux ouverts dirigés dans le vide, et ne bougea plus.  
Non, il avait eu raison. Rien n'allait.

* * *

Tôt le lendemain matin, et même bien assez tôt pour un dimanche, Naruto se leva. Conscient que sa grand-mère partirait dans la soirée, le jeune homme voulait profiter de sa présence. Il se rendit rapidement dans la cuisine, prit un plateau-repas et frappa moins de dix minutes plus tard à la porte de la chambre d'Itachi qu'occupait Tsunade.

\- Baba ? J'entre !

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et sourit à sa grand-mère qui faisait de même en se réveillant lentement.

\- Naruto ? Tu m'as fait un plateau petit-déjeuner ?

Naruto entra en confirmant avant d'ajouter que son propre repas accompagnait. Il longea le lit et s'y assit à la droite de Tsunade en posant le plateau entre eux.

\- T'as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver toute jeune femme, avec cette décoration !

Naruto s'amusa des mots de sa grand-mère en prenant une tartine de pain pour la lui faire.

* * *

Dans une autre coin de la maison, Itachi était lui aussi réveillé et fixait le plafond de la chambre de son frère qui, lui, dormait encore. Il pensait à sa futur belle-famille. La grand-mère semblant assez fermée, le fils pas encore tout à fait terminé, et le père. Densetsu. Il se demandait un peu à quoi allait ressembler le grand-père, le témoin de Densetsu. Peut-être voudrait-il préparer quelque chose avec lui. Itachi était le témoin de sa maman et aurait aimé trouver quelque chose, en tant que tel, pour marquer l'évènement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du lit de son petit frère, prit une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage pour la journée, et se leva en silence. Il haussa un sourcil une fois dans le couloir en sentant comme une odeur de café et sourit en se disant qu'il n'aurait apparemment pas à attendre beaucoup pour en boire un.  
Quelques pas, et il salua son futur beau-père.

\- Bonjour Densetsu.

Densetsu sursauta légèrement en se retournant et sourit en voyant Itachi s'approcher et se servir un mug de café.

\- Bonjour. Tu as réussi à dormir tranquillement ?  
\- Oui, merci. Je suis habitué à dormir dans la même pièce que Sasuke.

Densetsu acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait appris l'avant-veille et se disait que, peut-être, Itachi appréhendait la suite maintenant qu'une nouvelle personne était au courant. Mais il n'en dit rien. Itachi reprit la parole de son côté, engageant un nouveau sujet.

\- Vous savez si votre père organise quelque chose ou... je ne sais pas, un discours, pour le mariage ? Comme il est votre témoin, ... on a quelque chose à faire de particulier ou... ?

Itachi grimaça très légèrement comme pour montrer qu'il était un peu perdu par la chose. Densetsu répondit par la négative mais rajouta quelques mots.

\- Par contre, si tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour ta maman, j'ai une idée qui lui plairait assez.

Itachi s'étonna.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Un léger sourire mal à l'aise se dessina sur le visage de Densetsu qui amorça sa réponse.

\- Je... te préviens ! Ca ne va pas être de tout repos à préparer.  
\- Dites-moi !

Densetsu se racla la gorge, inspira profondément en resserrant son mug de café dans ses mains contre son torse, et prononça deux mots.

\- Une danse.

Les sourcils d'Itachi se haussèrent.

\- Pardon ?

Densetsu sourit, gêné.

\- M'apprendre à danser. Que je la fasse valser à la petite soirée qu'il y aura après la cérémonie et le repas.

Itachi cligna des paupières en ayant une mouvement de recul de la tête. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas.

\- Vous avez réussi à la séduire sans savoir danser ?!

Densetsu sourit en coin de façon amusée, émit un petit rire et haussa une épaule alors que sa tête acquiesçait vaguement. Itachi émit comme une exclamation épatée et incrédule sans quitter l'homme du regard. Il s'assit, toujours sans quitter Densetsu des yeux et bouche légèrement ouverte. Densetsu prit la parole.

\- Je crois même que je l'ai plus amusée qu'autre chose à ne pas savoir et à tenter en vain. J'aimerai assez la surprendre pour notre mariage.

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Itachi médusé, et Densetsu à ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il devait comprendre par ce visage choqué qu'avait Itachi qui ne le quittait plus des yeux et dont la bouche ne voulait apparemment pas se refermer. Il insista donc encore un peu.

\- Tu es à ton université durant la semaine et le mariage approche à grand pas, alors... Je ne sais pas trop si on pourrait y arriver, si tu veux bien. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un orang-outang enivré à l'eau de vie, quand j'essaie.

Itachi réagit enfin en s'esclaffant devant l'image. Il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant autour d'eux, et haussa ses épaules.

\- Et bien... Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Je sais parfaitement danser alors... je pourrais toujours essayer de vous apprendre quelques petits trucs ! C'est sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.  
\- Je lui dirai que c'est toi qui m'auras appris.

Itachi sourit en levant un index.

\- Seulement si on y arrive !

Densetsu s'en amusa et hocha la tête. Il se racla ensuite la gorge en s'installant pour petit-déjeuner avec Itachi et reprit.

\- Ce week-end, ça ne va pas être possible, avec ma mère.  
\- Ca ne nous laisse que trois week-ends.  
\- Hm.

Densetsu se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Itachi proposa.

\- Je pourrai rentrer durant la semaine, sinon. L'université n'est pas si loin.  
\- Tu ferais le chemin ? Ca va te fatiguer, non ? Tu as tes cours, je vais déjà te prendre assez de temps comme ça.  
\- Oui mais... Avec seulement trois week-ends, si ce que vous dites quant à vos talents de danseur est vrai, ça ne sera pas suffisant.  
\- Euh Itachi, ...

Densetsu grimaça. Itachi s'étonna.

\- Hein ?

La grimace de l'aîné s'accentua un léger instant avant qu'il ne donne une explication à celle-ci.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me tutoyer, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne me connais que depuis avant-hier, mais vu ma position dans ta famille maintenant, je…  
\- Oh. Oui. Euh je...

Itachi sourit, un peu gêné.

\- Je vais essayer.

Densetsu pencha sa tête en avant en haussant ses sourcils, en attente. Itachi devinant, il se redressa un peu en se raclant la gorge et tenta une phrase.

\- Il faudra plus que trois week-ends pour t'apprendre à danser un minimum. Enfin assez pour bluffer maman.

Densetsu sourit et hocha volontairement la tête, satisfait par le pronom personnel employé. Il attendait maintenant de voir si Itachi allait continuer sans qu'il ait à le reprendre. Il demanda, revenant au sujet principal.

\- Sinon, moi, je pourrai faire le chemin. Je pourrai dire à ta maman que j'ai besoin d'aller ici ou là pour le travail, rencontrer je ne sais quel auteur. Ca me laisserait un peu de temps en plus de mes horaires habituels et je pourrai venir jusqu'à ta cité universitaire.  
\- Y'a pas vraiment de place, là-bas.  
\- On trouvera ! Tu me donneras tes horaires et on verra quand je pourrai venir. Je préfère cette façon de faire. Je vais déjà te prendre assez de temps comme ça alors autant que tu n'aies pas les trajets en plus.  
\- D'accord. Si tu veux.

Le marché fut donc conclu. Et au bon moment puisque Mikoto allait apparaître à l'entrée de la pièce moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

* * *

Ailleurs, chez lui et dans sa chambre, Chouji rêvait éveillé à sa soirée de la veille. Tenten lui avait pris la main puis le bras. Elle s'était, en quelque sorte, blottie contre lui. Yeux grands ouverts dirigés vers le plafond à regarder dans le vide, Chouji n'en revenait pas. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire possible une chose pareille. Il avait hâte de tout raconter à Shikamaru qui avait dû voir mais se retenait tant bien que mal d'envoyer le moindre texto pour ne pas déranger son meilleur ami qu'il pensait dans les bras de Neji. Il se demandait un peu ce qui s'était passé de leur côté mais ses pensées étaient toutes bien plus dirigées vers Tenten. Il avait une chance, alors ? Vraiment ? Malgré ce qu'il se disait tous les matins en se voyant dans le miroir, il avait réellement une chance ? Tenten avait du caractère, était l'une des plus jolies et des plus convoitées parmi les filles de leur lycée, et... Il aurait une chance ? Elle l'avait même défendu et complimenté sur sa tenue. Le fast-food s'était passé tranquillement tout comme le cinéma qui avait suivi. Quelqu'un d'habitué n'aurait pas lieu de se faire film sur film et d'être déjà au comble du bonheur mais Chouji n'était pas quelqu'un d'habitué. Et il n'osait en réalité pas être à ce comble du bonheur qu'il retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il n'osait vraiment pas y croire. Tenten se moquait-elle ? Allait-elle l'ignorer ou le ridiculiser le lendemain matin à leur lycée ? Il ne la pensait pas comme ça mais c'était tellement beau et inattendu.  
Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Hinata si elles avaient parlé de lui entre elles après le cinéma ? Tenten avait normalement passé la nuit chez son amie. Elle y était même sûrement encore. Chouji sentit son estomac se nouer. Comment tout allait bien pouvoir se passer ? Il pourrait lui faire la bise le lendemain en arrivant au lycée ? Il en aurait l'audace ? Tenten le laisserait-elle faire devant tous les autres lycéens ? Il déglutit en remontant la couette sur le bas de son visage.  
Peut-être ferait-il mieux de lui demander via texto durant la journée. Qu'il ne la gêne pas à trop s'approcher d'elle en présence d'autrui. Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, ... C'était autre chose puisqu'ils étaient leurs amis.  
Il prit son courage à deux mains avant son téléphone portable et y écrit un message pour Tenten.

# J'ai passé une super soirée, hier. Ce sera à refaire !

Ca suffisait ? Pour le moment ? Il en demanderait plus sur la suite et le lycée un peu plus tard dans la journée ou alors peut-être en soirée ? Demain matin juste avant d'arriver ? Ou alors il ne demanderait rien et verrait lui-même ? S'il demandait alors que Tenten ne s'imaginait rien et s'était juste laissée aller sans s'en rendre compte, elle se braquerait peut-être un peu. Ou même qu'elle le repousserait net et... Et les choses seraient alors claires mais lui ne pourrait plus se faire de films si agréables sur une petite probabilité menant à une vision flou d'un couple entre elle et lui.  
Il soupira en envoyant son premier message. Il regarda l'écran de son téléphone en se demandant combien de temps il devait attendre une réponse. Voir même s'il devait attendre une réponse.  
Elle lui répondrait ? Lui dirait qu'elle aussi ? Qu'elle voudrait aussi ? Cette idée de bien s'habiller pour leur prochaine sortie se ferait vraiment ?  
Soudain, il manqua un sursaut en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa main gauche. Il s'assit d'un bond dans son lit et ouvrit grand ses yeux en voulant voir ce que Tenten lui avait répondu.

# Shika t'a parlé ?  
\- Hein ?

Il fronça ses sourcils sans comprendre. Son coeur se calma alors qu'il voyait que le message n'était pas de Tenten mais de Neji.  
Il répondit par une question.

# Il est pas avec toi ?

Il haussa un sourcil tandis que l'autre restait froncé. Comment ça Shika lui avait parlé ? Il y avait quelque chose à dire ? Si leur reste de soirée et nuit s'était bien passée, Neji n'aurait pas demandé ça, non ? Ou alors si parce que si ça n'était pas déjà fait, il le ferait lui-même ? Chouji ne l'imagina pas lui parler lui-même de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Tout commençait à s'emmêler dans sa tête lorsque la réponse vint.

Mais, comme juste avant, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas celle qu'il attendait sur le moment.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**  
Il n'y en a pas ! J'ai quelques lignes sur la suite mais pas énormément. Je suis lancée, espérons que cela continue !

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont parlé de Shikamaru et Neji (bon en même temps c'était un peu eux qui prenaient pas mal de place dans le précédent chapitre). Vous en pensez quoi, maintenant ? Et pour ceux qui connaissent Amour caché n'est pas vécu, vous croyez que je vais me laisser avoir par mon petit couple fétiche d'alors, ou pas, vous ? Huhu ! A très vite sur vos reviews ! n.n Et encore merci d'en poster.**

\- Densetsu : #regarde Itachi sourcil droit haussé# Tu comptes m'apprendre à danser ?  
\- Itachi : Il semblerait.  
#s'échangent tous les deux un regard et sourient bêtement en s'imaginant dans les bras l'un de l'autre#  
\- Nana : Oui et tu vas te marier avec sa maman, Densetsu.  
\- Densetsu : #descend de son nuage et se racle la gorge en regardant ailleurs que dans la direction d'Itachi# Oui. Oui, je sais.


	18. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 18

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 18. **

# Oui ! Et puis cette fois, on fera tous un effort vestimentaire !

Le tout était suivi d'un émôticône souriant et enjoué et d'un autre faisant un clin d'oeil. Chouji sentit son coeur faire un bond et accélérer l'espace d'un instant tandis qu'il retenait un sourire idiot mais plus heureux que jamais de voir pareille réponse de la part de Tenten. Il en oublia même le message de Neji.

* * *

Neji qui, chez lui, venait de se réveiller et s'était jeté sur son téléphone portable pour voir si Shikamaru lui avait envoyé un message ou avait tenté de l'appeler. Mais rien. La gorge serrée, il ne répondit rien à Chouji. Il resserra son téléphone dans ses mains et envoya directement un message à Shikamaru.

# Tu es chez toi ?

La réponse ne tarda pas.

# Oui.

Neji mit un petit son affirmatif devant son écran. Il hésita ensuite à envoyer ou non autre chose. Des excuses, peut-être ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Shikamaru l'avait peut-être mal pris, s'était énervé, mais Neji pensait malgré tout tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en excuserait.

* * *

\- Dis, baba. T'en penses quoi, toi, de Mikoto et ses fils ?

Chez les Uzumaki, Naruto se prélassait à côté de sa grand-mère dans le lit prêté à cette dernière. Tsunade était toujours allongée sous les draps et avait terminé le plateau de petit-déjeuner apporté par Naruto. Son petit-fils juste à sa droite, elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil en émettant un petit son de reflexion avant de lui répondre.

\- Et bien ton papa semble être heureux avec Mikoto. Et les deux garçons n'ont pas l'air méchants. Sasuke se donne un air, et... Itachi semble cacher des choses à sa mère.  
\- Itachi ? Ah bon ?  
\- Hm. Je pense. Mais ton papa doit savoir quelques petites choses.  
\- Papa ?

Tsunade sourit en regardant Naruto de façon amusée.

\- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ?

Naruto en rit un peu en la contredisant et ajouta ensuite.

\- Comment tu fais pour deviner tout ça ? Je vais plus vouloir m'approcher de toi quand j'aurai des trucs à cacher !

Tsunade écarquilla ses yeux et prit un petit ton moqueur et provocateur.

\- Ah ? Parce que ça n'est pas déjà le cas ?  
\- BABA !

Naruto se redressa sur le lit en haussant la voix avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau en même temps que Tsunade. Il se rassit à genoux à côté d'elle sans perdre son sourire. Sourire se trouvant aussi sur le visage de Tsunade qui demanda.

\- Tu caches quelque chose, non ? Tu as fait une rencontre ? Ou alors c'est la cohabitation qui t'affecte ?

Le visage de Naruto se figea sur un début de sourire un peu crispé. Celui de Tsunade s'agrandit alors qu'elle rajoutait quelques mots.

\- Si tu es si transparent que ça, ne sois pas étonné que je lise en toi encore plus facilement qu'en d'autres.

Naruto gigota sur le lit, se rassit un peu plus correctement et répondit.

\- C'est pas vraiment rencontré, en fait.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil sans interrompre son petit-fils. Lequel continua.

\- Je suis tombé sur un carnet, à la bibliothèque du lycée, un jour. Quelqu'un qui voulait discuter en échangeant des mots. Et... j'ai répondu. Alors on s'écrit l'un l'autre tour à tour. Je sais pas qui c'est.  
\- Pas du tout ? Ni ne serait-ce que quelques petites choses qui pourraient t'aider à deviner ? Une fille ? Un garçon ?

Naruto haussa une épaule.

\- Je sais pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté, de ton côté ? Elle pourrait deviner qui tu es, cette personne ?  
\- Bah j'ai raconté que j'allais avoir une belle-famille, deux demi-frères et tout ça, ... Alors si elle cherche, elle trouvera facilement. Peut-être même qu'elle sait déjà.  
\- Et pourtant, elle continue quand même d'échanger avec toi.

Naruto confirma d'un hochement de tête. Tsunade l'observa quelques instants sans rien dire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu confies, Naruto.  
\- J'essaie.  
\- C'est parce-que tu ne te sens pas bien, que tu fais ça ? Tu as besoin d'une oreille ?

Naruto haussa une nouvelle fois une épaule et baissa la tête sans pouvoir se retenir. Tsunade attendit et l'entendit prendre tout doucement la parole.

\- Papa a d'autres trucs en tête et j'ai pas envie de l'embêter, et... et puis Gaara, on ne peut pas dire qu'il parle beaucoup. Je sais jamais trop ce qu'il pense sur les sujets vraiment sérieux.  
\- Il y a des choses importantes dont tu aimerais parler, avec moi ?

Naruto sourit maladroitement en relevant la tête, sourcil droit plissé et gauche haussé.

\- C'est pas des trucs qu'on raconte à sa grand-mère, baba... !

Tsunade sourit automatiquement en s'exclamant de façon amusée.

\- J'ai eu deux garçons et un mari volage, tu sais ! Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me choquer ou demander des choses que je n'aurai pas déjà vues ou entendues !

Elle vit les joues de son petits-fils se mettre à rosirent immédiatement et sourit de plus belle avant de se pencher vers lui en chuchotant, toujours amusée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Hein ! Dis-moi.

* * *

\- Dis-moi, Densetsu.  
\- Hm ?

Densetsu leva les yeux vers sa maman s'approchant de lui dans la cuisine. C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et l'homme s'affairait au repas. Tsunade s'appuya dos contre le buffet juste à côté de son fils coupant quelques condiments et l'interrogea.

\- Tu parlais des filles, avec ton père, quand tu étais plus jeune ?

Densetsu s'immobilisa comme pour être certain de bien avoir entendu la question, inspira doucement en reprennant ses mouvements et répondit le plus calmement et posément possible par une interrogation.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Savoir si tu le fais avec Naruto à ton tour. Si tu sais comment t'y prendre pour y arriver correctement.

Tsunade vite son fils hausser un sourcil en tournant son visage étonné vers le sien. Elle reprit.

\- Il ne veut pas t'embêter alors il discute avec un inconnu via un carnet, à son lycée. Il se confie à il ne sait pas qui.

Densetsu resta stoïque. Tsunade continua donc.

\- Il vient de m'en parler tout à l'heure. La personne disait vouloir échanger parce qu'elle est seule de son côté. Alors Naruto s'est mis à lui écrire des mots. Et ils se parlent toutes les semaines. Quand il va à la bibliothèque, il échange.  
\- Sur quoi ?

Tsunade haussa une épaule.

\- Tout et n'importe quoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus parce que, je cite, "ce ne sont pas des trucs qu'on raconte à sa grand-mère.".

Elle se pencha vers son fils en concluant.

\- Donc peut-être qu'il pourrait les raconter à son père, ces trucs, si son père était un peu plus là pour lui.  
\- Je fais du mieux que je peux, maman.  
\- Je sais, Densetsu.

Tsunade quitta le meuble et commença à s'éloigner un peu en ajoutant quelques mots.

\- Je te soufflais juste une idée l'air de rien.

Densetsu resserra ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en la regardant s'éloigner puis sortir de la pièce. Naruto aurait-il des problèmes ? La plupart du temps, depuis tout petit, il se confiait assez facilement et sans trop de limites. C'était vrai, Densetsu l'avait remarqué et se le dit, ils parlaient un peu moins de sujets sérieux depuis l'annonce du mariage à venir et de tout ce qui accompagnait. Densetsu soupira et baissa la tête yeux fermés en s'en voulant.  
Il avait trop délaissé son fils ces derniers temps.

* * *

Un autre homme qui pensait au même moment la même chose, c'était Hizashi. Assis dans son salon et regardant l'heure défiler, il se demandait s'il devait ou non sortir Neji de sa chambre. C'était très habituel pour l'adolescent de rester cloîtré le dimanche matin s'il n'y avait rien de particulier à faire en famille. Il faisait une grâce matinée ou traînait à faire on ne savait quoi. Mais cette fois, avec la nuit passée, Hizashi s'interrogeait sur la meilleure façon d'agir. Il revoyait Neji au milieu de son lit regardant en direction du couloir par où était sorti Shikamaru. Les larmes sur ses joues et ce silence assourdissant mêlé à ses sanglots. Son fils n'avait fait que pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Et, lui, il n'avait posé aucune question. Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le droit. Neji était grand, maintenant. Il avait même parfois des réactions plus adultes que lui. Hizashi sourit sans pouvoir se retenir en le pensant. Si Neji ne voulait pas lui parler de telle ou telle chose, ... il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'y forcerait.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration en regardant l'heure. Ce que cette trotteuse pouvait avancer lentement quand elle le voulait... !  
Un instant comme de flottement passa. A peine dix secondes en réalité mais c'était pour lui toute une éternité. Il était inquiet et ne pouvait attendre plus. Il se leva et se rendit à la porte de la chambre de son fils.

Neji fut pris d'un petit sursaut avant de s'immobiliser dans son lit yeux dirigés vers la porte. On venait d'y frapper. La voix de son père se fit entendre au travers.

\- Neji ? Je peux entrer ?

Neji se regroupa très lentement sur lui-même sous ses draps sans répondre. Apparemment Hizashi n'en avait de toutes façons pas besoin puisque la poignée se fit entendre et que la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme avança légèrement sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce et murmura tout bas.

\- Neji... ?

Neji ferma les yeux, déglutit et répondit. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir donner des explications. C'était d'aileurs pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas levé plus tôt.  
L'excuse parfaite du dimanche toute trouvée.

\- Je suis réveillé, papa.

Hizashi émit un petit son d'accord en approchant du lit tandis que Neji s'asseyait en écartant drap et couette sur ses jambes. Hizashi s'installa au bord du matelas, tourné vers son fils. Un léger blanc envahit la pièce puis Neji prit la parole.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? C'est ça ?  
\- Si tu veux bien, oui. J'aimerai.

De nouveau, un silence. Neji déglutit en gardant son visage le plus impassible possible et demanda.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Sa voix avait déraillé sur la fin mais il réussit à faire mine que tout était normal. Hizashi l'observa le ventre un peu noué et la tête pleine à chercher ce qu'il devait faire. Le forcer et espérer ne pas entendre un mensonge ? Le laisser à son mystère ? Ou, peut-être, téléphoner à Shikaku pour voir si, lui, en savait plus ? Après tout, vu l'énervement dont le Nara avait fait montre au téléphone durant la nuit, il avait sûrement dû vouloir et obtenir des explications de la part de son fils.  
Le visage stoïque mais pourtant en pleine recherche de la meilleure option, Hizashi parut aux yeux de son fils tout simplement insistant. Neji reprit donc la parole après avoir inspiré profondément.

\- Les préservatifs que tu m'as faits acheter ne vont juste pas servir tout de suite, papa. Et...

Il se racla la gorge en détournant le regard et haussa une épaule en terminant.

\- Et on s'est disputé à propos de ça avec Shika'. C'est tout.

L'adolescent savait son père frileux sur ces sujets-là. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ouvertement des relations sérieuses ou non que l'Homme pouvait entretenir. Neji s'était toujours dit que son père comptait sur le système scolaire pour apprendre ça. Ou, peut-être, sur son entourage.  
De son côté, Hizashi écarquillait simplement les yeux en haussant ses sourcils. Tout bêtement étonné.

\- Oh.

Neji sourit malgré lui sans réaliser et acquiesça après avoir mal étouffé un léger rire dans sa gorge. Seulement, sans pouvoir non plus le retenir, son visage se transforma. L'air amusé tombant si bien pour détendre l'atmosphère se changea en grimace mal et perdue. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts d'Hizashi clignèrent et l'homme se redressa en cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Neji ?

Neji se cacha d'une main posée sur son front en se tournant sur le côté mais Hizashi se rapprocha en se penchant un peu vers lui. Il insista, pensant comprendre.

\- Neji... ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Shikamaru n'est pas idiot ! Si tu as peur qu'il ne comprenne pas que tu ne veuilles pas, ne t'inqiuète pas il est assez

Mais Neji l'interrompit.

\- C'est lui qui ne veut pas !

Hizahi s'immobilisa automatiquement. Pensant une nouvelle fois comprendre les pourquoi des comment, il se sentit maladroitement fier de deviner dans ces mots que Neji ne jouait pas la femme dans ses relations. L'homme n'ayant que des "on dit" et préjugés en tête sur ce genre de choses, il dut prendre un petit instant pour revenir à l'état de son fils. Il s'ébroua légèrement, inspira profondément et se lança à nouveau en faisant de son mieux pour trouver quelques mots rassurants.

\- Et bien, ç... ça viendra ! Tu sais, les femmes aussi mettent plus de temps que nous à... à avoir envie de plus ! ... Elles appréhendent le... enfin... tu vois !?

Un nouveau sourire, même si malheureux, revint sur le visage de Neji qui poussa une exclamation amusée. Ce que son père pouvait être gauche ! Et pourtant celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte et pensait même être sur une bonne lancée. Alors il continuait, persuadé calmer Neji et lui donner les clés pour attendre et faire au mieux face à Shikamaru et, selon lui, sa peur du loup.

* * *

\- Densetsu !  
\- Hein ?

L'niterpellé se tourna vers Itachi en manquant de lâcher le trio de livres qu'il tenait. Itachi se précipita pour rattraper le penchant des dits bouquins et sourit à Densetsu en les poussant vers son torse.

\- Pardon. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver.  
\- Même pas !

Ils s'amusèrent l'un l'autre de la surprise. Itachi suivit son futur beau-père dans le bureau de ce dernier et y reprit la parole.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Tu termines tard, le lundi ?  
\- J'ai des horaires flexibles si besoin.  
\- Je suis en amphi, le lundi soir. Jusque assez tard donc, si tu veux, je peux demander à un très bon ami de prendre correctement le cours et on pourrait commencer ton apprentissage, si tu peux faire le trajet.

Densetsu grimaça un peu en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu manques tes cours, Itachi…  
\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et puis c'est pour la bonne cause, là. En plus, comme c'est lundi, il y a moins de monde à la B.U. Donc j'ai pensé qu'au lieu de chercher n'importe où un endroit pour t'apprendre, on pourrait prendre une des salles d'études. Elles sont très rarement toutes occupées et jamais le lundi, là-bas. Et ça devrait être assez grand pour commencer.

Immobile à l'observer, Densetsu ne sut quoi dire. L'idée lui plaisait mais Itachi allait quand même manquer des cours. Aussi faciles puissent-ils être récupérés ensuite.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Itachi sourit nettement et hocha la tête. Cela se voyait, il se réjouissait d'avance. Il en était presque à amuser Densetsu par sa façon de se tenir. Densetsu qui sourit légèrement en haussant ses épaules, rendant les armes.

\- Bon. ... Je trouverai une excuse pour ta maman.  
\- Ok !

Itachi fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce, tout simplement satisfait. Il prit son téléphone portable et envoya sans attendre un sms à Asuma.

#Demain soir, je suis à la B.U jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture. Et je te préviens parce-que je n'ai aucune envie de t'y croiser. Donc merci de ne pas y mettre UN SEUL pied !

Le sourire enjoué d'Itachi s'agrandit alors qu'il appuyait sur l'icône d'envoi du message. Il en était certain, le lendemain soir, Asuma viendrait le chercher à la bibliothèque universitaire.

* * *

Lundi matin, reprise des cours, Neji se demandait si Shikamaru allait ou non faire une grâce matinée et, si non, comment tout allait bien pouvoir se passer entre eux après ce fast-food, ce cinéma, cette soirée, cette nuit, …  
Cette dispute.  
Il poussa un soupir par le nez en regardant autour de lui dans la rue juste à l'entrée du lycée. Il espérait voir son meilleur et tout nouveau petit ami.

Un peu moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Chouji s'asseyait à côté de Neji et prenait la parole sans attendre, ne s'étonnant pas le moins du monde de l'absence de Shikamaru.

\- Neji. J'ai besoin de toi.

Neji haussa mollement un sourcil en accordant un regard à son ami. Lequel continua.

\- Je sais que t'es gay mais tu connnais mieux tout ça que moi, j'en suis sûr même si tu fais genre que c'est pas le cas.  
\- ... "tout ça" ... ?

Chouji hocha la tête et reprit.

\- On a pas arrêté de s'envoyer des textos, avec Tenten. Faut que tu m'aides. Je sais pas quoi faire quand je vais la voir tout à l'heure à la pause.  
\- Tu lui dis bonjour.  
\- Neji !

Neji soupira sans retenue. Chouji s'agaçait de son côté mais Neji le calma tout de suite.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Hinata si Tenten lui a parlé de toi ? On aura peut-être une réponse avant le début du cours... ?  
\- Tu peux faire ça ?!

Neji ne répondit qu'en le faisant. Chouji ne le quitta pas des yeux et suivait le bout des doigts de son ami sur l'écran de son téléphone portable.

Dans sa classe, Hinata recevait juste quelques secondes plus tard un message de son cousin.

# Tenten est avec toi ? Tu peux lui demander ce que Chouji doit faire quand ils se verront à la pause ?

Hinata sourit, amusée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Tenten plongée dans un cahier de cours.

Le portable de Neji vibra rapidement. Chouji se rapprocha sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et regarda en même temps que son ami.

# Lui dire bonjour ?

Neji ne fit rien d'autre que sourire. Chouji en resta coi les yeux grands ouverts à fixer l'écran du téléphone.

Lorsque la sonnerie de début de cours retentit dans le lycée, Neji perdit son regard sur la table voisine à la sienne. Shikamaru n'était pas présent. Etait-ce à prendre à la légère, comme d'habitude ? Ou alors était-ce à cause de ce week-end ? Neji baissa les yeux sur son livre de cours posé devant lui. Déçu, il l'était. Mais il ne savait pas contre qui.

* * *

A la pause de dix heures, Neji jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de la salle de classe puis se leva et alla voir aux fenêtres de la pièce. Peut-être Shikamaru était-il en train de fumer avant de venir les rejoindre. Ou alors peut-être qu'il les attendait à l'extérieur comme la plupart du temps. Puis il aperçut Tenten dans la cours avec Hinata. Il se tourna et remarqua Chouji comme coincé à sa place. Il sourit doucement en coin et s'approcha de son ami pour aller lui parler. Il se posta debout à la gauche de Chouji dont le visage était baissé, presque comme en incantation muette.

\- Chouji ? Tu ne sors pas ?

Chouji fit un non muet de tête. Neji lança un petit regard vers les fenêtres avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tenten est dehors, tu sais !

Aucune réponse. Neji insista.

\- Tu sais, même si tu ne la vois pas maintenant, on va aller manger, ce midi. Et elles seront sûrement avec nous, Hinata et elle.  
\- J'aurai pas faim.

Neji haussa ses deux sourcils silencieusement sans quitter Chouji des yeux et proposa au bout de quelques instants.

\- Je peux aussi envoyer un texto comme tout à l'heure et leur dire de monter dans notre salle, tu sais !

Le visage de Chouji se redressa automatiquement pour lancer un regard choqué voire apeuré à son ami. Lequel reprit la parole.

\- Allez. Viens. On va leur dire bonjour.

Neji posa une main sur l'épaule de Chouji qui obtempéra et se leva.

A peine deux ou trois minutes plus tard, ils saluaient Hinata et Tenten. Cette dernière le sourire amusé aux lèvres d'avoir appris par Hinata le texto envoyé par Neji plus tôt dans la matinée. En réalité, Hinata y avait répondu sans la consulter.

Personne ne parla de Shikamaru et son absence durant cette pause. Les uns les autres trop habitués pour y prêter la moindre attention. Pourtant, Neji n'avait eu de cesse de jeter de petits coups d'œil vers le portail de leur établissement. Mais personne qu'il aurait voulu n'était apparu.  
Et ce durant toute la journée.

* * *

Un peu après leur fin de cours, Naruto se retrouvait à la bibliothèque de son lycée en compagnie de Gaara et Sasuke resté là pour étudier et tenter d'apprendre un peu mieux à connaître son futur demi-frère. Naruto longeait seul une allée à la recherche d'un ouvrage bien précis. Il voulait voir si la personne avec qui il correspondait avait ou non eu le temps de laisser un mot. Il se demandait en même temps s'il la croiserait sans le vouloir et ce qu'il ferait si jamais cela arrivait. Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur le livre voulu. Il tendit son bras et l'attrapa pour s'empresser de l'ouvrir. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il prenait le calepin entre les pages. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir à peine avait-il commencé à refermer le livre, la voix de Sasuke se fit entendre.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces allées ? C'est d

Sasuke s'interrompit en se figeant sur place. Naruto avait rapidement tourné son visage vers lui en claquant presque le livre qu'il tenait pour le clore, comme pour cacher quelque chose dedans. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en fronçant le second. Naruto joua très mal le détendu en posant l'ouvrage dans une étagère.

\- Je vérifiais un truc, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu viens me chercher ? T'as besoin d'aide pour lire une ligne de math' ou quoi ?

Sasuke prononça un très léger et lointain "non" pensif sans quitter des yeux le livre que Naruto avait dans les mains juste avant. Naruto qui, bougon mais faisant de son mieux pour continuer à paraître innoncent, se rapprocha de Sasuke et le contourna en déclarant devoir se presser un peu s'ils voulaient pouvoir faire quelques devoirs avant de rentrer chez eux. Il prit l'allée central sans se retourner, agacé de ne pas avoir pu regarder le calepin et, peut-être, la réponse qui aurait pu s'y trouver.  
Sasuke, lui, toujours immobile, jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'avait prise Naruto pour repartir aux tables. En pleine interrogation sur les agissements et réactions de son futur demi-fère, son regard se reposa sur la tranche de l'ouvrage qui venait de retrouver sa place.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :  
** "Densetsu soupira un léger "papa... !" amusé sans cesser de sourire."

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 18 ! Le chapitre 19 est déjà commencé. J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de voir la suite (et aussi que je ne vous ferai pas trop attendre pour vous l'écrire et vous la poster) N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews !**

\- Densetsu : Ici, Jiraya est mon papa.  
\- Itachi : Observateur… !  
\- Densetsu : Et Tsunade est ma maman.  
\- Nana : Ouip ! Et… héhéhé ! Et je vais aussi m'amuser avec eux deux ! n.n #se réjouit d'avance#  
\- Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana, les yeux dans le vide, la voix comme au loin# Et c'est elle qui écrit…  
\- Itachi : Courage, Trésor.


	19. Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, chap 19

Auteur : Nanarusasu.

\- Couples _(rapportés ou non, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ou relation sans lendemain)_ : SasukeSuigetsu, DensetsuMikoto, KankûroKiba, ShikamaruNeji, ShikakuAsuma, AsumaItachi, ChoujiTenten, AsumaKakashi, JirayaTsunade, GaaraNaruto, ShikakuYoshino,  
\- Genre : Schoolfic, UA, OOC, romance, angst, yaoi, hétéro, deathfic,

\- Disclamair : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! **Excepté Densetsu**.

#pensées persos ou textos#

 **Rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. 19. **

\- Allô ? Ne me dis pas que tu m'appelles pour tu sais quoi !?

Densetsu sourit en entendant son père. Le "quoi" était son anniversaire. Au volant de sa voiture en direction de l'université d'Itachi, il répondit.

\- Non, papa. Ce n'est pas pour ça, promis. Ou plutôt je vais avoir besoin de cette excuse si jamais Mikoto t'appelle pour te le fêter.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je lui prépare un cadeau avec Itachi et je lui ai donc dit que, ce soir, j'étais avec toi pour ton anniversaire. Que tu as horreur qu'on te le souhaite mais que je déroge toujours à la règle. Donc elle gardera un oeil sur Sasuke et Naruto quand ils seront rentrés du lycée, et moi je vais voir Itachi à son université pour préparer une petite surprise.

Chez lui, Jiraya s'étonna.

\- Itachi ? C'est l'aîné, ça ! Tu t'entends déjà si bien avec lui que vous préparez quelque chose ensembles ?

Le sourire de Densetsu s'intensifia alors qu'il expliqua.

\- Il va m'apprendre à danser.

Une exclamation plus qu'épatée résonna dans les oreilles du fils. Jiraya se mit rapidement à rire en répondant à la nouvelle.

\- Il ne t'a jamais vu essayer, alors !  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'on avait déjà tenté mais que ça n'avait rien donné.  
\- Ah oui ! Je confirme !

Densetsu soupira un léger "papa... !" amusé sans cesser de sourire. Jiraya continuait de son côté de se moquer ouvertement de l'inconscience d'Itachi.

\- Je veux un compte rendu à la fin de chaque leçon ! Appelle-moi en rentrant ! Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire !  
\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais jamais rien, à tes anniversaires ?  
\- J'ai changé d'avis !

Ils se mirent à rire de concert puis Jiraya rassura son fils en lui promettant de le couvrir au besoin si jamais Mikoto l'appelait. Densetsu le remercia et raccrocha.

* * *

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Densetsu se garait près de l'université d'Itachi. Il était encore tôt mais il se pressa pour reprendre son téléphone et appeler le jeune homme.

A peine une tonalité, et Itachi répondait.

\- Allô ? Densetsu ? Tu es où ?

Itachi était juste à l'entrée d'un des bâtiments principaux de l'université, celui où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Il surveillait les allées et venues en espérant voir Asuma se diriger vers lui. Il entendit Densetsu lui indiquer le parking où ce dernier venait tout juste de garer sa voiture, et lui donna le chemin à suivre pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Quelques minutes, et les deux hommes se saluaient. Itachi guida son futur beau-père à l'intérieur des bâtiments.

\- Ca a été, avec maman ?  
\- Oui. Je lui ai dit être avec mon père. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Itachi s'étonna sans le cacher et apprit que ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation à aborder avec l'homme si on voulait être en bon terme avec lui. Itachi sourit en assurant connaître. Certaines de ses connaissances étaient du même genre.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la bibliothèque de l'université. Itachi passa devant dans les allées et dirigea Densetsu le plus loin possible de l'entrée, dans les salles d'études très rarement occupées.

\- J'ai quelques valses sur mon téléphone. On va déjà voir si tu saisis un peu le tempo de la musique.

Densetsu sourit maladroitement, grimaçant en réalité plutôt qu'autre chose. Il se tourna vers Itachi après être entré derrière lui et le vit regarder un peu nerveusement dans les allées.

\- Itachi ?

Itachi manqua un sursaut et regarda Densetsu. Ce dernier demanda, inquiet.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es sûr que tu ne risques pas d'embêtement si on nous trouve ici ?  
\- Non ! Rien ! T'en fais pas.  
\- Tu avais pourtant l'air de vérifier que personne n'arrivait...

Itachi sourit en fermant calmement la porte et assura une nouvelle fois à Densetsu que tout allait bien. L'aîné accepta de le croire.

* * *

\- C'est ce qu'il cherche à faire, tu sais.  
\- Hm...

Asuma regardait l'écran de son téléphone, messages reçus de la part d'Itachi sous ses yeux. Il entendait très bien les mots que Kakashi lui disait mais il s'interrogeait malgré tout à savoir s'il faisait vraiment bien d'écouter ce qu'Itachi lui avait demandé. Ce alors que, et Kakashi venait de le lui redire une énième fois, tout montrait qu'en réalité Itachi voulait qu'Asuma vienne à la bibliothèque. Il étudiait juste, ou l'attendait-il sans parvenir à se concentrer sur ses cours en patientant ? Est-ce qu'il regardait toutes les cinq minutes s'il venait ou non ? Que pouvait bien faire son élève, en ce moment, là-bas ? Ou alors Kakashi et lui se trompaient sur toute la ligne et Itachi ne souhaitait vraiment pas le voir. Il étudiait tranquillement, tout à fait détendu et satisfait de ne pas apercevoir son ex-amant dans les allées de la bibliothèque.

Soudain, Asuma dirigea son regard vers Kakashi qui se levait à côté de lui et qui posa sa main gauche sur son épaule.

\- Bon !

L'infirmier passa derrière son ami et amant et déclara.

\- Il dit ne pas vouloir te voir, moi, j'y vais !  
\- Toi ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas dit ne pas vouloir me voir !

Asuma sourit en coin. Kakashi ajouta en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il trafique et te le rapporterai comme un gamin de 7 ans à qui on a volé ses bonbons. Rentres chez toi et attends mon compte-rendu. Je t'enverrai un message.

Kakashi donna un rapide baiser à Asuma, lui chuchota vouloir fermer et le fit donc se lever et sortir.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmier de l'université entrait dans la bibliothèque. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, avança, fit quelques pas, joua du cou par-ci par-là. Ce fut tout près du fond et alors qu'il se disait qu'il allait finir par abandonner ou même carrément demander à l'un des responsables, qu'il crut reconnaître la tessiture d'Itachi. Incertain, il se rapprocha. Puis il se figea net en manquant un hoquet. Yeux et bouche grands ouverts, il aperçut Itachi sortir d'une salle d'étude en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas rire aux éclats tout en regardant un homme qui le suivait. Itachi se moquait ouvertement aussi bas qu'il le pouvait et se contenait pour rester à peu près calme.

\- Tu es d'une nullité ! Y'a pas de mot !

L'homme qui l'accompagnait, blond aux yeux bleus, plus âgé qu'Itachi, souriait maladroitement en répondant.

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

Kakashi cligna des paupières en ayant comme un mouvement de recul de tête. Itachi aurait déjà remplacé Asuma ? Il s'écarta rapidement et sortit sans en écouter plus.

De leur côté, Itachi et Densetsu s'entendaient sur le fait que l'aîné allait devoir venir assez souvent ces trois prochaines semaines.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans la famille Nara, Shikamaru venait de recevoir un texto de la part de Chouji. Son ami se demandait si tout allait bien et était surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée. Shikamaru lisait et relisait vaguement les mots du message qui l'interrogeait sur son absence. Il savait devoir répondre pour éviter un appel mais pas quoi dire. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas senti le courage d'aller au lycée. Et ce durant toute la journée. Il ne le sentait d'ailleurs même pas venir pour le lendemain.  
Est-ce que Neji était venu, lui ? Chouji lui aurait dit si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et puis Neji était vraisemblablement bien plus habitué à faire mine d'aller parfaitement bien et à paraître détendu. C'était malheureux mais vrai.  
Shikamaru inspira profondément et soupira longuement en resserrant son téléphone portable dans sa main gauche. Il ferma les yeux, resserra ses mâchoires l'une contre l'autre, joua un peu avec son téléphone et se décida. Il ouvrit le menu de ses contacts et appela son meilleur ami.  
Peut-être encore son petit ami.  
Une tonalité. Deux. Trois. Quelques autres et, finalement, à ses oreilles arriva la voix de Neji. Mais c'était celle enregistrée sur son répondeur. Shikamaru ferma les yeux en retenant une injure, écarta son téléphone de son oreille et coupa l'appel sans laisser le moindre message. Il hésita un court instant et en envoya un écrit à Chouji.

#Je couve peut-être un truc. Je sais pas si vous me verrez demain. Bonne soirée !

Il resta immobile à regarder son message envoyé. Hésitant, il prit une profonde inspiration et en écrivit un second.

#Je suppose que t'as été au lycée, aujourd'hui ?

Il attendit un peu sans quitter l'écran des yeux et finit par laisser tomber son téléphone sur son lit juste devant lui. Il soupira une énième fois et voulut sortir de sa chambre mais une vibration fit deviner l'arriver d'un message. Shikamaru n'attendit pas pour reprendre immédiatement son téléphone et lire ce qu'il souhaitait. La réponse de Neji.

#Oui. Et j'espère que tu viendras demain. J'ai rien réussi à suivre de la journée à cause de ton absence.

Shikamaru se serait presque mis à sourire devant ces mots mais il n'y parvint pas. Neji faisait-il mine pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère ou était-il sincère ? Oui, il l'était sûrement mais jusqu'à quel point ? Vouloir le voir venir à leur lycée le lendemain, oui ! Mais... Les cours ? Ce n'était forcément pas ça qui ennuyait Neji en premier. C'était plutôt leur dispute du week-end mais il ne savait pas comment en parler alors il lançait un autre sujet pour tout aplanir entre eux et passer à autre chose l'air de rien.  
Seulement, Shikamaru ne voulait pas aplanir les choses comme ça. Ou alors peut-être juste cette fois-ci mais, et s'il acceptait et jouait le jeu, Neji agirait de la même manière à chaque fois par la suite ! Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour le savoir. Du moins il pensait. Il baissa les yeux en desserrant un peu son téléphone dans sa main. Il connaissait Neji mais uniquement de ce que Neji avait bien voulu lui montrer de lui jusqu'à présent. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus. Il savait être doué pour cerner les gens. Du moins il le croyait. Mais alors comment avait-il pu ignorer tout ce temps ce fait du passé de Neji ? Et s'il se trompait sur lui sur toute la ligne ? Toute cette assurance que Neji montrait, toutes ces choses qu'il donnait l'impression de maîtriser, de savoir, ... Etait-ce réel ?  
Shikamaru soupira doucement et recentra son attention sur son téléphone en écrivant un message pour son meilleur et petit ami.

#Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle. Pour de vrai, Neji.

* * *

\- Alors ?

Asuma se redressa sur sa chaise en répondant à son téléphone. Kakashi l'appelait sans encore trop savoir comment il allait raconter à son ami ce qu'il avait vu et donc déduit. Pas très sûr de lui, penseur, Kakashi répondit le plus calmement possible.

\- Je crois qu'il voit un autre homme.

Les yeux d'Asuma s'écarquillèrent tandis que son corps se figeait. Un simple "Comment ?" choqué se fit entendre de sa part. Kakashi lui raconta donc son arrivée à la bibliothèque, avoir entendu le rire d'Itachi faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, puis il décrit l'homme blond qui l'accompagnait. Asuma en resta d'abord muet puis posa une question de façon lointaine.

\- Il m'a déjà remplacé ? V... Vraiment ? Comme ça ?

Kakashi haussa une épaule en baissant les yeux sans rien dire. Un petit son affirmatif mais surtout penaud se fit entendre à l'oreille d'Asuma. Puis Kakashi demanda.

\- Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ?

Asuma cligna des yeux, les fit aller de droite à gauche comme pour se remettre un peu de la nouvelle, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se racla la gorge et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux en répondant.

\- Euh non, je... J'ai des cours à préparer, je…  
\- Asuma.  
\- Non, non ! Je t'assure ! Au moins, ... je.. Enfin c'est comme ça et... C'est pas plus mal !

Asuma força un sourire en voulant se mettre à rire un peu pour alléger les choses mais il savait très bien que Kakashi ne serait pas dupe. Il se racla encore une fois la gorge un peu plus bruyamment et conclut.

\- Ca va aller. T'en fais pas. Merci d'y avoir été pour moi.  
\- ... de rien.  
\- Je raccroche. Bonne soirée !

Kakashi émit un son d'accord et laissa la tonalité se faire entendre à son oreille. Il inspira profondément, déçu pour mais surtout par son ami, et observa silencieusement son téléphone. C'était mieux comme ça, il le savait. Asuma avait eu l'air trop choqué par les nouvelles et même bien trop préoccupé avant ça. Itachi l'obnubilait beaucoup trop. Restait maintenant à voir comment tout allait tourner.

* * *

#Dites, vous n'avez pas peur de raconter tout et n'importe quoi ? Déjà, le dernier qui a écrit ici, on sait parfaitement qui c'est avec ce qu'il a dit des nouveaux arrivants dans sa famille. Y'a pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Uzumaki, c'est ça, non ? L'autre, toi, ça serait plus compliqué si je voulais chercher. Mais vous devriez faire gaffe.  
Salut ! #

Naruto resta bouche-bée devant ce petit texte. Il avait finalement réussi à récupérer le calepin où il échangeait avec il ne savait pas qui avant de rentrer chez lui, ce soir-là. Mais il venait tout juste de prendre le temps de lire. La personne habituelle n'avait rien rajouté mais quelqu'un d'autre avait trouvé le calepin et écrit un peu. Et... il le constatait, on savait parfaitement qui il était. Il déglutit en relisant les quelques lignes sans bouger. Il se trouvait assis à son bureau dans sa chambre et ne savait plus trop s'il allait ou non continuer à échanger. Et puis il n'avait pas encore de réponse à ses questions du jeudi précédent donc il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait ou non raconter son week-end et sa rencontre avec Itachi. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à raconter, en plus. Itachi avait eu l'air d'étudier les deux jours durant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé et Naruto avait de toutes façons préféré passer son temps avec sa grand-mère.  
Il fronça ses sourcils en relisant une énième fois le texte laissé par ce nouvel inconnu. Il attrapa un stylo et écrivit.

# Je fais déjà gaffe. Et ça ne me gêne pas qu'on sache qui je suis si on veut le savoir ! #

Il soupira un râle agacé en se laissant tomber au fond de sa chaise tout en jetant son stylo sur son bureau. Puis il s'en voulut un peu. Certes, il se fichait qu'on sache qui il était mais... Et si tout ce qu'il racontait dans ce calepin amenait des problèmes aux autres ? A Gaara ? A Sasuke ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau. De toutes façons, Sasuke gay, tous le savaient dans leur lycée. Il sortait avec le démon des terminales ! A peine un quart d'heure après leurs retrouvailles, tous les élèves absents comme présents et même la totalité du corps enseignant étaient au courant de cette relation ! Et lui apporter des ennuis à lui, il n'en avait rien à faire.  
Il soupira en regardant sur le côté, agacé par ses hésitations et ses questionnements intérieurs. C'était fait, c'était fait ! Il ne pouvait plus rien y changer.  
Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et referma le calepin avant de le ranger dans son sac de cours. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il se leva, sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le salon. Il se figea à peine un pas après l'entrée de la pièce. Au centre, seul, Densetsu avait les deux bras levés. L'un devant lui en demi-cercle, l'autre bien plus droit main en l'air. Et l'homme avait l'air de réfléchir à la position que ses jambes devaient prendre ou... ou, peut-être, à l'avancée de tel ou tel pied ?  
Naruto grimaça en haussant un sourcil et appela doucement en s'interrogeant.

\- ... papa ?

Densetsu sursauta, se tint bien droit bras le long du corps et regarda sur sa droite en direction de Naruto. Il força très mal un sourire voulant sûrement paraître décontracté et demanda.

\- Oui ?  
\- Ca va ?  
\- Oui !

Densetsu se détendit un peu en s'approchant.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

* * *

\- Bonsoir.

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Shikaku fronçait, lui, ses sourcils. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison à Neji qui le saluait poliment et à qui il répondit d'une voix très grave.

\- Bonsoir.  
\- Je viens voir Shikamaru. Je... J'aimerai. S'il vous plaît.

Shikaku s'écarta sur le côté et montra l'intérieur de la demeure d'un geste de la main.

\- Entre.  
\- Merci.

Neji s'avança le cœur serré mais aussi battant comme rarement. Il voulait mettre les choses un peu plus au clair avant de revoir Shikamaru au lycée et avait trouvé l'idée bonne de passer chez son ami avant de rentrer chez lui. Shikaku appela son fils pour le prévenir et déclara pour Neji.

\- Tu sais où est sa chambre... ! Va le voir.  
\- Hm. Merci.  
\- Quelque chose à boire ? Manger ?

Neji refusa avant d'à nouveau remercier l'homme et le laissa pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de Shikamaru. Ce dernier était juste à la porte dans le couloir. Il déglutit en voyant Neji apparaître à quelques mètres. Neji s'immobilisa brièvement en l'apercevant, le salua et passa devant lui pour entrer dans la pièce. Shikamaru referma derrière lui en le suivant.

Un léger blanc s'installa jusqu'à ce que Neji prenne la parole en posant son sac de cours par terre tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Tu voulais qu'on parle ?

Il jouait les détendus voire l'impatient mais était tout sauf sûr de lui. Shikamaru le savait mais n'en dit rien. Il répondit d'un hochement de tête et d'un simple mot.

\- Oui.

Il se racla la gorge, hésita, regarda Neji, prit une profonde inspiration en cherchant ses mots et se fit finalement interrompre avant de commencer.

\- Chouji est totalement perdu avec Tenten !

Shikamaru s'étonna.

\- Pardon ?

Neji renchérit en souriant même si toujours autant tendu.

\- Complètement paumé ! Tu l'aurais vu, ce matin ! Il était à me demander quoi lui dire quand il la verrait !

Il se mit à rire. Shikamaru sourit brièvement en s'en amusant aussi et réussit sans trop le réaliser à revenir au sujet premier.

\- Il n'aura pas été le seul... !

Neji reprit son calme et observa Shikamaru venir s'asseoir à sa gauche. Le jeune Hyûga déclara.

\- Excuse-moi, Shika'. Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te dire ça.  
\- Tout simplement le fait que tu le pensais et le penses encore.

Neji déglutit sans répondre. Shikamaru reprit.

\- Mais c'est pas pour autant que je le ferai.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Un long silence qui devint gênant jusqu'au point où, Neji, mal à l'aise mais ne tenant plus, le rompit en voulant alléger les choses.

\- De toutes façons, ... Si je t'ai dit que tu devrais faire ça, j... Enfin ça veut bien dire que t'as le droit ! Donc ce sera pas vraiment ça !

Il tenta un regard vers le visage de Shikamaru accompagné d'un sourire. Sourire qui ne se trouvait pas sur les traits de son ami. Shikamaru, sérieux, répondit par une question.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

Neji déglutit. Shikamaru renchérit en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'arriverai à faire un truc pareil ? T... Te forcer ? Te clouer là par terre où sur un lit et... et te sortir que c'est toi qui l'as voulu ?

Les lèvres de Neji s'entrouvrirent tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Le regard plongé dans celui de Shikamaru, il sentit son cœur comme s'oppresser dans sa poitrine. Quelques larmes voulaient se former au coin de ses yeux. Il baissa la tête en forçant un sourire, renifla et passa une main sur son visage en ricanant doucement avant de répondre.

\- Non. T'es pas comme ça. Excuse-moi.  
\- Merci.  
\- Mais... alors on fait quoi ?

Tête toujours baissée, ne se sentant pas le courage de la relever, Neji attendit la réponse de Shikamaru. Seulement celle-ci n'arriva pas assez vite. Alors, encore une fois, il reprit avant que cela ne devienne trop gênant.

\- Je pense que tu t'en es rendu compte mais même s'embrasser, pour moi, c'est difficile. J'ai aimé, je te l'ai dit. Mais j'étais pas à l'aise pour autant. Et j... j'appréhende le prochain maintenant qu'on est ensemble et que je sais que c'est déjà arrivé. Qu... Qu'on s'est déjà embrassé, je veux dire.  
\- Tu veux arrêter ?

Neji fit claquer sa langue sur son palet en se redressant un peu et implora Shikamaru du regard en répondant.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais

Shikamaru l'interrompit.

\- Neji. Je comprends pas où tu penses que ça va aller. Enfin, jusqu'où tu crois qu'un couple va avec et sans accord mutuel ? Tu ne veux pas arrêter mais tu me sors qu'il va falloir que je te viole, ... Là, tu me balances que t'appréhendes le prochain baiser, ... Qu... Quoi, il...

Shikamaru soupira. Il se leva, avança d'un pas, fit demi-tour en levant brièvement les bras autour de lui et soupira encore une fois la gorge un peu serrée avant de déclarer en regardant son petit ami.

\- Je comprends pas comment tu veux que ça se passe entre nous. Si tu veux réellement qu'on agisse autrement que comme avant. Comme de simples amis.

Neji se mordit l'intérieur de la joue sans quitter des yeux ceux de Shikamaru. La vue un peu floue, il répondit très sincèrement.

\- Tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami pour moi, Shika.

La gorge toujours un peu serrée, Shikamaru demanda d'un ton perdu en souriant du coin des lèvres.

\- Alors je suis quoi ? Qui veux-tu que je sois !? Comment veux-tu que je me comporte ?! On en reviendra toujours au même ! Ca fait seulement trois jours qu'on est ensemble et je me suis déjà pris trois cent milles fois plus la tête que depuis qu'on se connaît ! C... Comment je dois agir !? Je ne dis pas que je veux rompre ! Arrêter ! Mais... mais j'aimerai juste savoir ce que je peux ou dois faire sans que tu te sentes mal ou forcé ! Tu me sors qu'il faudra que je te force, que quand on s'est embrassé t'étais pas bien, qu... Alors quoi ? On va où ? Ca vaut vraiment la peine ?  
\- Comment tu voudrais te comporter, toi ?  
\- Comme ton petit-ami ! Comme quelqu'un qui n'ira pas se demander cinquante six millions de fois en deux secondes s'il peut avancer de trois pas pour pouvoir t'enlacer et t'embrasser sans que tu ailles faire de malaise juste à me sentir poser mes mains sur toi !

Neji baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Shikamaru soupira sans discrétion, s'approcha et s'assit au bord de son lit de côté à Neji sans le quitter du regard. Bouche ouverte, cherchant, il finit par inspirer doucement comme pour se calmer un peu. Neji, lui, mains jointes entre ses genoux, faisait jouer ses pouces l'un avec l'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi demander ni comment expliquer mieux que ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Alors il attendit sans rompre le silence gênant qui s'installait peu à peu. Il n'osait plus bouger et patientait. Redoutait d'un côté la rupture inévitable mais souhaitait l'entendre le plus vite possible d'un autre.  
La voix de Shikamaru se fit entendre finalement.

\- Ecoute. Personne ne m'intéresse, là. Il n'y a que toi. T... Toi, tu ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre !? On est d'accord ?

Neji acquiesça. Shikamaru poursuivit.

\- Je propose qu'on continue ensemble mais que tu me le dises réellement quand y'a un truc qui ne va pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces ou que tu te dises qu'il faut que je te force pour que ça se passe. Je veux vraiment que tu me repousses. Y'a bien un moment où ça ira pour toi aussi ! Non ? Quand on s'est embrassé, t'étais pas à l'aise au début mais t'as quand même participé !  
\- Je t'ai surtout arrêté au bout d'un moment.  
\- Et c'est ce que je te demande ! Je te l'ai dit, quand tu l'as fait, que c'était ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses. J'ai aucune envie que tu me sortes que j'aurai à te forcer ! Ni même que tu penses que je finirai bien par le faire ! Sinon, je te préviens, oui, je préfère encore qu'on arrête tout de suite !

Neji redressa son visage pour regarder celui de Shikamaru qui continua après un bref instant muet.

\- Donc on continue et on voit ce que ça donne mais en se disant vraiment les choses en dehors d'idée de se forcer. J'arrête pas de me demander si t'as déjà été une seule fois sincère avec moi depuis qu'on se connaît, là ! A quel point tu caches les choses, à... A quel point tu fais mine ! Je pensais te connaître sur le bout des doigts et en fait j'apprends ça sur toi ! Je t'aime toujours, oui ! Mais et si tout ce que je pensais savoir de toi n'était qu'une façade comme celle que tu sors à tout le monde sur ton intimité ? T'es célibataire et t'as envie de personne, point ?! T'as envie de moi mais t'es terrorisé, plutôt ! Faut avancer, Neji ! F... Faut au moins essayer de faire quelque chose !

Neji haussa une épaule en déclarant que c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis trois jours. Shikamaru hocha la tête de façon volontaire en concluant.

\- Alors on continue et on voit mais me sors pas du "Viole-moi" caché ou non sous d'autres mots.

Neji déglutit et hocha la tête à son tour en émettant un petit "Ok." qu'il espérait convaincant. Mais il se savait déjà mentir. Il vit ensuite Shikamaru approcher son visage du sien et l'entendit prononcer "Un piou ?" qui le fit sourire. Il acquiesça et laissa Shikamaru poser très rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de reculer. Ils se levèrent, Neji récupéra son sac de cours et se fit raccompagner dehors puis jusqu'au bout de la rue avant de continuer seul.

Au même moment, chez les Uzumaki-Uchiwa, Densetsu décrochait sur son téléphone portable.

* * *

\- Allô ?  
\- Je veux mon cadeau d'anniversaire !

Il sourit, amusé par la voix impatiente de son père.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

Il n'y a pas de " **Dans le prochain chapitre :** ", j'ai terminé celui-ci hier soir et je n'ai pas encore commencé le suivant. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas ! A très vite et d'avance merci à celles et ceux qui laisseront une review !

\- Densetsu : Je suis si affreux que ça, en danse ?  
\- Nana : Oui ! Je l'ai décrété.  
\- Densetsu : Et Itachi va réussir à m'apprendre ?  
\- Nana : Ca m'étonnerait.  
\- Densetsu et Itachi : ... #ne disent rien, même pas étonnés voire plutôt carrément blasés#


End file.
